Ridoru Deku
by JGHC PainGod
Summary: Esta es la Historia de Izuku Midoriya. Un niño el cual tenia un sueño, ser el mejor Héroe de Todos al igual que su Héroe favorito. Pero unas fatales palabras "Tu no puedes ser héroe" destrozaron sus sueños y anhelos cuando recién tenía Cuatro años. Pero de la nada un Sujeto le propone ser el mejor Héroe aun sin los Quirk, Kosei o Particularidad. Muy malo Summary pero que la da
1. Ridoku

_**Sinopsis**_

En lo profundo de un bosque de algún lugar desconocido, un Destello Naranja y plateado apareció de la nada en medio de un lugar. Dejando a la vista a un ser de totalmente cubierto con unas extrañas vestiduras. El Ser observó su alrededor y el cielo lo cual notó las estrellas.

-Así que funcionó- dijo aquel una vez analizando el lugar. -que extrañó, en este Universo la energía Natural es un poco más fluida- dicho eso avanzó por un largo rato sin ningún rumbo aparentemente exacto.

 _-es mejor me pongo a investigar este Universo, ustedes que dicen- hablando en su subconsciente a 9 diferentes figuras._

 **-** _ **Hazlo lo más rápido posible, recuerda que nuestro tiempo aquí es limitado'**_ un ser de forma de Zorro _**-más cual es nuestro propósito de haber llegado a este lugar-**_ esta vez una Tortuga _**-No pierdas el tiempo de una vez y ve como son las personas del Lugar y en cómo esta su Tecnología actualmente-**_ un toro con tentáculos.

Sin nada más, cambio de dirección actual al sentir múltiples presencias a unos 8 Km de donde está. No tardando ni 5 minuto en llegar a las afuera de su destino, observó desde lo alto de un Árbol al parecer un pueblo pequeño, muy pequeño. -Este Universo debe ser nuevo en comparación al mío-

Camino rumbo al pueblo, en el trayecto vio a dos personas conversando y observo que su vestuario de aquellos era demasiado distinto al suyo, sin más decidió copiar su vestuario al de ellos en un parpadeo.

-No es mucha la Diferencia de tiempo de este lugar con el mío… me preguntó si en otro lugar es distinto- viendo las casa de madera, calles iluminadas de faroles o antorchas y demás. Sin más volvió a desaparecer en destellos Naranja y Plateado, dejando a varias personas que pasaban por hay sorprendido o asustados por lo sucedido.

-(Necesito Descansar, mañana por la mañana continuaré investigado este Universo)- volviendo a aparecer en el mismo lugar que estuvo no hace mucho, para recostarse en el pasto y acoplado en un tronco, a su vez hablando con las criaturas que se hallaban en su subconsciente.

 _ **-¿Tú crees que con la energía que tenemos nos da para que descanses?-**_ reprochándole una Gata de Color Celeste. _-No tengo la culpa que llegará_ a _este Universo siendo De Noche, además es mejor indagar por la mañana-_

 **-Eso no tiene nada que ver, recuerda que tenemos límite y con cada segundo que pasa nuestras energía disminuye-** hablo un Escarabajo. _-Pero tenemos suficiente como para 4 días. A parte que no me tomará de 2 Días saber todo de este lugar y sus alrededores…-._

 **-Te recomienda no Dormir-** interrumpiendo un Mono **-Siento que si lo haces lo lamentaremos, hay algo en este Universo que esta Alterando….-** no dijo nada más al ver como el susodicho se durmió sin darse cuenta __ **-mmmm sólo espero de no lamentarlo-.**

 ***Muchos Años Después***

Donde Antiguamente fue un Bosque lleno de vegetación, animales y algunas veces peligroso al acceso, por muchos motivos. Hoy en Día es uno de los Grandes Países de aquel continente cuyos habitantes era considerablemente alta, a parte que la mayoría de ellos tenían diversos poderes que surgió de la nada hace miles de años, aunque la mayoría afirma que comenzó en China, en la ciudad de Qingqing, la realidad es otra y sólo algunas personas saben que eso no es del todo cierto, porque hasta la actualidad no saben hasta la fecha del Origen es estos poderes. En algún Parque de aquella ciudad.

-Eso es cruel, Kacchan. ¿No puedes ver que ésta llorando? ¡Si vas a seguir así, y. nunca te perdonare!- Dijo un niño de apena años de cabello verde, pecas en su dos mejillas, tratando de no llorar y defendiendo a otro niño de su misma edad que se encontraba en el suelo el cual si estaba llorando, observando a 3 frente a ellos.

-Aunque no tengas Particularidad, ¿ Pretendes ser un Hero, Deku?- un niño de la misma edad de cabello amarillo con otro 2 a su atrás, corriendo donde aquel chico de cabello verde para _lastimarlo_.

Estando a unos centímetros de llegar al Chico Peli Verde "Deku" de lo más profundo de la Tierra Surgió en un instante una delgada Barrera de cristal, los 3 niños que no notaron la barrera y chocaron con ellas quedando al instante inconsciente.

-¿Qué pasó y esto que es?- confundido y a la vez notando esa barrera.

 ***hace poco tiempo atrás***

Desde lo más profundo de la Tierra de aquel parque, un enorme Capullo hecho de raíces, en su interior aquel ser despertaba de su letargo sueño.

-Que buena siesta- reciben abriendo los Ojos y notando que estaba todo oscuro y encerrado -¿Qué significa esto?-

-(Chicos Donde están…)- entrando en su subconsciente para buscar a las 9 criaturas, lo cual no estaban por ninguna parte –(¡Si esto es una Broma, les digo desde ya que no es para nada gracioso!)- Habló más fuerte, busco por los alrededores, pero no había nada –(¿esto que es?)- levantando del suelo un pergamino y se puso a leer lo que decía.

 _ **Para el IDIOTA**_

 _ **No tenemos mucho tiempo así que iré directo al Grano. Cuando dormiste, entraste en un Estado de Sueño profundo. No sabemos por cuanto tiempo estarás así, pero nuestras energía se agotan, a cambio la Tuya por alguna Razón absorbe energía Natural que este lugar. Decidimos encerrarte y colocarte en lo más profundo de la Tierra.**_

 _ **Ahora el problema es que cuando entraba la energía de la Naturaleza en Tu cuerpo, a su vez lo expulsabas, lo malo es que esa energía que expulsabas cambiaba varias cosas en el exterior, mientras más tiempo este Dormido seguramente cambiaras drásticamente el exterior, No sabemos en que modo serán eso cambios. Sólo asegúrate de no volver a Dormir otra vez, lo más probable que te suceda lo mismo.**_

 _ **Del porque entraste en ese Estado de Sueño Profundo, sólo tenemos una repuesta. Al viajar por los portales de Este Universo, la energía que se usó debilitó tu cuerpo al extremo, nadie se dio cuenta de ello y se debe que cuando llegaste sólo usabas la energía de este Lugar.**_

 _ **Arregla todo el lío que provocaste, si no se puede al menos asegúrate que este Universo no peligre o que se vea involucrado con el nuestro. Usa la energía del Lugar así no gastas lo poco te tienes. No creo que falte decirte esto... pero, No te entrometas más de lo debió en este lugar.**_

-(así que eso paso)-terminando de leer para luego salir de ese lugar. Volviendo otra vez a la oscuridad, cerró sus ojos para vez que tan profundo se encontraba –¿y eso? Son 5 niños arriba de mi posición, puedo sentir a 2 de ellos asustados, aunque sólo 1 siento valor aunque no mucha, los otros 3 últimos… esa extraña energía de esos me resulta familiar… parece que esos 3 atacaran a esos 2, mejor intervengo-.

 ***Tiempo Actual***

En el país de Yueiko. En dicho Parque comienza a moverse la Tierra muy levemente.

-¡Mamá!- Gritó y salió corriendo aquel niño que estaba Llorando, dejando atrás al que le salvó.

-(¡Esto debe de ser de un…. HÉROE!)- extremadamente emocionado Izuku Mirodiya al entender que fue salvado por uno de sus más grandes sueños y anhelaciones.

Sin más dejo de temblar el suelo y salir de el aquel misterioso sujeto que se poso parado de cabeza en la rama de un Árbol, observó con más detalle su entorno.-(Esto va a ser un enorme lío)-. Cerró sus ojos para sentir su contorno con más calma, cosa que no pudo hacerlo a sentirse observado.

Deku sólo miraba con gran emoción al señor encapuchado que estaba en el árbol parado como sin nada de cabeza, por alguna Razón Deku sentía en el una energía sumamente tranquila y cálida. Su emoción creció más al ver como este lo miraba y se dirigía así el. Su emoción era tan grande que no podía moverse o hablar y creció aún más al oír como este le habló.

-Hola Niño, ¿esta Bien?- saludo y pregunto al ver como este no se movía. -oye niño est…. ¡Que rayos!- Camino donde el, para verificar si no sufrió algún daño o trauma desde que subió, pero a estar apuntó de tocarlo, sintió como era jalado o absorbido cosa que se sorprendió. –(esto no es bueno tengo que irme)-. Sin otra cosa en mente, dio media vuelta para alejarse del Lugar para pensar lo sucedido y ver que tanto y cuanto años pararon desde que se durmió.

Por otra lado Izuku al ver como aquel Héroe, ya que lo consideró al momento que fue salvado y ser el primero en ver de persona y justo frente de él. Al notar que este se disponía a irse, dejó a un lado su emoción e hizo lo primero que se le vino a la mente. -Gracias por Ayudarme heroe-San…- y fue a abrazarlo al tenerlo casi cerca, pero al momento de hacerlo este desapareció dejando atrás una cortina fuego Naranja y plateado lo cual no lo quemó ni nada por el estilo. -¡GENIAL!- dijo al ver como desapareció.

-arg.. ¿que pasó?- dijo unos de los 3 niño que estaban inconsciente.

Deku al ver como su amigo comenzó a levantar hizo lo más sensato para el en ese momento. –(Yo me Voy, Kacchan va a creer que lo dejé así y me golpeara)- sin más salió del Lugar antes que fuera visto. Una vez alejado del parque fue directo donde su madre para contarle lo que le sucedió.

A pasado varias horas desde lo sucedió en la mañana en el Parque, al principio cuando llegó le contó todo a su madre, esta sólo escuchaba lo feliz que estaba su hijo. Deku toda la mañana estaba más que feliz y estaría aún más ya que iría al hospital para ver que poder tendría el. Lastimosamente, el doctor le dijo que no sería Héroe que se dedique a otra cosa, sólo por tener el dedo más pequeño del pie normal y tener 2 articulaciones. Llegó a su casa con su madre, subieron a su habitación, la madre de esta encendió la computadora para que vea el vídeo que tanto le gustaba a su hijo que estaba destrozado aunque este no lo expresara. –Lo siento, lo siento…- decía su madre una y otra vez abrazando a su hijo llorando, que este miraba el vídeo de su Héroe.

Llegando la hora de dormir Mirodiya apagó el computador y se hecho. Recordando las tantas veces que su amigo le decía que no tenía Particularidad, creyendo que lo que decía era una mentira, pero ahora sabia que era sumamente real, pero de un momento a otro recordó aquel sujeto misterioso que lo ayudó, tan sólo en recordarlo se calma y se prometió que si no tendría Particularidad, sería aún Un Héroe como sus ahora 2 Grandes Héroes a seguir. –No importa que tan difícil sea o que cuantas veces me digan que no puedo ser Héroe, no me rendiré les demostraré que puedo lograrlo-.

Sin más se durmió. Sin saber qué lo que dijo fueron escuchados por alguien el cual lo ayudaría lo más que pueda hasta que su momento de el llegué.

El Día siguiente llegó, sin mucho ánimo se levantó y hizo lo mismo que todos los días, desayuno, salió de su casa rumbo a su colegio-guardería no sin antes despedirse de su madre.

Al caminar sólo se puso a pensar en cómo llegaría ser un Héroe sin Particularidad, sólo llegó a una conclusión que sería anotar desde ahora todas las particularidades de cada Héroe y No Héroe en unas de sus cuadernos.

-Bien, es hora de comenzar- sin más anotó lo que hasta Ahora conocía, que era decir muy poco. -Bueno con algo se comienza jejeje- siguió su camino Para llegar a su destino, pero de repente sintió como si todo su cuerpo y cabeza doliera. -argggg…-

Los que vieron al niño actuar de esa forma se preocuparon sólo por un instante, ya que vieron como este de un momento a otro se repuso como sin nada.

-¿Qué fue eso?- pregunto a nadie en especifico, a su vez notando como si algo estuviera raro con su cuerpo. Que en ese mismo instante olvidó al notar la hora en un Televisor y ver que llegaría tarde a su colegio-guardería.

Lo que no sabía Deku que desde Ayer casi a la misma Hora su cuerpo ya comenzó a tener cambios internos y justo lo que sintió hace Poco sería la finalización del cambio.

El Día para Mirodiya habría sido normal, Kacchan molestándolo con sus excusases, prestando atención a su cuidadora y otra cosas más. Pero por alguna razón no era así.

El Día paso demasiado lento para Deku, en más una ocasión, llegó a su destino mucho antes de lo anticipado, sus cuidadoras a cargo le pusieron a Leer libros un poco más avanzado de lo normal, al notar ellas que se puso a escribir de una forma natural y muy buena caligrafía, asiendo que aún está en el Kinder, por consecuente Kacchan y compañía no pudieron molestarle. Terminado el día se fue a su casa lo más rápido que pudo, dentro de ella fue directo a su computador para buscar más información.

-si que recolecta muchos Datos- las tarde transcurrió hasta ser de noche, observo su cuaderno con mucho mas apuntes que en la mañana y a su vez apagando al fin el ordenador. Listo para salir de esta y baja al escuchar a su madre para cenar.

-Si que sabes aprovechar tu tiempo- escucho a su espalda aquella voz que se lo hacía familiar a Deku.

-(¿Puede ser?)- sin mas giro sólo para vez otra vez al sujeto que lo ayudó ayer.

-Hola de nuevo Izuku Mirodiya, o prefieres que te diga "Deku"- saludo de forma cortes.

Por su parte este no sabía que hacer, aquel sujeto sabía su nombre y el apodo que le puso su Amigo Kacchan. Aparte estar dentro de su dormitorio, la alegría que sentía en este momento era otra vez grande.

ó… soy Izuku Mirodiya- se sintió estúpido al decir su nombre si este ya lo sabía. –si quieres dime Deku o Izuku… señor…-

-Sólo dime Naruto- con aquello estrecho la mano del niño con pecas y cabello verde. -y dime Deku ¿en verdad quieres ser Héroe?-

-claro Señor Naruto, es mi gran sueño, pero…- agachó la cabeza al recordar lo de ayer. -No puedo ya que no poseo ninguna particularidad… pero no me rendiré… se que puedo serlo aun sin Particularidad, sólo tengo que esforzarme- sus palabra fueron más que segura, cosa que hizo sonreír a Naruto aunque este no lo noto por la capucha que le tapaba muy bien todo el rostro.

-sin alguna lo serás…- de forma muy sincera habló.

-Gracias Señor Naruto-

-Dime Deku que harías si te digiera su puedo ayudarte a convertirte en algo más que un Héroe?-

-¡¿EN VERDAD PUEDE HACER ESO SEÑOR NARUTO?!- pregunto y gritó de la emoción.

-claro que si, pero me respondiste-

-Lo que fuera…- esperanzado pero a su vez pensando otras cosas. –pero No si tendría que lastimar a alguien o hacer cosas Horribles a otras personas, si ese es el precio prefiero buscar Yo mismo mi forma de ser un Héroe- con suma seriedad dicho lo último, aunque fuera un niño ya podía pensar como adulto, más al buscar información hoy en el Internet de los Héroes termino por error varias veces páginas que no eran actos para un niño de su edad.

-esa era la respuesta que quería escuchar- con aquello quitó su capa que cubría su cabeza.

Al hacerlo se aprecio un corto cabello Rubio, ojos azules que se notaba mucha calma, 3 líneas rectas en cada mejilla que se asemejaba a bigotes, cuyo rostro de una persona adulta no más de 30 a 32 años.

La charla seguiría más, pero la puerta de su dormitorio de hábito dejando a la vista a la madre del niño.

-Hijo que pasa porque no baja cenar- pregunto Inko madre de Izuku, observó a su hijo pero luego noto que no estaba sólo su hijo, se asustó al ver aquel sujeto eh hizo lo más sentado para una madre. -¡¿Quién es usted, qué hacer en la habitación de mi Hijo?!- gritó, pregunto y demandó todo eso al tiempo que colocó a su hijo atrás ella mientras comenzaba a salir del Lugar para luego pedir ayuda.

-calma Mamá, el señor Naruto es aquel sujeto que me ayudó ayer, recuerda su 5e lo conté- con calma explicó Izuku a su madre al escucharla de esa forma.

-descuide Señora Mirodiya. Soy Naruto Namikaze Uzumaki y estoy aquí para ayudar a su hijo en ser un Héroe- Hablo con mucha calma a su vez respondió las pregunta de Inko. -No se preocupe que no vengo con malas intenciones- Lo último dicho con una sonrisa y observó a la madre de Izuku. Una mujer delgada que con el pelo corto de color verde oscuro atado con una cola de caballo a la izquierda, ojos verdes al igual que Izuku, estatura de 1.60.

Sin Más este contó su Historia, De donde venía, como ayudaría a Izuku, porque esta actualmente hay, por cuanto tiempo se quedaría y muchas otras cosas más.

Izuku sólo escuchas todo con muchas atención todo lo que decía el hombre, cosa que le parecía sumamente fantasioso en mucho sentidos, pero lo creía todo al ver como este tenía como respaldar cada uno de sus palabra, enseñando objeto de el y otra cosas.

Por parte Inko al Principio, no podía creer sus palabras, a sus vez le asustaba al ver como eran ciertas, su preocupación creció al oír algo de el y su hijo, pero se relajó al instante cuanto aclaró su tiempo límite y grado respeto a algo. Se sintió feliz al ver como su hijo ahora si podía cumplir sus sueños fueron rotos el día de ayer. Aunque sentía un poco preocupada, pero la sonrisa y aura de desprendía aquel sujeto Naruto la tranquilizaba y sentía que podía confiar el Él.

-Entonces sólo serían por 4 años que se quedaría a entrenar a mi hijo para que controle su Cha…-

-Chacras señora Mirodiya y si, ya que ese es mi tiempo límite actual a estar Unido a su Hijo- aclaró la duda de Inko. -Pero depende de usted la decisión, no quiero obligar a nadie-

-Hijo se que este es tu única oportunidad de ser lo que más anhelas y te fue quitado… no quiero ver otra vez lo que pasaste ayer, me rompería el corazón ver otra vez eso, así que tienes todo mi apoyo y aceptación si quieres ir con el, para cumplir tu sueño- Dijo todo eso con lágrimas en los Ojos pero de felicidad por su Hijo.

-¡GRACIAS MAMÁ!- grito con lagrimas en los Ojos y abrazar a su madre. -prometo visitarte cada vez que pueda-

-Aparte de 6 años que el debe de seguir entrenando por su cuenta cuando yo desaparezca-

-Lo sé, no hacia falta que lo vuelva a decir- medio enojada con el sujeto por recordar aquello y abrazando a su Hijo con mayor fuerza.

-Mamá me romperás si me sigues abrazando así- apenas logró decir aquello.

-Bien me retiró, mañana a como a esta Hora me iré con Izuku, sería mejor que aprovechen ese día como Madre e Hijo- dicho eso con una sonrisa, luego volverse transparente y pequeño para entrar en Izuku.

-mejor sería cenar de una vez… mañana sería el último día que estaré con mi BEBÉ-.

Al día siguiente Madre e Hijo pasaron un agradable día, fueron a muchos lugares para divertirse, compraron muchas cosas para su viaje d años, volvieron a su en la puesta del sol como a las 18:15.

Una vez dentro Inko preparo la comida favorita de Izuku "Katsudon" cenaron por última vez con una agradable charla familiar aun siendo los 2, luego Inko preparo todo lo que necesitará en el tiempo que no este Con ella.

-¿Mamá no crees que es mucho?- pregunto al ver una inmensa montaña de cajas, maletas y bolsas que seguro tendría cambio de ropas para 10 años de distintas tallas en medio de su cuarto.

-Claro que no Hijo, aparte esto apenas es la mitad de las cosas- con una alegre voz.

-a. .mitad..- asustado al imaginar que no era Todo, que a simple vista podía contar como 27 cosas de diferente tamaño frente a él.

-voy por lo demás- Sin mas que decir salió del cuarto de Izuku dejando a este aterrado, al no saber como llevaría todas esas cosas.

-Si que es mucho- aquella voz reconocida se logró escuchar detrás de toda esa montaña de cosas.

ñor Naruto… lo siento que mi madre quiera que lleve estas cosas…- con mucho nervio al hablar, sólo al pensar lo difícil que sería para Naruto de llevar todo eso.

-pierde cuidado Izuku que esto no es ningún Problema- con mucha calma al hablar. -esto demuestra lo mucho que se preocupa Tu madre por voz en más de mil formas… Recuerda esto Izuku: "A las Mujeres jamás en la vida hay que maltratadas física o Psicológica y mucho menos a la Mujer que te dio la vida"-

Esas palabras fueron Grabadas de forma permanente en Izuku.

-¿de que hablan?- pregunto desde la puerta Inko al oír a ambos.

-Buenas Noches Señora Inko, sólo le decía a Izuku que llevar esto no sería ningún problema- saludo cordialmente y a su vez apuntando a la montaña de cosas.

Tuvieron hablando de diferentes cosas entre Inko y Naruto hasta la hora acordada llegó. El tiempo paso demasiado rápido para tristeza de Inko que se despidió de su único Hijo, fue una separación dolorosa pero Segura para Ambos aunque fuera por algunos años, pero para ella sería como eternidad.

Los vio alejarse de su casa, los siguió con la vista hasta que les perdió cuando dieron la vuelta en una esquina. Sin otra cosa más que se quedo un rato y luego ingresó a su hogar.

-No te preocupes Izuku, veras que 4 años paran como son nada y los 6 restante igualmente- hablo de forma más sincera a Izuku que lo tenía cargado en un brazo.

-Gracias Señor Naruto- limpiando de su cara las lágrimas de sus ojos, para hablar un poco mas calmado al hombre y con sueño.

-Mejor Duerme, te despertaré cuando lleguemos a nuestro destino- sin más observó como en Niño de 4 años durmió en su brazo apoyado en su pecho, sin más desapareció en un Destello Naranja/Plateado y un poco verdad.

 _ **CONTINUARÁ**_


	2. No Soy el Mismo

No Soy Él Mismo

Un nuevo día amanecía y en el bosque alejados de cualquier civilización una figura Finalizaba su rutina nocturna era un Joven alto cerca del 1.70 tiene los ojos verdes, el pelo rizado negro con reflejos verdes, una musculatura bastante desarrollada que a su vez no exagerar para evitar su desarrollo, aunque a su edad tener esa altura es demasiado alto.

-Creo que es hora de regresar a Casa- se dijo a sí mismo después de terminar su entrenamiento nocturno impuesto por el mismo.

A pasado aproximadamente 10 años en la ciudad de Yueiko para los habitantes de la zona. La tasa de Villanos y Héroes creció considerablemente dejando a los sin Particularidad o Quirk algunas veces con miedo, pero hace no más de 5 años atrás en fechas 4 de Julio un suceso inesperado por mucho sucedió. Al principio creían qué sólo era fantástico o confuso, que en plena Plaza al amanecer encontraron a 9 villanos y Delincuentes amarrados e inconscientes. Los ciudadanos del Lugar creyeron que un Héroe profesional logró aquella hazaña y se fue a seguir combatiendo. Pero eso no era en nada cierto.

Ese mismo día tanto los Héroes y Policía negaron haber hecho tal proeza, aparte que el 4 de Julio en la Mañana en dicha Comisaría encontraron una Caja con notas o Acertijos que explicaba lo que sucedería, claro que eso sólo se sabía entre Altos Rangos de la Policía y Héroe. Al pasar los días y meses no sucedió nada igual y creyeron que fue algo pasajero, pero No fue así. Durante los siguiente años en la misma Fecha se repetía lo mismo. '9 Villanos y Delincuentes Amarrados o inconscientes en plena Calle, Plaza o frente de alguna Comisaría de Policía al amanecer eran encontrados' que entre ellos Villanos asesinos, con lo cual alertó a la Policía y Héroes.

Dicho Sujeto es Nombrado entre los Periodistas, Héroes, Policía, Villanos y Civiles como; "Ridoru" "Cazador" "Sombra" o "One Day". Por el simple hecho que cada 4 de Julio en la Mañana en cualquier Comisaría de Policía encontraban una caja color negra con verde, un símbolo y palabra "? RIDORU" en ella él Acertijo de su próximos objetivos y lugar de entrega. Utilizando la noche para "Cazar a sus presas en tan sólo 1 noche. Por aquello esos nombres.

El año pasado todos los Héroes Profesionales y Policías estaban atento a cualquier nota en la Mañana. Creyeron que podían agarrarlo, pero el resultado fue el mismo 'nada', sólo la caja en un escritorio de una comisaría al azar. Sin otra cosa más en mente se pusieron a resolver el complicado acertijo y poder atrapar al sujeto.

El Porque atraparlo si este sólo hace en Un solo día y su noche algo que un Héroe o Policía no podía y era visto como Justiciero o Héroe para los Civiles. Cosa que no era compartida esa idea con la Policía y Héroes en su mayoría, al sólo pensar que un Individuo logrará hacer aquello siempre a la misma Hora. Sin siquiera tener conocimiento de las Leyes o una Licencia que le acredite como un Héroe oficial. Por ello el objetivo de estos en atraparlo por las buenas o las malas si este se opusiera y llevarlo con la autoridades para que explique el porque de llevar tales hechos sin respetos a los reglamentos y Leyes.

Y porque decir que esas hazañas son hechas por Un individuo, es simple, ese año lograron descifrar su Acertijo casi a tiempo del Lugar donde los dejaría a los Villanos y Delincuentes.

Esa Oscura Noche sin Luna y un Aires frío que soplaba, en los alrededores se escondían los Policías y Héroes Disponibles. Decir que eran pocos era mentira, en su totalidad se contaba unos 30 entre P. y H. aguardando que su objetivo llegue. Y así fue todos vieron que de la nada aparecía un Hombre cargando a varias personas en su totalidad 9.

Sin más, rodearon lo más rápido posible al sujeto para evitar que escapará.

-Ridoru por las Leyes del País se encuentra bajo arresto, tienes derecho a guardar silencio, todo lo que diga será usado en su contra, si no t…- decía un Policía al Hombre frente de él, pero se calló cuando este comenzó a hablar.

-Pero que hermosa fiesta sorpresa…- Dijo este Con un tono Alegre e Infantil.

La apariencia del Ridoru es de estatura 1.82 con una Capucha de color Negro con líneas Verdes y Naranja oscuros que cubría todo su cuerpo, una Máscara era de color Plomo con su Símbolo "?" en medio que cubría todo su rostro y cabello, en su espalda se podía apreciar una enorme Arma plana que cubría casi toda su espalda, esa arma era sumamente extraña para los sujetos. *Imaginen el Arma de Madara Uchiha*

-Ya lo comenzaba a extrañar, creí que nunca vendrían y eso me ponía triste…- Dijo de nuevo este pero esta vez con un tono triste como si estuviera apunto de llorar. -les dejaba mis cartas de invitación y aun así no aparecían…. Pero ahora están aquí… ¡qué comience la fiesta!- lo último otra vez con su tono Alegre e Infantil, cosa que sacó a más de uno una Gran gota de sudor en atrás de su cabeza.

Estuvieron como 20 min tratando de atrapar a Ridoru, pero este simplemente los evadía con muchas facilidad, demostrando su Gran Agilidad, Velocidad y Reacción. Cosa que en muchos momentos le perdía de vista y no lo encontraban hasta que este simplemente decía alguna palabra.

En todo ese enfrentamiento los Héroes utilizaron sus Quirk y nada, hasta que en un descuido de Ridoru un Policía logró hacer una gran proeza, puedo quitar la máscara de este para así apreciar su rostro. Cabello amarillo, ojos azules, tres marcas en cada mejilla y un rostro que expresó calma a parte que diría que este tendría como unos 34 a 36 años.

-Quien lo diría ¿eh?- calmado y fijando su vista en el policía. -un gran logro para usted Policía-San… pero el juego terminó- sin otra cosa que decir desapareció del Lugar, a su vez quitando la máscara que tenía el Policía, cosa que dejó a más que uno sorprendió. Las autoridades y Héroes al recuperarse de su asombro y preocupación, al oír que este sólo estaba jugando con ellos, decidieron buscarlo todo lo que reta de noche, pero no lo encontraron.

Desde esa Noche sólo se sabe del sujeto su rostro, buscaron en todo el país registro de alguien con esas descripciones pero nada. Tanto la P. y H. de esa noche nunca olvidaría ese rostro.

A pasado de ese suceso 5 meses y en la actualidad en las calles se aprecia con nieve, muchas casa decoradas con Luces que dicta el afamado Espíritu Navideño. Las calles con muchas gentes corriendo de un lugar a otro aun con el frío que hace afuera pero claro quien no lo estaría si esa Noches es 'Noche Buena'.

En una casa al Azar, Una mujer de 39 años comenzó a preparar recién su desayuno, apenas con animo al sólo pensar que sería otra festividad que pasaría sola.

-Un Día más un Día menos…- Dijo Inko Mirodiya, Mujer Delgada y Hermosa aun en esa edad . *En el anime y manga se ve que es baja de estatura y ganó peso en los años, pero aquí no por otros motivos* observo la nieve caer en todo el lugar desde su ventana. -Hijo sólo espero que este abrigado y sano donde quieras que estés…- con un tono de voz casi triste al recordar a su hijo, aunque este suele venir siempre para su cumpleaños desde hace años atrás.

-Izuku Mi apreciado Hijo… siempre alegrando mi cumpleaños jejeeje- río con calma al recordar los días que este venía y la primera vez que vino para su cumpleaños.

Flash Back

En dicha casa eran las 23:58 una figura se desplaza por toda la casa a una velocidad alta para ser un simple Civil, con extremo cuidado entra a la recámara de la mujer del hogar, en absoluto silencio la observa dormir, sin más comienza a colocar extraños objetos en toda la piensa sin saber que era por la oscuridad, era tan rápido que terminó su objetivo en sólo segundos, de la nada aparece otro pero este camina hacia la puerta esperando la señal, mientras él se coloca a lado de la cama justo frente de la Durmiente mujer, observó la Hora 23:59 se quedo por unos segundos más a la espera hasta que el reloj dictó las 00:00 hrs dando la señal al otro para que encienda la luz del cuarto al mismo tiempo que este Grito pero bajo para evitar asustar demás a su víctima.

-¡FELIZ CUMPLEAÑOS MADRE!- Grito despacio pero cargado de mucha alegría, con lágrimas en los Ojos y abrazando a su Madre.

Inko al Principio se asustó un poco al escuchar ese grito a media noche y ser abrazado por alguien, pero después devolvió el abrazo como nunca antes a ver por primera vez después de muchos años a su Hijo. -¿eres tu Izuku?... Mi hijo volvió de verdad…- aun sin poder creer los que sus ojos y cuerpo sentía en ese momento, pensó que era un sueño, unos de los muchos que tenía desde hace tiempo. -¡Hijo Mío!- abrazo con más fuerza y llorando de alegría al saber que eso era real y no un sueño.

Madre e Hijo estuvieron abrazados por un largo rato, demostrando lo mucho que se extrañaban en esos 4 años y sus meses desde la partida de Izuku.

Conversaron por un rato de diversos temas sin importancia pero decidieron dejarlo para la Mañana al ver la hora. Al despertar Inko miro su cuarto con muchos adornos, globos y regalos por todo su cuarto, dijo su vista a un costado de la cama, hay estaba su hijo durmiendo tranquilamente, la alegría lo invadió nuevamente al verlo. Aquel día para Inko se llenó de muchas Sorpresas al oír lo que decía Izuku todo lo que aprendió de Naruto, incluso este Con el tiempo que compartieron lo dijo Padre al ser la única Figura Masculina que lo enseñó y preparo.

Pero lastimosamente oyó cuando Izuku se despidió de Naruto, también que el sólo vino a felicitarla por su cumpleaños y tendría que volver a continuar con su entrenamiento y aprendizaje que fueron conversado entre Naruto y ella desde un principio. Pero aun así Izuku prometió que siempre vendría para esa fecha hasta comunicarse cada mes de una forma muy extraña para Inko.

The End Flash Back

Al sólo recordar ese día como los otros cumpleaños pasados alegro su mañana como siempre suele suceder.

El las calles cubiertas de nieve un robo de una tienda en plena mañana se cometía, las pocas personas sólo podían ver aquel ladrón con una apariencia semi viscosa o gelatinosa de color negra sus miedos aumentó cuando este tomo la caja registradora con sus manos y la empezó a derretir sin problema. Una vez terminado su fechoría el ladrón con un Quirk peligroso escapó sin ser detenido.

-este Quirk de mi compañero de prisión es una maravilla- se dijo a él mismo al momento que escapó del la tienda a su vez asiendo referencia que estuvo en prisión y de seguro escapó del Lugar.

Las personas sólo sacaron sus teléfonos para grabar al villano mientras otros llamaron a los Héroes para que puedan atrapar al peligroso villano.

-(parece que llegue a tiempo)-

No paso ni 10 minutos desde que aquel villano escapo de la tienda para buscar un escondite, pero fue interceptado por un joven desconocido en un parque que impedía su camino, al principio el villano no le tomo importación y le tiró una masa negra de su ácido para lastimarlo de gravedad mientras que el escapaba. Pero apenas vio como en joven se movió con una rapidez para evadir su ataque, pero a continuación sintió un fuerte impacto en todo su cuerpo que lo aplastó en el suelo y dejando inconsciente. Las pocas personas que apreciaron la pelea pensaron que aquel joven estaba cometiendo un suicidio para enfrentar a un villano con esa peligra Particularidad. Pero lo que vieron les dejo impresionados, el Joven eludió como sin nada la masa que le fue lanzada, luego de eso este simplemente alzó sus 2 mano en dirección del villano y este fue aplastado en el suelo, ellos sintieron como si toda la gravedad donde estaba el villano aumento por unos momentos al grado como para dejarlo Inconsciente.

-por confiarte… ahora estas acabado… (tienes suerte, si no hubiera personas en el lugar tu destino sería otro)- Dijo todo con calma mientras lo último sólo lo pensó. Después como si no hubiera pasado nada comenzó a caminar en dirección desconocida, pero fue detenido.

Al momento que este le decía algo al inconsciente villano alguno Héroes llegaron, pidieron explicación a las persona del Lugar, estos sólo contaron los hechos y apuntaron al Misterioso joven.

Sus ropas sólo era una Chamarra Verde Oscuro, Pantalón del mismo color, Botas de Cuero negros, una bufanda de color Plomo que cubría medio rostro.

-Disculpa joven queremos hablar con usted- hablo el héroe profesional Shinrin Kamui que se paró frente al joven.

-No hay de que preocuparse joven, aquí mi amigo Shinrin Kamui sólo quiere que nos explique que sucedió- esta vez fue Desutegoro que se paró junto al otro.

-(¿acaso no es obvio?)- pensó para si mismo. -este… sólo detuve aquel tipo que me atacó… ¿acaso hay algo en Malo con eso?- fingió nerviosismo e inmadurez aunque no mucha para evitar problemas.

-Aunque lo que hiciste fue sorprendente según las personas de Allá, no es tu obligación detener a un villano peligroso- Desutegoro con un tono serio.

-para la otra déjanos el trabajo a los profesionales, no lo tomes a mal lo que te digo. Pero tienes futuro como héroe- explicó con calma Shinrin Kamui.

-Lo que dice mi amigo es verdad, esta vez corriente con mucha suerte, tienes talento y eso no hay duda pero primero entra a una escuela para héroes, gradúate, saca tu licencia de héroe profesional-

Estuvieron así por largo tiempo cosa que comenzó a molestar al joven, tal vez en otra época les abría echo caso pero este sabía a la perfección aquellos asunto que le estaban explicando.

-si no es mucha molestia, tengo que irme-

-ok pero recuerda a la otra evita estos problemas hasta que seas un Hero profesional- dijo Desutegoro para que se fuera el Joven olvidando muchas cosas en esa.

-oigan muchachos… que les dijo ese joven- pregunto la Héroe Mount Lady a sus compañeros, después de haber ayudado a los policías para que se lleven al villano, evitar que se aglomere las personas.

Estos no dijeron mucho por el simple echo que sólo hablaron con el Joven evitando que este diga algo más que: 'sólo detuve aquel tipo que me atacó' y '¿acaso hay algo en Malo con eso?'.

-¿sólo eso?... ¿¡por lo menos le preguntaron su nombre!?... ¿verdad?- pregunto sólo para recibir un 'no' de ambos.

Después de aquel incidente siguió su recorrido, se paró frente de una casa sólo para tocar el timbre y esperar.

-¿Quién será?- con duda fue a abrir la puerta de su casa -¿Qué des….- al momento de abrir la puerta fue abrazada por alguien que reconoció Inko.

-Regresé para quedarme Madre…. ¡FELIZ NAVIDAD!- gritó el Joven misterioso al momento de separarse un rato del abrazo y sacarse su bufanda sólo para ser identificado como Izuku Mirodiya.

Time skip

Han pasado más de 2 meses desde que regresó a su hogar, lo que puso más que feliz a su madre, explicó por qué llegó antes de lo acordado.

Pero ahora mismo se encuentra frente de un Gran Robot de 0 puntos como le explicaron, su maestro les dijo que no enfrente a eso, pero no le importó ya que a pocos metros del Robot estaba una Chica de pelo castaño corto, al parecer lastimada y atrapada. Sin nada que pensar sólo hizo lo que su maestro le enseñó.

"Salvar a una Dama en Peligro"

Saltó para llegar justo frente al Robot en un parpadeo al momento de extender sus 2 manos hacia el frente y decir en voz baja -Arte Senninka: Gravedad +300- de pronto se sintió-escuchó una fuerte presión y ruido al momento que el robot era aplastado en un segundo siendo incrustado en el pavimento completamente Plano como una lata de Soda aplastada.

Los demás quedaron impresionados por semejante poder. Más de uno no creía lo que paso aparte de ver como el descendió al suelo sin problema de semejante altura. Aparte que su vestuario era completamente extraño para esa época.

vestía con un largo kimono verde oscuro de bordes rojos que dejaba al descubierto su pecho, este estaba ceñido a la cintura con un cinturón simple color oliva, incluía también unos pantalones negros holgados y polera negra. Llevaba parte de su cuerpo vendado como piernas 'aunque no se notaba', brazo y manos. Con una máscara negra ocultando la mitad inferior de su rostro, una cinta negra en la frente y un pelo rizado negro con reflejos verdes.

-¡ESO FUE INCREIBLE!- Dijo la Castaña al ver la impresionante escena -gracias por salvarme-

-no tiene por qué agradecer siempre es un placer salvar a una hermosa Señorita- dijo sereno él -aparte no fue gran cosa- alegando lo ocurrido hace poco.

-¡¿NO FUE GRAN COSA!?... SI LO QUE HICISTE FUE GRANDIOSO… LITERALMENTE APLASTASTE AL ENORME ROBOT… ¡¿ CÓMO LO HICISTE?!- pregunto con mucha emoción la chica a la vez que observó al apastado Robot.

-por el momento no quiero dar explicación por favor, ahora déjame curarte- Dijo con calma evitando responder al mismo tiempo estar cerca de la Castaña y colocando ambas manos en el tobillo de la chica -no te muevas por favor- con una sonrisa debajo de la máscara y a la vez creando un brillo de color verde claro en sus Palmas.

\- hac…- nerviosa al ver como el peliverde actuaba de esa forma aparte del como le hablo –(que chico más amable)- pensó y con un pequeño rubor en ambas mejillas por unos momento a la vez sentir como su tobillo dejó de doler.

-Listo, ya puedes caminar… fue un placer conocer a tal Hermosa Señorita- Dijo con calma mientras la alzó a la castaña sin preguntarle y retirarse del lugar mientras observó cómo algunos se dirigiría donde ellos -(sólo espero que termine rápido este día)- pensó mientras camino de largo a la espera de las siguientes pruebas.

-(que es estas sensación)-pensó mientras junto ambas manos las cuales fueron agarradas por el Peliverde cuando la alzó sin pregunta.

Time skip

-(ya era hora… ¿me pregunto qué cocino hoy Okasan?)- se preguntó al terminar con todas las pruebas mientras salía de la Academia -(esto es incómodo)- percibió como varios de los que hicieron las pruebas lo observaron -(no debí llamar la atención como me aconsejo hace mucho Otosan-Sensei… pero lo hecho, hecho está)-

Izuku no era estúpido, sabía perfectamente el motivo del porqué de las constantes miradas, algunas discretas y otras muy obvias, e inclusos desde que entró llamó la atención, pero no mucha. Sólo aumento desde que dejó al Robot como una moneda gigante.

-(esto comienza ser un fastidio…)- sin más que pensar, aumento sus pasos, al dar la vuelta a una esquina y fijarse que nadie lo observó desapareció en un aire nebuloso como si fuese un fantasma.

En uno de los cuartos de UA... varias personas observaron a cada uno de los estudiantes en sus exámenes prácticos... pero de detuvieron al ver a un joven que, si bien no resalto mucho al principio, pero al ver como este utilizaba su "Quirk" al final a más de uno tenían duda de él. Pero solo a pocas personas de ese grupo les pareció por demás obvio el parecido de el con él afamado "Ridoru".

-(no creo que sea una coincidencia)-

-(ese joven se parece casi a él)-

-(¿Por qué oculta medio rostro?)-

-(ese Quirk, velocidad y serenidad... este chico tuvo que ser entrenado mucho antes de venir aquí)-

CONTINUARA

Black998: Gracias por tu review, con lo referente a que dijiste, no tenia idea de ese Fics hasta el momento, y la neta no creo que sea igual, no me gusta plagiar o copiar los trabajos de otros, prefiero ser original en mis historias. Disfruta el nuevo cap.

Mitarashi Misato: te sere sincero, si otro 2 mas me dicen que le cambie a Cro. Le cambiare, pero esta historia solo tendra un 5% de Naruto no mas. Pero como dije antes si dicen que lo cambie lo hare. Disfruta el nuevo cap.


	3. Chapter 3 No Soy El Mismo II

**No Soy Él Mismo** **II**

Desde que vieron aquel Chico misterioso varios se preguntaron quien era, porque oculta medio rostro, que onda con ese atuendo, porque tanto misterio, de donde vino y otras cosa más eran las pregunta de varios de ellos y ellas. Cuando terminaron sus prácticas algunos quisieron comenzar una platica con el, pero este se fue rápido. Aparte que sólo a uno le parecía sumamente familiar ese chico, más al ver esas Pecas y cabello.

-(es imposible que sea él y si lo fuera porque justo ahora se atreve aparecer después de muchos años)- son los pensamiento de un rubio ceniza y desordenado en puntas –(solo espero que no seas tú DEKU porque si eres, será divertido volver a demostrarte quien es el que manda aquí)- con cierta Malicia y emoción al pensar en su antiguo Amigo débil de la infancia.

Estos y más eran los pensamiento que rodeaban a Bakugō Katsuki mientras ingresó a el curso A-1 de la Academia AU, listo para cualquier cosa. Pero ni bien entró lo vio hay, en el último asiento de la esquina mirando la ventana e ignorando la presencia de los demás.

-(es DEKU no me cabe la menor duda, ese Cabello y Pecas nadie más lo tiene, aparte esa ridícula ropa… es hora de recordarle viejos momentos)- sin otro objetivo en mente fue directo donde este.

Por su parte Izuku cuando llegó a dicho Curso A-1 ingresó sin preocupaciones por el simple hecho que fue el primero en llegar del curso y de toda AU después de haber terminar de hacer sus rutinas de ejercicios, estudiar pergaminos, bañarse, desayunar con su madre.

Desde su asiento observó llegar a cada unos de sus compañeros que lograron pasar la prueba, sin que ellos se dieran cuenta Izuku los evaluaba a todos con sólo verlo, claro había momentos donde sentía igual ser visto de distintas formas, en más de una ocasión cruzó miradas con muchas de sus compañeras que al verlo este simplemente les regalaba una sonrisa con sus ojos ((N/A: como lo hace Kakashi en Naruto)) y estas desviaban las vistas algunas avergonzadas al ser pilladas.

-(por lo visto muchos de ellos no tienen casi ningún conocimiento al 100% de su Quirk ni el 10% aunque es lógico, por algo están aquí)- al evaluar a cada unos de ellos con sólo mirarlo o escucharlos -(jejeje creo que ya te diste cuenta de quien soy, mi estimado Kacchan)- se dijo a si mismo al momento de que sintió entrar a Bakugō Katsuki y como este se dirigía donde el.

-que crees que haces aquí… DEKU- habló al estar frente -de mi no te puedes ocultar ni con esa estúpida máscara que llevas-

Los demás sólo miraron aquella escena con mucha atención, al pensar que unos de sus compañeros conocía al chico misterioso.

-¿así saludas a un viejo amigo después de mucho tiempo KACCHAN?- con mucha calma, lo que provocó un poco de enojo del pelirubio

-¡DEKU!- enojado al sólo oírlo como este le hablo.

-¿Qué?- una simple respuesta y con su singular voz calmada

Esa fue la gota que derramó el vaso de su explosiva paciencia. Sin más se lanzó con ambas manos generando pequeñas explosiones listo para golpear a su Débil y viejo amigo de la infancia.

Por su parte Izuku espero que éste a unos centímetros de el para evadirlo y colocarse tras de este a una velocidad increíble que nadie puedo verlo cuando se movió.

-¿Dónde Estás?- desconcertado al no tenerlo frente.

-kacchan, kacchan, Kacchan… no has cambiado en nada estos últimos años… sigues igual que antes… digo estas peor que antes- habló con serenidad.

Todos sus compañeros se sorprendieron por semejante velocidad y calma en todo momento.

-(¡esa velocidad es superior a la mía… incluso igual al de mi hermano!)-

-(este chico "DEKU" es alguien de tener cuidado, parece que no soy el único que tiene 2 Quirk y lo domina con naturalidad)-

-(¡no puedo creerlo!… con esa velocidad… me puede ayudar a entrar y salir de las duchas de mujeres sin ser visto jejeje)-

Esos fueron unos de los muchos pensamiento que tenían todos sus compañeros con referente a "DEKU"

-¡calla y no corras Deku... pelea!- luego de superar su asombro se volteo listo otra vez para golpearlo pero -¿Dónde?... aaarrrggg- solo sintió como una mano fue sujetado y llevado a su espalda que le provocó un poco de dolor.

-kacchan déjame decirte esto… NO SOY EL MISMO… ese "DEKU" que conocías murió, no soy débil ni estúpido. Pero aun te consideró mi Amigo KACCHAN así que si quieres una pelea Amistosa con gusto te lo daré, pero no aquí ni ahora. Estamos en AU y si te compartas de esa forma seguro te explosarán así que controla ese temperamento explosivo tuyo- esta vez con seriedad y soltando su mano a Bakugō mientras este tomaba asiendo otra vez

Por su lado Bakugō estaba apunto de volver a "golpear" a Izuku pero ante que este levante su mano fue detenido por una voz sumamente intimidante

-vayan a otro lado si quieren recordar su antigua amistad... Este es el cuso de Héroe- de manera calmada pero una voz por demás intimidante dijo Shōta Aizawa tendido en la puerta del curso en una bolsa de dormir –Bueno tienen 8 segundos para quedarse callados en especial ustedes dos. El tiempo es limitado. Usted chico no es suficientemente racional- esta vez lo dijo serio mirando a Izuku y Bakugō pero mas al ultimo.

-(así que unos de nuestros maestros será Shōta Aizawa también conocido como Eraser Head... esto puede ser un poco problemático)-

-soy su Profesor Titular, Shōta Aizawa. Encantado en conocerlos-

Time Skip

Después de aquella presentación Shōta Aizawa fue directo con un ejercicio de Quirk para evaluar a cada uno de ellos, pero para Shōta Aizawa solo le importaba mas el joven Izuku Mirodiya y su "Quirk". Así pasaron casi todos en cada prueba y observada a Izuku, en cada ejercicio "se esta conteniendo o no quiere usar su Quirk" fue su pensamiento al verlo como se mantenía a raya en cada prueba.

-que pretendes al no usar tu Quirk en cada de las pruebas anteriores...- dijo Shōta Aizawa a Izuku en la casi ultima prueba

-¿Qué le hace pensar que no lo estoy usando?-

-no me quieras ver la cada Niño- serio y haciendo levantar sus vendas demostrando la activación de su Quirk.

-Un Quirk que le permite anular los Quirk de los demás con solo mirarlo... El Héroe Supresor... Eraser Head- con calma mirando a los ojos a su titular sin ningún miedo

Los demás escucharon aquella conversación algunos no entendía el porque le decía su profesor esas palabra a Izuku y a la vez Viceversa en como este le decía Eraser Head

-(este Chico. No me cabe alguna duda. Debe ser algo de Ridoru)-

-(con esto ya confirmo que soy algo de Ridoru... jejeje pero... ¡¿podrás averígualo antes de tiempo Eraser Head!?)-

-por lo que veo no deseas usar tu Quirk ¿Verdad?-

-Que come que adivina-

-No me importa tus decisiones. Estas aquí para controlar tu Quirk, convertirte en Héroe y será mejor que comiences a usarlo-

-no hace falta que lo us...- cortando sus palabras al saltara un costado para evadir aquellas vendas

-Mirodiya Izuku. Si rehúsas usar tu Quirk no podrás convertirte en Héroe- con mucha seriedad y aun activado su Quirk -así que úsalo ahora- con eso ultimo desactivo se Quirk –hazlo de una vez-

-(como así estamos ¡¿eh?!) vale, vale, vale Aizawa-sensei-

Después de esa pequeña charla amistosa, Izuku solo se alisto para usar su Quirk mientras era observado por sus compañeros

-(Arte Senninka: Gravedad inversa +300)- solo entendió una mano con la pelota solo para ver como esta salió disparado hacia el cielo en un instante y haciendo estallar el medidor que tenia Aizawa -¡¿Sensei. Ahora esta feliz?!- dijo con una pequeña sonrisa con sus ojos

-Este Chico...- con una sonrisa de emoción y susurrando lo dicho. Mientras también era visto por ALL MIGHT desde el inicio de la conversación

-¡¿destruyo la maquina de medición!?-

-ESO FUE SORPREDENTE ¡Un récord digno de un Héroe!-

-Ni siquiera impulso su mano para tirar la pelota... pero se sintió la misma presión como en el examen de ingreso-

-que Quirk mas extraño y Genial-

Esos eran los pensamientos de algunos, pero había alguien que aun no podía creer lo que sus ojos vieron

-(¡¿QUE FUE ESE PODER?!... los Quirk de cada uno se manifiesta a los 4 años. Pero según recuerdo, Deku no tenia ningún Quirk a esa edad)- pensó Katsuki -'kacchan déjame decirte esto… NO SOY EL MISMO… ese "DEKU" que conocías murió, no soy débil ni estúpido'- recordó aquellas palabras que Izuku le dijo

-¿Cuál es el significado de esto?... ¡HEY! ¡Dime que fue los que hiciste estos últimos años que te fuiste... DEKU, Bastardo!-

Con enojo Katsuki fue corrió hacia Izuku para que le contara la verdad, pero en su trayectoria fue detenido por Aizawa quien activo su Quirk. Después de ese incidente siguieron las otra pruebas faltantes hasta que todos estuvieron reunido para ver los resultados de los ejercicios.

Después de aquellos el resto del día fue absolutamente aburrido desde el punto de vista de Izuku, aunque sabia a la perfección lo que explicaba sus profesores Héroes, a la salida se puso a caminar hacia su casa pero fue interceptado por 2 de sus compañeros Tenya Lida y Ochako Uraraka. Pero esta vez converso con ellos y mas con la peli castaña.

Time Skip

-Yo estoy... entrando por la puerta como una persona normal- Dijo semi gritando el Héroe Profesional, Símbolo de la Paz y que siempre tiene una sonrisa en cada momento. ALL MITGH

-(Es un Chiste ¿Verdad?... ninguna persona normal entra de esa forma... bueno casi)- pensó Izuku al ver como All Mitgh al verlo. También como sus compañeros se sorprendía al saber que el mayor Héroe estaba frente de todos.

Después de aquella 'presentación' y decir algunas cosas All Mitgh les dijo que tendrían un 'Entrenamiento de combate' por ellos estaban en el mismo lugar donde hicieron su examen de ingresos con sus trajes de héroes.

 _N/A: me da flojera escribir las descripciones de los trajes, se que la mayoría saben, ¿oh me equivoco?_

-(algunos Trajes se ven muy llamativos... como si fueran blancos andantes...) pensó al analizar los trajes de sus compañeros -(Concéntrate Izuku... Otosan-Sensei, nos enseño a controlar nuestro instintos mas bajos y perversos así que... Piensa en cosas Horrible o Feas: 'Carne podrida, Zombis, Fantasmas, Cementerios, Las Tort...Entrenamientos de Otosa-Sensei...)- se decía una y otras vez solo al ver los trajes de casi todas sus compañeras que no eran nada conservador

Luego se superar aquellos escucho del como seria el 'entrenamiento de combate'. Siendo el primero en dicho encuentro: Lida y Katsuki vs Uraraka e Izuku... Villanos vs Héroes.

-Deku-kun, es difícil memorizar el mapa. Pero me alegra saber que eres mi compañero de equipo- con alegría Ochako Uraraka al saber con quien esta haciendo equipo y observo que estaba normal.

-descuida Ochako-san... Aparte ya tengo un plan- Así Izuku le explico su plan a Uraraka –Eso seria todo y confía en mi vale.

-¡Hai! Deku-kun, pero no tendrás problemas con...-

-descuida, conozco a Kacchan de la infancia y puedo predecir sus movimientos, cuando el momento llegue apégate al plan- con una sonrisa en sus ojos.

Una vez dentro del edificio a lo poco minutos de iniciar la Prueba, recorrieron los pasillos, con cautela.

-(como era de esperase de ti Kacchan… me estas buscando… lástima que percibo tu ubicación por eso no das conmigo)-

Todo el trayecto hasta el último piso fue calmado sin interrupción alguna para alegría de Uraraka

-Ochako-San ¿lista?- en voz baja Dijo Izuku al estar frente a la puerta que conecta con el objetivo y Lida que se encontraba sólo en estos momentos.

-Más que lista Deku-kun- con el mismo tono de voz y preparada para lo que viene

Mientras eso dos de preparaban unos pisos más abajo se encontraba katsuki echó una furia, desde que comenzó la Prueba decidió bajar y buscar a Izuku por su cuenta para pelear mas devolverle multiplicado por 100 el dolor y humillación en el curso. También saber cuando despertó su Quirk y porque se fue por muchos años

-DEKU donde estas…- sumamente enojado, al no encontrarlo -No te escondas cobarde y pelea. Bastardo Deku- siguió su busque cruzando nuevamente los huecos de las paredes que seguro fue hecho por Deku.

Todo los acontecimientos hasta ahora eran vistos por los demás Chicos y All Mitgh que no daban crédito de estos. Al simple hecho que en 5 ocasiones Katsuki estuvo a poco metros de encontrarse con el equipo D, pero estos simplemente cambiaban su dirección antes de tiempo, al principio pensaron que fue suerte o coincidencia pero no, el equipo D hacia sus movimientos con exactitud eludiendo a Katsuki. Aparte dejando paredes huecos para despistar al chico.

-pobre Katsuki, por más que busque al equipo D no los encuentra- Dijo Mineta

-aparte que estos están a punto de entrar donde el objetivo- Kyouka Jirō

-esa acción de Katsuki dejo en desventaja a Lida que tendrá a esos 2- Eijirō Kirishima

-este encuentro fue ganado por el equipo D, aparte que Lida no tiene oportunidad contra Izuku- Shōto Todoroki

-cierto, Los Quirk de Izuku puede inmovilizar a Lida o simplemente noquearlo rápidamente- Mina Ashido

-A que se refieren con 'Los Quirk de Izuku'- pregunto All Mitgh

-Es que Izuku-san tiene 2 Quirk All Mitgh- hablo Tsuyu Asui

-No, el Tiene 3 Quirk- corrigió Fumikage Tokoyami a su compañera

-se equivocan los 2… Mirodiya Izuku tiene 4 Quirk- Dijo con calma Momo Yaoyorozu

-¡¿QUÉ?!- dijeron todos al mismo tiempo con asombro

-Porque dice eso señorita Yaoyorozu- All Mitgh con calma después de superar el asombro

-Para comenzar el Quirk que utilizó para aplastar al enorme Robot, lanzar la pelota y hacer esos huecos en las paredes. El otro es aquella extraordinaria velocidad que nos mostró en el curso en la Mañana cuando evadió a Katsuki en dos ocasiones que también puede ser teletransportación. El tercer Quirk lo estamos viendo, eludió en más de 3 ocasiones a Katsuki, eso quiere decir que detecta nuestras posiciones por olores, Visión térmica o sonido por muy bajo que sea- Dijo con calma al analizar a Izuku -Y la última, después de aplastar al Enorme Robot curó a Uraraka con un brillo verde en sus Palmas, aquello apenas pude verlo desde mi posición, pero lo vi usar ese Quirk hoy en la Mañana mucho antes de entrar a la Academia, en un parque al curar a un gato que estaba lastimada una patita-

Esa explicación de Momo Yaoyorozu dejo a todos más que pensativo al saber que unos de sus compañeros poseía 4 Quirk. Pero por otro lado All Migth nunca pensó encontrarse con otro que poseía 4 Quirk…

-(Tengo que guiarte Joven Mirodiya… no quiero que te conviertas como él)- preocupado al sólo imaginar a Izuku convertido en su mayor Némesis.

Volviendo con el equipo D estos entraron a la habitación sin ser descubiertos por Lida que estaba resguardando la Bomba. Si perder el tiempo Hizo una señal con sus manos a Uraraka para que se moviera mientras este salía del su escondite para ser visto por Lida.

-Hola Lida…- Saludo con calma Izuku a un asombrado Lida

-¡¿Cómo?!... acaso venciste a Katsuki- sin creer -oh dejaste que Uraraka-San contra el- diciendo eso último con molestia al pensar en tal acto por parte de Izuku

-No. Nunca haría semejante bajeza, por el simple hecho que me enseñaron bueno valores Lida. Pero basta de charla quiero terminar este encuentro lo más rápido posible...-

-si es así…- sin decir otra palabra Lida Se abalanzó contra Izuku rápido con su Quirk activado, levantó su pierna izquierda para dale una patada en el rostro de Izuku -Apúrate Katsuki, Izuku está aquí- le informo a su compañero por medio de su radio

Izuku sólo le observó venir la patada en su rostro que esquivó a centímetro de llegar con sólo moverse un poco hacia atrás. Pero no quedó hay Lida dio más velocidad a su pierna para que de un vuelta completa para seguir atacando a Izuku, Lida tenía que seguir atacando y no dejar que Izuku reaccione o dale tiempo para que este Active sus Quirks.

Por su parte Izuku sólo se limitaba a esquivar las patadas de Lida que eran aceptable para un combate en teoría para Izuku, con el tiempo suficiente para que su Compañera Uraraka llegue sin Problemas a la Bomba sin ser vista por Lida que estaba ocupado con él, aparte que sintió una presencia a pocos metro de llegar a su posición, supuso que era Katsuki que corría pero a la distancia que tenía Uraraka del objetivo era poca así que sólo era esperar unos segundos más para ganar el combate, que esta vez SIN LLAMAR LA ATENCIÓN.

-(algo anda mal… Izuku sólo esta esquivándome. Esto no tiene sentido, al menos que)- se dijo así mismo Lida y darse cuenta del porque Izuku sólo eludía -Oh no…-

-"OH SI"- simplemente hablo con mucha calma y un toque de diversión Izuku al ver como Lida se dio cuenta demasiado tarde del plan

-El Arma…- estaba a punto de ir donde Urataka para impedir que llegue al objetivo y dar victoria a Izuku y ella, pero fue sujetado del hombro.

-Un Consejo Lida 'Nunca te distraigas y mucho menos des la espalda al enemigo, aunque sea una Práctica de la Academia'- sin más lanzó a Lida hacia la puerta donde justo en ese momento abrió Katsuki con una explosión

-Que Mié…- apenas pudo decir esas palabras y sintió como su compañero chocó o lanzado contra él.

-¡RECUPERADO!- Dijo con mucha alegría Uraraka al llegar donde el objetivo en las manos.

-El equipo de Héroes... ¡GANA!- dijo All Mitgh desde el cuarto donde observo todo el encuentro con los demás estudiantes.

-aquellas Palabra que dijo Izuku a Lida ¿son muy cierta All Mitgh?- con duda Mezō Shōji al recordar esas palabras

-Si joven Shōji. Los héroes no tenemos permitido cometer esos errores, al menos que estemos seguro que el villano no pueda hacer nada en nuestra contra o de alguien más-

Time Skip

Después de terminar todas las practica del Combate de Entrenamiento se dirigieron todos al su curso 1-A pero en el trayecto se preguntaban por qué Izuku salio de urgencia apenas acabo su práctica. Muchos de ellos querían conversar con él y preguntarle sobre sus Quirks.

 _ **...Continuara...**_

 **Raash 666:** Solo espera y veras lo que podrá hacer Izuku en mucho sentido. Disfruta el cap.

 **:** Un Cambio sumamente diferente a lo que es el en anime, sobre todo en su personalidad y forma de pensar. Disfruta el Cap.


	4. Dime que se siente

Dime que se siente

Dentro de AU en la sala de Profesores podemos apreciar a Izuku Mirodiya en uno de los sillones del lugar esperando saber el motivo de su retiro después de terminar el Combate de práctica y dentro de un cuarto donde vieron los desempeños de ambos equipos.

-(Que aburrido… en momentos como este desearía estar leyendo algunos de los pergaminos que aun me faltan leer… pero si hago esto seguro querrán saber su contenido…)- aburrido por su situación actual y a la vez recordando aquellas palabra de Momo Yaoyorozu dijo sobre el una vez que estuvieron reunidos todos y ALL MIGHT decía que 'El Jugador destacado fue el joven Izuku…. Alguien sabe ¿Por qué?' –(Momo Yaoyorozu… sin duda tienes una inteligencia que aun futuro no muy lejanos podrías resolver varias situaciones…)- con mucha paciencia recordó como ella se tomó la molestia de analizarlo y decir aquellas palabras minuciosamente seleccionadas.

Flash Back

-…el jugador destacado fue el joven Izuku… ¡¿Alguien sabe porque?!-

-Si, All Might-Sensei- respondió Momo Yaoyorozu -porque no perdió la calma y procuro la seguridad tanto de su Compañera y del objetivo. En el caso de Katsuki Bakugō actuó de una forma personal dejando sólo a Iida con la arma, aparte que no pensó que los agujeros que hicieron Mirodiya y Uraraka eran señuelos con el fin de alejarnos de ellos, aunque a lo último se dio cuenta fue demasiado tarde... Ochako Uraraka que si bien ayudó en muchas ocasiones a Mirodiya y siendo ella quien dio la victoria a su equipo al tocar el arma, pero en algunos momentos que hacían los agujeros en las paredes ella provocaba leves ruidos que eran escuchados por Bakugō… Tenya Iida por otra parte podría haber sido el destacado ya que se adaptó al contexto del entrenamiento, se preparó a la llegada de su oponente y asumió que sería una batalla por el arma, pero al momento de ver a Izuku frente de el olvido casi por completo a Uraraka aun habiendo escuchado de Izuku 'No. Nunca haría semejante bajeza, por el simple hecho que me enseñaron bueno valores' que a la vez podría decir que estaba cerca de él, también que al darse cuenta del objetivo de Izuku era la distracción olvido su enfrentamiento para ir por el arma… pero como le aconsejo Izuku 'Nunca te distraigas y mucho menos des la espalda al enemigo' causando que recibiera un buen golpe...- tomando un leve descanso para seguir explicando.

-Como dije Izuku permaneció calmado en todo momento, ideó seguro el plan, evitó el confrontamiento innecesario hasta el último momento que el mismo decidió hacerlo frente de Iida haciendo de carnada para que Uraraka llegue sin problemas al arma… a la vez demostró un control perfecto de sus Quirks para tener muchas ventajas en todo… El equipo de Héroe ganó por su excelente forma de llevar la situación desde el inicio hasta el final- terminó de explicar, dejando a los demás impresionados pero más a Izuku y All Might.

-bueno, el Joven Izuku también tuvo parte donde se vio distraído… pero bueno… ¡eso fue correcto!- impresionado por la forma que explicó Momo. -bueno, prepárense para la segunda lucha… usen este entrenamiento para….- dejó de hablar al ver como entraron tres personas al lugar -¡Director Nezu!, Shota Aizawa, Present Mic… ¡que paso!-

-siento interrumpir tus clases All Mitgh, pero necesitamos que el alumno Izuku Mirodiya nos acompañe… no te preocupes es sólo por unos momentos- Dijo el directo Nezu de forma amigable.

-eh.. claro, joven Izuku acompaña al Director Nezu- confundido por el imprevisto suceso, pero aun así tranquilo sabiendo que no podría ser nada grave.

The End Flash Back

Sus recuerdo fueron cortados al sentir cuatro presencia acercándose a la puerta, tres de ellos puso quienes eran, mientras el último o mejor dicho la última se le hacía familiar.

-¡Hola! ¿Soy un Ratón? ¿Un perro? ¿Un oso? Mi verdadera identidad es… ¡El Director!-

-(¡no mames!... ¡¿es enserio?!… a quien se le ocurre decir eso ni bien entra a un lugar… ¿pero a decir verdad cual es su verdadera forma?... Demonios con esa pequeña presentación me distraje)-

Después de unos momentos todos tomaron asiento, donde cuatro de ellos sólo miraban a Izuku, a su vez este se mantuvo calmado.

-A ver Joven Mirodiya, de seguro se preguntará, ¿Por qué esta aquí?- Dijo El director Nezu con su tono tranquilo y poco infantil.

-claro… es lo más lógico, no le parece…- conservando sigue la calma.

-iré directo al punto- en ese momento saca una Tablet en el cual mostró la información de ingreso de el -según la información que puso al momento de poder ingresar es poca a no decir nada… nos podría decir el motivo- esta vez dejando el tono infantil.

-Sólo que no le vi mucha importancia-

-por dice eso Mirodiya, esa información nos ayuda a nosotros los maestros, así sabremos en cómo ayudarlos y evitar que cometas errores al usar su Quirk- esta vez hablo Present Mic.

-tan sólo colocaste tu Nombre, edad, fecha de nacimiento, peso, estatura y la foto. Con esa información no nos dice nada de tu Quirk o donde te podemos ubicar- con un tono aburrido Aizawa redactó la información de Izuku.

-Ni siquiera pusiste tu grupo sanguíneo, vacunas o alergias. Así no podremos ayudarte en caso de un accidente o enfermedad que puedas presentar- esta vez fue el turno de la doctora y enfermera de AU Recovery Girl.

-como dije anteriormente, lo vi innecesario colocar eso, por el simple hecho que esa información puede ser robada… se que esta Academia es la más segura hasta el momento y que ningún Villano pueda entrar sin ser detectado o detenido… pero aun así con el poco tiempo que estoy aquí, eh notado muchas fallas que por muy minúsculas que sean… eso puede provocar que villanos entren al lugar para eliminar a los estudiante o simplemente robar las informaciones de los Profesores y Alumnos- con la voz sería y sin mirar al frente ya que estaba mirando por la ventana a una ave que estaba en un árbol.

Tanto el Director y los Profesores escucharon cada palabra del joven, cabe decir que nunca imaginaron que este diera un buen argumento para la falta del registro, también se preocuparon al saber que solo un estudiante noto algo que ellos ni siquiera habían visto, "fallas en la seguridad en AU" por muy loco que suene no sabría donde estarían esas fallas, tal vez se lo estaría inventando para desviar el tema, pero con el tono de voz que usó era más que cierto sus palabras.

-en que te basas al decir que La seguridad de AU es vulnerable, tenemos detectores de Quirk y ADN en todo alrededor, nadie puede entrar sin ser detectado por el sistema- serio y a la vez preocupado el Director, tenía que velar la seguridad de todos.

-les doy un ejemplo… Supongamos que soy un villano, mi objetivo…. Alumnos y profesores. Como sabrán en la entrada de AU se está comenzando a juntar periodistas y reporteros de TV. Los uso de distracción, haciendo que ellos entren con lo cual activaran las alarmas y las mayorías de las cámaras se centrarán hay y sus alrededores olvidando varios lugares-

-una vez dentro me desplazó hacia su oficina con cautela, busco los archivo de todos los Profesores, alumnos que ingresaron y salieron de AU. Se preguntaran como burlar la seguridad del sistema, con un pulso electromagnético o hackeando sin ser detectado, una vez cometido mi objetivo salgo sin problema, con el tiempo suficiente que de seguro tardarían en sacar a la prensa- terminó de explicar Izuku.

-(aunque suene estúpido eso, por alguna Razón es muy cierto )-

-(Izuku, esa forma de pensar va más allá que cualquier Niño o joven)-

-(esa mirada y forma de pensar, aparte que su cuerpo mostró en leves momento de estar tenso. Aunque no sea Una Héroe de Batalla, no me quita la idea de saber que este Joven fue capacitado de la mejor forma antes de venir aquí)-

-(será cierto lo que dijo Aizawa, Izuku puede tener alguna relación con Ridoru. Pero lo dicho puede ser verdad, la aglomeración de reporteros en las puertas puede ser utilizadas por Villanos)-

-no es por molestar, pero me gustaría ir a mis clases- otra vez con un rostro aburrido al ver que no decían nada.

-espere joven Mirodiya… usted ha sido instruido antes de venir aquí… por favor nos puede decir ¿Quién fue su maestro?- pregunto Nezu sin rodeos.

-si, pero no quiero decir quien fue mi maestro Director Nezu-

-porque no… acaso es alguien que desconocemos-

-hay no sabría decirlo, si le conocen o no, pero fue el único que creyó en mi y me enseñó más que otra persona podría haber enseñado a un niño Aizawa-sensei-

-Hablas de el como si no estaría aquí, acaso murió-

-en efecto Recovery Girl, murió hace muchos años- esta vez dejó su expresión aburrida, para colocar una de tristezas por unos momento.

-Lo sentimos Mirodiya por hacer recordar eso, pero somos tus maestro ahora y necesitamos que llenes tus datos faltantes-

-No hay problema Present Mic, pero los datos sólo llenaría unos cuantos, pero les pediría de favor que no los pongan en sistema. Ya saben porque-

-entendemos tus motivos al desconfiar, pero recuerda que aquí todos los Profesores y Yo estamos para apoyarte y velar por la seguridad de todos, por otra parte no hay problema a tu petición de no colocarlo al sistema- otra vez con un tonos infantil por parte del Director para relajar el ambiente.

Con dicho lo último Izuku comentó a llenar algunos de los datos faltantes en una hoja que le dio el Directo, no paso ni 2 minuto y este ya les entregó.

-ahora si se ve algo en tu datos jejeeje… ¿eh? Te faltó colocar las descripción de tu trajes de Héroe, no creo que sea el oficial ese que tienes puesto… ¿o si?- con duda al ver peculiar traje

-a decir verdad, si… y no lo cambiaria ya que fue un regalo de mi Okasan-

-entiendo, pero sabrás que como Héroe los trajes que usan tienen que ser especiales y cómodos para que resistan cualquier cosa y no te moleste en nada-

-Por ese detalle esta todo Bien Director-

-Bien, puedes retirarse Joven Mirodiya y gracias por la maravillosa charla que tuvimos-

-espera Joven Mirodiya quisiera hablar con usted a solas en la enfermería por favor-

-claro… son su permiso me retiró Director Nezu, Aizawa-sensei, Present-sensei- con eso salieron juntos Recovery Girl e Izuku.

Una vez que ambos salieron y asegurarse que estaban lejos por los sonidos de los paso el Director cambio su rostro a uno más serio.

-Aizawa, Mic… quiero que retiren a los reportero del Lugar, lo que dijo Izuku es más seguro que pase, últimamente hay más villanos en todo Japón.

-Dar lo por hecho… pero se dieron cuenta, Izuku Mirodiya es un joven misterioso-

-No sólo eso… también que su forma de ver las cosas va más allá, me da más intriga en saber quien y como era su maestro. Según los datos que conseguí y de Recovery. Izuku no tenía Quirk, aparte de un día para otro en su guardería presentó un intelecto que asombro a los cuidadores también que dos días después su madre fue a la guardería para informar que no vendría más... El motivo no les dio. Pero sacando las conclusiones seguro que fue dado a voluntad propia a quien fue su maestro-

-Aizawa procura ir con cautela, no queremos que el Potencial del Joven Mirodiya mal entendido, como notaron este evita dar más información de el… no queremos que piense mal de nosotros, tenemos de ganarnos su confianza así el mismo nos contará-

-¿de que quería hablar Recovery Girl?-

-de tu Quirk de sanación… el que usaste para sanar a tu compañera después de aplastar al Robot-

-De eso, ¿que quiere saber?-

-Todo si fuera tan amable, es que tu Quirk se asemeja al mío pero el tuyo por alguna Razón lo sentí extraño aquella vez… se que es mucho pedir pero las personas con nuestro Quirk son pocas-

-se lo diré… pero primero me gustaría saber del suyo, así estamos a manos jejeje… ¿que dice?- con el tono mas alegre.

-para empezar mi nombre es Chiyo Shūzenji, mi Quirk consiste en acelerar la recuperación de un paciente mediante un beso, aunque mi habilidad no puede curarlos al cien por ciento, además, una vez activado, mi paciente se sentirá muy cansado, debido a que mi Quirk sólo le permite valerse de la energía del paciente para sanarlo. Y al final les doy una paleta dulce para que recuperen sus energías. Eso sería todo de mi Quirk- con una amable voz decía cada palabra.

-bueno, mi "Quirk"…- Esa forma de decirlo causó una intriga a Chiyo pero dejó pasarlo -… consiste en juntar mi energía en las Palmas de mis manos con el cual puedo curar casi todo tipo de heridas, también puede desechar cualquier toxina, ese sería el Verde…- paro un momento al notar como Chiyo levantó una ceja al decir "el Verde" -… este "Quirk" se presenta en Verde y Blanco- con eso terminó.

-Que quisiste decir "Quirk" y "Verde y Blanco" con exactitud- un poco sería pero sin deja su amabilidad.

-No se si decirle ya que es un secreto que me dejo mi Otosan-sensei-

-entiendo, no te preocupes. Si no quieres decirme esta bien, pero me gustaría que algún día confiada en mi y me expliques. Como dije Antes tu "Quirk" me llama mucho la atención y más con lo que dijiste que podías hacer con el Verde- sabía Recovery que si presionaba al muchacho tal vez desconfiados de ella, aunque este le contó algo, ella podría esperar para que este le cuente.

-¿alguna otra cosa que desearía preguntar?- por alguna Razón Izuku sentía que ella es de confianza, aparte esta lo que su Sensei le dijo 'se amable con todas las mujeres. Evita mentir, pero si alguna razón quiere indagar más de voz o de tu "QUIRKS" diles que por el momento no puedes y discúlpate con ellas'.

-eso es todo, aunque tengo muchas preguntas, no quisiera incomodarte… a parte aun estás en hora de clases y tienes que volver… mejor anda, no queremos que un jovencito tan educado y listo se salte sus clases jejeje-

Después de despedirse de Recovery Girl salió directo hacia su aula 1-A, se fijo en un reloj del pasillo y dedujo que sería en vano ir donde antes estaba a parte observó que pronto el sol se ocultaría, así que se fue a paso lento donde su curso donde más seguro estarían todos hay. En absoluto silencio camino por los pasillo de AU, también escuchó los "Cantos" de las pocas aves, eso le saco una pequeña sonrisa.

-(valla quien lo diría, están comenzando a mover sus Fichas la Liga de Villanos….)- aquel pensamiento fue cortado al notar que ya llegó frente la puerta de 1-A.

-¡Oh Mirodiya esta aquí! ¡Buen trabajo! Cuál fue el motivo que te llevaron… no importa. ¡Pero estuviste genial en tu Enfrentamiento!- expresó con emoción Eijiro Kirishima al ver entrar a Izuku.

-¡no podía creer que ganarás con Bakugō quien fue primero en el examen de ingreso!- Hanta Sero uniéndose a la conversación.

-¡Hiciste un buen trabajo en todo momento!- con una gran sonrisa Mina Ashido.

-como dieron todo en ese primer enfrentamiento, los demás dimos todo también- Rikidō Satō.

-estas lejos de ser elegante, pero…- hablo Yūga Aoyama pero fue interrumpido.

-¡Hiciste un buen trabajo en todo momento!- con una gran sonrisa y saltando de alegría Mina Ashido.

-(¡No Jodas! Si sólo gane el enfrentamiento sin mucho escándalo) ¡¿eh?!... gracias ¿Creo?- un poco incómodo por la cercanía de todos ellos.

-¡soy Eijiro Kirishima! vamos ahora al entrenamiento justo ahora-

-soy Hanta Sero-

-Yūga Aoy…- interrumpido de nuevo.

-¡Soy Mina Ashido! ¡Hiciste un buen trabajo en todo momento!- repitiendo lo mismo pero sin dejar su hermosa sonrisa.

-soy Tsuyu Asui. Llámame Tsuyu-chan- esta vez fue una Chica muy peculiar con rasgos de rana que al parecer de Izuku le parecía "Bella".

-¡Soy Satō!- rápido su presentación.

-este…- siento interrumpido esta vez Izuku.

-¡soy Minera!- saliendo de la nada y saltando para que lo vea.

-(¡No Rejodas!... este enano de donde salió. Estoy seguro que sentí las presencias de todos incluso de Tsuyu-Chan…)-

Por unos momentos estuvieron así las cosas, también observo a Iida reclamar a unos de sus compañero por estar sentado en la mesa de su pupitre, Uraraka entrando con libros en las manos que al darse cuenta de su presencia corrió donde el y preguntarle, estaba apunto de responder pero noto que su amigo de la niñez no estaba.

-¡¿Eh?! Uraraka-San… más importante, ¿donde esta Bakugō?-

-tratamos de detenerlo… pero se fue a su casa sin decir nada-

-Entiendo… me disculpan pero tengo que retirarme, hasta luego Uraraka-San, Mina-San, Tsuyu-Chan y Chicos…- terminó de despedirse para salir del lugar con calma.

Recorrió los pasillos con calma, pensando en cómo arreglar las cosas con su amigo, también estaba otros asuntos que ya eran hora de resolver. En su recorrido observó a All Might y Bakugō terminar una conversación y este último retomar nuevamente su rumbo.

-(supongo que no tengo otra elección, esta es la única forma de hacer las pases con Kacchan… sólo espero que después de esto no cambie para mal)- Con aquel objetivo dio alcance al chico explosivo en las afueras de AU.

-Espera Kacchan…-

-Que quieres Deku…-

-Sólo Sígueme…- acto seguido paso de largo de Bakugō en absoluto silencio, sintió que este lo seguía sin decir nada. -(espero que nadie nos interrumpan)-

Ambos caminaron sin decir nada por un largo momento, hasta que llegaron a un lugar poco alejado y por la hora que es no había personas por los alrededores.

-Kacchan dime… te acuerdas lo que te dije en el curso… sobre "Te consideró mi Amigo KACCHAN así que si quieres una pelea Amistosa con gusto te lo daré"…-

-¿uh? maldito, bastardo... ¿Qué tratas de decir? ¿Acaso quieres tomarme el pelo aún más de lo que ya lo has hecho? ¡¿eh?! ¿Qué tratas de probar? ¡¿que eres superior a mi?!- con ira contenida que trata de controlar, organizar sus pensamientos de lo que escucho y vio -Mientras observaba al tipo de Hielo… ¡pensé "No puedo derrotarlo"! ¡DEMONIOS! ¡Y termine estando de acuerdo con lo que dijo la chica de la coleta! ¡Demonio! ¡DEMONIO, DEMONIO! Ahora tu Deku… que desapareciste por muchos años y vuelve con un Quirk aplastante… sabes, ¡Recién estoy comenzando! Me escuchas ¡Aquí me convertiré en el número uno! Por ahora, no te daré el lujo de esta pelea. ¡no me volverás a derrotar, te mostraré lo que mi QUIRK podrá hacer a su 100%, Bastardo!- con eso último prosiguió su camino pasando por el lado de Izuku sin no antes decir -Soy el único quien te derrotará 'DEKU'-

-Kacchan sólo escucha este Consejo de que dio mi Otosan-sensei 'Sufrirás para poder aprender, Caerás para poder crecer, Perderás para poder ganar, porque sólo con dolor, aprendemos las lecciones de la vida-

-¿Qué hay con eso?- Dijo sin voltear.

-Sólo sufriendo, creyendo y perdiendo, aprendemos a mantenernos de pie y ganar nuestras batallas… Adiós Kacchan-

-¡uh! Deku-

Con dichas palabras por ambos finalizaron sus pláticas y situación tensa. Caminaron hacia sus hogares no antes recordar lo que ambos se dijeron sacando unas sonrisas por parte de ellos. A lo lejos un pequeño grupo observó a ambos como intercambiaron palabras hasta el último momento.

-¿Qué fue eso?-

-Una batalla predestinada entre hombres-

-Aunque parecía que Mirodiya-chan estaba aconsejando de manera unilateral-

-¡Una batalla predestinada entre hombres!-

Al día siguiente vemos a las afueras de AU a reporteros y periodistas haciendo preguntas a todos los estudiante y profesores que ingresarán a dicha Academia. En más de una ocasión poniendo nerviosos algunos de los estudiantes o profesores.

-(Que no piensan retirarlo, aun Con lo que les dije ayer) Tzh…- con mucho fastidio paso de largo ignorando las múltiples pregunta de los reporteros. -(tanto lío por ver o tener información de All Mitgh)-

Pasado algunos minutos dentro de 1-A vemos a todos los alumnos sentado, también a Aizawa frente a ellos con algunas hojas en manos y mesa.

-Bien trabajo ayer en el entrenamiento de combate. Vi el vídeo y los resultados. Bakugō… eres talentoso, pero no actúes como un niño- con una voz aburrido y escuchando 'Lo se' por parte de su estudiante explosivo. -Mirodiya… te las arreglaste para ganar sin usar tu Quirk de gravedad… aunque digas o pienses que ya lo dominas, no es escusa para no usarlo, recuerda que si dejas de usarlo puedes que olvides manejarlo como es debido… No me gusta decirlo una y otra vez. Estamos aquí todos los Profesores para ayudarles a controlar y perfeccionar su Quirk para que lleguen ser Héroes con el tiempo.

Tras decir aquello y algunas otra palabras. Después de un rato vemos en el pizarrón del salón escritos varios nombre de ellos aparte que algunos de estos tenían número juntos de sus nombres. La razón a estos: elegir un representante de curso, donde todos pedían ser el presidente… bueno casi todos.

-¡QUE! Esto debe ser una Broma… ¡exijo una reelección! ¡Pero sin mí!- por primera vez Izuku Mirodiya Levantó su voz al ver como su nombre escrito en el pizarrón tenía 7 votos.

-¡¿Por qué Deku?! ¡¿Quién votó por él?!- grito Bakugō al ver los resultados.

-Es mejor que votar por ti-

-Entonces el representante de la clase es Mirodiya y lo acompaña Yaoyorozu- Dijo esta vez Aizawa desde su bolsa de dormir.

-(Porque a mí) ¿enserio quieren que sea el representante?- Dijo volviendo a su tono calmado.

-(Izuku Mirodiya)-

-No parece mala idea-

-¡después de todo Mirodiya es alguien que piensa antes de actuar!-

-¡ Y Yaoyorozu fue genial cuando estuvimos haciendo los exámenes de batalla!-

-¡Aparte que Mirodiya aunque muestre una apariencia antigua y de un festival, su carácter es genial igual-

-(¿Qué quiso decir con eso?)-

Luego de ese momento las clase concluyó para dar un receso en donde todos pedían Almorzar, dentro del comedor vemos sentado a Iida, Uraraka e Izuku.

-Aún no puedo creer que sea el representante de clase, en ningún momento pedí que mi nombre este en el pizarrón-

-Lo estás y ahora eres nuestro presidente-

-Vas hacerlo bien, con coraje y juicio en todo momento, te hace un ejemplar a seguir. Es peor eso que vote por ti-

-¿Fuiste Tu? (Aunque no me sorprende, apuesto de el otro fue Uraraka-Chan, ¿pero los demás?)-

-por lo que dijiste en el salón, ¿Acaso no querías ser el representante Iida-kun. Digo, tienes lentes-

-querer serlo y ser digno son cosas diferentes, sólo me guíe por mi Dogma-

-¡¿Dogma!?- al mismo tiempo Uraraka y Izuku.

-(Como no me Di cuenta antes… esa forma de hablar, seguir las reglas, comportamiento. Sin duda es de familia. Iida vas a ser mi reemplazó del lío que me metieron)-

-He estado pensando… ¿Eres hijo de una familia rica Iida-kun?-

-¡¿Ric… He cambiado la forma que hablo porque no quiero que me llamen así- de forma relajada y a la vez suspirando.

-puedo comprender tus motivos Iida- con calma y viendo a Iida que sólo dijo '¿Eh?'. – 'Familia Iida' héroes por generaciones, hermano menor de Turbo Hero 'Ingenium', con su agencia en Tokio más 65 personas trabajando para él… ¿me equivoco?- de forma relajada reduciendo que conocía al héroe.

-así es Mirodiya, mi hermano Mayor. Es un héroe que valora las reglas y lidera a la gente. Tengo mí meta de ser un Héroe porque quiero ser como mi hermano. Sin embargo, pienso que es demasiado pronto para liderar a otros. A diferencia mía, Mirodiya se dio cuenta de una parte práctica en el examen de ingreso, además que no te dejas llevar por tus emociones en cualquier momento y liberas un aura de confianza y seguridad.

-(Ingenium es para Iida lo que Otosan-sensei es para mi, no me cabe la menor duda) acerca lo del examen de ingreso….-

La conversación de ambos y demás Alumnos de AU fueron interrumpidos por un sonido 'sirena' de dicha Unidad que alarmó a todos.

-¡¿una alarma?!- fueron las palabras de casi todos los alumnos.

"Hay una brecha de seguridad nivel 3. Todos los estudiantes abandonen las instalaciones de inmediato"- fue el aviso que se dio a todos los estudiantes los cuales comenzaron a correr.

-¿Qué es un 'Nivel 3 de seguridad'?- era la pregunta de Iida a un estudiante de alado.

-¡Alguien se infiltró en los terrenos de la escuela! ¡Nunca vi algo como eso en los tres años que estuve aquí! ¡Deberías apuntarte también!- respondió el estudiante a Iida justo después salir corriendo a la salida como los demás.

El pasillo de salida estaba al tope, todos los estudiante trataban de salir corriendo para salvar sus vidas del "Ataque enemigo". Todos empujándose como animales en corral lleno.

-¡No empujes!-

-¡Espera, nos caemos!-

-¡Dije, no empujen!-

Estos y otros gritos eran los que decían los estudiantes en el pasillo, que trataban de salir sin preocuparse que podían salir heridos o lastimar a los demás

-¡OW… ¿qué esta pasando de repente?! Dijo apenas Uraraka entre otros estudiante tratando de no ser lastimada.

-como esperaba de la mejor escuela ¡Todos reaccionan rápido a una crisis!- Iida de la misma forma que Uraraka.

Mientras aquel suceso ocurría. En la Jefatura de Policía, más específico en uno de los escritorios de dicho lugar un policía al azar abría su unos de los cajones de su escritorio para buscar un archivo, pero… sólo encontró algo que creía no ver en esas fechas, más aun pensó que sería una Broma de mal gusto, así que verificó llevándose así el tremendo susto que alarmó a todo el personal hay.

-¡AAAAAAAAHHHHHH….!-

-¡¿Qué sucede… porque ese grito?!- entró de forma apresurada. -¡CÓDIGO VERDE!- Gritó lo más fuerte posible a todos del lugar al ver una pequeña caja Verde con un símbolo "?" tirado a lado de su compañero.

-¡NO PUEDE SER!-

-¡POR QUE AHORA!-

-¡Debe ser una Broma!-

-¡Nadie hace broma de ese tipo, más aun si son de esa forma!-

-¡Todos guarden la calma!- solicitó el detective del lugar Naomasa Tsukauchi al ver a sus demás compañeros actuar de esa forma.

Después de poco minutos el lugar obtuvo la calma deseada, aunque algunos estaban preocupados. Sin perder el tiempo el detective abrió la caja Verde, sacó el contenido de ella un pedazo de papel y comenzó a leer el contenido.

-¡Llamen a los grupo de inteligencia, a la Asociación de héroes e informen que el Ha vuelto antes de tiempo!- una vez de terminar de leer la nota encontrada o 'Acertijo'.

-Detective Tsukauchi, de verdad es él…-

-No me cabe la menor duda… toma si quieres comprobar- con eso paso el papel.

Durante los siete días de la semana

cada uno de ellos se presentan,

pero sólo durante de la noche

manejados por las sombras de un perro y lobo.

Es furia descontrolada

sin límite ni medida

violencia descomedida

que acaba en una oscuridad.

Por la soberbia sólo

viene la contienda, más

con los que reciben

consejos esta la sabiduría.

Más fácil es reprimir

la primera codicia

que satisfacer la primera.

Nunca les cuentes demasiada

cosas sobre ti a los demás, recuerda

que en tiempo de envidia, el ciego comienza a ver,

el sordo a oír y el mudo a hablar.

Un intenso o incontrolable deseo sexual,

O un deseo o apetito irresistible

que invade al hombre.

Por lo que guarda la ley es hijo prudente,

mas el que es compañero del glotón orgullo a su padre.

Se arrastra bostezando;

y de tal modo su estúpida modorra

á entrarme empieza que no acabo

el soneto... de per...

Siendo así dentro de los confines de lugares recreativos,

cada uno sorprendido.

por primera vez juntos

sólo para demostrar...

¡Que la Justicia Siempre Gana!

ATTE: RIDORU

-¿No entiendo?, que quiere decir esto-

-no te preocupes, apenas logró descifrar algo de ese acertijo. Pero no me cabe la menor duda esto obra de Ridoru-

-Pero porque ahora y no en la fecha que acostumbra-

-No tengo idea, pero tengo el presentimiento que esto sólo es el inicio que no será de sólo 1 día-

Aquella palabras eran escuchados por los demás Policías al imaginarse que sus días serían mucho más agitados y estresante. Pero no sólo de ellos también de los Héroes que buscarán la formar de detenerlo.

***CONTINUARÁ****

I'mBehindYouAndYouKnow: disculpa aquel Gran y fatal error, pero como escribí el cap. Ese mismo día no me dio tiempo de corregir además que el corrector de mi Celular fue el responsable de eso. Cosa que espero no volver a cometer. Disfruta el Nuevo Cap.

Pirata: me da alegra que fue de tu agrado, por lo corto que fue de debe que ese mismo día lo escribí, espero que este sea más largo para que lo disfrutes más. Disfruta el Nuevo Cap.

Guest: 1ro me alegro que te gustará nuevamente una de los Fics que escribo. Aparte que todo que sabe IZUKU y fue ensañado por Naruto no deseo revelar así evito dar Spolier. Pero en su debido tiempo lo sabrán. Gracias por tu Review y que disfrutes en Nuevo Capítulo.

N/A: el que desea leer esto puede hacer ya que nadie está obligado.

A partir del siguiente capítulo las cosas de podrán más interesante, hasta el momento como se abran dado cuenta el Fics casi se alega al anime o manga. La cosa es esta;

Eh notado que este Fics puede transformarse completamente a Cros. y no a las vez ¿Por qué? Eh tenido ideas De capítulos en el futuro.

Quisiera las opiniones de los demás, si desean que sea sólo de My Hero Academy o My Hero Academy / Naruto… aunque hay otra opción que sería crear otro Fics.

Eso sería todo por hoy… hasta el próximo capítulo …

N/A2: Haber si adivinan el acertijo… Aunque esta Fácil… una pista… es un anime que se estrena este año. Y no tienen nada que ver con esos.

¡PLUS ULTRA!


	5. SIN MIEDO… REVELACIÓN PARTE 1

SIN MIEDO…. REVELACIÓN PARTE 1

"¡NOTICIA DE ÚLTIMO MOMEENTO!... acabamos de recibir informe que nueve personas fueron encontradas en las cercanías de Los Jardines de Hamarikyu, parque empresarial Shiodome. Entre hombre y mujeres, que se hallaban atados e inconscientes. Aunque la Policía no quiere dar informe del porque aparecieron en ese estado".

Son las palabras de la prensa y transmitidos en todos los televisores y canales en Japón.

"tenemos informe que dos de ellos son Villanos Wolf y Dog buscados por trata de órganos ilegales y asuntos con la mafia. Pero de los otros sietes sólo tenemos informes que son personas influyentes del Gobierno y otras ocupaciones sin ningún cargo en su contra".

Eran las palabras de la presentadora de televisión.

"Un momento… nos reportan que la Policía darán aviso en este instante de lo ocurridos… adelante"

Dicho cambio la imagen de transmisión, al momento de ver a un policía frente a los periodistas.

"Como sabrán… hoy en la mañana encontramos a nueve sujetos dos de ellos villanos 'Dog y Wolf' y los sietes personas mas que son; Aoi bashida, Misaki Fujifuru, Shizuka Matsuyoki, Haruto Kuchi, Eita Kuchi, Masaru Takeyama y Susumu Yoshi. Todos ellos; Empresario, político, Doctor, abogados y Jueces renombrados. Sin ningún cargo hasta este momento… pero ahora tenemos pruebas que se los hallan culpables de los siguie…"

La transmisión fue cortada por el simple hecho que en la televisión que transmitió se apagó.

-aaaa… tan temprano y molestan con eso…- con una cara aburrida apagó su Tv Izuku al momento de bostezar.

-Hijo baja. Ya está el desayuno- hablo desde la cocina Inko.

-Enseguida Bajo Madre-

Una vez desayunado y despedirse de su Madre Izuku camino tranquilo a la Academia, en el recorrido observó, escucho en las Radios y televisiones de los sucesos aun la noticia mañanera.

-(no creí que esos sujetos fueran para tanto…)-

El trayecto hacia la Academia sería tranquilo, pero en medio camino una pequeña ave se posicionó en su hombro. En una pata del ave traía una nota.

-(¿Tan pronto?)- se dijo justo después de sacar y leer esa nota.

'Izuku-kun sólo te aviso que mañana estaré en Yueiko. Atte: T.H.

Pdta: DESEO CON ANSIAS PROVARTE DE NUEVO'

Al estar a lo poco pasos de ingresar a AU Observó otra ave posar en la entrada del recinto y al instante cantar. Aquel canto sólo detuvo su trayecto y sin importarle si alguien le observaba éste desapareció de forma que su cuerpo perdiera su imagen rápido hasta desvanecer por completo, como un fantasma o espíritu.

-q. … que eso…-

-¿Co.como…?-

-¿Ese… era… Izuku… verdad?-

-E.eso es un Quirk…-

-M.mirodiya-san .desapareció como ¡ . !-

Eran las preguntas de lograron decir al ver como un compañero de clases desapareció de esa forma tan espeluznante que les provocó miedo e intriga de ver algo así.

-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-aeiou-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-

-Para el entrenamiento diario de hoy.. se volverá en una clase con tres instructores. All MIght, Yo y otra persona- Dijo con calma el héroe/profesor Aizawa.

-¿Disculpe? Que vamos hacer-

-Desastre, hundimiento y todo lo parecido. Es un entrenamiento de rescate-

-Parece que habrá un montón de trabajo hoy-

-idiota, esto es un trabajo de héroe… ¡mis brazos están para rugir!-

-Nadie puede derrotarme en el agua..-

-¡Hey, no termine! Pueden decidir si vestir sus trajes o no esta vez. Ya que pueden ser vestimentas que limiten sus habilidades también- hablo con calma Aizawa, también mostró unos trajes. -El entrenamiento será fuera del campus, así que tomaremos un autobús. Es todo… mmmm ¿y Mirodiya?- detuvo su salida al notar la ausencia de Izuku.

Aquella pregunta causó un pequeño susto de 5. Algo que notaron claramente todos.

-¿Algo saben de Mirodiya?- pregunto aquellos Aizawa.

-lo que pasa es..-

-Que si vimos a Mirodiya-San.. pero…-

-se fue antes de entrar a AU-

-y, Que nos dio un poco de miedo…-

-Que quieren decir. ¿saben para donde se fue Mirodiya?- pregunto Aizawa pero sólo recibió 'No'. -¿cómo que no?-

-Yo se lo explicaré mejor Aizawa-sensei- Dijo Iida -lo que quisieron decir mis compañeras fue que. Izuku estaba a unos pasos de entrar, pero como sin nada Izuku desapareció… como un fantasma- Aquella palabra causó en muchos intrigas – ver eso nos asusto un poco- terminó Iida un poco asustado al recordar aquello, pero supo ocultarlo al Mostar seriedad. Como todo un representante de clases que es.

-Ya veo…- Dijo Aizawa de forma despreocupada, pero estaba pensando muchas cosas con referente a Izuku Mirodiya mientras se retiraba del salón-

-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-aeiou-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-

-(no tengo que perder más tiempo, pronto comenzará el ataque)- pensó Izuku -Arte Senninka: pulso magnético- pronunció aquello Izuku, al momento de extender ambas manos al frente.

En una Zona totalmente alejada de cualquier civilización Izuku comenzó a juntar pequeños fragmentos que salían de la tierra de forma rápida. Se notaba como una gota de sudor salió de su frente, mostrando así lo cansado que estaba. Al poco rato los fragmentos se unieron llegando a tener el tamaño de un auto normal.

-Arte Senninka: Gravedad +500- la enorme masa formado de metales redujo su tamaño a una varilla de 10 cm de grueso y 2 Mt de largo. Por la enorme presión -listo… con esto será más que suficiente…- cansado por el esfuerzo cometido al momento de desactivar y la vara caiga rápido en el suelo y hundirse en ella de forma rápida hasta llegar a lo 30 cm de profundidad.

-Arte Senninka: Gravedad 0- Dijo al momento de tocar la vara para levantarlo y llevarlo con las otras varas. En total 10 del mismo tamaño y gruesor.

-Arte Senninka: Black Hole- en ambas manos, en sus Palmas mostrar unos puntos negros y en ellas meter las varas sin esfuerzo alguno. 5 en cada mano.

-Listo… 1 de 3 ya están… ahora con lo demás…- sin perder más tiempo Izuku continúo con su labor para lo que viene.

-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-aeiou-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-

-¡Decepción! ¡No pensé que fuera este tipo de autobús!- Iida

-No importa.. ¿No?- Ashido

-Digo todo lo que pienso. Kirishima-san- Asui

-enserio… Tsuyu… este te quería preguntar. Como es eso que Mirodiya desapareció como fantasma- pregunto Kirishima, al recordar lo dicho en clases. Pero esa pregunta fue escuchada por todos que dejaron sus conversaciones y demás para oír.

-no hay nada que hablar. Iida-san explicó lo sucedido- Asui Tsuyu

-¿Izuku. desaparecer como fantasma? Un Quirk simplemente genial sólo imaginarlo- con emoción al decir aquello -por otro lado lo que ya mostro… ¡Mirodiya es alguien genial! Esos Quirk son muy llamativos-

-a decir verdad. Mirodiya puede ser la única persona con múltiples Quirk en la actualidad- se unió a la plática Momo -se ha visto sujetos con 2, 3 o 4 Quirk pero nunca más de 5. Al menos que sea un Quirk con múltiple efectos. Pero no hay ninguno que pueda hacer todo eso-

-esos Quirk de Mirodiya son fuetes, llamativos y sutiles. Además con el carácter de Mirodiya le hace todo un profesional. Algo tiene Todoroki pero carece de ellos Bakugō, ¿No?-

-Bakugō se enoja fácilmente así que no parece ser popular-

-¡¿Qué quieres decir?! ¡¿Quieres pelear?!- enojado Bakugō.

-¿ves?- con calma Asui sin molestarle lo dicho por Bakugō.

-no nos conocemos mucho, así que es genial que al menos sepan que tu personalidad es una mierda empapada de podredumbre- con todo de semi burla dijo Denki Kaminari.

-¡¿Qué pasa con esas palabras, bastardo?! ¡Te mataré!- con enojo al ser ofendido.

-volviendo al tema… Bakugō eres el único que conoce de pequeño a Mirodiya. O algo así se ve cuando los dos "Conversan". Algo que nos digas-

-Hmk Deku…- calmado de golpe al recordar todo que sabía hasta ahora de su amigo de la infancia, a parte de las palabra que este le dijo.

El silencio siguió por un buen rato al querer oír que decía Bakugō con referente a Izuku, pero este se mantuvo calmado y pensativo por mucho tiempo, algo que desconcertó a todos por su repentino cambio. El silencio iba a concluir para sacar al rubio de sus pensamiento por alguien pero se detuvo de hacerlo porque llegaron a su destino.

-Llegamos… bajen todos en silencio- hablo Aizawa anunciando la llegada a U. S. J.

-_-_-_-Skip Time-_-_-_-

-¿Quiénes son esos?-

-¿Es como el examen de entrada cuando ya comenzaron las clases?-

-¡No se muevan! Esos son villanos- colocando sus gafas Aizawa -La intrusión del otro día fue el trabajo de estas basuras después de todo ¿eh?... (justo como dijo Izuku, pero esto parece muy extraño)-

-¿Qué? ¿Villanos? No puede ser ¡es imposible que se metieran en la escuela!-

-Sensei ¿Qué paso con los sensores de intrusos?-

-Claro que los tenemos pero..-

-¿Aparecieron sólo aquí en toda la escuela? De todas formas, si los sensores no responden, eso quiere decir que tienen a alguien con un kosei que puede hacer eso. Un área separada del campus principal durante una hora donde se supone que una clase estuviera aquí. Puede que sean villanos pero no tontos. Este ataque sorpresa fue planeado cuidadosamente con algún tipo de objetivo en mente- expresó de forma calmada Todoroki al ver la situación.

-Trece comienza la evacuación. Intenta llamar a la escuela. Son villanos incluso tienen algo para contrarrestar los sensores. Es posible que alguien con poderes de tipo ondas de radio éste interfiriendo- de forma sería Aizawa – Kaminari. Tu también intenta contactar con la escuela con tu Kosei-

-Espere sensei eso es arriesgado, además su Quirk sólo borra de forma temporal el Quirk del enemigo-

-No pueden ser un Héroe con sólo un truco.

-Te lo encargó, Trece- esta vez fue Trece a su colega.

Todos los alumnos y trece estaban por retirarse para pedir ayuda, además Aizawa de saltar y enfrentar a todos hasta que lleguen los demás. Pero de la nada Aizawa detiene antes de saltar y los demás su recorrido por algo.

-Creo que llegue Justo a Tiempo. Oh me equivoco… mmmm no lo creo- hablo Izuku con una voz y expresión Monótona, como aquello que estaba en frente no estuviera.

Esas palabra detuvieron en seco a Aizawa y demás, buscaron por los lados al propietario de esa voz que sin duda sabían que era Izuku, no les costó ni 10 segundo para al fin verlo. Pero al ubicarlo se sorprendieron por el nuevo traje que este tenía. Muy diferente a lo que este uso en su combate de práctica.

Sentado en unas de las columnas arriba de ellos, sentado estaba Izuku mirando al frente, su nuevo traje consiste en una armadura *similar a los samurai* con numerosas placas que protegía a lo largo de su cuerpo como; el pecho, la cintura, los hombros y los muslos, que eran de un color Verde Oscuro. Pero en su espalda totalmente descubierta. La armadura es acompañada por Botas, Guantes polera manga larga y pantalón, todos de color Negro. Además que llevaba un arma de metal color Verde con Negro y Rojo, dicha arma era casi desconocidas por muchos.

N/A: es la misma ropa que usa Madara en la 4ta G.N. sólo cambien el color Rojo por lo que dije. Al igual que su afamado 'el Gunbai'.

-Hola Aizawa-sensei…-

-(en que momento llegó… aparte esa arma… es la misma. No cabe la mas mínima duda esa arma que tiene Izuku es de Ridoru. Pero el color es distinto y su logo también)- medio sorprendido por dentro pero por fuera conservo su expresión sería. -Mirodiya ve con trece… esta situación s…- no siguió hablando Aizawa al notar como este se desapareció de su vista.

-sean Bienvenido al Infierno- Dijo Izuku con voz calmada justo en medio de un grupo de villanos que se sorprendieron al verlo hay aparte de escuchar lo que dijo.

Los villanos estaban apunto de burlarse del suicida Chico. Pero de la nada este comenzó a golpear con una fuerza abrumadora a los que tenía cerca de él dejando a todos muy lastimados o fuera de combate. '¡MALDITO!' '¡MATENLO!' '¡QUE NO ESCAPÉ!' eran las Palabras de todos ellos.

Un tipo con cuerpo Espiando, lanzó varias púas en dirección de Izuku. 'Patético' dijo este al instante de evadir las púas no sin antes atrapar varias de ellas y lanzarlas a otros. 'Muere' de la nada debajo de Izuku el suelo se dividió creando un agujero al instante que otros 3 tipo lanzaron cuchillos, Líquidos viscosos y rayo. Los ataques impactaron eso generó una fuerte explosión.

' lo mereces' 'Uno menos' 'Mal nacido' 'Fue divertido' hablaron los villanos al ver que eliminaron al chico.

-¿están seguro de su victoria?- esa palabras fueron escuchados dentro del humo que dejó la explosión. -Sean Bienvenido a mi mundo Yo vivo en el Infierno donde sus miedo llega y mi poder va creciendo- aquellas palabras eran dichas muy despacio, pero los que lo oyeron sintieron un gran miedo recorrer todo su ser. –(Arte Senninka: Muerte Falsa)-.

'¡aaaaaaaaaaa!' fueron los gritos de 10 villanos que se tumbaron en el suelo justo después de quedar inconscientes al ver sus muerte en una Ilusión. '¡¿Que pasa?!' eran las pregunta de muchos a no entender aquello. Un leve soplo en la cortina de humo reveló a Izuku sin ningún Rasguño, pero también flotando.

'¿Quien es este Chico?' '¿Es un héroe profesional?' sin perder más tiempo de nuevo se lanzaron para atacarlo por todos lados. Por su parte Izuku evadió cada golpe o ataque que los lanzaban, Chorros de aguas, Hojas filosas, cabellos duros, Más Líquidos viscosos, cristales, etc. Moviendo a cada momento sus ojos y sin perder de vista a ningunos Izuku Evadió de nuevo los constantes ataques, cada vez más intensificados, coordinados y precisos. Los Villanos lograron acorralar gracias que alguien levantó un muro de Piedras. 'No escaparas' 'Sólo muere' varios ataques de larga distancia fueron lanzados hacia Izuku que este simplemente sonrió debajo de su máscara. apuesto que se olvidaron que el lleva una máscara.

-(es hora de Usarte)- de nuevo otra explosión pero esta vez más fuerte que la otra. Pero al instante el humo de despejó por una corriente de aire. El ella observamos a Izuku detrás de su arma*Gunbai' que hasta el momento lo tenía en su espalda la cual no presentó ningún daño o rasguños de los ataques.

'e. . cosa es parecida' '¡i. .imposible!' 'debe… debe ser una broma' dijeron varios con mucho miedo y horror al observar con más precisión el arma del chico. Muchos de ellos aunque no lo vieron con exactitud esa arma, pero las descripciones de ella y su portador eran algo que ningún Villano podían mentir, tal sólo por el hecho que su Portador causaba miedo a ellos. Y más aun recordaron que justo Ayer aquel Tipo Volvió…

-¡ES RIDORU!-

-¡El Cazador volvió!-

-La Sombra…-

-One Day… debe ser una Broma-

-¡Hay que huir de aquí, o La Sombra nos matará!-

Eran unas de muchas palabras de varios villanos decían con mucho temor, al reconocer con la simple descripción del arma única y rara que portaba su Cazador. Mientras otros de ellos comenzaron a creer que el Ataque Sorpresa para Matar al símbolo de la Paz 'All Migth' era una trampa puestas por su Líder.

-_-_-aeiou-_-_-

Por su parte La Liga de los Villanos dirigida por Tomura Shigaraki, contemplaba todo aquel suceso son Intriga. Al comienzo ver a 2 de 3 Héroes arriba con los estudiantes, pero sin All Mitgh eso le disgustó, según la información que tenía El símbolo de los paz estaría con ellos. Pero de momento su expresión cambio a uno de sorpresa por segundo al ver sentado Arribas de una columna a un Joven que seguro era un estudiante que apareció de la nada.

Al poco instante observó como este Joven Peliverde comenzó a derrotar a los Villanos que trajo, sus movimientos eran rápidos, algo difícil de seguir para el, cuando al fin un grupo lograron impactar con sus Quirk más letales al muchacho. Se desconcertó al notar como sin nada varios gritaron y tumbaron en el suelo al poco instante revelar al Joven ileso.

Pero al verlo en esa pose y poder ver por unos segundo lo que tenía en su espalda se estremeció. Le era imposible que aquel joven fuera ese sujeto que desde años atrás los estaba dificultando sus planes. Pero se tranquilizó al recordar las descripciones y foto que tenían. Pensó que el joven sólo era un Fanático.

Cuando llegó la segunda explosión dio por asegurado la muerte del Peliverde, más no duro su felicidad al verlo usando como escudo la dichosa arma, más aparte ver como muchos villanos comenzaron a huir y decir que aquel joven era el mismísimo 'RIDORU'. Ya arto de ver como aquel falso RIDORU provocó miedo y caos a su plan para Matar a All Mitgh decidió mejor actuar.

-Kurogiri Estate atento…- Dijo aquello Tomura Shigaraki a su más no derecha mientra de rascaba el cuello con ambas manos para creer calmarse -mátalo Noumu- ordenó a un engendro muscular color negro.

-_-_-_-aeiou-_-_-_-

Por otra parte Aizawa y Trece no podían creer los que sus ojos estaban viendo, el estudiante Mirodiya en tan sólo escasos minutos acabo con más de la mitad de los villanos que tenían en frente de él sin ningún problema a parte saliendo ileso de 2 grandes explosiones que a ellos le abría causado mínimo heridas menores. Además estaba el detalle de su Arma, al verlo la reconocieron, aunque esta era de un color diferente el modelo era el mismo.

-(Acaso Mirodiya sabía de este atentado, por ellos no ingreso a AU para ir a prepararse… no, simplemente lo predijo. Además esos movimientos…) pensó Aizawa al ver a Izuku, sacando muchas preguntas y a la ver eliminando duda de que el conocía de esto al recordar la charla que tuvieron juntos con otros 3 en la sala del Director Nezu.

-(Sus movimientos, son casi iguales a los de All Migth, a parte que significa ese dibujo que tienes en su arma… pe.. no es momento de pensar)- Trece con intrigas al ver el dibujo y queriendo recordar en donde vio aquello, pero también recordando la situación.

Los Estudiantes de la clase 1-A tenían muchos sentimientos. "Miedo" "Orgullo" "Respeto" "Envidia" "Coraje" "Rabia" "Alegría" "Seguridad" "Intriga" "Preguntas" "Admiración" "Felicidad" y "Anhelación". Todo eso desde que vieron como Izuku/Deku desapareció y apareció, justo después comenzar a derrotar a los villanos, se asustaron en ambas explosiones por su compañero, en las cuales muchas de las chicas Llevaron sus manos en el pecho o en la boca de forma involuntaria por el miedo de que pudiera estar herido o Incluso Muerto.

Pero más que nada a algunos de ellos/ellas le vio con Admiración y Alegría como este salía ileso. Pero la mayoría se sorprendieron al ver con más detalle lo que tenía Izuku en su espalda y lo uso para bloquear los ataques en la segunda explosión. Algunos estaban petrificados al reconocer aquella arma algo que le contaron sus padres, esta acción de sus compañeros descontó a otros por la reacción de estos.

-Trece no hay que perder más tiempo, ve a pedir ayuda y protege a los demás… yo ayudaré a Mirodiya- reaccionando al fin Aizawa mientras salió corriendo para ayudar a su estudiante.

-ve rápido yo me encargó de lo demás- respondió Trece al instante que decía a los demás que les siga.

-_-_-_-aeiou-_-_-_-

-(ya era Hora… Mier…) dijo Izuku al ver como sus compañeros comenzaron a irse, pero por ese descuido apenas reacción en colocar su Gunbai en frente para bloquear un poderoso golpe que fue dado por Noumu.

Aquel impacto del puño de Noumu al Gunbai provocó un fuerte ruido además de lograr lanzar a Izuku lejos por su apenas reacción. El Golpe fue tan potente que lo mandó al instante arriba de las escaleras y provocó un dolor a Izuku por el Impacto contra el Cemento de las Gradas.

-¡Mirodiya!- grito Aizawa al Momento ver volar a gran velocidad a Izuku justo el momento de estar cerca del engendro.

-¡Izuku/Mirodiya-Kun/San/Deku!- son los Gritos de la Clase A al verlo incrustado, semi inconsciente y mal herido por el impacto de un instante.

-¡Rápido ayúdenme a sacarlo para llevarlo con nosotros!- mando Trece a los demás. -Bien ahora ¡vámonos!- al poco momento de sacarlo y llevarlo dejando atrás el Gunbai, por el echo que los alumnos no podían alzarlo, según ellos era muy pesado.

Pero no lograron correr mucho al momento de que un Villano estaba frente a ellos.

-No les dejaré- Dijo Kurogiri al estar frente a ellos, además ver al Joven Peliverde que les causó muchos problemas.

-¡Mierda! Sólo desvié la vista una vez y el tipo que creía que era el más problemático se escapó…- Dijo Aizawa listo para volver pero de la nada algunos Villanos volvieron a tener confianza se interpusieron.

-Gusto en conocerlos. Somos la Liga de Villanos. Puede que sea presuntuoso para nosotros, pero nos hemos invitado solos aquí a la casa de los Héroes, preparatoria A.U., para hacer que All Migth, el símbolo de la Paz, tomé su último aliento. Creo que All Migth debería haber estado aquí. ¿Ha habido algún tipo de cambio? Bueno, esté aquí o no. Esta es la parte que me toca hacer- hablo Kurogiri con calma mientras observó al peliverde como despertaba.

Antes de el villano los envolviera, Bakugō y Kirishima saltaron para golpearlo con sus Quirk respetivos, logrando una explosión que sacó una sonrisa en ambos.

-¿Acaso consideraste que serías vencido por nosotros antes de que pudieras hacer eso?- hablo Kirishima junto con Bakugō listo para más.

-Oh Cielos, eso es peligroso. Así es. Incluso si son estudiantes, son excelentes huevos dorados. Además esta aquel Peliverde…- Dijo Kurogiri con calma luego de reponerse y ver a Mirodiya.

-¡No! ¡Aléjense ustedes dos!- alerto Trece

-¡Mi trabajo es dispersarlos y torturarlos hasta la muerte! En especial del Peliverde- justo al instante ser rodeado por una nube del Villano para ser transportado del lugar.

Al poco momento de ser transportados a diferentes lugares, Izuku en plena caída reaccionó a Tiempo de chocar contra el agua y comenzar a hundirse, dentro del agua vio como un villano con forma de tiburón se acercó con intenciones de matar, estaban listo para lidiar con el. Pero de pronto su compañera Asui le dio una patada al individuo justo después de superarlo con la lengua mientras salía del agua para estar sobre un barco.

-Gracias Asui-san- agradeció Izuku al mismo tiempo que una energía Blanca o transparente cubría todo su cuerpo.

-Llámame "Tsu"- Dijo al momento de estar arriba del barco.

-Esto se a convertido en una mala situación- con calma dijo Asui.

-según veo, los villanos conocían el horario, seguro que lo obtuvo la información ayer en el conflicto de los medios. Todo esto fue preparado minuciosamente- calmado de igual forma dijo Izuku a Asui y…

-Pero… Mirodiya-San no creo que puedan derrotar a All Migth así ser fácil…- hablo con un poco de miedo Tōru Hagakure al momento de hacerse "Notar" a Izuku.

-puede ser c…- no siguió hablando Izuku justo de ver a su otra compañera "Invisible" frente a él -¡Lo siento Hagakure-san!- Grito y en ese mismo instante sé dio la vuelta para taparse el rostro mientras se disculpaba una y otra vez.

-¿por que te disculpas?- sin entender el repentino cambio de actitud de Izuku hacia ella.

-Mirodiya-San parase que pudo verte… según parece Tōru-San-

-¡¿eh?! . Mirodiya-san- un poco sorprendida y sonrojada por aquello mientras se cubría ella son sus manos en lugares Íntimos.

-Te Juro no fue mi intención… verte- con un poco nervioso y de culpa. Todo mientras al fin la energía Transparente desaparecía y se observó a Izuku sin lecciones o rasguños –(esto es tu culpa Otosan-sensei)-

*****Mini Flash Back*****

En una ubicación desconocida, dicha pradera observamos a 2 personas unos era de 38 años para adelante mientras el otro d años. Ambos sentados debajo de un árbol conversando de algo importante.

-escucha Izuku, evita curar tus herida o de otros con la técnica de curación color Blanco-

-¿Por qué? Además esa energía sale por si nada… ¿que tiene eso de malo?- Hablo con inocencia

-escucha, en primera lugar esa energía es una variante de mi poder curativo. Si lo usas sin control o eres lastimado una y otra, otra, otra, otra, y otra vez en una pelea. El uso constante de eso que es mueras al usar tu energía Vital- con una expresión sería

-Entiendo…-

-además tienes sus ventajas, aparte de curar heridas normales, letales y enfermedades, Junta la energía de la Naturales, como un panel solar. Aparte podrás ver y percibir todo a tu alrededor-

*****Mini Flash Back End*****

-volviendo al tema…- Asui -¿No crees que han hecho todo esto porque tienen una forma de matarlo? Ese tipo nos dijo que nos torturaron hasta la muerte, ¿saben? Me pregunto si seremos capaces de resistir hasta que llegue All Migth-

-(Valla… Asui es más lista de lo que parece… con pocas palabras que dijo aquel "Humadero" logró descifrar la Cuarta parte de esto)- pensó todo esto mientras observaba a Asui.

-Mirodiya-san… Mirodiya-San estas hay…- hablo de forma calmada Tōru a Izuku mientras aun se cubría con sus guantes.

-¡¿Eh?!... perdón… que decían…-

-estas más distraído de lo costumbre Mirodiya-San… ¿aún te duele el golpe que te dieron?- un poco preocupada Asui

-Descuida Tsuyu-Chan me recuperó rápido-

-¿se debe a ese brillo que te rodeaba hace poco?-

-así es Hagakure-san… y de nuevo me disculpó. Es que cuando estoy rodeado de ese Brillo, no sólo me recuperó, también puedo percibir y ver todo lo que eso a mi alrededor- de forma sincera -además tienes un Hermoso Cabello al igual de Tsuyu-Chan.

Después de aquellas palabras, se generó un cómodo silencio del trío, tanto Tsuyu y Hagakure tenían unos pequeños rubor rojos en sus mejillas, aunque en la última no se notaba por obvias razones.

-¡Bastardo! ¡Te mataré!- Dijo el tipo que fue golpeado por Tsuyu.

-Nos Rodearon…-

-(si creen que ya nos tienen y ganaron…. Son más patético de lo que parecen, tal vez ellos tengan la ventaja del agua que los ayuda con su Kosai. Su desventaja que no saben el nuestro)-

-Tsuyu, Hagakure… su objetivo de estos tipos es que All Migth se enfrente a ese ser grotesco que logró darme un golpe al descuido. Así que nuestra única opción si queremos salir vivo es trabajar en equipo- Dijo mientras cierra los ojos para notar cuántos son.

-¿cual es el plan Mirodiya-kun?-

-Sencillo… estos tipos creen que pelearemos en el agua por otro lado tal parece que conocían estas instalaciones antes de reunirse. Además, para serles sincero prefería no malgastar mis fuerzas con estos tipos-

-¿a qué te refieres Mirodiya-san?-

-el tipo que nos disperso no sabía nuestros Quirk. Sino el nos hubiera enviado a lugares donde nuestros Quirk sean Nulos de usarlos adecuadamente y eso significa que los villanos probablemente no conocen nuestros Quirk. Que tu dices Tsuyu-Chan… a la zona naufragio-

-estas en lo cierto Mirodiya-kun. Si supieran que era una Rama, entonces probablemente me hubieran enviado a esa zona de fuego-

-A mi sería donde tenga Lluvia y viento, donde puedan logras visualizarme por el agua que me mojaría-

-¡Exacto! Nos separaron por que no conocían nuestros Quirk, así que planearon superarnos en número. Pero estos villanos no esperaran mucho tiempo hay-

-Te Diré más sobre mi Quirk. Puedo saltar alto, adherirse a paredes y sacar mi lengua por almenos 20 metros- dando su información Asui -También puedo escupir mi estómago y lavarlo y decretar moco tóxico que en realidad sólo apesta un poco… los dos últimos son prácticamente inútiles, así que pueden olvidarse de ambos-

-Creo que ya lo sabía, pero eres realmente fuerte-

-Mi Quirk sólo me hace invisible, algo que me beneficia para infiltrar y salir sin ser vista- Tōru al momento de ser su turno -y el tuyo Mirodiya. Mira que tus Quirks en realidad son un misterio al igual que tu rostro y muchas cosas sobre ti-

-¿Quirks?... (parece que así lo ven… valla lío que me metieron… ¿o sólo me metí?) ...Si te refieres a todo lo que hago se debe a un solo Quirk… Arte Senninka…- siendo interrumpido.

-¿Arte Senninka?- hablaron las dos al oír por primera vez eso.

-La transformación del Sabio, lo cual me permite gran aumento de mis capacidades físicas, como la fuerza, la resistencia, velocidad y agilidad… Gracias que reúno Energía Natural. Lo que me permite levitar y por lo tanto volar, crear, moldear y usar todo lo que hay en el planeta tierra. Pero de forma extremadamente inferior y por último enviar dicha energía a otras personas para aumentar sus capacidades físicas por 1 minuto además de despertar habilidades durmientes de sus Quirk. Pero tengo que ser muy cuidadoso para hacer ESO-

-¡ESO ES SORPRENDENTE!- un grito de mucha emoción de Tōru que se escucho por todo U.S.J..

Poco momento después del Tremendo Grito emocional. Una mano con garras hecha de agua por unos de los villanos partió por la mitad el barco.

-Me estoy impacientando. ¡Terminemos esto rápidamente!-

-Que poder… El barco de rompió- Asui

-¿Cuál es el plan Mirodiya-san?- Tōru

-Denme sus manos ambas por favor- de forma calmada Izuku. Pero esas palabras causó un pequeño rubor en ambas -No malinterpreten las cosas… recuerden lo que les dije de mi Quirk.. puedo darles un poco de mi Arte Senninka para salir de aquí y ganar a ellos- aclaró sus palabras al notar que sus compañeras entendieron otra cosa.

-¡entendido!...-

-Que aremos con exactitud-

-Tsuyu-Chan saltaras en dirección a la entrada, con lo que te daré estoy más que seguro que llegaremos sin problemas. Hagakure-San tengo la corazonada que si pasó mi energía hacia ti, nos volveremos Igual de invisibles mientras estemos conectados... (Aparte que pueda crear una barrera invisible y muchas otras cosas) así que saldremos sin ser vistos…- hizo una pausa -…Por mi parte creeré un pequeño Remolino en el agua y cambiaré su estado de Líquido a Viscoso- terminó de explicar.

-(Mirodiya-kun es sorprendente…)-

-(Que emoción… ¿será verdad sobre que los podré hacerlos invisibles?)-

-además no dejaré que nadie vuelva hacer daño a un ser cercano a mí, eso los incluyes a todos ustedes que en poco tiempo les tomé afecto… según los que me dijo una vez mi Otosan-sensei; "El recurso más importante para sobrevivir en un campo de batalla no es la fuerza física. Mas bien, es la habilidad de mantener la calma y pensar rápidamente, sin importar cuan extrema sea la situación y podrás hacerlo también si defiendes todo aquello que es importante en tu vida "- serio mientras encargaba a los Villanos frente a él.

-Realmente son niños, con todo ese lamento y lloriqueo-. Un villanos con cara de tiburón.

-Hey, Shigaraki dijo que no bajaremos la Guardia, ¿recuerdas?. No los juzgues por su edad. Fíjate en su Quirk- Dijo un villano con una máscara Blanca y líneas redondas color Rojas con dientes afilados -Tiene sentido, ¿Verdad? Porque nuestros Quirk definitivamente tendrán ventaja en el agua- justo al momneto de comenzar a formar otra vez una gran mano de agua.

-Preparadas Asui-Chan, Tōru-Chan- con mucha calma dijo Izuku mientras transfería poco de su energía, mientras escucho de ambas '¡HAI!' y a su vez preparaba sus dos técnicas -Arte Senninka: Water whirl… Arte Senninka: Water / Viscous…- todo eso en poco menos de 10 segundos.

Al momento de sentir infiltrar esa energía en sus cuerpos, Asui y Tōru sintieron una enorme Paz, Calidez, los 5 sentidos más desarrollados y muchas energías nunca antes sentida. Tōru vio como sus 2 compañeros desaparecieron de sus vista e inclusos sus ropa, pero aun los sentía a su lado además que escucho hablar a Izuku. Asui se sorprendió al ver como su cuerpo desaparecer en un parpadeo, además ver como el agua comenzó a formar un remolino pequeño lo suficiente para atraer a su centro a todos los villanos. Algunos de esos desconcertados y reaccionando rápido estaban apunto de saltar del agua, pero el agua se hizo más espeso, como miel casi seca que imposibilitó su escape. Sin perder tiempo sujeto a los dos para saltar en dirección a la entrada donde vio sin Problemas a sus otros compañeros que estaban luchando con aquel tipo que los dispersó.

Ambas chicas tuvieron un pensamiento igual, conocer más a Izuku Mirodiya aquel que al parecer tenía muchos secretos y sentimientos guardados que lograron percibir al tener esa maravillosa energía que les fue otorgada por él. Pero eso sería una vez que la situación de calme.

 _ *****Continuara*****_

 _ **pirata: como veras me aloque un poco con el cap... y sera este fics como tenia planeado 5 o 10% de naruto y lo demas My Hero Academy y mis Pendejadas... Disfruta con el cap.**_ _ **Guest: Gracias por tu apoyo y sientop la demora pero los tesis y mi trabajo apenas me da tiempo de escribir... disfruta con el Cap. en el siguiente capitulo solo dire que un encuentro entre titanes o Heroes habra.  
**_

 ** _¡PLUS ULTRA!_**


	6. SIN MIEDO… REVELACIÓN PARTE 2

SIN MIEDO…. REVELACIÓN PARTE 2

Como dijo Izuku, Asui de un solo saltó llegó donde estaban los demás sorprendiendo por el repentino ruido que se escucho atrás de ellos sin ver a nadie. Pero de la nada aparecieron dos de sus compañeros, Izuku, Asui pero notaron por poco a La chica invisible Tōru

Este suceso impresión o no sólo a ellos también a Kurogiri por la repentina mejora del chico con sus reciente heridas curadas. Ese descuido por parte del villano, Iida lo aprovechó para salir corriendo y pedir ayuda lo más antes posible.

-¡No te dejaré!- dijo Kurogiri al querer resolver su error. Pero antes de poder llegar a Iida los demás ayudaron en su escape de este en una combinación perfecta improvisada.

-Trece-sensei… descanse, le prometo que ninguno de mis compañeros saldrán heridos mientras este consciente y pueda seguir luchando…- de forma calmada Izuku lo dijo a trece mientras este no apartó la vista del enemigo y al mismo momento pasaba una energía Blanca a Trece.

-Ten cuidado Joven Mirodiya- Dijo de forma calmada. Al poco tiempo que vio al muchacho en acción además el echo de oír cosas buenas con referente al chico sabía que estaba seguro en sus palabras. También comenzó a sentir como el dolor comenzó a disminuir.

-Va a llamar apoyo… es Game Over….-

-oye húmero… dime tus últimas palabras…-

-¿dime chico eres algo de RIDORU?-

-¿Ridoru?... ¿quien es ese?. Mejor no intentes cambiar la Conversación y tomaré lo que dijiste como tus últimas palabras…-

-crees que puedes contra mi y los otros… son fuertes palabras para voz, incluso si tuvieras algo que ver con Ridoru no estas a nuestro nivel para decir esas idioteces-

-Como dije No se quien es ese tal Ridoru, además los idiotas son ustedes al venir aquí para matar al símbolo de la Paz- sin perder la vista del enemigo.

-No tengo tiempo para jugar contigo, pero siquiera saber el Nombre de aquel que morirá junto con All Migth- también mirando a Izuku en especial esos ojos, Fríos, calculador y carente de miedo. Algo en su interior le decir que escapará y no lo enfrentará jamás a un combate de 1vs1 -(este chico se paceré a All For One con esos ojos)-

-Ya veo… así que ese tal All For One es la cabeza de esta patética Organización de villanos- de forma calmada.

-(¡QUE… COMO SUPO ESO! ¿ACASO PUEDE LEER LA MENTE?. Tengo que retirarme e informar de esto cuanto antes a Shigaraki)- sin perder tiempo desapareció del lugar antes que el Peliverde atacará.

-Cuiden de Trece-sensei. Yo iré por Aizawa-sensei y los entretendré hasta que lleguen los profesionales- sin oír algo de sus compañeros Izuku desapareció en un parpadeo. -por favor no vengan o me sería imposible luchar mientras tengo de salvarlos- reapareció junto a su Gunbai para llevarlo consigo y volver a desaparecer.

-_-_-_-aeiou-_-_-_-

-Puedes eliminar Quirk. Eso es maravilloso, pero no impresionante. Ante una, fuerza desbordante… eres como alguien sin Quirk- dijo Shigaraki aun mal herido Aizawa que esta contra el suelo por el Noumu que aplastó su mano sin problema.

-(es como romper una ramita… estoy seguro que elimine su Quirk. Eso significa que es así de fuerte, es tan fuerte como All Migth)- pensó Aizawa mientras Noumu alzaba su cabeza para golpear con ella el suelo.

Pero de la nada, a milímetros de impactar. El Noumu coloca ambas manos al frente para bloquear un fuerte golpe que provocó alejarlo unos metros de Aizawa.

-Shigaraki Tomura- fueron las palabras de Izuku y Kurogiri al mismo tiempo que uno aparecía a lado de Aizawa y el otro de Tomura.

-Kurogiri, ¿Mataste a Trece?- Hablo Tomura ignorando la presencia del peliverde y lo que hizo hace instante.

-Dejé a Trece fuera de acción pero hay estudiantes que no pude dispersar… y uno fue capaz de escapar… además aquel Chico sabe sobre "el"-

-¿Uh?- Tomura comenzó a desesperarse, pero tratan de calmarse mientras rascaba su cuello -¡Kurogiri… Tú…! ¡si no fueras una puerta de tele-transportación te haría pedazos!. No podemos ganar contra una docena de profesionales. Es Game Over. Cielos, es Game Over esta vez. Volvamos a casa- al fin calmado. Pero recordó lo último que dijo Kurogiri -No sin antes Eliminar al chico-

Mientras esos hablaban, Izuku No quitaba la vista de ellos y del ser oscuro, mientras curaba a Aizawa con una energía Verde y Blanca. Algo que no paso desapercibido por Aizawa que sentía como sus heridas sanaban de forma rápida. -(se siente como el Quirk de Recovery Girl. Pero al revés, no disminuyen mis fuerzas más bien están regresando)- al notar la diferencia de Quirks.

-Noumu. Asegúrate de eliminar al chico, por alguna razón sabe más de nosotros- al momento de fijar la vista en Izuku y también ver como el Eraser Head era sanado de forma rápida -mejor los eliminamos a ambos para que el símbolo de la Paz Sufra- al final salir disparado junto a Kurogiri y Noumu.

-(Demasiados lentos…)- antes de fueran alcanzados Izuku agarró a su sensei para desaparecer y reaparecer a lado de Todos sus compañeros.

-Aizawa-sensei… por favor no se levante. Aun no terminó se sanarlo- de forma calmada pero sin apartar la vista de los enemigos. Aunque estuvieran lejos de ellos, el no cometería otro error.

-Gracias Mirodiya, pero lo que acabas de hacer fue un suicidio. Pero aun así Gracias de nuevo-

-Descuide… ¿Trece-sensei se encuentra mejor?- pregunto sin apartar la vista.

-Gracias a su Quirk Curativo estoy recuperando- Dijo Trece con calma pero a la vez preocupada que aquel Quirk que uso en ella y Aizawa pueda causar problemas a Izuku -(No puede hacer semejante Quirk Curativo sin causar consecuencia al propietario)-

-¿Otro que también tiene un Quirk de Tele-Transportación?- Hablo Tomura al notar al Peliverde arriba -¿Eh? Kurogiri. ¿No dijiste que dejaste fuera de combate a Trece?- desconcertado.

-Claro que lo hice, pero parece q…-

-No importa…. Mejor vamos a matarlos antes que se recuperen-

Cuando el trío de villanos estaban apunto de ir por Izuku y los demás, las puertas de la entrada salieron disparadas por un potente golpe del exterior causando así una cortina de humo pero revelando la llegada del motivo de aquellos sucesos. También haciendo que todos parar todo por para qué pusieran su vista al lugar.

-Tuve un mal presentimiento… así que me alejé de la charla con el director y vine. Me crucé al joven Iida en mi camino… y me conto lo que ocurrió. (Cielos. Eso me hizo enojar) En pensar en lo terrorífico que fue para mis estudiantes. Y cuán duro ellos lucharon… pero… es por eso… que estoy orgulloso en decir…. Ya está todo bien. ¡Por que estoy aquí!- Hablo de forma épica al igual que su entrada All Migth, pero esta vez son mostrar su típica sonrisa de Esperanza o alegría, sino de Ira. Pero sin importar eso todos los estudiantes se alegraron por la llegada de su Ídolo y profesor.

-Conseguimos un 'Continue'- con un poco de alegría por parte de Tomura -Estuve esperándote, Héroe. Tú, escoria de loa sociedad-

-¿Ese es… All Migth…?-

-¡Es la primera vez que lo veo en persona!-

-Se ve intimidador…-

-Además esta Ridoru con ellos-

Eran las palabras de los pocos villanos que aun estaban en pie para combatir. Pero comenzaron a volver sus dudas sobre el ataque y su victoria.

-Idiotas, ¡No se emociones o saquen conclusiones absurdas!- dijo un villano al azar -Si lo matamos, nosotros podremos…- no siguió más ya que fueron Brutalmente enterrados sólo dejando la mitad de la cintura para abajo a la vista.

-_-_-_-Hace unos minutos atrás-_-_-_-_-

-Te encuentran Bien Aizawa, Trece-

-Descuida All Migth, sólo necesitan descansar un poco más- Hablo Izuku para tranquilar al Héroe.

-Joven Mirodiya….- detuvo sus palabras al notar el nuevo traje de Izuku y también lo que portaba en su espalda -(¿Qué significa esto?)-

-Ahora empiezo Yo para darte ventaja, soy un demonio que jamás se raja- susurro muy bajo Izuku al momento de desaparecer a la vista de todos… menos de Uno.

-(¿porque dijo eso?... y esa velocidad es igual a la mía)- pensó All Migth, al oír y ver a Izuku salir corriendo a esa velocidad hacia los villanos.

-_-_-_-_-Actualidad-_-_-_-_-

Parado frente a los últimos 3 villanos restantes, Izuku con Gunbai en mano y sin mostrar miedo alguno hacia sus adversarios, demostrando así la pelea que se llevará en cuestión de segundos, a la espera de algún movimiento por parte de los cuatros.

-Esa velocidad y fuerza. Esto no va bien… Esto no va bien… Esto no va bien… Esto no va bien…- poco molesto al ver de nuevo al peliverde -Eres Rápido, esta vez no pude seguirte con los ojos. Eh incluso puede ser más rápido de All Migth. Tal vez pueda ser verdad, después de todo… que seas Ridoru- con una sonrisa macabra al fin tener al responsable de muchos retrasos y conflictos en la Organización -Daremos muerte a Ridoru Primero. Si nos da tiempo… luego sigue All Migth-

-Y dale con lo mismo en confundirme con alguien más… pero eso no salvará del Dolor y sufrimiento que tendrás por Venir- serio Izuku.

-"Héroe" es solo un buen nombre colocado por la sociedad y nada más. En realidad, no existen los héroes….- comenzó a decir Tomura pero es interrumpido.

-Tal vez tengas razón pero…- Dijo Izuku al MOMEENTO de desaparecer y aparecer a centímetros de Tomura -… Los villanos como ustedes sólo pudren este mundo con sus absurdos caprichos y deseos personales que lastiman e hieren a gentes buenas- Dando un buen Golpe en seco al estómago que sacó todo el aire de Shigaraki al mismo instante de levantar el Gunbai con la izquierda apuntando a Kurogiri.

Pero se movió para evadir un golpe del Noumu, sin perder tiempo conecto un golpe al ser pero este no recibió ningún daño. Tanto Izuku y Noumu comenzaron una pelea 1vs1. Izuku utilizó el Gunbai en muchas ocasiones como defensa de los golpes del Ser. Pero al mismo tiempo lo utilizaba de Ofensiva.

-(Así que era cierto… estos tienen unas Fuerzas Moustrosa natural y un factor Curativo de impactos…)- pensó mientras seguía la lucha -(según mi informante. Estos eran personas, pero fueron mutados para crearlos)- con ira contenida al saber que esa información era verdadera.

-Arte Senninka: Gravedad +300- Dijo después de esquivar uno de los golpes para saltar arriba del Ser y colocar una mano En su cabeza y ejercer una presión extrema. Pero en Noumu resistió con un poco de problema. Pero la Gravedad desapareció gracias a que Kurogiri atacó a Izuku que logró evadir.

-Muerte- Kurogiri lanzó sus neblina para atrapar a Izuku. Pero este Género un potente Viento con el Gunbai con el fin de deshacer el ataque y a la vez golpear al villanos. Pero Kurogiri logró sobrevivir por la intervención del Noumu que resistió sin problema.

-A.S.: Black Hole- alzó una mano al frente junto al momento de aparecer un pequeño agujero en la Palma y salir de ella cinco enorme Varilla Oscura que impactaron y perforó como mantequilla la piel del Noumu; 2 en los Hombros, 2 es las Rodillas y 1 en el Cuello -Liberación- justo después el Noumu comenzó a tener problemas con las varas para sacarlo al igual de respirar.

-¿Qué fue eso?...- un recuperado Tomura del golpe y ver como su Ser no podía moverse o sacar las varas -¡Kurogiri!- Dijo muy molesto.

-¡No lo harán… A.S.: Dragón de Agua- de repente detrás de Izuku un enorme Dragón surgió del área de Naufragio, el Dragón fue directo donde el ser que era ayudado por Kurogiri que sacaba las varas gracias a su Quirk de Tele-Transportación.

-Mierda…- apenas alcanzó de crear un Portal frente de él y tragar al Dragón. Pero en ese instante otro portal apareció detrás que Izuku, en ella salió la técnica de este.

-A.S.: Muro del Infierno- sin siquiera molestarse en dar la vuelta para ver su técnica anterior. Un muro hecho de fuego salió de la tierra. El impacto de ambas técnicas Género una gigantesca cortina hecho de Vapor del Dragón de Agua.

La visibilidad era casi nula dentro y fuera. Pero de la nada Tomura, Kurogiri y un Liberado, recuperado Noumu evadieron grandes Bolas de Fuegos que lograron visualizar frente de ellos al mismo tiempo entre ellas parecer Izuku para inicia una nueva pelea entre Noumu. Pero un añadido Kurogiri.

-_-_-_-_-aeiou-_-_-_-_-

-Que batalla más increíble… ¡Mirodiya es sin duda el mejor de nuestra clase!- asombrado Eijiro Kirishima

-No… el esta más haya que sólo un estudiante…- igual de asombrado Fumikage Tokoyami

-Mirodiya el multi Quirks. Sin duda el único en su clase- dijo Mashirao Ojiro pero no tan asombrado.

-(Bastardo… esto fue lo que hiciste estos años que desapareciste)- pensó Bakugō más serio sin alterarse.

-(Esos Movimientos del Joven Mirodiya… jamás lo eh visto en mi vida)- All Migth

-estas equivocado Mashirao-san. Mirodiya-kun no tiene multi Quirks- fue las palabras de Tōru Hagakure.

-¿Cómo que no? ¿Acaso no lo estás viendo?- pregunto Mashirao a su amiga Tōru.

-es verdad. Izuku-kun sólo tiene un Quirk…- esta vez fue Asui Tsuyu.

-acaso está Loca. No hay… mejor dicho no existe un Quirk que pueda hacer todo lo que Mirodiya hace- seguro de sus palabras Denki Kaminari.

-¡Espera un momento! ¿Porque dicen eso las dos?-

-El mismo nos dijo que su Quirk logra hacer eso y muchas cosas más- Asui

-¿Cuál Quirk es ese?-

-Su Quirk… Arte Senninka- Tōru.

-¿Arte Senninka?- las pregunta de todos.

-¡La Transformación del Sabio!- al mismo tiempo Asui y Tōru.

Todos estaban más que confundido por aquello. Jamás escucharon de eso e incluso All Migth no tenía conocimiento alguno. Sus dudas y pensamientos fueron ignorados por un enorme Rugido y sonido proveniente de la pelea. Atrás de Izuku Otro enorme Dragón apareció, pero esta vez era de Electricidad que asustó a más de uno. Pero emocionó a Kaminari. El Dragón de nuevo fue Succionado por un Portal del enemigo y hacer los mismo que la anterior vez, pero la diferencia fue que Izuku sólo golpeó con su Gunbai al Dragón eléctrico y este desvaneció por una Gran Corriente de Aire salir de la arma.

-Crees que Ese único Quirk puede crear eso…-

-les diremos, lo mismo que nos dijo Mirodiya-kun-. -Así que no nos interrumpan-. Dijeron Toru y Asui. Sólo recibieron un 'Hai' de mucho y otros sólo movieron sus cabezas en forma positiva.

-Bueno. Su Quirk "Arte Senninka" o "La transformación del Sabio" le permite gran aumento de sus capacidades físicas-. -como la fuerza, la resistencia, velocidad y agilidad… Gracias que reúne Energía Natural-. -Al igual le permite levitar y por lo tanto volar, crear, moldear y usar todo lo que hay en el planeta tierra-.-Pero de forma extremadamente inferior al parecer…-. -y por último enviar dicha energía a otras personas para aumentar sus capacidades físicas-. -pero solo por 1 minuto además de despertar habilidades durmientes de los Quirk-. -Pero tiene que ser muy cuidadoso para hacer aquello-. Terminaron de Contar ambas.

-wow… asombroso…-

-¡Genial!-

-pero. Como explicar ese Quirk Verde y Blanco que uso en Los sensei y lo esta usando en este momento- Dijo Momo Yaoyorozu al recordar y ver aquel Quirk.

-Bueno según entendí lo que dijo. Aquel Brillo que le rodea puede curar cualquier herida y ver o percibir todo a su alrededor-

-es verdad. Cuando estaba aun con eso, el logro… verme…- un poco nerviosa y avergonzada por decir y recordar aquello Tōru.

-eso es obvio. Si aun no lo notan, Aizawa-sensei y Trece-sensei están sanando sus heridas y regenerando sus tejidos. Además el mismo lo dijo que les estaba sanando. Pero…- esta vez fue Shotõ Todoroki -…algo que logra hacer aquello debe ser peligroso incluso para Mirodiya. Como una espada de doble filo- serio al notar y sacar conclusiones.

-No creo que fuera verdad…¿No?. Sólo mírenlo no parece afectarlo-

-Tal vez sea por que… es un demonio-

-¡¿Qué tonterías dices?!...-

-¿Tu igual lo escuchaste?...-

-¿Qué cosa escucharon?-

-antes de irse. Izuku dijo "Ahora empiezo Yo para darte ventaja, soy un demonio que jamás se raja". Palabras que no tenían ningún caso decir. Sobre todo dijo en un susurro que apenas logre escucharlo- de forma sería Mezō Shōji.

-Lo más extraño. Es como si lo hubiera dicho a alguien. Pero nadie estaba a su lado o lograron escucharlo aparte de Mezō y Yo- continuo Kyōka Jirō.

-Están equivocados Chicos. Mirodiya-kun no es un demonio. Aunque su forma de vestir o el echo que oculte su rostro y sea un misterio para nosotros su forma de actuar. No podemos juzgarlo- muy seria en sus palabras Ochako Uraraka -con lo poco que pase en compañía de Izuku, el procuro mi seguridad, enseñó a mantener la calma en la Prueba de combate. Aun si cometí errores él me ánimo a seguir. Hasta me dijo "No importa cuantas veces cometas errores o tropieces, debes seguir adelante y aprender de ellos para mejorar cada día"-

-Además cuando nos separó a todos él villano. El no perdió la calma y nos ayudó para salir sin peligrar nuestras vidas- Dijo Tsuyu segura de ello.

-También cuando nos pasó un poco de su energía. No sólo hice invisibles a Asui e Izuku. Llegue a sentir una calidez y Paz jamás conocida. Hasta pude sentir las emociones de Mirodiya-kun.- Tōru Hagakure.

-¡Acaso El echo de qué en estos momentos esté enfrentando el sólo a los villanos desde el inicio!- un eufórico Kirishima -¡No pueden verlo como el villano o peor decir que es un Demonio!. Si el mismo dijo eso. No quiere decir que sea. Debe tener su motivo Izuku para decir esas palabras-

Las palabras de Kirishima en defensa de Izuku. No sólo callaron/eliminaron toda preocupación, miedo o preguntas. Pero de la nada todo U.S.J. se sintió algo.

-_-_-_-_-_-momentos atrás-_-_-_-_-_-_-

Izuku cada vez que lanzaba un ataque a Kurogiri, este creaba portales para enviarlos a otro lado o regresárselo a él mismo, también Noumu defendía con su cuerpo a Kurogiri y Shigaraki. Este último apenas se involucraba en la contienda, su Quirk no le favorecía mucho contra la velocidad de Izuku y en más de una ocasión recibió golpe no tan fuertes. Así que solo se ponía a analizar al Peliverde lo más que podía. Algo que Shigaraki noto es que este cubría con una energía extraña alrededor sus manos o poco antes de recibir un Imparto directo por parte de Noumu.

-(tengo que terminar esto… primero eliminar a ese espectro. Aunque antes era un humano, lastimosamente no creo podré regresarlo como era antes)- pensó con calma y justo al instantes evadir un Puñetazo de Noumu que salió por un Portal creado justo a su espalda por Kurogiri. -(cada vez se defienden y atacan. Coordinan sus movimiento con casi exactitud. No por nada son villanos peligrosos)- al estar alejado de ellos.

-Shigaraki tenemos que terminar esto pronto. No creo poder seguir más- con sumo cansancio Kurogiri.

-Entiendo…- responde Shigaraki igual de cansado y adolorido por los golpe que sufrió en la contienda.

-¿Ya se van así de rápido?. Si apenas estoy comenzando. Pero si se van por lo menos me llevare a uno de ustedes- aun serio. -(creo que lo enviaré a ese Espectro con "EL", sólo espero que este de humor….)- un poco cansado pero no lo mostró y también se alisto para lo siguiente.

De la nada en todo U.S.J. se sintió el aumento de calor, el oxígeno era un poco más denso, la Gravedad comenzó a ser más pesado y un sonido extraño comenzó a sonar De forma lenta. Algo que sin duda aterro a todos, sobre todo aquel sonido.

N/A: este es el sonido…  /-HkXHrBIIrg si desean saber.

-_-_-_-_-_-_-actual-_-_-_-_-_-_-

-Que…que estas haciendo…- un asustado Shigaraki por la repentina situación.

-No… … moverme…- de igual asustado Kurogiri pero también noto su "cuerpo" inmóvil.

-Sólo un pequeño juego….- Izuku comenzó a juntar ambas manos una arriba de la otra con las palmas unidas, los dedos meniques y pulgar unidos por las yemas de estos, dentro de la mano -...sean bienvenidos a éste infierno…- dijo con una voz gruesa y con los ojos cerrados. -...No puedes matar si ya estás MUERTO- de pronto un pentagrama con un lobo de tres cabezas en el centro aparece junto debajo de Noumu.

-¡Noumu mátalo, elimina al chico…!- Grito furiosos pero con el miedo aun presente.

Para sorpresa y miedo de Shigaraki, el Ser no se movió y comenzó a ser rodeado por un fuego purpura oscuro, -Arte Senninka Prohibida: Door to hell- de pronto Noumu fue cubierto en totalidad por el fuego y en el suelo aquel pentagrama brillar para volverse oscuro formando un agujero y tragar de forma lenta el fuego púrpura oscuro. Una vez tragado el fuego que en ella estaba dentro el Noumu. Izuku saco de sus ropa un extraño papel enroscado que lanzo dentro del agujero. Al instante el agujero volvió ser el pentagrama.

-(Liberación general)- pensó Izuku y al instantes el ambiente volvió a la normalidad justo después abrir los ojos y ver a los aterrados Shigaraki y Kurogiri.

-continuemos… donde lo dejamos- con calma y caminando donde el par de villanos.

-¡Kurogiri sácanos a aquí!- Grito al ver como el peliverde se acercaba de forma lenta donde ellos. Pero también vieron como él se detuvo, cayó al suelo de rodillas y manos en el suelo.

-Parece que no puede seguir… es nuestra oportunidad…- un recuperado de confianza Kurogiri al ver aquella escena.

-A.S.: Muralla Colosal- de pronto Izuku se elevó por una enorme muralla hecho de Tierra donde el estaba, ese echo detuvo a sus enemigo. -A.S.: Explosión- desapareció de los vista de sus enemigo al estar detrás de su muro, para luego colocar ambas manos en esta y generar una fuerte explosión que partió en muchos pedazos de todo tamaño. Sin perder tiempo sostuvo su Gunbai con ambas manos y golpeó con mucha fuerza las Rocas, el Golpe mandó a tremenda velocidad todas esas enormes Rocas.

-Mierda…- con sumo cansancio Kurogiri creo nuevamente un gigantesco portal para defenderse de la técnica, pero esta vez no cometería el error de enviarlo al Chico o desviarlo para otro lado sin sentido. Estaba agotado así que sólo podría hacer algo con ese ataque, para darle una distracción lo suficiente para escapar -(Muerde en cebo)-

De pronto dos portales de abrieron. Uno justo frente a Izuku y el otro muy cerca de la entrada, gusto a tres metros donde estaban los Estudiantes, maestros. Que al ver eso reaccionaron para protegerse lo más que pudieron.

-¡Texas Smash!- Grito All Migth al momento de ver las enorme rocas gusto al frente de el, pero sólo pudo con la mitad de ellas.

-Giant Ice Wall- un enorme Glaciar de Hielo provocado por Todoroki fue capaz de detener por poco muchas Rocas de diferentes tamaños.

-¡Stun Grenade!- Con Ira contenida Bakugō creo una fuerte explosión hacia una Enorme Roca que al recibir el impacto se partió en miles de pedazos.

-A.S.: Gravedad +200- de la nada apareció Izuku junto a todos y deteniendo los restantes de la rocas faltantes.

Pero de pronto otro dos nuevos portales parecen, uno de ellas arriba de Izuku y compañías, salieron sus barras para aplastar a todos.

-(Joder…) ¡Abajo!- Grito ordenó justo antes de sostener con sus manos una barra como pudo, por el ataque sorpresa.

-¡YO ME ENCARGÓ DE LOS OTROS!- Dijo All Migth que sostuvo como pudo las faltantes barra con sus brazos, dos en cada lado. -(Qué demonio)- Dijo al momento notar lo pesado que eran las barras y ver como la enorme Roca que salió del segundo portal se dirigió donde ellos -Aun no terminó- con todas las fuerza lanzó las barra a los Roca con el objetivo de destruir con ellas.

Pero de pronto un dolor pulsante en su herida causó que las barras justo antes de lanzarlo, sólo golpearon un lado de la roca. Pero aun así por el leve golpe causó una desviación suficiente para que la roca pasará de largo de todos que estaban agachados y salió por la puerta principal qué estaba abierto. Cortesía de All Migth en su entrada dramática.

-(A.S.: Sueño Fingido) se lo dejó tod….- no pudo seguir hablando Izuku ya que este se desplomo al suelo "desmayado". Pero este nunca todo el suelo porque fue sostenido por Kyōka Jirō.

-Descansa Joven Mirodiya…- Dijo All Migth al ver como Izuku se "Desmayo" por el cansancio. -(Sólo me queda 5 minutos más, pero es mas que suficiente… Gracias a Mirodiya)-

-Estamos en desventaja Shigaraki-

-Sólo si tuviéramos a Noumu, ¡…Sería capaz de ir contra el sin pensar un poco!- Un alterado Shigaraki

-Perdón a todos por llegar tarde… ¡Reuni a todos los que estaban disponibles!- Entrando por la puerta en Directo Nezu junto con los demás Profesores.

-Yo El Presidente de 1-A eh regresado!- Grito Iida al llegar con ayuda.

-Director… Joven Iida Buen Trabajo- con unas enorme sonrisa y orgullo dijo All Migth.

-Cielos llegaron más problemas, sin duda es Game Over. Aunque no logramos nuestro objetivo. Al menos sabemos donde se encuentra Ridoru- un ya calmado Shigaraki.

-¿Enserio crees estar seguro de tus palabras?-

Una voz desconocidas para muchos era escuchados por todos. Los que reconocieron aquella voz movieron como loco sus ojos en busca de aquel tipo.

-Tomura Shigaraki y Kurogiri. Parece que aquel Niño al que le confunde conmigo los venció… una conclusión patética si piensan eso- de nuevo aquella voz resonó.

-¿Quién eres para decir eso?. ¡Muéstrate!- alterado al ser considerado Patético.

-con mucho gusto…- de pronto alguien aparece justo arriba de la fuente de agua -Si tienes el favor de voltear. Preparado para darte una lección, me presentó soy Ridoru, mi nombre les dan terror- justo detrás de los últimos villanos de pies aparece Él verdadero Ridoru, Capucha de color Negro con líneas Verdes y Naranja oscuros que cubría todo su cuerpo, una Máscara era de color Plomo con su Símbolo "?" en medio que cubría todo su rostro y cabello, en su espalda se podía apreciar una enorme Arma plana que cubría casi toda su espalda 'Gunbai'.

La sorpresiva presencia del Ridoru aterro al instante de verlo a los Villanos. Por otra parte los Héroes profesionales estaban asombrados y los Estudiante estaban maravillados al fin poder ver aquel que surgió de la nada hace muchos años.

-Así que hay otro niño con un Gunbai casi idéntico al mío… y hasta su vestiduras se parece al mío… me alaga en niño- esta vez apareció justo arriba de unos de los pilares de la entrada para decir aquello con una voz Infantil.

-pero Volviendo al tema…- reapareciendo en el lugar de antes. -eh venido por ustedes- con calma dijo Ridoru.

-(No son las misma personas… tengo que hacer algo)- pensó rápido Kurogiri.

De pronto un nuevo portal de abrió arriba de Ridoru con el objetivo de atraparlo, pero este simplemente alzó una mano y el portal desapareció de la nada. Pero aquel ataque, logró el objetivo de Kurogiri de distraer la atención de este y sin perder tiempo huyó con Shigaraki por un Portal de el mismo.

-¡Oh vamos…! Que más da. Será para la otra. Nos vemos en otra ocasión All Migth- lo dijo con un tono de enojo y alegría nuevamente arriba de la columna cerca de todos. Sin decir nada más Ridoru desapareció del lugar dejando una pequeña explosión de humo.

-_-_-_-_-_-aeiou-_-_-_-_-_-

Luego de un corto tiempo a las afuera de U.S.J. vemos a muchas patrullas de Policía llevando a los Inconscientes Villanos. Más alejados los Profesionales daban información entre ellos lo sucedido. A parte los estudiantes hablaban entre ellos y a su vez miraban a un despertado Izuku. Algunos de ellos estaban listo para hablar con el pero de pronto un policía salió corriendo en dirección a Izuku.

-Usted en Izuku Mirodiya- Pregunto el oficial, 'Si' dijo Izuku rápidos -tengo malas noticias… su Casa esta destruida por una enorme roca que cayó- Dijo el oficial.

-¿¡QUE!?- Grito Izuku al oír.

-Su Madre esta gravemente herida en el hospital…- respondió rápido al adivinar lo que diría el joven -…Tal parece se encontraba en el hogar cuando la roca cayó…- no dijo más al no notar al chico.

Los que escucharon las palabras del oficial. No sabían decir o hacer. Eran muchas emociones obtenidas en un solo día, pero aun así estaban apunto de ir para apoyar a su compañero que hizo mucho por ellos pero este desapareció.

 _ *******CONTINUARÁ*******_

Guest: disfruta el Cap. Y no te preocupes, que me gusta escribir esta historia, aunque seas el único que lo leas, me doy por servido si me dejan reviews para seguir. Hasta la próxima.

 ** _¡PLUS ULTRA!_**


	7. SIN MIEDO… REVELACIÓN PARTE 3 Final

_**SIN MIEDO…. REVELACIÓN PARTE 3 Fina l**_

-¿Ya es tiempo Otosan-sensei…?-

-Así es Izuku, mi tiempo finalizó antes de lo improvisto-

-Como quisiera hacer algo para que puedas estar a mi lado para siempre-

-Se fuerte Izuku... El destino une y separa. Sin embargo, ninguna fuerza es lo suficientemente grande como para hacernos olvidar que, por alguna razón, una vez algo nos hizo felices-

-Pero… no quiero que me dejes… aún quiero seguir aprendiendo…-

-Izuku. A veces en la vida no hay tiempo suficiente para decir todas las cosas que tenemos que decir, cuando todo lo único que podemos decir es adiós-

-Por…por favor. Debe de hab…- con lágrimas en los ojos.

-Apenas eres un niño. Pero tienes un intelecto de un joven. Disfruta tu niñez, adolescencia. Hazlo como una petición mía quieres Hijo-

-Otosan…-

-Sabes… quiero regalarte estos- sacando de entre sus ropas 3 pergaminos, Blanco, Negro y Dorado.

-Que son Otosan..-

-El pergamino Blanco; contiene un Arma que creen en el tiempo que estuvimos, es una réplica superior al que se encuentra en mi Dimensión. Los detalles los encontrarás hay mismo… el Negro; son estilos de peleas avanzados, estudia con calma todos ellos y crea tu propio estilo. Se que no tendrás problemas con eso… Y el Dorado; sólo te digo que lo habrás en una situación que este apuntó de Morir. Lo que haiga dentro te podrá salvar. Sólo espero que nunca tengas que usarlo. Y si nunca sucede aquel echo, ábrelo cuando tengas una Familia-

-Lo haré Otosan… no lo decepcionaré-

-Se que no lo harás… no olvides de leer los Pergaminos que esta en tu subconsciente, con ellos podrás mejorar más tu Arte Senninka y Control de ellas…. Esto no es un adiós, esto es un gracias. Gracias por tu compañía, por aprender todo lo qué puede enseñarte, gracias por Soportar cada prueba impuesta y Gracias por darme estos maravillosos días…. Gracias Izuku Midoriya… Hijo-

-Nunca te diré adiós, porque un adiós significa irse e irse significa olvidar. Y jamás voy a olvidarte Naruto Uzumaki… Padre-

Ambos se despidieron con un abrazo, como Padre e Hijo. Mientras en el Oriente el sol dio sus último rayo y con ellos el Adulto desapareció en un montón de luces que ascendieron al cielo, siendo seguido por unos ojos verdes con lágrimas hasta perderse en el firmamento. El niño de aproximadament años sólo miró aquella dirección unos minutos más.

-¡PADRE!-

-aaaaa- un pequeño grito por Izuku -(Solo fue un sueño… No, un recuerdo de la ultima vez que estuve con Otosan…)- pensó Izuku.

-¿Se encuentra Bien Joven?- pregunto una enfermera de turno que escucho a Izuku Gritar.

-Descuide… como se encuentra Mi Madre-

-Su Madre esta mucho mejor gracias a usted. Sin su Quirk ella probablemente no habría pasado la noche- informó la enfermera. Ella misma presenció cuando Izuku Llegó y fue directo a la sala de operaciones, aplicó su Quirk en su propia Madre.

-Gracias Enfermera-san- Con una sonrisa que se notó apenas por debajo de su máscara.

-No se preocupe, cualquier cosa sólo Llámame y vendré- sin más ella salió de la habitación donde estaban Inko Midoriya Recostada y e Izuku Midoriya en una silla a lado de su Madre.

Una vez salió la Enfermera, Izuku contempló a su madre, con algunas vendas en su cabeza, el aparato que indicaban su pulso. Aunque Inko no presenta ninguna Herida en el exterior o Interior gracias a Izuku, algo en éste le tenía preocupado… sólo esperaba que sus mal presentimiento fueran equivocado.

-_-_-_-_-Flash Back-_-_-_-

Una vez que le informaron del aquel suceso. Sin perder tiempo corrió a toda velocidad por las calles de Yueiko, hacia el hospital. No tardó ni 5 minutos en llegar al entrar a toda prisa y preguntar en recepción por su Madre. El encargado le informó que su Madre estaba en la sala de operación en este preciso momento para salvarle la vida.

Nuevamente corrió hacia la firma de energía débil que pudo percibir de su Madre. Al hallar la sala donde estaba su Madre, entró e hizo a un lado a todos. Le importó poco las palabras que le decían.

-(Arte Senninka Prohibida: Life Energy)- justo al estar a un lado de su Madre. Izuku colocó ambas manos en la frente de ella y transmitió un Brillo Transparente.

Todos en la sala que apreciaron aquel "Quirk" del Joven se sorprendieron, las heridas Profundas y Graves sanaron rápidamente, el color pálido en la mujer por la pérdida de sangre desapareció, algunos Fragmentos que estaban incrustados en el cuerpo salían al exterior. En tan sólo 3 minutos la paciente Inko Mirodiya estaba en prefecto estado como si nunca estuviera en peligro.

-Por favor despierta- al momento de terminar de sanar hasta la más mínima herida, Izuku comenzó a llorar hay mismo. Algo que su "Quirk" no podría sanar son las secuelas Psicológicas o despertar alguien en Coma. -(Arte Senninka: union of minds)- sin perder tiempo cerró los ojos para enlazar o unir a la conciencia de Inko, pero no funcionó su técnica.

-Perdóname Mamá… esto es mi culpa- lloró con todas sus fuerzas chocando con la frente de su Madre, con lágrimas de Impotencia y culpabilidad.

Los demás estaban desconcertados, el joven que era el Hijo. Salvo la vida de su Madre con tan Asombroso Quirk, pero verlo decir aquellas palabras y luego llorar de esa forma, les decían que algo no estaba bien.

-_-_-_-_-Fin Flash Back-_-_-_-_-

-(si no mal recuerdo… Debe de haber alguna técnica en los pergaminos que me dejo Otosan-sensei…)- pensó Izuku al recordar que desde que entró a A.U. no logró leer casi nada los pergaminos faltantes en su Subconsciente.

-¿Edo Tensei?... No… mmmm será este… ¡Si!... ¡ESTE ES!... 'KinJutsu: Tamashī to seishin' o 'uSenninka Prohibida: soul and spirit'….- observando dicho pergamino y leerlo todo. Sobre todo las consecuencias

Izuku adentró en sus memoria, hoy no iría a su Academia y probablemente jamás. Por el espectáculo que dio y más aun que le importaba más la Salud de su Madre que la carrera de Héroe. Si la Academia decide expulsarlo no lo importaría, sólo esperaba que los agentes de Policía de Héroes Profesionales no lo molesten por un tiempo. Tenía mucho que estudiar.

-_-_-_-aeiou-_-_-_-_-

En una de las salas de reuniones en La Academia vemos a la mayoría de Profesores, el Director y Un agente de la Policía teniendo una conversación de lo sucedido recientemente.

-Haciendo aun lado La Liga de Villanos, Shigaraki y que es un adulto infantil. Esta el tema de Izuku Midoriya y la aparición de Ridoru a lo último- Dijo en agente con seriedad.

-El Joven Midoriya… no tiene ninguna conexión con Ridoru- Expresó All Migth

-Aunque sea difícil de creer… es verdad. Pero las Armas que llevan ambos son idénticas. Lo que las diferencias serían el color y dibujo- Esta vez dijo Aizawa. Gracias al Quirk de Izuku esta curado en un 91% para estar presente en la Junta al igual que Trece.

-También sus carácter y forma de actuar sin distintos- apoyo Trece.

-Tal vez no sean las misma personas o se conocen, pero esta el echo que ambos Visten casi igual y no se saben nada de ellos, mucha coincidencia- Dijo El agente

-Quizás sea verdad, pero no podemos interrogar al Chico así como sin nada. A parte que es un estudiante de A.U. por lo tanto tiene nuestro apoyo y protección- esta vez hablo El Director Nezu.

-All Migth. Porque te dijo aquello Ridoru antes de irse. Tal palabras indican que se vieron o cruzaron encuentro-

-Sólo hablamos, fue la misma noche que dejó aquellos individuos en el parque- con seriedad All Migth.

-_-_-_-_-Flash Back-_-_-_-_-

-al fin nos Conocemos Ridoru…-

-All Migth… El símbolo de la Paz. A que debo tan maravilloso encuentro-

-No actúes como un infante. Ambos sabemos el motivo de este encuentro-

-¿Quieres Eliminarme? ¿Arrestarme por lo que hago? ¿Una Charla de amigos? O ¿Oh un autógrafo?... mira que puedo decir varias cosas. Pero esos fueron los mas lógico que se me vino a la mente.

-Tal parece lo que dicen de voz es cierto, actúas como un niño. Pero estoy aquí en plan de Arresto y amistad.-

-Amigo/Captura…. Valla forma de decirlo ¡¿Eh?!. Bien escucho-

-Iré directo al grano. Me doy una idea del porque haces aquello. Pero porque no te declaras un héroe profesional.

-como te diste ideas, si me oficializó como Héroe las leyes me pondrá límites. Sin esos límites puedo actuar rápido.

-Si tus motivos son por parte Correctas, el echo que infrinjas las Leyes es un delito-

-Exacto. Me tachan de delincuente o de otra forma horrible. Por algo que nadie se atreve hacer, ni siquiera TÚ. Hay están todos mis ejemplos. Hasta el momento eh capturado a muchos villanos y mal nacidos. Que a la vista de todos era una persona de bien.

-Quizás tengas algo de razón, pero la justicia lo iban a agarrar, pero tú sin respeto a los Héroes, policías y la Ley decidiste actuar como te de la gana.

-jajajajaja… buen chiste. LA JUSTICIA CASTIGANDO A POLÍTICOS O GENTE CON DINERO… esos últimos que capture y se los entregue estaban impugnes desde más de 10 años atrás. Lavado de Dinero, Prostitución, Mafia, Mercado Negro… ¿Quieres que siga?-

-(Este Tipo no se andas con rodeos. Y es verdad, esos tipos eran imposible de enjuiciarlos)-

-Por tu expresión veo que dije la verdad, lo sé aunque trates de ocultarlo de esa sonrisa-

-Aun así…. Tu forma de hacer las cosas van en contra de la Ley. Te lo pido no sólo como un Héroes Profesional, sino igual como un aliado. Entrégate y acepta tu castigo. Para luego convertir en un Héroes Profesional. Con tu Quirk aportarás en defender a todos…-

-Me Gustaría seguir con esta hermosa charla del bien y el mal. Pero tengo asuntos que atender…. HASTA LA PROPIMA HÉROE….- Antes de poder actuar All Migth, Ridoru desapareció del lugar sin dejar rastro alguno.

-_-_-_-_-Fin Flash Back-_-_-_-_

-eso era Toda las palabras que cruzamos… el echo que si tuviera más tiempo podría haber capturado a Ridoru, pero mi límite estaba llegando, tan sólo un minuto. Pero si el no hubiera decidido irse, lo más probable que sería Yo. Oh tendría que pasar mis límites con un encuentro. Algo que descarte al analizar que posiblemente tenga las misma fuerza, velocidad y agilidad que Yo- con absoluta seriedad hablo All Migth.

-Las posibilidades que sea Midoriya es del 5%. Pero esta el echo que sea su maestro del Joven. Algo que hasta ahora desconocemos- Dijo en Agente.

-Según las propias palabras de Midoriya. Su maestro murió. Y no creo que mienta, ya que cuando lo dijo de escuchaba la melancolía y sufrimiento al recordarlo. Además el mismo lo consideró como su Padre- el director Nezu al recordar la charla hace días atrás con el muchacho.

-Algo aquí no cuadro. La Madre de Izuku, porque dejaría a cargo a su hijo a un extraño… y más aun dejarlo por mucho tiempo. Sin siquiera tener noticias de él- Dijo un Hero al azar que se encontraba en la reunión.

-Según el Maestro del Joven era un amigo del señor Midoriya-

-Veamos… Hisashi Midoriya. Quirk: Aliento de fuego/respirar fuego. Estado actual: desaparecido/Muerto. Al no encontrar su cuerpo en el accidente. Inko Midoriya. Quirk: atracción de objetos pequeños. Estado actual: Ama de casa/Viva- terminando de leer la información el agente de los padre del Peliverde. -Algo sumamente extraño. Los Quirk de los padre del Joven no encaja para nada con él-

-Tal vez sea verdad, pero le recuerdo que existen casos donde nacen Niños con Quirk nuevos sin ningún parecido a los progenitores o familiar- esta vez fueron las palabras de una héroe.

-Tendría que hablar en persona con la Señora Inko Midoriya para saber mas del Maestro de Izuku- Dijo nuevamente un héroe.

-Lastimosamente no podemos hacer eso. Inko Midoriya se encuentra en el Hospital, al estrellarse una Enorme Roca en su casa, ella quedó en un estado Crítico con posibilidades de no sobrevivir- Informó el Agente. Sin tener en cuenta que Izuku curó a su madre, algo que ni le llegó aun.

La reunión prosiguió por unas horas más, en favor y contra Izuku con Ridoru.

-_-_-_-Time Skip-_-_-_-_-

-El Festival Deportivo de A.U. está muy cerca-

-¡Ese es un evento totalmente normal de la escuela!- Gritaron todos. Bueno casi todos.

-Esperen….-

-¿Es correcto hacerlo después del ataque reciente?-

-¿Y si nos vuelven a atacar…?-

-Al contrario, la A.U. quiere demostrar que nuestro sistema es seguro haciendo el evento. La seguridad será 5 veces mayor que en los demás años. Además, el Festival Deportivo es nuestra gran oportunidad. No es un evento que cancelamos por unos pocos villanos- concluyó Aizawa.

-¿Acaso no es una buena razón? Es sólo un Festival Deportivo- con miedo aun Minera.

-Nuestro F.D. es uno de los mayores eventos en Japón. En el pasado Los Juego Olímpicos eran reconocidos como juegos deportivos y todo el país ponía su atención en ellos. Como saben, con la reducción en la calidad y la población, ahora son un símbolo de la gloria que ellos mismos crearon. Y ahora, para Japón, el cual tomó lugar en los juegos Olímpicos ¡Es el Festival Deportivo de A.U.!- Aizawa

-No obvio que todos los Héroes Top del país estarán observando ¡Para Reclutarte!- Dijo Momo

-Lo se- Mineta

-Después de graduarse, lo típico es en entrar a esa agencia de héroes profesionales- Kaminari

-Muchos pierdes su independencia luego de eso y de convierten en simples asistentes. Kaminari, creo que debes ser unos de ésos. Eres Idiota- Dijo Kyōka Jirō

-Claro, si entran a la agencia de un héroe Famoso ganarán experiencia y popularidad. El tiempo es limitado. El camino de su futuro se abrirá en este evento. Una sola oportunidad en el año, de las tres totales, No pueden dejar pasar el evento si quieren ser Héroes. ¡Si lo entendieron prepárense de una vez!- de nuevo Aizawa y recibir 'Si' de todos. Luego de un rato seguir con lo suyo hasta que dio la hora del almuerzo. Donde un recién Aparecido Izuku entra al Salón.

-Aizawa-sensei ¿se encuentra mejor?- con calma Izuku

-si… Midoriya me gustaría hablar con usted en privado. Pero más tarde- con su típica voz aburrida Aizawa. Sólo recibió un movimiento de cabeza de forma afirmativa y con eso se retiró.

-_-_-_-_-aeiou-_-_-_-_-

-supuse que sucedería, pero ¡Estoy Emocionado!-

-si damos un buen espectáculo, ¡Pasaremos el primer paso para convertimos en Profesionales!-

-¡se siente bien haber venido a A.U.!-

-tenemos pocas oportunidades, no podemos pasarla por alto-

Eran sus pláticas hasta que notaron todos la llegada reciente su compañero faltante. Lo extraño y preocuparon a todos es que vieron a Izuku con unas vendas cubriendo sus ojos, pero este de novia por el lugar sin ningún problema.

Izuku camino en absoluto silencio hasta su asiento, pero antes de sentarse escucho por la ventana un canto de pájaro, al momento de sólo sacar algo de su mochila e irse a la ventana para abrirla y darle unas Mijas de pan al ave. Mientras ocultaba con exactitud una nota que tenía la ave.

Otra vez aquel extraño acontecimiento causado por Izuku dejo perplejo a todos. Iban a hablar con el pero este salió del salón con su almuerzo en mano en dirección desconocida.

-¿Que Fue eso?... por.. porqué-

-Porqué Izuku Tenía los ojos vendados…-

-también caminar sin problema y alimento al ave que ni voló al acercarse Izuku-

-(No me quedaré con las dudas, Deku me responderá todas)-

Lo que no sabían todos es que unos de compañeros, el más callado de todos escucho como el ave habló a Izuku y este al parece le respondió.

Sin perder tiempo por parte de algunos salieron con el propósito de tener una charla con Izuku para conocerlo más, pero al momento de salir vieron como este tenía una conversación con All Migth y ambos de fueron junto para almorzar.

-_-_-_-_-aeiou-_-_-_-_-

-Joven Midoriya, lo que te contaré quiero que lo guardes como un secreto y nunca revelar a nadie. Te lo diré porque estoy seguro de haber encontrado a mi sucesor- con seriedad All Migth

-¿Se debe por su estado de Salud?- lo dijo como sin nada, algo que tomó por sorpresa a All Migth.

-!¿Cómo lo supo?!- Pregunto totalmente sorprendido.

-Fácil… Mi "Quirk" me permite percibir casi todo y más si tengo contacto con una persona, percibo su condición-

-Ya veo. Es muy Insigne o Extravagante el Quirk que posees-

-Tal vez sea verdad. Pero aun así trató de no llamar mucho la atención, tal como me dijo mi Otosan-sensei "Evita llamar la atención. Pero si tienes que hacer uso de todas tus habilidades para defender a las personas importantes para ti. No te contengas"-

-Tal parece que tu Sensei era alguien sabio e importante para ti. Volviendo a tema anterior. Quiero que guardes el secreto-

-No hay problema. Pero si me cuenta algunas cosas que quisiera saber. Yo de igual forma hablaré, siempre y cuando lo mantenga en secreto entre Usted y Yo-

-Seguro- al decir aquello All Migth comenzó a liberar humo para final Mostar su verdadera forma –

*(N/A: le relata lo mismo que cuando se conocen, proponen y su platica en el salón)*

-Eso sería todo… como vez mi tiempo reduce cada vez más… por el momento sólo cuento con 2 Horas-

-Como dije antes tu secreto no será revelado por mi, siendo tu mi primera meta para ser héroe. Pero… tengo que declinar tu propuesta. No quiero que lo tomé para mal. Pero sería mejor que le pasarás tu Quirk a otro-

-Es una lástima que no aceptaras, eh visto en ti un enorme potencial para dominar el One For All-

-Es un halago y gran privilegio ser tomado en cuenta por mi primer gran Héroes. Pero sería preferible darle a otro…. Pero bueno ya me contaste tu secreto lo justo es que Yo cuente el mío. Pero es mejor que pregunté que quieres saber-

-en primer lugar, ¿Por qué tienes los ojos vendados?, quien era tu maestro y cuanto domina el Quirk que tienes-

-Mis ojos están vendado por el uso constante de mi Quirk Curativo. Es un efecto secundario, pero sólo es por 1 semana, no tengo ningún problema… Mi Maestro Fue el que me enseñó todo lo que se, pero lo más importante…- haciendo un pequeña pausa -el me transmitió su "Quirk" al igual que usted- aquel detalle dejo totalmente sorprendido a All Migth -Y mi dominio… antes creía que era de un 90% o más. Pero la verdad me Di cuenta que sólo tengo el dominio del 50% y un conocimiento del 30% en total- Con pesadez al darse la realidad el mismo.

Por unos incómodos momento ambos quedaron en absoluto silencio, dejando a All Migth procesar la reciente información. Algo que terminó en sólo 5 minutos.

-Otro Quirk Que se puede transmitir… esto puede ser muy peligroso-

-No lo creo-

-Como que no, si la sociedad de entera que hay Quirk que pueden ser transmigrados. Los Villanos y personas con oscuras intenciones tratarán por todo los medio conseguir su Quirk-

-A diferencia del suyo, Mi Quirk no puede ser robado ni nada por el estilo. Mi propio Otosan-Sensei me dijo que era imposible aquello. Sólo se daría si con mi descendencia pero de forma impasable, como un Quirk propio-

-Ya veo, pero si es verdad eso, tal vez traten de robar tu sangre o querer copiar tu Quirk . Hay Personas con Quirk capaz de imitar o copiar los Quirk, aunque sea de una escala menor pero sería lo suficientes para ellos-

-sólo si ellos están preparados a convertirse en piedad o volverse polvos-

-¿!Qué!?... ¿qué quieres decir?-

-Según Mi Otosan, el manejo de la Energía Natural no es un chiste y doy Fe en ello. Me costos 3 años consecutivo entenderlo y llevarlo a la práctica sin llegar a Morir o tener secuelas… si alguien traté de robar mi sangre o robar mi Quirk simplemente no podría a copiarlo o en lo peor de los casos Morir petrificado o ser polvo en menos de 5 segundos-

-Algo perturbador y a la vez seguro… unas preguntas más ¿Qué sabes del Riduro? Y ¿Cómo obtuviste aquella extraña arma?-

-Veamos… tal Parece que me confunde con Ridoru y no lo niego ayer me puse a indagar. Y me impresionó bastante al ver a otro con las casi misma forma de vestir y mi…. GUNBAI- lo último con un poco de enfado -…. Aunque la forma de actuar puede ser buenas. Pero no del todas correctas- callando otra vez -sobre mi arma. Se lo conoce como "GUNBAI" un arma forjada y creada por mi propio Otosan-Sensei. Un regalo de el mismo antes de morir- lo último con tristeza.

-Siento por haber hecho revivir eso recuerdos…-

-descuida. Son recuerdo dolorosos y a la vez alegres algo que jamás olvidaré mi cuando sea Viejo… cambiando de tema ¿no quieres que revise aquella herida?-

-Es una pérdida de tiempo, nadie a logrado curar…-

-Sólo déjeme revisar… sería un gran honor ver que tiene mi primer Héroe, uno de los motivos para elegir esta carrera, así que por favor-

-Joven Midoriya…-

-Una Herida Mortal. Me sorprende que después de recibir aquel daño no este imposibilitado o muerto… tal vez si… Arte Senninka Prohibida: Life Energy- Luego de decir eso. Sus manos obtuvieron un brillo transparente. Al principal All Migth se alteró pero en ese instante sintió como sus órganos internos donde la zona dañada comenzó a disminuir el dolor constante que siempre tenía. Algo lento pero seguro.

-qué fue lo que hiciste Joven Midoriya…-

-No mucho, la herida al estar mucho tiempo en ese estado, sólo puedo recomponer su tejido. Lo normal mi técnica sanaría al individuo en pocos minutos, Pero como dije su herida es de tiempo y lo más probable termine en sanar aquí a 1 año- Terminó de decir, aunque en el exterior de notaba fresco por dentro estaba sumamente cansado.

-Gracias… pero No debías haber hecho eso, escuché que dijiste 'Prohibida' que consecuencia traerá en ti por curarme con tu Quirk- con total preocupación.

-Algo que quisiera guardar en secreto All Migth. Me retiró, quisiera terminar mi almuerzo antes que termine la hora de descanso. Y por favor mantenga lo dicho aquí en absoluto silencio-

-entiendo y no te preocupes…. Y lo siento mucho lo de tu madre-

-No lo haga, ella está fuera de peligro. Así que me retiro All Migth. Hasta la próxima- al terminar Izuku Salió. Dejando a All Migth muy pensativo y algo aliviado de como su constante dolor disminuía de forma lenta.

-_-_-_-_-aeiou-_-_-_-_-

Después de la Charla con All Migth. Izuku se propuso a leer la pequeña nota mientras almorzaba arriba en la azotea de la Academia. En el recorrido evitaba ser visto por cualquier de sus compañeros o docentes.

-Como quiere que lo lea si no puedo ver... de seguro lo hizo propósito… argh que hago entonces- un poco frustrado por su pequeño inconveniente -No creo que sea algo importante, digo ayer nos vimos y casi me mata, pero ahora dudo que sea algo de suma urgencia…-sin más que hacer se dispuso a ingerir el almuerzo que le fue preparado por su excitada en la mañana.

Si almuerzo fue tranquilo pero corto, hasta que tocó el timbre para volver. En el recorrido de igual manera evito ser visto, al llegar espero ser el último en entrar al aula y dar comienzo a la clases para evitar por el momento alguna charla con sus compañeros. Así estuvo todas las clases hasta la hora de salida.

-¿Q..Qué está pasando?-

-¿Qué asuntos tienen con la clase A?-

-No podemos salir ¿Por qué han venido aquí?-

-Pasa sobre el enemigo, enano. Somos los que salimos al ataque de los villanos. Probablemente quieren vernos antes del Festival de Deportes- sin las palabras despreocupadas de Bakugō con referente al tumulto de estudiantes en la entrada de su curso mientas este salía -No tiene sentido hacer cosas así. ¡Fuera de mi camino, extras!- con un poco de enojo al saber las intenciones de esos.

-¡Deja de llamar a la gente "extras" sólo porque no los conoces!-

-vine a ver como era la famosa clase A. Pero pareces muy arrogante. ¿Todos los estudiantes de héroe aquí son así? Ver algo así me desilusiona. Hay muy pocas personas que se inscribieron en estudios generales u otros cursos porque no lo lograron en el curso de héroe. ¿Lo Sabías?- son las palabras de un estudiante de último grado mientras se hacía camino para estar frente a Bakugō -La escuela nos ha dado una oportunidad. Dependiendo de los resultados del Festival Deportivo, considerarán nuestra transferencia al curso de héroe. Y parece que también pueden transferir a la gente. ¿Pasar sobre el enemigo? Yo, al menos, llegue a decir que incluso si están en el curso de héroe, si te dejas llevar demasiado, voy a barrer los pies de debajo de ti. Vine con una declaración de guerra- hablando a todos esta vez.

-¡oye! ¡Soy de la clase B de a lado! ¡He oído que luchaste contra los villanos, así que vine a oír sobre eso! ¡No estés tan orgulloso de ti mismo! ¡Si ladras demasiado, te será vergonzoso en la pelea real!- esta vez fue el turno de hablar a otro estudiante pero este más gritaba que hablar -¡¿Me ignoras, Bastardo?!- Grito más fuerte al de ignorado por Bakugō

-¡Espera un minuto, Bakugō! ¿Qué vas hacer con todo esto? ¡Es culpa que todos nos odien!- Grito esta vez Kirishima al Ver el lio que le metieron.

Pero antes que Bakugō o alguien quisiera hablar una pequeña risa se escuchó. La risa provenía dentro de la Clase A. Más específico donde un estudiante con una vestimenta extraña y terrorífica para los que no lo conocías, este comenzó a irse donde la puerta.

-Hehehe… ¿Huelen eso?- pregunto a nadie en específico al estar frente a todos Izuku -Yo Huelo a Miedo…- con una voz gruesa. El hecho de llevar una máscara y vendas en los ojos a mucho les causó miedo, sin darse cuenta muchos retrocedieron -Y más de ustedes 2, Las gente que se creen audaz, son las primera en….- haciendo una leve pero escalofriante pausa -….Morir…. Al subestimar del enemigo, más si viene en grupo. Eso me da a entender que sólo buscan su muerte- Dijo todo aquello mientras "Observaba" a ambos - Neito Monom y Tetsutetsu Tetsutetsu ustedes serán los primero en ser eliminados si se cruzan en mi camino en el Festival Deportivo… y si por un milagro llegan hasta la final y se enfrentan conmigo, les recomiendo rendirse, no tengo piedad con aquellos que amenazan a mis Compañeros o seres Queridos- sin más camino para irse mientras muchos se aportaban de su camino por miedo.

-No Importa, siempre y cuando subas a la cima- así ambos se fueron dejando a más de uno con miedo, confundidos y sorprendidos.

-¡esos dos son tan simples, viril, tenebrosos y todo un Hombre!-

-¿a la cima? Hay verdad en ello-

-¡Espera, no te engañes! Ellos acaban de hacer más enemigos sin sentido! Sobre todo Izuku, el no tiene miedo a nadie y somos conscientes de ello al enfrentarse el sólo con los villanos más peligrosos-

-¡Vamos a estar en desventaja en el Festival de Deportes!-

-_-_-_-_-time Skip-_-_-_-_-

Luego de aquel incidente, el Festival Deportivo se llevaría en 2 semanas, justo el tiempo esperado por Izuku y todos de sus compañeros que entrenaron en grupos y forma individual. Algo que favoreció mucho a Izuku. Pero en el transcurso de la semana alguna de sus compañeros/as iban a observar o entrenador junto a el. Algo que Izuku le causó muchos incidentes y más con tres de sus compañeras. Uraraka, Momo y Kyōka. Incidente que prometieron jamás contar a nadie.

Pero en los tiempo que podía estar sólo y sin que nadie pueda verlo, este recordaba cada palabras y detalles del pergamino. También una semana antes del F.D. fue informado de la reconstruida casa, algo que agradeció. Además 3 días ante del Festival Izuku estaba listo para ejecutar dicha técnica.

-_-_-_-_-Flash Back-_-_-_-_-

En el Hospital dentro de unos de los cuatro observamos a 3 figuras 2 de ellas jóvenes y una mujer postrada en una cama del hospital.

-Sabes Izuku-kun, me gustan los riesgos y misiones suicidas. Pero no me gusta ver como te auto lastimas, seguro que no hay otro método para que ¿mi suegrita despierte?- Pregunto una chica delgada y de baja estatura con el cabello rubio, el cual recoge en forma de bollos desordenados a cada lado de la cabeza. Además, luce un flequillo recto, cortado en un estilo "hime" de corte desigual junto con dos mechones de cabello que caen por ambos lados de su cara. Sus ojos están un poco entrecerrados y de color amarillo con pupilas verticales, ojeras y con una amplia sonrisa en enmarcan sus perfecta sonrisa en forma de un can.

-No lo hay. También no hay de que preocuparse en el peor de los casos si sale algo mal en la técnica, el afectado sería Yo y mi madre aun así despertaría- con mucha seriedad.

-¿Y cuáles serían los efectos en ti?- Pregunto con poco de preocupación.

-Sólo parálisis temporal de mi cuerpo por 3 Horas, desactivación d días de mis vías de Chakras y cambios involuntarios de personalidad- con mucha calma sin fijarse de una enorme sonrisa que causó en su amiga al decir aquello.

-jejejeje parálisis ¿eh?- Dijo con una enorme sonrisa y al mismo tiempo de lamer sus labios. Algo que causó un escalofrío en Izuku.

-(Sólo espero no fallar) cuida la entrada que comienzo… Arte Senninka Prohibida: soul and spirit- de pronto una extraña luz dotado cubrió a Izuku, este por su parte camino hasta su madre y con los ojos aun vendados, comenzó a sacarse las vendas de forma lenta, una vez sacado y con los ojos cerrados. La luz que cubría a Izuku comenzó a transferir leves pulsos de dolor de cabeza, sin perder más tiempo unió frente con frente al instante de abrir los ojos y mostrar que estos estaban totalmente oscuros/negros.

-(Según la técnica, se requería sellar los Ojos por 10 a 12 días en un estado de oscuridad total para poder ser fácil el encuentro con la alma perdida o durmiente)- pensó Izuku mientras sentía como su alma dejaba por momentos su cuerpo y se introducía en la cabeza de su madre. Dentro de ella no presentía nada, pero sólo fue por unos segundo. Al poco tiempo vio a lo lejos una luz. Camino hacia el lugar y encontrar a su madre durmiendo. -Madre ya estoy aquí- lo dijo con mucha alegría y lágrimas en los Ojos negros, estos comenzaron a volver a la normalidad.

Una vez junto de nuevo con su madre Izuku este comenzó a rodearse del brillo y esta vez cubrir con ella a su madre -Arte Senninka Prohibida: soul and spirit Liberación-

En el exterior la chica vigilaba para que nadie ingrese a la habitación, también no perdía ningún detalle a lo que su amado estaba haciendo, de pronto aquel brillo fue desapareciendo. Para luego mostrar un Izuku cansado.

-Lo logre…- apenas logró formar dichas palabras. Pero de pronto sintió como su cuerpo que paralizado, causando su caiga al suelo algo que nunca llegó gracias que su amiga la agrario a tiempo. -Gracias por eso-

-Sabes que lo hago con gusto Izuku-kun… y por lo que veo estas paralizado-

-Así es per….- no siguió más ya que fue silenciado por un dedo en la boca.

-Sabes Izuku-kun sería un crimen por parte mía si no aprovechó tu parálisis- con una amplia sonrisa.

-espera… no puedes hacer eso…- sudando a mares.

-Puedo y lo are… así que espero que disfruté el momento. Ya que sin duda yo lo disfrutaré jejeje- sin previo aviso comenzó a bajar la máscara de Izuku al momento de sacarse su propia ropa.

-No lo hagas… espera Himiko…- no pudo seguir hablando ya que fue silenciado por un apasionado beso por parte de su amiga Himiko Toga.

-_-_-_-_-Fin Flash Back-_-_-_-_-

Los días pasaron hasta llegar al dio a esperado por todos. En la entrada de la Academia muchas personas, periodistas y héroes entraban para poder apreciar el Festival Deportivo, teniendo como favoritos a los recientes victoriosos de un ataque de villanos la Clase 1-A.

 _ *******CONTINUARÁ*******_

BrandonX0: Gracias por tu "Review" y disfruta del nuevo capítulo.

emalegui95: Gracias y me da alegría que te encantó mi Historia, espero que te sea de mucho agrado este nuevo capítulo.

Guest: es de mucho agrado el apoyo que me dejas y también de los otros, aunque no lo digan. Disfruta del nuevo capítulo.

Pirata: a decir verdad no quisiera revelar nada con referente a la Historia. Así que sólo te digo que Disfruté del nuevo capítulo.

Sumoner Dante: tal vez si tal vez no tengas razón, pero como no le gusta escribir algo sin ningún motivo. Cada capítulo tiene propósito. Sin más espero que disfruté del capítulo.

N/A: Un agradecimiento enorme a una amiga mía que escribió y dio algo de inspiración en la situación entre Himiko e Izuku al final. Ella fue de la idea y escribió. Quisiera decir quien es pero ella prefirió estar en el anonimato.

 ** _¡PLUS ULTRA!_**


	8. Los Juegos Comienzan

**_COMINEZA LOS JUEGOS_**

-Izuku, ten cuidado de no herirte. ¡Lo voy a grabar en HD! Esfuérzate- una totalmente recuperada Inko.

-Descuida Okasan… esto será como un fuego de niños- con mucha calma Izuku.

-Ve con todo Izuku-kun. Aquí junto a mi sueg…- no logró decir más ya que fue licenciada Himiko por una mano en su boca.

-Himiko-Chan cuida de mi madre y no hagas ni digas ninguna locura… aun estoy un poco enojado por el intenso de violación en el hospital- con calma a lado de Himiko y decir lo último en un susurro para que sea la única en oír. Pero aquel detalle no paso desapercibido.

-Dime Izuku-kun. ¿Himiko-chan es tu novia?- con una pequeña sonrisa.

-No… aun.- con calma pero lo último muy bajo para que nadie lo escuché. Lastima que tenía a Toga a su lado.

-ammamamam- balbuceo aun con la boca tapada pero esta lamio la mano de Izuku.

-Me tengo que ir. Cuídense ambas por favor- sin más salió de así cada recién construida. 'te estaremos dando porras Izuku-Kun/ ten cuidado Hijo y suerte'. Fueron las palabras que logró oír una vez fuera de su casa.

-_-_-_-_-aeiou-_-_-_-_-

-Rayos… Quería usar mi disfraz-

-Para estar todos juntos, no se puede-

-Me pregunto que será la primera ronda…-

-No importa lo que sea, debemos lidiar con ello.

-si, aparte con los demás-

-¡Chicos. ¿están listos?! ¡Entraremos pronto!-

Eran las palabra de algunos de los Estudiantes del curso 1-A. Algunos nerviosos, otros callados y sobre todo esperando el inicio. Pero la llegada de Iida diciendo lo último pusieron algunos nervioso para el comienzo del Festival Deportivo.

-Midoriya- Hablo un Todoroki justo frente a Izuku qué estaba apoyado en la pared.

-¿si? Todoroki- un calmado Izuku mientras miraba a los ojos a Todoroki.

El pequeño inicio de conversación trajo la atención de todos. Atento a las palabras que estos crucen.

-Mirando las cosas objetivamente, creo que soy más fuerte que tú. Pero… All Migth tiene un ojo puesto en ti, ¿Verdad? No trató de forzar esto. Pero te voy a ganar- Termino de hablar Todoroki con mucha seriedad y pizca de miedo en sus ojos.

-¿Oh? ¿Es el mejor de la clase que hace una declaración de guerra al más fuerte?-

-oye, oye, oye, ¿por qué quieres una pelea de repente? ¡No ahora, estamos a punto de comenzar!-

-No estamos aquí para jugar a ser amigos. Entonces, ¿Qué importa?- con calma y decir lo último mientras se retiraba Todoroki.

-Jeje- una ligera risa -Todoroki, no sé lo que estás pensando cuando dices que me vas a ganar, pero tal vez seas mejor que yo, creo que eres más capaz que la mayoría de la gente… Mirando Objetivamente…- aun con su semblante calmado Izuku.

-Probablemente no deberían hablar de esa forma los dos…-

-Pero, todos… Los estudiantes de los otros cursos apuntan hacia la cima con todo lo que tienen! Al igual que nuestros compañeros. No me quedaré atrás. Yo iré directo a la cima con todo mi arsenal- un serio y sin quitar la vista a un Todoroki que se detuvo al momento que este hablo. -Además, de igual forma que dije a esos Dos… no subestimes al enemigo… incluso hasta el más débil de nuestro curso o Academia puede lograr vencerte si llegas a subestimarlo- serio mientras caminaba hacia la salida pasando de largo a Todoroki -Y tu mismo lo dijiste 'Creo que soy más fuerte que tú'. El creerlo será tu perdición si te enfrentas conmigo- sin mas salió de La sala de espera.

-_-_-_-_-aeiou-_-_-_-_-

-¡Hey! ¡Presten atención audiencia! ¡Enjambre, medios de comunicación!- Grito con mucha alegría el Profesor/Héroe Present Mic anunciando el Pre inicio del Festival. Y recibiendo a la vez el grito de emoción de todo el público -La escuela de adolecentes que todos aman, ¡el Festival Deportivo de la A.U., está a punto de comenzar! ¡Todo el mundo, ¿estás listo?! ¡Es hora de que los estudiantes de primer año entren a la primera etapa!- anunció mientras que las cámaras enfocaran una entrada a la espera del curso 1-A que sería el primero. Todo mientras era transmitido por televisión para todo Japón.

-Izuku… Tu puedes- con un poco de nervio Inko miraba atenta la pantalla.

-Izuku-Kun dale con todo- con mucho ánimo Toga junto a Inko. Ambas sentada frente al televisor.

-¡El Festival Deportivo de A.U.! ¡La enorme batalla donde los Héroes novatos afilan sus espadas una vez al año! De todos modos, estos son los chico, ¿Verdad?- con mucha energía Present Mic, al momento de la entrada del curso 1-A de igual manera de los siguientes cursos.

-(No podría ser más discreto este evento…)- pensó con calma Izuku -(si fuera un villano, estos eventos que sin duda son transmitido por todo Japón. Sin duda seria una gran recolección de información para saber mas sobre los futuros Héroes. Sin duda estúpido por más que intenté decir otra cosas)- con calma. Ignorando todo a su alrededor -(Y aun no pasa el efecto de dicha técnica que efectúe hace tres días… tal parece que lo hace a la antigua)- con un poco de molestia y tendiendo una leve sonrisa debajo de la mascara por lo último que pensó.

Una vez todos los cursos reunidos y tomando filas. La heroína clasificación R, Midnight sacando a muchos sonrojos, nerviosismo y a muchos leves hemorragias nasales , pero todos pudieron controlarlo. Por el extravagante traje de Héroe que traía. Dio inicio y pedir silencio a todos en general para llamar a los representantes de la clase 1-A Katsuki Bakugō e Izuku Midoriya para al frente. Este hecho saco de sus pensamiento a Izuku, dejó algo sorprendido a los demás, al ser este años dos y no uno como en todo los anteriores.

-Prometo. Que seré el número uno- con seriedad en sus palabras Bakugō. Pero sus palabras dejaron indignados a todos los estudiantes en general que abuchearon, gritaron y criticaron esas palabras.

-Silencio… es tu turno- Dijo Midnight ya cansada de ese berrinche y dando paso al peliverde con máscara.

-Contra todos los pronósticos, contra todo tu dolor, al estar Tú espalda contra la pared. Sin nadie a quien culpar los corazones salvajes no se doman. Es la emoción de una conquista más. El último en caer, nunca sacrificara su voluntad. Nunca mires hacia atrás en un mundo que se te viene encima… No es que ganes la plata, solamente pierdes el oro. Somos empujados con pasión para que nuestros momentos perdure por la emoción de una conquista más. ¡Oh! ¡Los Juegos Comenzarán!. Y es la dulce, dulce, dulce victoria. Y es nuestra para tomarla ¡Es nuestra para pelearla! Y quien sea el último en caer… ¡El Ganador de lleva todo!- con mucha calma pero a veces levantando la voz. Luego de terminar bajo con mucha calma y en absoluto silencio.

Aquellas palabras, al principio desconcertó a todos. Pero al final muchos gritaron de emoción. También los estudias, esas palabras encendieron a todos, sacando los nervios que algunos aun tenían. Para dar el 100% de sus capacidades y si era necesario pasar sus límites.

-(Creo que me dejé llevar… que más da, por lo menos habrá un poco más de emoción)- pensó con un poco de alegría Izuku.

N/A: todas las pruebas serán las misma, pero con unos leves cambios… "leves".

-¡Ese es mi Hijo!- Grito con mucha alegría Inko. Mientras comía una palomitas de su mesa.

-¡Izuku-kun eres todo un Adonis!- grito de igual forma Toga al verlo a su amor por la tv junto con Inko. Mientras saboreaba un Yogurt e imaginaba que el líquido era algo de Izuku -(Izuku-kun)- pensó mientras suspiraba y tenía una cara…. Excitación.

Por suerte de Yoga e Izuku aunque no estuviera hay. Inko no prestó atención a la cara de la amiga de su Hijo, por estar atenta al televisor.

-¡comiencen!- Grito Midnight al dar unió a la primera prueba de obstáculo.

-¡vemos, aquí comienza el juego! ¿estas listo para hacer el comentario, Hombre benditas? – grito y pregunto Present Mic a su compañero.

-Tú me obligaste a venir- con una voz aburrida respondió Aizawa.

-empecemos de inmediato, ¡Hombre benditas!... ¿A qué debemos prestar atención en las primeras etapas?- Present Mic

-Esta parte ahora mismo- con calma Aizawa.

-¿pero que es eso? ¿Acaso se esta rindiendo sin comenzar?... ¡¿Qué?! ¡Está por tomar una taza de Café!- Grito sorprendiendo Present Mic al ver a un estudiante parado justo frente a la entrada de inicio, sin siquiera moverse y peor aun sacar de quien sabe donde unos implementó para hacer Café. Sin preocuparse por nada. Suceso que ocasionó un silencio total en el estadio.

-nunca es tarde para una taza de café antes de comenzar algo- Dijo sin preocupación Izuku agarrando su tasa. Mientras caminaba de forma lenta hacia adelante para evitar que vieran su rostro o "Boca". -(Sólo los impacientes salen a toda prisa al principio en una carrera, sólo se cansan más por eso. Además no quiero que me estén empujando)-

-Si que es extraño…. Volviendo a la carrera! ¡Los Obstáculos han aparecido de repente! ¡Empezando por la primera barrera! ¡Robot Infierno!- anunció Present Mic

Todos los estudiantes detuvieron su corrida al presenciar a los Villanos robot que lucharon en la prueba de ingreso los Del curso de Héroe. Varios comenzaron a tener miedo o nervios pero lo siguiente les asombró a muchos.

-¡El estudiante Todoroki de la Clase 1-A! ¡El atacó y defendió de un solo golpe! ¡Que elegante! ¡Asombroso! ¡Él es el primero! Ya sabes, es algo injusto- Present Mic

-sus acciones son lógicas y estratégicas- Aizawa

-¡Era de esperarse por alguien que entró por recomendaciones! ¡Nunca los había enfrentado antes, pero los robot infernales no pudieron superar sus movimientos d élite!- Present Mic

-Vamos Izuku… se que esto no será ningún problema para ti…- un poco preocupada Inko.

-¡Sn piedad contra esas chatarras Izuku-Kun!- con energía Toga.

-¡¿pero que extraño, el estudiante Midoriya esta ayudando a los que fueron congelados sus pies en el comienzo?! ¡Sera que planeo su retraso a propósito! ¡wow pero que caballero en el estudiante Midoriya… sólo ayuda a las Chicas y deja a los chicos! ¡Todo un Casanova!- Present Mic

-te equivocas. El siempre es así, aunque tal vez…- Aizawa.

-(Yo y mi caballerismo… gracias por esa costumbre Otosan-Sensei)- pensó un poco frustrado al oír clara mente el comentario de su sensei y héroe. -(Creo que va siendo hora de tomar la delantera… ¿Oh tal vez aun no?)- se pregunto el mismo. Y terminando de liberar a la última.

Pero lo que no sabía Izuku, su pequeño acto de caballero fue tomada por otros motivos por las chicas a quienes ayudó que lo vieron de diferentes formas positivas y un tanto provocativas en del modo íntimo. Pero a una Chica peli Rubia que vio aquel detalle por televisión, le tomó por otro lado 'celos' y planeaba de formas sádica el castiga del peliverde por su acto de engaño.

-(Izuku Midoriya… tendremos una charla por tu infidelidad)- se dijo a si misma Toga. Olvidando un echo importante. Izuku no era su novio sólo amigo. Pero a ella al parecer no le interesa eso.

-¡es una carrera cruel donde todo se vale mientras estés en el circuito!- Present Mic

-Oye no me necesitas, ¿Verdad?- Dijo Aizawa, siendo olímpicamente ignorado por su colega que seguía informando a su modo el progreso de la primera etapa.

-(esos dos sin duda se parecen… Kirishima y tetsutetsu huesos duros de roer, pero que son un poco más lentos al volver e duros)- analizó Izuku al ver como esos Dos salir ileso del Robot que les cayó enzima.

-Jeje sin duda ellos no se rendirán por un pequeño contratiempo. Creo que mejor los alcanzó- Dijo Izuku a su mismo. Mientras observaba como seguían adelante al usar su Quirk, agilidad y fuerza. -(es un poco extraño no poder usar mi A.S.. Pero como dijo Otosan-Sensei si no puedes usar técnicas de alguna forma usa el otro estilo.

La primera etapa fue superada sin contra tiempo al ver como eliminaron a los robot. Siendo la que más aportó su compañera Momo al fabricar un cañón. Esta vez Izuku decidió correr un poco para evitar ser el último.

-¡Hey, ¿la primera barrera era pan cómodo?! Entonces, ¿que pasará con la segunda?...- present Mic -¡Si te caes, estas fuera! Si no quieres caer,, ¡Entonces gatea!... ¡Es La Caída!- anunció la siguiente prueba.

Al llegar los demás estudiante de sorprendieron al ver el inmenso obstáculo que presentaba la segunda etapa. Mucho ya comenzaron a cruzar a su modo, usando sus Quirk o las habilidades Ingeniosas y también accesorios creados por ellos mismos con el objetivo de usarlos y demostrar sus productos al público y en especial a las grandes empresas.

-Un montón de diferentes personas están trabajando duro para su oportunidad, ¿Verdad, Eraser Head-San?- un poco más calmado Present Mic mientras observaba a los estudiante y preguntaba a su colega.

-¿Para que te detienes conmigo, Idiota?- más irritado Aizawa.

-Y ahora, el líder del grupo ha conseguido fácilmente el primer lugar! – otra vez Present Mic -¡Pero que tenemos aquí! ¡Mientras Todoroki tiene la delantera y un Bakugō le pisa los talos!... ¡Un recién Llegado Midoriya hace algo increíble en el comienzo de la segunda etapa!- esta vez sorprendido al ver aquello.

-(es tiempo que tomé la delantera)- se dijo Izuku al fin tener de regreso su sistema de Chakra activo. -(A.S.: Suspensión del Desierto)- al momento la tierra debajo de el comenzó a acumularse de forma rápida hasta tener una plataforma de arena fina, con el tamaño suficiente para el.

-¡Increíble! ¡Único! ¡Sorprendente!... ¡No se que más decir por tan Quirk extraño!- present Mic al verlo como este en menudo de dos segundo ya estaba por llegar donde los dos primeros.

-¡Es menos de esperarse del único que logró ingresar de forma menos esperada a A.U.- Aizawa.

-¡¿Te refieres de la forma más difícil?! ¡Y recién estoy enterado de eso! Si quieren saber cual fue esa forma… es simple y complicado… ¡El tenía que resolver Mil preguntas de un examen escrito en menos de Diez minutos mientras Jugaba tres partidas de Ajedrez al mismo tiempo con algún profesor. Ganar las partidas y responder las preguntas con un 100% de exactitud para ingresar a la Academia!- un sorprendido y emocionado Present Mic -¡Siendo el primero en lograrlo!-

-Sólo para recibir un cupo para el Examen de Ingreso. Sólo se da para aquellos adolescentes que no entraron a una escuela o no ser recomendados- un tranquilo Aizawa.

Esa pequeña información dejo a todos el Público, Héroes y Policías sorprendido. Sin duda muchos tuvieron el mismo pensamiento. 'es un Genio/Prodigio'.

-Mi Hijo nunca me contó eso… pero ¡Estoy enormemente Orgullosa de él!- Con lágrimas de alegría Inko al fin saber de como llegó a tener una oportunidad Izuku para aquel examen.

-Mi Izuku-kun… es Mi Sexy Nerd…- con una voz demasiada dulce y tierna de Toga.

-¡Y ahora, hemos llegado rápidamente a la barrera infernal! La realidad aquí es…. ¡Un campo Minado! ¡Está configurado para que puedas saber donde están las minas si observas con cuidado! ¡Así que tienes que explotar tus ojos y piernas! Por cierto, estas niñas terrestres son para juegos, así que no son tan poderosas, ¡Pero son fuertes y llamativas lo suficiente para que se te mojen los pantalones!- Grito Present Mic lo último como un demente.

-Eso depende de la persona- un aburrido Aizawa.

-¡Ahora tenemos a alguien nuevo a la cabeza! ¡Alégrense, medios de comunicación. Es el tipo de desarrollo que les encanta! Y los demás se acercan. ¡pero un encuentro por la delantera protagonizados por Todoroki y Bakugō!... Pero mi pregunta es, ¿Por qué Midoriya al estar a un metro de alcanza a Bakugō al salir de la segunda etapa el sólo camino? Ese Chico ¿no le toma importancia al Festival Deportivo?- present Mic

-Tal vez, pero me temo a decir que algo trama- Aizawa.

-(Minas inofensivas… y fáciles de localizar)- pensó con calma. Pero de pronto una macabra sonrisa se formó por debajo de su máscara -Es Tiempo de darle un poco más de emoción a estar etapa- se dijo a si mismo, pero fue escuchados por algunos estudiantes que tuvieron miedo por esas palabras.

-Hay una gran explosión en la parte trasera! ¡¿Qué es esa fuerza?!- Sorprendido Present -¡¿Fue un accidente o lo hizo apropósito?! ¡Midoriya de la clase A se esta impulsando con esa explosión!... ¡Y no queda hay! ¡parece que está ocultando las Minas con su Quirk! ¡Esto se puso más peligroso y emocionante!

-_-_-_-_-Momentos atrás-_-_-_-_-

-(si vuelvo usar mi plataforma de arena para no pisar el campo minado sería muy fácil…. ¿Donde quedaría las emoción?)- pensó con calma Izuku -(si comienzo a cruzar, como ellos seria casi Aburrido y tedioso…. las minas no son peligrosas pero si junto muchas de ellas, creo una explosión lo suficiente para salir disparado al frente,)- no paso ni diez segundo, pero ya había un montón de minas juntas.

-(Listo… si invocó a mi Gunbai para usarla de base contra las minas que me proteja de la EXPLOSIÓN… mmmm mejor no. Pero esto sí A.S.: Armadura de Hierro)- en ese momento del suelo pequeños granitos de Hierro brotaron para apagarse a Izuku por todo el cuerpo -(También oculto las minas para hacer más divertido el recorrido)-

Sin nada más Izuku se lanzó hacia el montículo de minas reunidas y a tiempo que dijo 'A.S.: Desierto'.

-_-_-_-_-Actualmente-_-_-_-_-

Al ser impulsado Izuku por las gran explosión, su armadura apena logro resistir, en el recorrido el campo minado de pronto se cubrió con arena en todo el camino lo justo para tapar rastro de todas las ubicaciones de minas. Los estudiantes comenzaron a inquietarse por el suceso, ahora no estaban en mucho aprieto al momento de dar sus siguientes pasos.

-¡Toma la delantera en tan sólo unos segundos! ¡Midoriya parece un suicida, pero esta llevando la delantera!- Present Mic.

-(Todo me quedó fríamente calculado, ahora un poco más de diversión)- pensó al estar a punto de tocar el suelo mientras observó como Todoroki y Bakugō dejaron su enfrentamiento para alcanzarlo.

-¡Deku! ¡No me vas a adelantar!- Grito furioso Bakugō mientras se impulsaba a toda velocidad.

-(Esto les dará a los de atrás un camino… ¡Pero no tengo tiempo para preocuparme por lo que hay detrás de mí!)- pensó Todoroki mientas creo un camino de Hielo para poder correr más tranquilo sin activar la Minas ocultas.

-¡Los dos que estaban en la delantera antes han dejado de atacarse! ¡Y están persiguiendo a Midoriya! Ahora que tienen un enemigo en común, ¡han dejado de luchar! ¡Aunque la lucha todavía no ha terminado!- Grito Present Mic por tan competencia asombrosa.

-(A.S.: Gravedad +2)- espero el momento justo para generar una pequeña presión en el suelo. Una explosión de volvió a generar por debajo a Izuku, cual aprovechó para dar una pirueta y caer de pies en el suelo -Es apena un reto… No, ni siquiera es un reto… hasta la luego- Dijo Izuku justo a 5 pasos delante de Bakugō y Todoroki -A.S.: mini shock wave- Izuku Junto ambas manos para luego Extenderlas cada una en dirección a Bakugō y Todoroki. De ellas salieron pequeñas corrientes de aire, con el propósito de detener el avance de ellos. -Perfecto- la corriente de aire detuvo a ambos al ser tomado por sorpresa.

-¡Midoriya detuvo rápidamente a los que estaban detrás de él! ¿Quién lo diría, cruzó el campo de minas en un instante!... ¡Eraser Brad. Tu clase es increíble! ¡¿Qué les estás enseñando?!- maravillado Present Mic

-Yo no hice nada. Ellos lo hicieron por su cuenta- calmado Aizawa.

-Dale con todo Hijo…- Ánimo Inko al ver como Izuku Tenia la delantera.

-¡Izuku-Kun… Sin Piedad!- Grito emocionada Toga al ver como actuó Izuku con las minas.

-¿Quién habría predicho los acontecimientos al principio de esta conclusión? En este momento la primera persona de vuelta al estadio es… ¡Izuku Midoriya ha causado una gran sensación!- Grito Present Mic al ver entrar al peliverde. El público no se quedo atrás. También gritaron por toda la emoción de la carrera y el espectáculo dado.

-¡Izuku…!- con lágrimas de felicidad por parte de Inko.

-(al diablo… cuando vuelvas no te salva nadie Izuku-Kun)- pensó con mucha pasión Himiko Toga.

-Oye, ese Chico… - dijo un Héroes afuera del estadio.

-Creo que es aquel del año pasado… no me cabe la menor duda- Dijo otro héroe, terminando de decir lo que su compañero.

-Ese mocoso… - era las palabras de irritación por parte de Shigaraki al verlo por la Tv. En un lugar desconocido.

-_-_-_-_-Time Skip-_-_-_-_-

Luego de varios minutos, que tardaron en llegar los otros estudiantes al tener que cruzas un campo minado a "Ciegas" muchos llegaron con sus Ropas sucias o rotas. Muchos estaban tremendamente furiosos/enojados con el Peliverde, muchos de ellos tenían deseo de poder desahogarse toda su ira con él, deseando que la siguiente prueba sea algo donde poder enfrentar a Izuku.

N/A: los resultados serán los mismo y también la formación…

-Ahora Bien, aquí está el segundo juego. Ya se lo que es- Dijo Midnight. Una vez mostrado la siguiente prueba si dar las explicación del juego -Y el valor de puntos asignados al primer lugar es… ¡Diez Millones!- Grito para que le oigan mejor y ver las reacciones de todos los estudiantes.

'Diez Millones eh' 'En otras palabras' 'si derribas al equipo del jugador del primer lugar' eran algunos de lo que pensaban todos.

-¡Puedes quedar en primer lugar No importa el lugar que obtengas!- finalizó Midnight alucinando los pensamientos de los estudiantes

Todos observaban a Izuku como su Platillo principal, Como la única botella de agua en un desierto, el premio Gordo, Si As bajo la manga… y demás. Sus mirada de todos comenzó a provocar que Izuku temblara, reacción que a muchos les saco una sonrisa al ver que ese temblor de su cuerpo es provocado por el miedo…. Algo muy equivocado pesan mucho antes.

-jejejejejejeje- una risa macabra lograron escuchar todos -Esto se pondrá…. SANGRIENTO- finalizó Izuku temblando de la emoción y excitación por tal suculenta oportunidad.

Esas palabras dejo horrorizados a todos, nunca pensaron oírlas, pero de pronto muchos recordaron las Palabras que este dijo en su curso. Pero aun así otros en contra del miedo, no querían dejar atrás esa oportunidad. Además estaban hay para convertirse en Héroes Profesionales para poder enfrentar al peligro y no huir de el.

-Ahora. Tienen quince minutos para hacer sus equipo…- Dijo Midnight después de haber explicado a mayor detalle las reglas. Pero fue interrumpida.

-¿Qué paso si sólo Un Equipo obtiene todos los puntos?- pregunto con calma Izuku.

-¿Eh?... lo lógico que ese equipo pase… pero no hay forma de que suceda eso- explicó un poco extrañada por la pregunta de Izuku y afirmar su palabra Midnight.

-¿Puedo ser mi propio Equipo?... es decir sólo Yo. Para que una vez terminar este Festival, miré que me está dando sueño- otra vez Izuku pero con una expresión aburrida mientras se regresaba los ojos y bostezo debajo de su máscara.

-(tiene exagerada su confianza)… no se puede… por eso dije que en un combate de caballería. Pero si tienes miedo puede retirarte cuando lo desees. Y repartimos tu puntos a todos- volvió a responder y provocando al peliverde ya que vio desde un principio a él Fuego en sus ojos.

-¿Y dejar que ellos no tengan la diversión de ser apaleados por mi?... si no hay de otra que formar un equipo, que prosiga el Festival entonces-

-(Tal vez no sería mala idea dejar que este sólo y ver como es eliminados por los demás… así aprendería una lección a la mala. Pero no se puede) si no hay más preguntas e interrupción- pensó y dijo mientras observó al Peliverde a la espera que hablé -¡comiencen a Buscar equipo!- al fin terminó de decir Midnight

Muchos de los estudiantes comenzaron a formar equipo, en el caso de Izuku no buscó a nadie, por el hecho que muchos tenían sus dudas con referente a él, también Izuku Tenia una idea, si al finalizar el tiempo dado para reunir el equipo, siempre habrían estudiantes que no llegaron a entrar o formar equipo, de seguro serían colocado con el. En el caso de que nadie quisiera venir a preguntar estar con él.

-(que estará preparando Okasan… espero que Himiko se este comportando)- eran los pensamientos de Izuku, valiéndole Madres el Festival.

-¡Deku! ¡Seamos Equipo!- una alegre Uraraka -¡Es mejor hacer equipo con gente que te conoces y tienes confianza! ¿Qué dices Izuku-Kun?-

-Descuida. Te aseguró que pasaremos esta prueba y estas dentro- con calma Izuku al ver a su compañera ser la primera en venir -Esperemos un rato más, tal vez venga alguien o al final los faltantes serán Unido a nosotros- explicó.

-Como pensé. Esto es genial. ¡Tu destacaras! ¡Haz equipo conmigo, persona en el primer lugar y segundo Ridoru!- una reciben llegada y extremadamente cerca del espacio de Izuku. Mei Hatsume

-¿Eh? Otra vez con eso…-

-Soy Mei Hatsume, del curso de apoyo-

-Oh, la extraña persona de antes- Dijo Uraraka al reconocer a la chica en la segunda etapa de la primera prueba.

-¡Los rumores de ti parece que son cierto, así que déjame estar en tu equipo!-

-quedas dentro, veo que tienes accesorios. A parte que viniste de forma voluntaria. Pero no soy Ridoru ni el segundo ni nada de el- serio en lo último de dijo Izuku.

Hatsume Mei estuvo por momento platicando de sus objetos y demás cosas mientras invadía peligrosamente el espacio personal de Izuku, dejando algunas que observaron tal acción muy enojadas sin ninguna razón. Pero en una casa, una Pelirrubia comenzó a jugar con mucha maestría sus Cuchillos al ver por la televisión que justo en ese momento fue enfocado dicha escena.

-(STRIKE DOS… querido Izuku-kun)-

-(Porque presiento que iré a ser brutalmente ultrajado o apaleado)- pensó con un escalofrío Izuku, pero no lo tomó importancia -Bien Uraraka-San y Hatsume-San son perfectas para mi…- Dijo sin siquiera evaluar en el sentido de sus palabras que llegaron a ser mal interpretado. Dejando a ambas chicas con unos sonrojos.

-esperen aquí Chicas, si estamos formando equipo es mejor que busque a alguien para evitar que unas de las dos me carguen… (o yo a ellas)- sin decir comenzó a caminar donde observó a un estudiante que a su parecer aun no estaba con equipo.

-_-_-_-_-Time Skip-_-_-_-_-

-¡Ahora, casi es tiempo de comenzar!- anunció la heroína Midnight

-¡Despierta Eraser!- Present despertando a su colega -¡Después de quince minutos para formar equipo y hablar sus estrategias!-

-Hay algunos equipos interesantes- Aizawa

-¡Ahora, prepárense para las lágrimas de la batalla! ¡Es Hora de la batalla sangrienta de la A.U.! ¡Que den la señal!- Present

-Uraraka-San Hatsume-San y Tokoyami… es un Placer y Honor hacer equipo con ustedes- Dijo Izuku con sinceridad a los tres.

Y así la Segunda etapa dio inicio con una batalla de caballería formados por Doce equipos listo para dar lo mejor y demostrar a todo el público, Héroes y Agencia lo que tienen para ser considerados Futuros Héroes. También tener como objetivo los Diez Millones de puntos, pero el inconveniente para alcanzarlo tenía un nombre MIDORIYA IZUKU. Aquel que los rumores decían ser el Mismo Ridoru o Un Discípulo de el.

 _ *******CONTINUARÁ*******_

Guest: Gracias por tu Review, sobre Naruto…. Tal vez Si o Tal vez No. Como dije no quiero dar Spolier. Así sólo te digo que esperé como va el transcurso del Fics. Y disfruta de Capítulo.

Pirata: sin duda alguna, la hombría de Izuku en este Fics es genuina, y sobre su 'nena' aun no se con quien emparejado. Como dije Antes ese fragmento fue ideado y escrito por una amiga. Disfruta el Capítulo.

Hime Hime: No Mamés… sabiendo que ibas a comentar, porque no quisiste que Diga que fuiste la que aportó y no decir Anonimato. Pero vale y "Disfruta de Capítulo".

Mr Chef: como dije este Fics tendrá algo de Naruto y todo de My Hero Academy. Y algo de mi Pendejes y ahora sumando a mi amiga Hime Hime. Tal vez Izuku sea poseedor del One For All. Mejor sólo diré Disfruta del Capítulo.

Este Capítulo tenía pronosticado publicar este sábado que paso. Pero por alguna Razón la Web de Fanfiction me presentó un Error así que como el Domingo lo uso para relajarme y otras cosas lo pospuse para hoy. Además como ahora tengo la cooperación de Hime Hime ya estamos por la mitad del siguiente capítulo. Tal vez este listo para el jueves. Todo depende como este la Web o en ese caso mi Tiempo.

Sin más Hasta la Próxima y Les agradezco por los Review y que los tengan en Favorito.

 ** _¡PLUS ULTRA!_**


	9. COMIENZA LOS JUEGOS II

_**COMIENZA LOS JUEGOS II**_

HOLA A TODOS LOS QUERIDOS LECTORES DE ESTA MARAVILLOSA HISTORIA!

Soy Hime Hime la que ayuda a Pain desde el anterior capítulo

Esta vez la subo yo ya que el no tiene tiempo por sus exámenes y demás asuntos y me solicitó que yo la subiera y con gusto lo are

El capítulo lo teníamos ya terminado el miércoles con todo y como el mismo dijo subirlo el jueves pasado no pudo para nada y hoy justo me dijo que lo subiera así que sin más que alagarla…

PSDTA_ tal vez tardemos más de lo imprevisto el siguiente capítulo pero no permitiré que Pain deje esta maravillosa historia así que les pido paciencia

Chaito y se cuidan todos

QUE DE INICIO AL CAPÍTULO…!

-Concéntrate Izuku… no dejes que la oscuridad domine tu alma. Despeja cualquier duda y miedo de tu corazón-

-es.. es difícil Otosan…- sudando mucho Izuku.

-calma Izuku… no pienses mucho, despeja tu espíritu y consigue la paz interior-

En un lugar alejado en medio de un Bosque, observamos a Dos personas un adulto y un niño de apenas seis años de edad que estaba sentado en una roca que estaba en el medio de un lago cristalino.

-Si tienes dificultad lo dejamos para otra ocasión-

-Se que puedo lógralo Otosan…- un poco más relajado Izuku de niño -… y si me encuentro con mi otro Yo ¿Qué hago?- pregunto aun estando cerrado los ojos en la posición de Loto.

-No puedo decirte, tu mismo tienes que encontrar la repuestas-

Izuku luego de escuchar lo dicho por su Otosan "Naruto" comenzó a relajarse y despejar más su mente para entrar en lo más recóndito y profundo de su subconsciente en busca de su otro Yo. Para poder llegar a tener una armonía como su Otosan cuando le contó.

Pasaron alrededor de Una hora de pura concentración sin mover ningún músculo, Izuku comenzó a sentir como su cuerpo era "Transportado" a otro lugar. Al poco momento sintió como la atmósfera o el ambiente cambio, entendiendo que logró su cometido.

-A buscarme- se dijo una vez estar dentro de su Subconsciente y buscar su otro Yo.

-Pero que tenemos aquí… parase que al fin bienes a Jugar- una voz Gruesa pero Infantil se escucho en el alrededor.

-¿Donde estas?... mi otro Yo…- pregunto un poco asustado Izuku por la voz y energía que sentía en el alrededor.

-¿Qué ya tienes miedo? ¿el bebé va a mojar los pantalones? Que patético eres- de nuevo aquella voz en todo el lugar.

-Tal… tal vez. Pero no mojare nada- un poco menos asustado -Donde estas Mi otro Yo- ya superado el miedo Izuku.

-valla tal parece que mi Plagio ya no esta asustado…- Dijo el otro Izuku pero esta vez saliendo de la oscuridad para al fin mostrarse frente a frente -Y no soy tu otro Yo… no me compares contigo Bebito… soy mejor que tu… Yo soy Dark Izuku. El verdadero y único- mostrando a otro niño de Seis años idéntico a Izuku pero con diferencia que sus ojos eran Negros con las pupilas rojas.

-Cual Bebito si tenemos la misma edad…- un molesto Izuku.

-Tal vez tengamos La misma edad. Pero Yo soy más fuerte que tú Izuku-Chan- con burla en su hablar.

-Deja de actuar como idiota Mi otro Yo…- Ofendió Izuku pero fue Interrumpido .

-¡No soy Tu Otro Yo! ¡Soy DARK IZUKU!- haciendo un berrinche infantil. Dejando atrás la voz Gruesa y cambiando el ambiente.

-Dark o no eres parte de mi. Y no actúes como un niño grandote que no lo eres… idiota- De igual forma que Dark

-Así… el idiota eres Tu. Bebito, mejor no me moleste y ve a tomar tu biberón- aun con el berrinche pero también molestando más a Izuku.

-Y dale… si Yo tomo Biberón Tú igual, somos de la misma edad… pero hueles eso…- un poco más calmado y sonriendo -Creo que te urge un cambio de pañales… esta que apestas- tapando su nariz con una mano mientras con la otra lo movía como queriendo ventilar el olor.

-Yo te mató… Bebito, venir a mis dominios y Ofenderme… Ya sacaste boleto- sumamente molesto Dark.

Tanto Izuku y Dark Izuku tuvieron por un largo rato insultándose como niños pequeños 'siendo que lo son' pero de pronto Izuku comenzó a ser transparente, dejando a entender que su tiempo comenzó a terminar.

-No ahora… que estoy poniendo en su lugar a este brabucón infantil- un poco enojado por su situación.

-No digas idioteces, el único que esta ganando, ¡Soy Yo!- se defendió Dark.

-Si, si, si. Como digas Darkcito- con burla Izuku.

-Eres un fastidio… pero tienes suerte que comiences a irte, si no yo mismo te sacaría a patadas- un poco más calmado Dark.

-Creo que me desvíe del asunto del porque vine aquí- ya dándose cuenta de su error Izuku.

-Mejor lárgate, pero a la próxima que nos encontremos, sabrás que soy mejor que tú- volviendo otra vez con su voz Gruesa aunque infantil.

-Con mucho gusto aceptó tu reto- más serio y sin ser afectado por el ambiente.

Sin más Izuku desapareció del lugar, volviendo nuevamente en oscuridad aquel sitio. Una vez que sentir como su espíritu volvió en sí, comenzó a estirar su cuerpo por lo entumecido que estaba por el tiempo de estar inmóvil, siento observado en todo momento.

-¿Y que tal te fue?-

-la verdad… mal. No llegamos a nada, todo el tiempo estuvimos peleando- un apenado Izuku

-¿Peleando? Así que su fueron a los golpes-

-yo diría que discutimos…- aun apenado.

-Me lo tenía que imaginar… aun eres un niño y es normal que pasará eso-

-esta vez no me desviaré del objetivo- Decidido, preparándose a volver a entrar a su Subconsciente Profundo. Pero una mano por parte de Naruto detuvo el avance.

-Como dije antes, sólo una vez al años. Creí que te explique eso antes-

-ya recuerdo… ¿Pero porque un año y no más rato o mañana?- pregunto Izuku

-Verás, para poder encontrarte con tu parte maligna que todos tenemos, es requerido un lugar especial si quiere hacerlo cada vez que se puedo. Pero como ese lugar se encuentra en mi Lugar. Lo único que podemos hacer es juntar en este sitio mucha Energía Natural en el Lago. Y tarda alrededor de Un año juntar lo suficiente, sin ocasionar llamar la atención o que los animales de la zona lleguen a ser afectados-

-entonces para el próximo año… lo venceré- un decidido Izuku.

-se que lo hará, pero hasta ese día. Hoy tomaremos el día Libre. Hay que dejar que tu cuerpo descanse-

-_-_-_-_-aeiou-_-_-_-_-

-¡Ahora vamos! ¡Cuenta regresiva para la sangrienta batalla real! ¡TRES!- Present Mic.

-Es hora de iniciar con el plan Chicos. Demostrar de lo que están hecho sus Quirk y habilidades- Dijo con calma Izuku a su equipo.

-Izuku-kun dale por echo- Uraraka emocionada.

-Mis bebés van a sobresalir, no tenga duda en eso- de igual forma Hatsume.

-Si tu me escogiste para estar en tu equipo, sin duda mostraré de lo que estoy hecho, no es así Sombra Oscura- Dijo Tokoyami con seriedad al estar con su Sombra.

-Inicien- Dio por comenzar Midnight a la segunda prueba. Dando comienzo a todos los equipo de ir por el primer objetivo. IZUKU MIDORIYA y sus 10,000,325Puntos.

-Un ataque Sin Retraso, ¿Eh…? El destino del perseguido….- con calma Tokoyami al ver como la mayoría iban por ellos también escuchar 'destino' de Uraraka -¡comencemos con tu Plan, Midoriya!- preparado y escuchar 'Comencemos' de Hatsume.

-Fase Uno del Plan… Esquivar y proteger- un poco aburrido

-¡Ahora eres mío!- el grito de un equipo, el de adelante activo su Quirk, convirtiendo el suelo como arena movediza y atrapar al equipo Izuku.

'Que es eso' 'nos hundimos' 'Esto no es Bueno. ¡No puedo salir!' eran las palabras de Hatsume, Tokoyami y Uraraka.

-(que singular Quirk, tal vez sea un problema pero…) Uraraka, Hatsume. Agachen la cara- no bien dio la orden y que ambas hicieran aquello, Izuku apretó un botón para accionar el Jet que le dio Mei para salir del hundimiento.

-¿Volo? Gracias al curso de apoyo, ¿Eh? ¡Síganlo! - Dijo el equipo Tetsutetsu al ver como salían de la trampa de ellos.

-¡Juro!- grito Tōru a su amiga para que atacará en el aire siendo unos de los equipo que de igual forma Atacaron a Izuku.

-¡Lo sé!- respondió Juro a su amiga, para atacar. Pero Sombra Oscura intervino en el trayecto -¡Tokoyami!-

-Así se hace! ¡Sombra Oscura, sigue cuidando nuestros puntos ciegos!- dijo Tokoyami a su propio Quirk que este le respondió '!Entendido!' para Lugo hacer lo que le dijeron.

-A decir verdad es increíble tu Quirk Tokoyami, sin duda la defensa perfecta omnidireccional de rango medio es increíble- con sinceridad Izuku.

-Tu fuiste quien me eligió-

-Estamos aterrizando- hablo Uraraka al aterrizar gracias a las notas de aire que le dio Hatsume.

-(hacer a todos menos pesados que Uraraka. Así nuestro peso sólo seria Uraraka además de su equipo u ropa)- pensó Izuku mientras a lo lejos alguien gritó 'Mis Puntos' algo de Izuku Sonrió por debajo de la máscara.

-¿Qué piensas de mis bebés? ¿No son Lindos? La belleza puede ser hecha, sabes- una alegre Hatsume.

-Excelente movilidad… Tus bebés son increíbles, Hatsume- Dijo Izuku y recibiendo un '!Verdad!' por parte de Mei -Uraraka-Chan tu Quirk también es genial, sin duda el mejor equipo en esta etapa- Dijo rápido Izuku a su amiga.

Todos los equipo comenzaron no sólo a Buscar a Izuku también los demás en busca de los puntos. Para poder pasar y descalificar a otros. Izuku ya planeaba pasar a la segunda fase de su plan. Pero una Risa interrumpió su pensamiento.

-¡Pelear! ¡No, esto es… pillado de un lado!- Grito Minera desde dentro de Shoji.

-(estúpido, dar tu ubicación pierde totalmente el factor sorpresas)- pensó Izuku al sentir las dos Energía proveniente dentro de los Brazos. -(Mineta y Asui. Buen plan pero estúpido al delatarse)-

-¡Pongámonos Algo de espacio entre nosotros por ahora. No podremos ser atrapados y quedar contra múltiples oponentes!- serio Tokoyami y analizando la situación.

En ese gusto momento Uraraka planeaba salir del mismo modo de antes pero noto que algo estaba pegado a su bota con el suelo.

-¿Qué? ¡Estoy pegada!- Dijo Uraraka.

-es de mineta, así que al fin decidió actuar- Dijo un despreocupado Izuku.

-Estoy aquí Midoriya, jejeje- un semi mostrado Minera.

-Tarado- Dijo con aburrimiento Izuku mientras evadió sin problema la lengua de Asui que salió donde estaba oculto mineta.

-No esperaba menos de ti, Midoriya-kun- una alegre Tsuyu. Para luego tanto mineta y ella atacar como sea a Izuku.

-¡El equipo Minera usa su gran Deferencia en tamaño! ¡Son como un tanque!- Grito Present Mic

-Basta de fuegos- Dijo mientras Izuku evadió todo los ataques sin Problemas.

-¡Midoriya, aléjate!- Grito Tokoyami.

En ese momento de nuevo Apretó el Botón forzando al Jet para salir del medio de los dos equipo. Pero el conato fue dañar la bota que estaba pegada al suelo.

-¡Ah, mi bebé fue destruido!- una medio triste Hatsume.

-¡Lo siento! ¡Pero debemos alejarnos! Además que comience la fase dos del Plan! Dijo Izuku. Mientras observó como Bakugō se acercaba donde el por los aire.

-¡No te dejes llevar! ¡Maldito Nerd!- Grito Bakugō a estando a poco centímetros de golpear a Izuku con su Quirk explosivo. Pero de Pronto Sombra Oscuro llegó para recibir el impacto.

-¡Él se separó de sus caballos! ¡¿Eso esta Bien?!- pregunto Persent

-Esa técnica esta bien! ¡Aunque sólo si no toca el suelo!- respondió Midnight para dar la aprobación.

-¡Gracias, Sombra Oscura, Uraraka-Chan!-

-Es difícil controlarlo con sólo un pie- Dijo Uraraka una vez en el suelo.

-Entiendo es hora de la segunda fase. Como dije Antes les Traspasaré un poco de mi Quirk para eso tengo que estar Lo más quieto posible. Cúbranme por sólo Un minuto, Hatsume-Chan te dejo a cargo de tu jet- sin mas que decir Izuku cerró sus ojos.

-No te preocupes, con mis bebés puedo hacer lo que sea-

-Te daremos Tiempo para que hagas lo tuyo-

-Sombra Oscura y Yo te daremos todo el tiempo posible-

-(Confío en ustedes Chicos)-

-Como se esperaba, Todos van tras el primer Lugar. Y la clase A esta en una persecución ardiente!- Grito Present Mic -¡Pero que es esto! ¡¿Midoriya esta planeando Dormir?! ¡O es otra estrategia de el!-

-Los de la Clase A son Buenos- Dijo un Hero que estaba viendo la Televisión junto a otros más en una sala.

'¡Con todo esos brillantes movimientos, incluido verlo es divertidos!' '¡No hay mucha diferencia solo por su experiencia luchando contra villanos!' eran las palabras del público eufórico al ver la batalla de equipo.

-Izuku demuestra todo lo que te enseñó en Señor Naruto- una orgullosa Inko al ver a su hijo cerrar los ojos, adivinando lo que hará una vez que los habrá.

-(¿irás hacer eso?... no es justo. Sólo yo tengo que sentir la energía de Izuku-Kun recorrer todo mi cuerpo y sentir la calidez en todo mi ser)- una medio molesta Himiko Toga. También sabiendo lo que significaba aquello.

-¡Ahora, sólo queda la mitad del tiempo! ¡En este inesperado levantamiento de la clase B, ¿Quien tendrá los Puntos del equipo Izuku al Final?!- Present

-Voy a tomarlos ahora- un serio Todoroki al interceptar al equipo Izuku. Mientras a unos metros mas lejos el equipo Minera iban por ambos. Al no contar con puntos ya que les fueron robados.

-Pensé que no tendríamos una confrontación hasta más tarde en esta competencia o que Izuku terminará lo que está preparando- un serio Tokoyami al ver frente de el al equipo Todoroki.

-¡Iida, en marcha!- Dijo Todoroki a Iida 'Si' por parte de este. -Yaoyorozu, prepárate para protegernos y conducir electricidad- 'Si' por parte de ella mientras creaba algo -Kaminari, Tú… - fue Interrumpido.

-¡Sé lo que tengo que hacer!- ya preparado Kaminari -¡Asegúrense de protegerse bien!... ¡Descarga Indiscriminatoria… 1,3 millones de Voltios!- una tremenda carga eléctrica se produjo en el mayor campo, el Quirk de Kaminari tomó a los que estaban cerca desprevenidos causando mucho daño.

Pero Gracias a la Intervención de Sombra Oscura quien recibió todo el Impacto el equipo Izuku Salió ileso.

-(Quedan menos de seis minutos. No puedo retroceder ahora). Lo siento, pero tendrán que soportarlo- pensó y dijo Todoroki al momento de Congelar los pies a los equipos que estaban aturdido -Tal vez deba de tomar esto estando aquí- al quitar los puntos de alguien

-¡Bebé! ¡Es hora de mejorar!- una alarmada Hatsume al notar que su Jet quedó defectuoso.

-¡Oh no, es muy fuerte! ¡No podemos alejarnos!- una preocupada Uraraka.

-¡Yo los contendré!- Tokoyami justo al momento de enviar a Sombra negra para atacar. Pero un escudo por parte de Yaoyorozu detuvo su recorrido.

-La defensa de Yaoyorozu no es problema. Pero la electricidad de Kaminari me será un problema- se dijo a si mismo pero fue escuchado perfectamente por los tres. -Sombra Oscura de pondrá tímido- serio 'Estoy en contra de la violencia...' fue la palabras de Sombra Oscura.

Pero lastimosamente El equipo Izuku fue arrinconado al borde del campo y ambos lados una pared de Hielo, dejando al frente al equipo Todoroki.

-¡El equipo Midoriya ya no tiene a donde ir! ¡sería la oportunidad perfecta que Midoriya termine lo que este haciendo!- Present -¡Ya que su equipo está en aprietos y ahora sólo queda UN MINUTO!-

-(Están manteniendo su distancia, permaneciendo en el lado Izquierdo. Aparte esta planeando algo Midoriya y su equipo están prestando atención. A este ritmo, si quiero congelarlos debo acercarme con Iida. Y si se siguen moviendo así, me congelaré a mi mismo indiscriminadamente- eran los pensamientos de Todoroki mientras planeaba su próxima jugada.

-Siento por tardar más de lo esperado Tokoyami, Mei-Chan, Uraraka-Chan… pero me fue difícil hacerlo. Pero gran trabajo por su parte. Es hora de la verdadera diversión- un Tranquilo Izuku aun con los ojos cerrados.

Pero tanto Los Tres comenzaron a sentir surgir algo en Izuku, pero de pronto Una extraña energía comenzó a recorrer por todo su cuerpo, la presencia de esas energía les dejó sorprendido y a la vez de sentir; Paz, Armonía, Tranquilidad, calidez y demás. Todo mientras sin querer de igual forma que Izuku Comenzó a cerrar los ojos de forma Involuntaria para sentir más mejor aquellas sensaciones.

-¡Algo esta pasando con el Equipo Izuku! ¡No se como describirlo… pero tal parece que seremos testigos de algo sorprendente en los pocos segundo de falta!- Con total sorpresa de Present y más del público al ver eso.

-¡Izuku-kun esta pasando algo de energía a Ellos, hay que alejarnos chicos!- una semi asustada Tōru al fin recordar aquella misma sensación en U.S.J.

-¡Es mejor dar la vuelta, si en verdad el hizo eso… no tenemos ninguna oportunidad!- una poco calmada Asui también sintiendo aquella sensación.

Las palabras de ellas dos desconcertó a todos los presentes que llegaron a oírlo. Comenzaron a creer que se estaban volviendo locas o desesperadas para llamar la atención y robar a un descuidado sus puntos.

-_-_-_-_-Momento atrás-_-_-_-_-

-Bien quiero que escuchen todos atentamente el plan- Dijo Izuku mientras era observado por los tres de su equipo. -el plan de dividirá en Tres Fases; Fase Uno: Esquivar y Proteger. Fase Dos: Tiempo y la última… Fase Tres: despliegue/ofensiva-

-¿Izuku-Kun por que en tres fases?- pregunto Uraraka.

-Mis Bebés serán usados para tus fases- Un poco emocionada Mei

-Nos puedes explicar mejor el objetivo de las fases- un poco serio Tokoyami.

-La Primera Fase como su nombre lo dice 'Esquivar y Proteger' en ella demostrarán a todo el público lo que sus Quirk o 'Bebes' pueden llegar a hacer cuando tengan que maniobrar en un caso de enemigo superior a ustedes. Fase Dos: Tiempo, es casi lo mismo que en la fase una con la diferencia aquí demuestran pueden defender a alguien herido o indefenso mientras esperan la ayuda. Y la Fase Tres: 'Despliegue/Ofensiva' una vez puesto seguro al 'indefenso' demostraran lo que un Héroe puede llegar a dar si sacar su 100% en un enfrentamiento mientras se cooperan entre ustedes- Finalizó Izuku.

-Con tu plan no sólo aseguramos nuestra victoria, sino que planeas demostrar a Los Héroes y Agencias para que vean nuestras capacidades en cualquier situación- Tokoyami.

-Mis Bebés sin duda serán observados y apreciados por todos- emocionada Mei

-Eres Genial Izuku-Kun, siempre pensando en ayudar a todos- alegre Uraraka.

-Cuento con ustedes para llevar a cabo a la perfección mi plan- con calma Izuku.

-sería mejor si te cuento mi Quirk… La habilidad Ofensiva de mi Kosei incrementa mientras más oscuro este, pero se vuelve feroz y difícil de controlar. Por otro lado, bajo la luz del sol es fácil de controlar. Pero su ofensiva esta por debajo de la media- con una pequeña sonrisa Tokoyami -Así que intente usarme. Quedó en tus manos, Midoriya-

-Dale por hecho Tokoyami… al igual que a ustedes Mei-Chan y Uraraka-Chan. Cuando comienze la fase tres lo sabrán-

-_-_-_-_-actualidad-_-_-_-_-

-Chicos es tiempo de acabar esto antes que terminen lo que están planeando ellos, además No podrán utilizarme después de esto cuento con ustedes- un serio Iida al tener una mala sensación y querer terminar de una vez.

-¿Iida?- un desconcertado Todoroki al igual que los otros al escucharlo.

-Agárrate fuerte. Asegúrate de conseguirlo. Todoroki-kun. ¡Torque Over!- Decidido Iida para usar al máximo su Quirk con un movimiento arriesgado -¡Reciproburst!- en menos de un pestañeo Iida a tremenda velocidad llegó al otro extremo, pero en el proceso lograron su cometido, obtener los puntos De Izuku.

-¡¿Qué?! ¿Qué pasó? ¡Tan Rápido! ¡TAN RÁPIDO! ¡Iida si podías acelerar así de rápido lo hubieras mostrado en las preliminares!- present Mic

-¿Qué fue eso?- un sorprendido Todoroki que al igual de su equipo.

-Al forzar el Torque y las rotaciones, creé una potencia explosiva. Sin embargo, con el retroceso mi motor se detiene después de un tiempo. Es un movimiento secreto que no había mostrado a nadie antes en la clase- un casi cansado pero desprotegido Iida -esto también era un desafío para Midoriya-kun- con fuego en los Ojos.

-¡se cambiaron los papeles! ¡Ofensiva y defensiva al borde! ¡Todoroki recibe los Diez Millones! ¡Y Midoriya de repente de queda con cero puntos! ¡Y al parecer no quiere hacer nada o aun no se da cuenta al igual que su equipo que siguen con los ojos cerrados! Present Mic.

-Debo de felicitarte Iida, en verdad fuiste rápido, "para obtener mis puntos"… pero mi pregunta es… ¿Valió la pena?- un totalmente calmada Izuku como si perder sus puntos no le afectarán.

-¡¿Qué quieres decir?!- sin entender a las palabras de Izuku.

-Usar tu As bajo la Manga en un movimiento casi suicida sólo por obtener…. Un señuelo- todo mientras abría los ojos al igual que su equipo.

-¡¿Qué?!... ¡Todoroki-kun!- un desconcertado Iida por semejante palabras.

-No… cuando- esta vez Más que sorprendido Todoroki al fin ver la banda que agarró y mirar los puntos de estas -(debe ser una Broma)-

-¡Parece que cometimos un Error! ¡El equipo Midoriya aun conserva sus Puntos Inicial! ¡Los Diez Millones están Intacto! ¡Aun No Sabemos como sucedió aquello!- Present Mic

-Simple, al parecer cuando fueron atacados la primera vez, Izuku al estar en el aire aprovechó de lanzar un muy fino hilo hacia otro equipo sin que nadie nos diéramos cuenta, y guardarlo colocarlo encima de los Diez Millones. No nos dimos cuenta por que en todo momento la cinta era tapado por el cabellos de Midoriya- Aizawa al analizar

-¡¿Pero porque el tablero no contó los puntos extras obtenidos?!-

-No tengo la más mínima idea-

-¡Chicos vamos por los demás puntos!- un poco alzando la voz Izuku. Y recibir de los otros 'Andando' mientras ellos abrieron sus ojos al mismo tiempo.

Al momento de abrirlos, Un nuevo y enorme Sombra Oscura apareció. Dando un tamaño de dos Tráiler, mientras en su espalda surgió un cañón de electricidad y miles de fragmentos de Hielo de todo tamaño flotaron alrededor de Sombra Oscura.

Aquella aparición dejo sin habla a todo el público, profesores, estudiantes y Héroes. Que jamás en toda su vida llegaron a presenciar algo así. Pero la Voz de Izuku sacaron a todos de su asombro.

-Uraraka-Chan vamos-

-¡Enseguida Izuku-Kun!- los fragmentados de Hielos que estaban flotando fueron mandado hacia los equipo. El ataque capturó a los equipo que estaban aun sorprendido, pero algunos por poco llegaron a evadirlo.

-Mei-Chan Deja que él Bebé se divierta-

-mi Bebé hará caso a su Mami y Papi- el cañón Disparó justo en el medio del campa de batalla. La electricidad causó mucho daño a los infortunados atrapados con los fragmentos de Hielo. Pero también les llegó a algunos que no estaban atrapados.

-Tokoyami, Sombra Oscura… hagan los honores. Tokoyami… déjalos algunos equipos con sólo algunos puntos… los más bajos. Para evitar que la última Fase sea entre nosotros cuatros- lo últimos con un susurro para que sea sólo ellos que escucharon.

-Aunque este sorprendido por la tremenda energía de esta circulando por mi, no es tiempo de pensar, sólo actuar… Sombra Oscura a por ellos- un Tokoyami con serenidad mientras sombra oscura 'Pan Comido' dijo

Sombra Oscura, sólo de pronto se dividió en seis partes, cinco de ellas fueron directo por los puntos mientras uno de quedó sosteniendo el cañón de Mei, aun lado estaban los demás con serenidad. A una velocidad casi imposible de seguir, comenzó a obtener los puntos de aquellos equipo que estaban Inmovilizados y aturdidos.

-¡Esta Batalla es genuinamente ÉPICA en todos los sentidos! ¡Aun No puedo creer lo que mis ojos están viendo!- Present Mic

-¡Por primera vez que estoy aquí concuerdo al 100% de tus palabras!- Aizawa

-Todoroki-Kun hay que apurarnos si queremos obtener los punto de Midoriya-San…- un candado y casi ileso Iida.

-¡Menos charla más acción!- Kaminari un poco sorprendido.

-Démonos prisa… casi no nos queda tiempo- una momo cansada.

-Es verdad…- Ya respuesta del asombro.

El equipo Todoroki al ver la increíble escena del equipo Izuku, sus reacción fue casi inmediata. Los Bloques de Hielos que se dirigían donde Todoroki, este bloqueo todo que intentaba impactarlos, luego lo del Caño y sus disparo, como igual evitar que Sombra Oscura robe sus puntos obtenido. Momo como pudo creo una pequeña loma para evitar que la electricidad les impactaron de lleno, Kaminari por su lado usando su propio Quirk, Creo una onda eléctrica para evitar que la otra le golpee por algún otro lado que la loma de su compañera no podía cubrir. Y por último Iida, sólo podía confiar en sus compañera para su seguridad, al estar indisponible por un corto tiempo. Pero si tenía que moverse usando su propia fuerza tenía que hacerlo para ir a obtener los Puntos que buscaron desde el principio.

-¡Comienza la cuenta regresiva!- Present Mic mostrando en el gran pantalla de Televisor, la cuenta regresiva -Diez, Nueve…-

-¡Maldito Deku!- un furioso Bakugō al poder recuperar sus puntos robados y lograr defenderse del ataque sorpresa de su Amigo de la infancia. -¡Los Diez Millones son míos!-

Por su parte el equipo de Bakugō, a las mitad de la batalla sus puntos fueron robados, pero dando lo mejor de ellos lograron recuperarlos y obtener algunos más extras, pero luego del aquel suceso, quedaron sorprendido como los otros, de igual forma Reaccionaron para Bloquear y eliminar los Bloques de Hielo entre todos, al poco instante saltaron del suelo. Lastima que la onda de electricidad les llegó, la que provocó un Ligero dolor a Ashido, Iida y Hanta. Pero no a Kirishima que llegó a Activar su Quirk Endurecimiento, Bakugō al ver aquellos tremendos Ataques Quedó leve sorprendido y enojado a la ver. Usando sus explotaciones destruyó y Alejo los Fragmentos como A Sombra Oscura que le atacaba con mucha fuerza. Pero como pudo salió disparado de su equipo para ir volando por los puntos de Midoriya.

-¡Se acabó el tiempo!- Grito Present Mic al finalizar la prueba. Estando a muy, pero muy pocos metro de llegar -¡Este es el final de la segunda Ronda, la batalla de la caballería!- luego de aquellos Mostraron los Resultados finales del encuentro por equipos. Dejando como una Olímpica diferencia de Puntos a Izuku Midoriya, Bakugō, Todoroki y Shinso. Siendo los únicos equipos con puntos.

Luego de aquel encuentro se dieron Una Hora para un merecido descanso y almuerzo. Algo que aprovecharon todos, también los compañeros del curso 1-A buscaron al equipo Izuku para charlar con ellos y felicitarlos por su grandiosa victoria, pero sólo lograron encontrar a dos de ellos, mientras que Mei se fue con sus Bebés para arreglarlo o mejorarlos e Izuku…. No lo encontraron por ninguna parte.

En cierta parte vemos a Izuku Y Todoroki teniendo una Platica a solas sin que "Nadie" les oigan o los vean.

N/A: la misma palabras que cruzaron Ellos dos antes.

-¡Tal vez no seamos muy diferentes después de todo Todoroki!- serio y a la vez enojado Izuku al escuchar aquellos y más sobre del matrimonio arreglado. Aunque su enojo lo oculto a la perfección -Estoy aquí por la gente que me ha apoyado- un poco más relajado y a la vez recordando a todos sus seres queridos que les apoyaron y dieron su confianza. -Mi Otosan-Sensei… Naruto el nunca perdió la fe en mi, llegando a verlo como a mi propio padre- mirando al suelo -Pero me dijo algo que nunca olvidaré como sus enseñanza y en tiempo que pasamos juntos… "Todo el mundo te dice lo que es mejor para ti. No quieren que busques respuestas sino que creas las suyas. Deja de coleccionar información del exterior y empieza a buscarla por ti mismo en tu interior"… No creo que haga falta que te expliqué. Eres listo y lo entenderás- Su pequeña plática fue escuchado por accidente Bakugō que se oculto para saber de que hablarían

Luego de que pasará una hora del tiempo de descanso para volver a iniciar y terminar la ultima Fase del Festival Deportivo. Pero al comenzar las estudiantes del 1-A estaban usando trajes de porristas muy llamativos que dejaba mucho a la imaginación. Algo que provocó vergüenza en ellas y una gran ira hacia ellos que las engañaron.

-¿Por qué siempre estoy cayendo en la trampas de Minera?- una derrotada Momo -Incluso use la Creación para hacer los trajes…-

Su palabras fue escuchado por alguien que recién entró y las vio así, sin perder tiempo fue hacia aquellos que se atrevieron de provocar que usarán esos Trajes sin ningún motivos Académico.

-Lo hicimos Genial…- Un demasiado alegre y conforme Mineta.

-Tu plan resultó más que perfec…- de igual formas alegre. Pero cayó sus palabras Kaminari al ver unos ojos negros detrás de Minera. Aquellos que prometían Dolor y Sufrimiento.

-¿Saben algo?- pregunto aquel de estaba detrás de mineta -Odio a los pervertidos y que se aprovechan de la inocencias de cualquier chica… -con una voz Grave que provocó un gran escalofrío a Kaminari y Minera.

-¡Izuku/Midoriya!- giraron ambos al mismo tiempo.

-Así que les dejaré a ambos un aviso con advertencia…. Si les veo o me enteró que hicieron algo a una Chica o dama les prometo que tendrán una tortura lenta… muy lenta jamás conocida- con una voz Gruesa. -Y para que vean que no miento- antes que Kaminari o Mineta dijeran o hicieran algo. IZUKU los enterró todo su cuerpo déjalo sólo a la vista sus cabezas mientras colocó algo de dulce en sus rostros.

Mientras estos dos gritaron por ayuda y la piedad de Izuku. De pronto apareció muchas hormigas y abejas que fueron directo a los rostros de los infortunados que al notar a los insectos pedían con mucho más fuerza auxilio. Aquella escena vista por todos que por curiosidad vieron. Sus reacciones eran muchas. Pero algunas eran de 'Diversión' 'Alegría' 'Lujuria/Pasión'.

-(Mi Izuku-kun sabe como alegrarme)- pensó una Toga al ver tal divertida tortura provocada por Izuku, mientras que sólo ella lo miraba. Ya que Inko fue a atender asuntos personales.

-No crees que eso fue un poco exagerado por Midoriya hacia la pequeña broma de Kaminari y Mineta hacías sus compañeras…- un poco preocupado Present Mic.

-No lo creo, por lo que hemos visto hasta ahora, a Izuku no le gusta ver cualquier tipo de abuso hacia el género opuesto. Y creo que eso sería su forma de castigar más leve por Midoriya- con calma Aizawa mientras dio su aprobación por el castigo, aunque el prefería que sea algo privado y no mostrado a todos.

-Eraser head algunas veces olvidó que te agrada las cosas sádicas…-

-_-_-_-_-aeiou-_-_-_-_-

Luego de ver como seria la ultima prueba, decidir sortear la forma de los encuentros y la retirada voluntaria de dos estudiantes, Ojiro 'A' y Shoda 'B' por ciertos motivos que explicaron. Midnight al escuchar las buenas razones de una estudian Kendo para completar las dos retiradas. Tetsutetsu y Shiozaki 'B' ambos de mismo curso y equipo.

N/A: Los sorteos de las luchas serán iguales… pero algunos encuentros no.

-(¿Shinso en? Por lo que puede percibir de su Quirk es algo problemático… pero no imposible de resolver)- pensó con mucha cautela su encuentro Izuku al ver su oponente, mientras ignoraba las palabras del exterior.

Luego de sorteo sé dejo para después para dar inicio a un interludio momentáneo donde todos los estudiantes que deseaban participar tendrían que buscar entre el público lo que pedían sus boletos. Para Izuku aquello era irrelevante, así que decidió irse a otro lado a la espera de su encuentro. Pero….

-este… disculpa… Izuku Midoriya…. Podrías acompañarme un momento… por favor- una voz con algo de nerviosismo escucho Izuku a su espalda.

-¡¿Eh?!... ¿disculpa no te entiendo y quien eres?- un totalmente confundido Izuku por tan peculiar palabra y Chica.

-Disculpa mis modales… soy Poni Tsunotori… Y eres el correcto a esto- Dijo Poni Tsunotori tiene pelo ondulado rubio y dos cuernos. Además tiene ojos grandes, una nariz enorme y redonda. Tiene pezuñas en lugar de pies y una cola en su espalda, asemejando un poni. Aparte de mostrarle su boleto donde decía 'Persona Misteriosa y Caballerosa'

-(Quien hizo esas cosas sin duda pensó en mi) mucho gusto Tsunotori-Chan… y con gusto te ayudaré, también puedes decirme Izuku- con calma y respetuoso mientras la observó tal peculiar Apariencia -(Linda)- pensó sin darse cuenta.

-Gracias…- Dijo de pronto Poni y escuchar un '¿Eh?' -Me ayudaste en salir sin lastimarme con el hielo es mi patas en la primera Ronda- con una sonrisa feliz y esta vez apenas estar nerviosa.

-No te preocupes… fue y será un placer en ayudar tan hermosa Poni- con una voz alegre mientras tomaba la mano desprevenida de poni y la "Beso" en el dorso.

Nuevamente fue enfocado la escena justo en el momento donde este "beso" de forma respetuosa. Creando un sinfín de pensamientos. Y no sólo con el público o estudiantes… sino en dicha casa. Que prefiero Guardar los detalles.

-_-_-_-_-aeiou-_-_-_-_-

Una vez terminó aquel intervalo donde Izuku participó como Objeto. Salió de hay al finalizar no son antes despedirse de Poni a su "manera". Aun le que tiempo para ir a otro lado más cómodo y privado. El tiempo paso rápido y vemos el primer encuentro donde al borde del ring apuntó de salir y dar por casi terminado de forma rápido y aburrido el encuentro.

-¡Midoriya el encuentro comenzó y está congelado y apuntó de rendirse!- Present Mic sorprendido como todo el Público en general.

-Al fin libre…. Jajajajaja- Dijo un detenido Izuku mientras su risa macabra y oscura lograron escucharlos todos -Tú, cuida bien tus pasos, este es tu fracaso, estoy haciendo que tiembles, no eres más que un Fracaso, lárgate de aquí o morirás- con una voz de ultra tumba que helo la sangre a los que escucharon y más a Shinso.

-(Que pasa… mi Quirk no funciona. Es imposible… ¿acaso es inmune? Y esos ojos…)- pensó con mucho miedo y sorpresa al ver a Izuku -¿Quién eres…?- pregunto asustado al tener una leve idea aunque descabellada al creer que aquel Izuku no era el mismo Izuku.

-Soy tu peor pesadilla. Soy Dark Izuku…- con la voz Gruesa, pero aquellas palabras sólo fueron escuchado por Shinso.

Aquellas palabras dejo petrificado a Shinso que por más utilizó su Quirk no tenía efecto además estaba aterrado por esa presencia que comenzó a caminar donde el y este retrocedía a cada paso que Dark Izuku avanza.

 _ *******CONTINUARÁ*******_

Pirata: sólo te digo que Inko sabe las habilidades de Izuku ya que este le contó la mayoría, con Toga e Izuku tiene sus dudas. Y, Izuku es Izuku… sólo Disfruta el Capítulo.

Sumoner Dante: no te quedes más con el suspenso y emoción aquí está el siguiente capítulo disfruta y goza de esto.

Guest: Para ahora y disculpa el retraso… disfruta el Siguiente capítulo.

 ** _¡PLUS ULTRA!_**


	10. COMIENZA LOS JUEGOS III

**_Comienza Los Juegos III_**

Los que podían lograr ver aquellos ojos comenzaron a temblar sin ningún motivo, como si aquellos ojos prometían Dolor, sufrimiento, sangre y muerte. Algo que jamás sintieron en sus vidas, los algunos héroes que llegaron a sentir una energía maligna en Izuku se pusieron tenso, esperando cualquier movimiento hostil, que sin duda sus sextos sentidos los alertaba a todo. Pero de pronto algo confuso para muchos sucedió.

La energía de emanaba Izuku comenzó a disminuir de forma rápida y sin ningún motivo Izuku comenzó a colocar sus manos en la cabeza, para luego colocarse de cuclillas.

-No… p..u..e..d..e..s.. h..a..c..e..r..m..e.. e..s..t..o..- apenas logró decir Dark con mucho dolor en su cabeza.

-¡Puedo y lo estoy haciendo… así que regresa a tu lugar!- Grito a sus adentro Izuku llegando a tener control de su cuerpo.

-¡A la próxima no tendrás oportunidad!- un furioso Dark Izuku en lo más profundo del subconsciente.

En los breves segundo que paso Izuku comenzó a pararse y mostrar sus ojos normales, dejando atrás la energía maligna de su otro ser libero. Algo que ocasionó más confusión a todos. Pero más a ciertas personas.

-Que… ¡Demonios fue eso!- grito Shinso a Izuku mientras superaba a poco aquellas presencia.

-(A.S.: Eco de Voz) algo que no te importa…- respondió Izuku pero sus "Labios o Boca" no se movió a través de la máscara, pero sus palabras eran escuchado por todas parte como si estuvieran en muchos lados.

-¡¿Cómo… que estas haciendo?!- un repuesto Shinso que preguntó con poco enojado.

-¡esto es genial Izuku encontró la forma de contrarrestar el Quirk 'Lavado de cerebro' del contrincante Shinso!- Present Mic con Emoción. Con tal de querer hacer olvidar a muchos aquel suceso anterior.

-Un poco arriesgado, pero muy conveniente para evitar el Lavado de cerebro- Aizawa con el mismo propósito de su colega, pero no olvidar nada de aquello.

La gente comenzó a vociferar por algo sorprendente llegando a olvidar lo de hace poco. Y los Héroes sólo botaron de No interrumpir el Festival, por ahora.

-¡Dime como lo haces! ¡Alguien, como tú que nació con la Particular Ideal! ¡Alguien que pueda alcanzar su meta!- Grito con desespero Shinso por tener nuevamente en control al Izuku.

-¿Nacer con un Quirk Ideal? Quizás si o quizás no- se mueva forma la voz de Izuku se escucho por todos lados. Mientras este a una velocidad media llegó rápido a un lado de Shinso.

-¡Responde mi pregunta como es!- enojado al verlo de Cerda y lanzar un golpe al rostro.

-No es mi culpa que no entiendas mis respuestas complejas…- con calma sin ser afectado por el golpe o Quirk.

-Tienes que estar bromeando- con mucha furia y como pudo colocarse justo atrás de Izuku para sacarlo. Ya que anteriormente llegó al borde por culpa de su miedo a esos Ojos Negros y Rojos. -¡Sal!- lo empujó con todas sus fuerzas.

-Tu eres el eliminado- en un movimiento ágil y rápido Izuku se liberó que agarré e intercambio los papeles, al instante Shinso perdió el aire de su cuerpo, por un golpe en seco de Izuku y con otro una patada certera en el rostro que mando sin piedad a Shinso contra el muro que provocó al instante la pérdida del conocimiento. Todo en menos de dos segundos.

-¡Shinso esta fuera e incapacitado a seguir! ¡Midoriya avanza a la segunda Ronda!- anunció Midnight mientras el público gritaba de la emoción.

-como te dije anteriormente: si llegan a enfrentarme. Mejor ríndanse… no tengo piedad con nadie, aunque tus sueños son buenos tu ambición los pueden corromper- sin mas salió de forma calmada -Así que no sigas el camino fácil- Dijo al estar y frente del inconsciente Shinso. De pronto Izuku se agachó lo suficiente para esta más cómodo y pasar una energía verde a Shinso, que comenzó a sanar de forma rápida y cobrar el sentido -Eres fuerte… pero débil al evadir los obstáculos difícil que te da la vida-

-En la finales, la primera persona en avanzar a la siguiente ronda. ¡Es Izuku Midoriya de la clase A!- Present Mic.

-(Un Quirk que tenga múltiples Habilidades… y con ella esconde algo oscuro… será uno de los secreto que oculta Midoriya)- pensó Aizawa con suma seriedad.

-Shinso… ¿Por qué quieres ser un Héroe?- pregunto Izuku a un Parado y recuperado Shinso frente a él, pero esta vez sin usar su Técnica.

-Siempre hay cosas que admiras- mientras se retiraba.

-(Estás comenzando a entender)- pensó Izuku al ver y escuchar lo que decían de Shinso sus Compañeros y Héroes. También oír las palabras que le dijo Shinso a él.

-Normalmente las personas son muy precavidos cuando hablan conmigo… pero vos no le tomas importancia. Así que no pierdas de una manera vergonzosa…- con calma Shinso e irse.

Luego de ganar el primer encuentro Izuku se fue a buscar un lugar más privado para resolver el problema de su contra parte oscura. Todo mientras esperaban el segundo encuentro entre Todoroki vs Hanta.

-(Dark logró salir gracias a que estuve fuera)- pensó Izuku al encontrar un lugar -(Si no hubiera recobrado el sentido…. Lo más probable que haiga tenido control permanente de mi cuerpo)- esta vez un poco enojado consigo mismo -(Otosan-Sensei no sabes lo mucho que me hacen falta sus consejos… y más la forma de vencer a mi contra parte)- más calmado pero frustrado al no poder vencer desde que se encontraron Dark e Izuku.

-Que le ocurre Joven Midoriya…- una voz tranquila sonó a la espalda de Izuku.

-¿uh?... no nada. Sólo cosas mías y triviales- un poco sorprendido pero llegó a esconderlo. También queriendo evadir cualquier pregunta.

-Joven Midoriya, recuerda la vez que hablamos. Yo le conté mi mayor secreto, y usted "lo mismo" pero lo de hoy tal parece que…- con una voz medio preocupada pero fue Interrumpido.

-No es nada All Migth como dije antes cosas triviales e irrelevantes. ¿como esta su herida?-

-Cada día mejor… y por favor no traté de cambiar el tema, puede confiar en mi- mientras volvía a su forma original All Migth -Tal vez no confíes en mi por el poco tiempo que nos conocemos, ni tampoco pido que me considere alguien importante como su Madre o Sensei. Sólo pido que se abra más y confíe en las personas que los rodea y nos de una oportunidad para acercarnos a usted- tranquilo y con sinceridad.

-Dígame una cosa… como usted resolvería con su ser más oscuro, con tu parte que sólo quiere Sangre, Muerte, destrucción, caos y muchas más cosas Perversas- Dijo con pesar y confiando uno de sus mayores secretos.

-Se refiere a lo que sentimos por unos momento en su encuentro con el Joven Shinso- preocupado por oír esas palabras y a la ver obtener una afirmativa -con sinceridad buscaría hablar con el, saber el motivo a lo que le llegó a elegir la maldad. No todos los problemas se resuelven a los golpes o de forma destructiva-

-Si trata de decirme que hablé con Dark, perdemos el tiempo. Cada vez que traté de hablar, el sólo se lanza a matar para ocupar mi cuerpo y provocar lo que dije- un serio Izuku.

-Entonces esa parte maligna se llama Dark… 'Dark Izuku'. Y hablaron después de su mortal lucha, cuando esta cansados para seguir…- serio y preocupado.

-No… nunca llegamos a ese punto, porque mi 'Presencia' comienza a desvanecerse a pocos momentos de sentir el agotamiento-

-Ya veo… y en estos momentos ¿Donde se encuentra Dark Izuku?, joven Midoriya-

-se tardó en formular esa pregunta- un poco sonrió aunque no se notó por la máscara -esta aquí- apuntando a su cabeza -en lo más profundo de mi Subconsciente y la forma de llegar con él es ir a un lugar una vez al año. Pero ahora se que si pierdo mi conocimiento en su totalidad este tomaría lugar por leve momentos antes que complete la posición al 100%. Tengo que evitarlo- con una voz y expresión sería.

-tal vez la siguiente pregunta será estúpida pero… ¿Cómo llegó Dark dentro de ti?- con poca seriedad para despejar el ambiente.

-Dark siempre estuvo en mi. O mejor dicho todo el mundo lo tienen, pero en forma mínima. Ya que son nuestras parte Que deseamos caos maldad. Pero en mi caso al tener mi "Quirk" este se manifestó más fuerte….- serio Izuku en todo momento.

-¿Cómo un Quirk puede llegar a fortalecer "nuestro lado oscuro"?- pregunto un sorprendido All Migth interrumpiendo.

-Como sabrá mi "Quirk" es como la Energía Natural. Una energía Pura y pacíficas. Pero toda parte buena tiene su lado oscuro. Y de hay Dark él se fortaleció con energía Maligna. Obteniendo las mismas habilidades que mi. En nuestro encuentro nunca podemos tener ventaja hacia el otro- pausando un rato su relato -Mi Otosan-Sensei me aviso de él y que pasaría si este llegará a vencerme, pero no como derrotarlo. Según Naruto… ese el es nombre de mi sensei- explicando las futuras preguntas que le aria All Migth -llegó a enfrentarlo y con un poco de esfuerzo lo venció. Pero no me contó como, me sólo me decía que 'Cada persona tiene que encontrar la respuesta para lidiar con su temores y miedo' o 'Hay a veces pensamos que sólo con los Golpes podemos resolver nuestro conflicto, pero hay más de mil forma para encontrar la paz' también 'Somos dueño de nuestros propios destinos y responsables de nuestros actos' como 'el mundo no es un arcoíris ni flor con rosas, es un mundo Salvaje y oscuro. Y no importa que tan dura que seas, te pondrá de rodillas y te dejara así permanentemente si lo dejas, ni Tú, ni Yo, ni Nadie golpeara tan duro como la vida. No importa lo tan duro que lo hagas, importa lo duro que resistas y sigas avanzando, ¿Cuánto resistirse y seguirás avanzando? ¡Así es como se gana! Y si sabes cuanto vales ve a buscar lo que te mereces, pero debes ir dispuesto a que ten den Golpes y no a culpar a otros y decir no soy lo que quiero ser ¡por él, por ella o por nadie!. Los cobardes lo hacen y Tú no lo eres… ¡TÚ ERES MEJOR HIJO!... No importa lo duro que resistas y sigas avanzando ¿Cuánto resistirás? Y seguirás avanzando…. Así es como se gana' y 'Cásate con alguien que Cocine Rico… porque la belleza se acaba con el tiempo'-

-Me temo decirte que tu Sensei te dijo como vencer a Dark, pero oculto bien sus palabras… ¿pero porque lo último?- impresionado por los consejos y confundido por el último.

-¿Enserio?... ni idea de lo último-

-No te quitó más el tiempo y vuelve arriba, tendrás que ver como pelean tus Compañeros. Y no te preocupes lo que dijiste no lo sabrá nadie- serio y volviendo a su transformación.

-En realidad prefería que lo cuentes si preguntan de lo sucedido, sólo aquellos que les tengas confianza. Incluso lo que hablamos antes- serio mientras se retiraba -Gracias por escuchar- sin mas salió de la vista de All Migth.

Izuku estaba pensando en todo lo que hablo con All Migth, sobre todo que en esas palabras están ocultas la forma de vencer a Dark, tan metido estaba en sus pensamiento que no se dio cuenta que les estaban hablando.

-¿No nos habrá escuchado?- una extrañada Uraraka.

-No creo, su expresión demuestra que tiene algo importante que pensar- Dijo Iida

-¿Será sobre los encuentro?- de nuevo Uraraka.

-No, es algo más importante. Más personal- un poco serio Tokoyami.

Pero de pronto Izuku de un salto llegó arriba donde los estudiantes de la Clase 1-A. Ellos lo vieron extraño tan peculiar actuar, pero no le tomaron mucha importancia ya que su forma de ser era casi siempre así.

-¡Perdón por la espera! ¡Los que siguen son ellos! El es bueno, pero ¿Qué pasa con esa claridad de la que simplemente no puede deshacerse? ¡Del curso de Héroes. Hanta Sero! VS ¡El que quedó segundo en las preliminares! ¡Eres muy fuerte! ¡No por nada fue uno de los recomendados! ¡También del curso de Héroes. Shoto Todoroki!- anunció Present Mic ¡Listo… Inicien!-

Sin perder tiempo Hanta de un ataque sorpresa para poner a su oponente contra las cuerdas, para terminar su encuentro ya que sabía lo que puede llegar a patas si le daba una oportunidad a Todoroki. Pero de pronto un enorme temblor y algo sorprendente paso a los ojos de todos.

Un enorme Glaciar provocado por Todoroki que inmovilizó en tu totalidad a Hanta, lo sorprendente era el tamaño y magnitud de este dejando a más que uno sin palabras. También dando una victoria indudable a Todoroki. También el publico comenzó a grita 'No te preocupes' para aliviar el ambiente.

Por otra parte algunos de los estudiantes del Curso 1-A quedaron temeroso si llegarán a enfrentarlo pero de pronto recordaron algo más importante.

-¡IZUKU-KUN!- Grito con aterrada Uraraka al ver dónde se suponía debía estar El Peliverde enmascarado.

Los demás estudiaste que la escucharon fijaron sus vista donde estaba él, pero lo que vieron les dejo con una expresión de más impacto y confundido. Izuku aun estaba en el mismo lugar sobre todo metido en sus pensamiento, lo que les impactó ver fue que el Hielo era detenido sin problema con su arma del chico que nadie supo donde lo sacó.

-(No puede uno estar tranquilo con sus cosas)- pensó con un poco aburrido Izuku.

-¿Te encuentras bien Izuku-Kun?- pregunto Uraraka.

-descuida… ¿pero tienen un lugar donde ustedes?- pregunto con calma mientras colocó el Gunbai en su hombro. Mientras Uraraka e Iida apuntaron entre ellos un asiento vacío, aun sorprendido por cómo el chico no le tomaba ninguna importancia del imponente Glaciar.

Los encuentro siguiente eran al parecer de Izuku un poco entretenido.

Ibara Shiozaki 'B' vs Denki Kaminari 'A'. Ganadora Ibara Shiozaki 'B' de forma rápida.

-El exceso de Confianza por parte de Kaminari provocó su derrota, en ningún momento pensó que pueda hacer su contrincante, sólo hace falta esperar que de esta batalla Kaminari aprenda a nunca subestimar a alguien. (Aunque sea una linda chica)- Dijo Izuku a si mismo al evaluar la corta batalla mientras su Gunbai fue pedida por sus compañeras.

Pero Izuku se sorprendió al ver como ellas las podía levantar sin problema algo que no debía suceder, según el pergamino que le dejo su sensei antes de irse. Sólo tuvo un pensamiento 'volver a leer con más exactitud el Pergamino'

Luego de eso siguió el otro encuentro sin mucha demora.

Tenya Iida 'A' vs Mei Hatsume 'Apoyo'. Ganador por "retirada" Tenya Iida.

-Sin comentarios…- un poco aburrido Izuku por tan Extravagante batalla donde sólo Mei uso a Iida para publicitar sus Inventos "Bebés" a las empresas. Una vez terminó su publicidad Mei salió de forma tranquila de Ring y dar victoria a Iida.

El tercer encuentro dio inicio a los poco minutos.

Yuga Aoyama 'A' vs Mina Ashido 'A'. Ganadora Mina Ashido 'A'.

-Ashido-san sólo tuvo que alargar la batalla mientras que evadió sin mucho esfuerzo los ataques de líneas rectas de Yuga. Tenía la ventaja de saber como atacarla su contrincantes y esperar que este sólo se debilite- con aburrimiento dijo Izuku. Mientras era escuchados por todos, algo que son duda dio a entender que Izuku no sólo observa los encuentro también los evalúa para después contrarrestar.

Aunque muchos dudaban si podrían ganarles en un 1 vs 1. Sólo al recordar como luchó contra los villanos en U.S.J. algo que tenían en cuenta, si se enfrentan con él. Si o si acabar de forma rápida el encuentro o sólo rezar que este se rinda o le de un dolor de estómago algo por el estilo, que dificulte su Quirk.

Mientras las Chicas Miraban con mucha atención el Gunbai, sobre todo Momo. Antes de su encuentro. Pero lamentablemente ya era su turno.

El sexto encuentro dio inicio.

-Fumikage Tokoyami 'A' vs Momo Yaoyorozu 'A'. Ganador Fumikage Tokoyami 'A'

-una pelea rápida y sin daño físico. Muy bien por su parte de Tokoyami, A cambio Momo tenía posibilidad de dar más pelea pero su debilidad fue el tiempo que se tarda en crear alguna arma o escudo y eso sin duda lo sabía Tokoyami- con calma Izuku. -(es seguro que ella esta frustrada por no llegar a demostrar nada a todos)- pensó Izuku un poco enojado. Nunca le justo ver a una dama ser lastimada en cualquier forma.

El séptimo encuentro entre dos Quirks casi iguales.

Eijiro Kirishima 'A' vs Tetsutetsu Tetsutetsu 'B'. Empate

Antes que de inicio al encuentro Izuku decidió irse del lugar.

-Que pasa Midoriya, ¿No verás el encuentro?- pregunto un Iida.

-La verdad… No, esta más que claro que Kirishima gana, si no es por la batalla será por otra forma- sin mas salió -Cuiden de mi Gunbai Chicas- al decir lo último desde el pasillo.

Mientras el encuentro de estos dos seguía Izuku sólo tenía un objetivo, pero se detuvo a unos paso de distancia a ver a otro llegar antes que el.

-(Así que eso te tiene preocupada…)- pensó Izuku al escuchar lo que decía una al otro. Estaba apunto de entrar, pero escucho como ella decidió salir a esperar fuera antes de su pelea.

Uraraka estaba pensando en su pelea contra Bakugō que no pudo escucha que la estaban llamando hasta que este decidió tocar su hombro.

-¡Izuku-Kun!- sorprenda -que ha….-

Sin decir o pedir permiso Izuku abrazó con cariño a Uraraka.

-¡¿eh?!...- sin saber que hacer o que más decir Uraraka se mantenía inmóvil por un corto tiempo. Pero al poco rato comenzó a llorar en el pecho de Izuku mojando su uniforme, pero a este poco le importa. Sólo continuó con el abrazo y a la vez acarició la espalda de Uraraka de forma lenta en un gesto de apoyo y comprensión.

Pero lamentablemente para Uraraka el abrazo terminó muy pronto para su gusto. Al escuchar 'Es un empate' y otras cosas más.

-¿Mucho mejor Uraraka-Chan?- pregunto con una voz tranquila.

-Gracias… pero… no tenías que hacer algo… así- algo nerviosa al recordar.

-No me gusta que una chica pase por lo que estas pasando. Sobre todo si es una Hermosa Señorita que conozco- con una voz suave, mientras ambos miraban sus ojos -Sabes Uraraka-Chan, en estos Festivales Deportivos no hace falta que ganes, con que demuestres a todo el público y agencia de Héroes lo que estas dispuesta a no renunciar a tus metas basta y sobra- mientras con sus dedos limpio los rastro de lágrimas -Así que no te desilusiones si no llegas a ganar, sólo ten en cuenta. "Es verdad que a ninguno de nosotros nos gusta perder porque nos hace sentir muy mal, sin embargo es algo muy necesario porque nos ayuda a corregir nuestro camino y enrumbarnos directamente hacia el éxito el cual alcanzaremos con perseverancia y dedicación- Todo mientras sonrió por debajo de la máscara Qué esta vez si pudo notar Uraraka.

Uraraka No sabía como reaccionar o decir por todas las palabras o gesto que recibió de Izuku, su mente era un lío. Pero la sonrisa que logró ver por debajo de tan peculiar máscara de Izuku la tranquilizó. Así que respiro hondo para relajarse más.

-Muchas Gracias Izuku-Kun- con absoluta sinceridad.

-Descuida, para eso tienes a las personas que se preocupan y te apoyan a todo momento a ti, como tus padres, compañero, amigas y Yo- sin mas Izuku la vio irse donde su encuentro.

Katsuki Bakugo 'A' vs Ochaco Uraraka 'A'. ¿…..?

-¡Octavo enfrentamiento, empiecen!- Grito Present Mic

Ni bien dio inicio el encuentro Uraraka fue por un ataque rápido para dar inicio a su plan. Todo mientras era observada por todos en especial en su casa por sus padres.

N/A: el encuentro es el mismo que en el anime hasta donde queda flotando los escombros.

-¡Yo gané!- Grito Uraraka lista para finalizar su plan, haciendo caer todos los escombros que pudo recolectar sin que se diera cuenta.

-¿Una lluvia de meteoritos?- un sorprendido Present Mic.

-Debiste notarlo- Aizawa.

-(Excelente plan Uraraka-Chan, pero debes imaginarte que siempre tienes que tener un Plan de respaldo… ya que Bakugō no es como antes)- un serio Izuku.

-(¡Con esta cantidad, si evade o contraataca, definitivamente habrá una abertura! ¡En ese momento, me acercaré a el con mi movimiento secreto! ¡pero si no funciona siempre cuento con el otro plan!... ¡Ganaré! ¡Ganaré y seré como Izuku-Kun!)- pensó con mucha determinación Uraraka mientras estaba a unos centímetros de tocar a Bakugō.

Pero a Poco de llegar. Bakugō con un solo golpe concentrado detuvo y mando lejos los escombros como a Uraraka, las explosión causó una ráfaga que podría haber lastimado a Uraraka pero esta logro a tiempo usar su propio Quirk en ella y evitar salir lastimada con la caída y caer parada.

-(Estuvo cerca…. Pero.) De un golpe…- una casi asustada Uraraka por aquello.

-Como eres amiga de Deku. Pensé que planearías algo…- un furioso Bakugō

-¡B…Bakugō destruyó todo de una explosión! ¡Explotó todo el plan secreto de Uraraka!- Present Mic.

-Eso estuvo cerca…- mientras trataba de calmarse Bakugō.

-(¡Hice todo lo que pude…! Pero él no se inmutó en absoluto… aun así… tengo mi otro plan..)- una decidida Uraraka para continuar.

-¡Así esta bien, pongámonos serios, Uraraka!- Bakugō emocionado mientras iba por Uraraka.

-(¡Izuku-Kun mírame! Como no me rindo)- pensó Uraraka al mismo tiempo que recordaba las palabras de Izuku antes de subir a su encuentro -( ¡Él mismo me dijo que no estoy sola, tengo a quienes me apoyan!)- a sólo pocos centímetro Que la mano explosiva de Bakugō llegue a Uraraka.

Ella de pronto se agachó y apoyo sus dos manos en el suelo, justo en el momento de levantar más de la mitad de la plataforma. Sorprendiendo a todos por tan increíble espectáculo.

-(sólo tengo un poco de la energía que me sobró cuando Izuku-Kun nos pasó. Así que tengo que aprovechar cada segundo)- pensó. Y sin perder tiempo continuo con su ataque.

-¡wow Uraraka aun no se da por vencida!- Present Mic

-(Esa es la misma energía que se sintió en la segunda Ronda)- Aizawa.

-¿Qué plan tienes ahora en cuenta?- se pregunto Bakugō que tuvo detener su ataque e ir donde la otra parte de la plataforma.

Los demás sólo estaban viendo como Uraraka llegó a levantar sin Problemas al parecer el 70% de la plataforma y llevarlo a la misma altura que estaban sus escombros anteriormente.

-¡Bien…!- sin decir más Uraraka. Partió en luchar parte su plataforma de pedazos grandes.

-¡Acaso está planeando realizar el mismo ataque! ¡si esa así… será que esta vez podrá ganar!- Present Mic

-¡No lo creo, ella tiene en cuenta que Bakugō destruyó su anterior plan, así que ella esta planeando algo distinto- Aizawa.

-sea lo que sea que este planeando no te saldrá!- Grito Bakugō justo en el momento de salir disparado con sus explotaciones en la mano. Directo donde Uraraka pasando de largo los escombros.

-¡Caíste!- Grito Uraraka, desconcertando a Bakugō y demás. Pero en ese mismo momento Uraraka Movió sus manos justo en el momento que todo los Bloques fueran directo a Bakugō por todos los ángulos.

-Mier…- Dijo Bakugō al comprender su error, pero como la última vez. Creo otra gran explosión, más poderosa que la anterior, causando que los Bloques de la plataforma salgan disparados para estar a salvo. Sonrió por su reacción. Pero la sonrisa le duró nada.

Uraraka ya tenía en cuenta que Bakugō aria algo parecido así que aun flotando ella espero a que este alejara los Bloques grandes para luego lanzarle las pequeñas rocas que tenía a su espalda. Dando como resultado golpe directo de todas ellas a Bakugō que le mandó directo donde la plataforma restante de forma rápida.

-¡Increíble! ¡Uraraka logró dar varió golpe crítico a Bakugō!- Present Mic

-no cabe duda que lo tenia planeado- Aizawa.

-Creo que ya llegue a mi límite…- se dijo Uraraka a cae con calma a la plataforma mientras sudaba y respiraba entrecortadamente. Su ataque consumió toda esa energía otorgada más la de ella misma.

-¡Maldita… eso dolió- Grito absolutamente furioso Bakugō al salir de los escombros y revelar que tenía sangre en su boca, cabeza, pecho y un brazo. Pero aun así se notaba que podía seguir.

-¡Bakugō aun no se da por vencido! ¡Y al parecer puede seguir… la pregunta es, Uraraka esta en condicione de seguir?- Present Mic

-Lo sabremos en estos momentos- Aizawa.

Sin darle más oportunidad ni subestimarla Bakugō Creo otra gran explosión con brazo sano. Uraraka como pudo Algo un pequeño pedazo de escombro para protegerse. Pero la explosión fue devastadora que destruyó sin problema el bloque que dio de lleno a Uraraka, la mandó al suelo herida y a centímetro de salir da la plataforma. Pero Bakugō se dio cuenta muy tarde de su arranque de irá, su ataque fue por mucho devastador como exagerado.

-¡Uraraka cayó…! – Present Mic

-Mi… cuerpo… no.. hace.. lo que quiero… Y..Yo también… ….también… puedo!- Dijo muy apenas Uraraka mientras se arrastraba no queriendo rendirse. Mientras recordaba la promesa su le hizo a sus padres de niña. -¡Me volveré… un Héroe…! Papá- apenas decir lo última justo después caer inconsciente.

-Uraraka no puede seguir. ¡Bakugō avanza a la segunda Ronda!- Dijo Midnight mientras el público grito de la emoción al ver tal espectacular batalla.

Luego de la espectacular batalla de dio un corto descanso para reconstruir la plataforma. Pero alguien comenzó a ir donde era llevada Uraraka.

En el pasillo un Cabizbajo Izuku caminaba en dirección hacia su amiga, en el recorrido iban sus ojos tapados sin saber como estaba. Pero de pronto un Recuperado Bakugō gracias a ser atendido por Recovery, se cruzaron caminos. Pero El Peliverde No le presto atención.

-¡¿Qué..?! ¡¿Qué demonios quieres?! ¡Muere, Basura!- pregunto con furia Bakugō a Izuku. Pero este simplemente lo ignoro y paso de largo.

-Esos fueron tus ideas… ¿Verdad?. Esos malditos planes desesperados. Realmente debes ser molesto. ¿Verdad? Qué demonios…- dijo poco enojado Bakugō. Pero fue cortado.

-Te equivocas. TODO… Uraraka-Chan planeó y pensó como podría derrotarte. Si piensas que eso fue molesto, es porque… Uraraka-Chan estaba por poco de ganarte- Dijo Izuku sin voltear a verlo. Pero su vi era casi calmada. Sin decir más siguió su camino.

Izuku siguió caminando, mientras arriba se decidía el ganado en una prueba de pulsera entre Eijiro Kirishima 'A' vs Tetsutetsu Tetsutetsu 'B' para definir un ganado. Izuku llegó a su objetivo y entró a la sala de espera donde estaba su amiga Uraraka.

-Cielos perdí… Me deje llevar hasta el final pensando que podía lograrlo, maldición…- Dijo una despreocupada Uraraka al ver entrar a Izuku.

Este por su cuenta no dijo nada y avanzó donde ella, al mismo tiempo de ver la pequeña herida en su mejilla.

-No te preocupes Izuku-Kun, esta herida la curo Recovery y no me causó mucho cansancio, aunque también tengo arañazos y eso- volvió a decir Uraraka a adivinar lo que pensaba Izuku -Cielos, pero Bakugō realmente es fuerte! Él me derrotó completamente. Debo esforzarme más- Dijo de pronto para intentar cambiar el ambiente.

-No tienes que fingir conmigo, recuerdas que percibo las emociones de las personas que están cercas. Además…- con tranquilidad, mientras colocó una mano en la mejilla herida y comenzar a curarla en su totalidad -Sabes que conmigo puedes confiar lo que sea. No ocultes tus lágrimas, pueden hacerte daño. Pero no quiero quitarte más tiempo. Habla primero con tu padres- terminas de curarla y abrazarla por unos momento -Una cosa, ten por seguro que tú batalla fue vista con buenos ojos por Otros héroes- sin salió e ir donde su próximo encuentro. Pero no bien se alejó lo suficiente. Golpe una pared causando tumbar en su totalidad la pared si recibir daño.

El desempate entre Eijiro y Tetsutetsu dio como resultado Ganado a Kirishima. Y continuar con el Festival Deportivo.

En el recorrido Izuku pudo sentir unas presencia acercándose hacia él. Pero este no estaba de humor para hablar con nadie. Así que paso de largo ignorando las palabras de Endeavor.

-Tú forma de actuar, vestir y demás es comparable a Ridoru- continúo diciendo Endeavor. Logrando detener el avance de Izuku ya que este siguió su camino desde el comienzo.

-Otro estúpido que piensa lo mismo- respondió sin dar la vuelta, luego seguir avanzando.

-El deber de mi Shoto es superar All Migth y Ridoru. Su enfrentamiento contra ti será una prueba muy instructiva. No te deshonres a gi misma en ella- continúo Sin tomar en cuenta las palabras de Izuku. -Eso es todo lo que quería decir. Me disculpo por molestarte antes del enfrentamiento- sin mas comenzó a salir.

-Yo no Soy All Migth o Ridoru…- sin voltear pero con poca rabia -Eso es Obvio. ¿Verdad?. Todoroki no es usted- continúo su caminata.

Luego de unos poco minutos el siguiente encuentro entre. Midoriya Izuku 'A' vs Todoroki Shoto 'A'. Donde ambos se estaban viendo. Sin abaratar la vista a la espera que de inicio su encuentro.

 _ *******CONTINUARÁ*******_

ObitoTeorias: Gracias por dejar tu Review y decir que te agradó mi Historia… disfruta del nuevo Capítulo.

N/A: No se si poner a Izuku con una pareja oficial o no todavía. Y si le doy con cual seria… una de las Chicas o un Harem pero sin exagerar… por favor díganme sus opiniones. HASTA LA PRÓXIMA.

 ** _¡PLUS ULTRA!_**


	11. Quirk y o Chakra

**_Shoto Todoroki vs Izuku Midoriya_**

 ** _Fuego/Hielo vs Naturaleza/Astucia_**

 ** _Quirk y/o Chakra_**

Hola de nuevo soy Hime Hime les vengo a decirles muchas cosas pero primero lo primero...

LOS AMADOS Y APRESIADOS REV. Aunque no sean muchos T^T PERO AUN ASÍ LOS AMO.

Erzelion94_ Para serte sincera Momo&Izuku es mi Tercera pareja muy querida. Creo que sabrás cual es mi pareja número 1. Pero te dire algo aunque a Pain no le guste dar avance de su historia o spolier… a mi si, asi que sí preguntas algo que deseas saber comenta y con gusto soltare mi lengua. XD

Kurosuke-san_ Y TE APOYO! Y MÁS SI DICES TOGA&IZUKU! Pero me dijeron que no puedo influenciar a los lectores… así que están en sus manos elegir con quien se queda Izuku… TOGA. HIMIKO TOGA. :D

Sumoner_Dante_ No solo descuartizado! También ULTRAJADO! Mira que con toda mi imaginación y cariño escribí esa parte para que al final Pain hacer que Izuku-Kun salga ileso. No es justo!. Sobre la batalla de Uraraka y Bakugo el decidió extenderla porque a él no le gustó mucho que digamos como fue esa pelea. Y si a mi también me impacto saber que Izuku-Kun tiene un lado oscuro. Y déjame decirte estos. Pain me contó como llevaríamos esta historia y te digo que esta que arde más adelante. Y sobre Si Naruto conoce a la linda e inocente Toga, no sabría responderte T^T Pain no quiso darme algunos detalles extras..

 ** _Y SIN PERDER TIEMPO QUE VENGA EL CAPÍTULO._**

-¡Gracias por esperar, todos! ¡El primer enfrentamiento de la segunda Ronda es uno grande! El hombre que obtuvo una gran victoria en la primera Ronda y literalmente dejo a la audiencia congelada… ¡Del curso de Héroes, Todoroki Shoto!- anunció Present Mic a unos de los contendiente.

-¡En el otro lado, este chico al parecer apenas pasó la primera Ronda! ¿Qué tipo de pelea nos mostrará esta vez? ¡Del curso de Héroes, Midoriya Izuku!- volvió a anunciar Present Mic.

El público estaba más que ansioso por tan esperado encuentro y mas sobre los rumores que comenzaron a circular de Todoroki e Izuku. Por otra parte sus Compañeros de clases estaban atentos a cualquier detalle del futuro encuentro. Sobre todo con Izuku, que a simple vista ya era un misterio, al pesar que este le abría contado algo de él, no le quitaban la duda que Izuku tenía más trucos que no a revelado, algo que podría ser más sorprendente de lo ya mostrado o sabido.

-Tokoyami, ¿Qué piensas de este encuentro?- pregunto Iida a su compañero.

-Dependiendo de si Midoriya esta dispuesto a comenzar con todo o ir subiendo su nivel mientras avance su pelea o de como Todoroki piensa empezar- con seriedad Tokoyami.

-Si, ¿Qué tendrá planeado Izuku-Kun contra Todoroki y su Hielo?- se unió a la plática Uraraka de igual forma sería.

-Izuku… vamos tu puedes- una emocionada Inko

-¡Izuku-Kun puede contra la paleta de helado!- una poco sería Toga.

El ambiente serio se lograba percibir entre todos los conocidos de ambos, algo les decía que este encuentro no sólo era para ganar el Festival Deportivo o tener algo de fama y tener el visto bueno para las agencias de Héroes. Habría algo más serio y personal por parte de ambos y más del Peli Blanco/Rojo. Su mirada sería y de determinación reflejaba estar dispuesto a ir con todo a su modo, para demostrar que puede ser algo más que su padre quiere.

-¡Ahora Midoriya contra Todoroki! ¡EMPIECEN!- Con toda su voz grito Present Mic para dar comienzo de una vez a unas de las batallas más esperadas por todos.

Algo inesperado sucedió, ninguno dio caso a las palabras de Present Mic. Ambos aun estaban quietos, sin apartar la vista del otro, como si su batalla estuviese dando inicio de otra forma, el público estaba en silencio a espera de aun movimiento de ellos.

-Midoriya, quiero que utilices esa arma tuya- Dijo directo Todoroki, rompiendo el silencio y dejando a muchos confundidos por dichas palabras, menos a los que sabían a lo que se refería.

-¿Estas seguro?, si estoy con ella, tu victoria hacia mí disminuye considerablemente a 11%- de igual serio Izuku.

-Será tu porcentaje imaginario, pero quiero ir contra voz con todo. Y además, quiero que luches como lo hiciste contra los Villanos-

-Ten en cuenta esto Todoroki, lo que me pides va más halla de lo que podrás morder, a parte que ésta contra las reglas que uno de la Clase de Héroes use arma, sólo los de apoyo están autorizados-

-podrían hacer otra exención como con Iida, aparte cuando te enfrentarse contra los villanos Tu y tu arma eras como un samurái, una parte mas de tu cuerpo, lo que te complementa, así que iré enserio y tu igual-

-Por mi parte concederé tu capricho y derrota, pero eso no es decisión mía sido del referí o Profesor…- Con calma Izuku mientras miraba a Midnight

-Si el joven Todoroki desea un digno enfrentamiento y me lo piden con tan amabilidad. Doy autorización a su petición- Dijo emocionada la heroína Midnight.

Sin espera más Izuku Paso su vista de Midnight a las gradas donde sus compañeras aun tenía su Gunbai.

-¡Si me disculpan Chicas…!- alzó un poco la voz para que lo escucharán. Para después el arma desapareciera en un destello de las chicas y reaparecer en su mano Derechas en menos de Un segundo.

Una vez tenida en sus manos y ser vista por todo el público, algunos ya comenzaron a murmura y creer sobre los rumores del que el Peliverde sea El mismo Ridoru, Aprendiz de este, seguidor o un segundo Ridoru. Pero los murmuró callaron rápido por una fuerte ventisca helada. 'Que frío' '¡¿Sólo el viento esta así de frío?!' eran las palabras del público

-(Tal como esperaba, esa Arma despliega una fuerte corriente de aire/viento para Bloquear mi ataque)- pensó Todoroki.

-¡WOW! ¡Midoriya detuvo el ataque de Todoroki!- Present Mic.

Sin perder tiempo Todoroki de nuevo lanzó su ataque, una rápida y ascendente Columna de Hielo ir por Izuku. Pero este como hace poco volvió a sacudir de arriba abajo el Gunbai y deshacer el ataque.

-Si repites los mismo ataques contra mí, déjame decirte que no ganarás-

-Eres un…- de nuevo el mismo ataque por parte de Todoroki que de igual forma fue rechazado -(Así, que es así… haber cuanto duras en seguir con lo mismo)- pensó al darse cuenta de un minúsculo detalle.

-Increíble, Tú, Todoroki y Midoriya pueden disparar ataques poderosos que cubren mucho terreno- Dijo Kirishima -Así como un 'BAM'-

-Y pueden hacerlo sin retraso de tiempo-

-No sólo son disparos, no los subestimes- serio en sus palabras Bakugō al mirar el encuentro -Si usas demasiado tus músculos, las fibras musculares se desgarran y si estas corriendo, te quedarás sin aliento- siguió al explicar a sus compañeros -(Hay un límite a la cantidad de poder que puedo producir, también) por eso diseñe mi traje para que pudiera disparar explosiones en exceso, más de lo que mi cuerpo me permite. Los Kosei son habilidades físicas, también. Deben tener algún tipo de límite- al terminar sus palabras con una expresión de madurez.

-si lo pienso así, supongo que tiene sentido… Pero, contra los ataques aleatorios e instantáneos de Midoriya tal parece que son distintos a lo que explicas- respondió de igual forma Kirishima al ver con exactitud a Izuku.

-Un combate de resistencia y rápido. ¿Eh? Terminaré esto rápidamente- Dijo con seriedad y calma Todoroki al notar la situación.

De pronto una gran cantidad de Hielo era dirigido hacia Izuku, pero por su cuenta sólo agarró con ambas manos el Gunbai y dio un fuerte golpe al Hielo antes de ser tocado, el Hielo de destruyó sin problema.

-¡Todoroki no retrocede por el poder del arma de Midoriya y se acerca!- Present Mic al ver como Todoroki creo un camino de Hielo hacia Izuku para atacarlo.

-(era hora que comiences a actuar más)- en hielo creado como camino fue destruido de igual forma.

Pero Todoroki anticipó el suceso y saltó a tiempo. Sin perder tiempo extendió su puño con la intención de golpear a Izuku, pero este evadió su ataque al saltar a un lado. Pero el golpe no quedó hay Todoroki al instante mandó más rápido el Hielo para agarrar a Izuku en el aire.

-(Piensas rápido… Todoroki)- pensó al notar como su pie Izquierdo estaba a segundos de ser atrapado y congelado. -A.S.: Brisar caliente- un poderoso viento que salió Gunbai, no solo detuvo y derritió el Hielo también mandó a casi salir de la plataforma a Shoto, pero este detuvo su avance con ayudó de mucho hielo a su espalda.

-Eso es mucho más poderoso que antes… pero no como en U.S.J. ¿Estas tratando de decirme… que me aleje o no valgo la pena…?-

-(Tal vez intente mentir a los demás con esa expresión, pero se que con cada ataque su cuerpo comienza a ser más lento)

-¿Qué? ¿Estas "Golpeando" solo para defenderte y huir?-

-(No resistirá mucho tiempo si sigue usando su lado frío… el leve temblor de su cuerpo es prueba de ello)-

-Lo siento…. Gracias Midoriya, la cara de ese viejo se nublo gracias a ti- con calma Shoto mientras miraba a su padre. Grave error.

-El mismo Consejo que le Di a Iida.. "Nunca te distraigas y mucho menos des la espalda al enemigo o en tu caso la vista"- Dijo al estar de frente a Shoto que bajo su Guardia al desviar su vista -A.S.: Combo de barro- en un instante surgieron de la plataforma esfera del tamaño de una pelota alrededor de Todoroki, Izuku con movimientos rápidos Agarraba las esferas de barro y golpeaba con "fuerza" por todos los lados y ángulos, no tardó cinco segundo para terminar su brutal técnica.

Los espectadores no podían creer lo que sucedió, de un rato para otro Izuku Activo su Quirk, a una velocidad que casi ninguno pudo seguir. Al terminar Todoroki estaba muy lastimado y atrapado por una gruesa prisión de Barro. Sólo dejando a la vista su cabeza.

-Maldito…- furioso Shoto pero logró calmarse.

-Estas temblando, Todoroki…Sus Kosei son habilidades físicas también. Tienes un límite del frío que tu cuerpo puede soportar, ¿Verdad?... ¿Eso no es algo que puede resolver el calor de tu lado izquierdo?... hasta el momento todos han luchado con todo lo que tienen… Para ganar y estar más cerca de su sueño… Para llegar a ser los números UNO… ¡¿Quieres ganar usando la mitad de tu cuerpo… mejor dicho quieres ganarme de esa forma?! ¡No me has hecho ni un solo rasguño! Si estas dispuesto a enfrentarme, Ven a mi con todo lo que tengas- terminó de decir mientras volvía a su lugar de antes Izuku.

-Midoriya… ¿Qué estas planeando? (¿Todo lo que tengo?) ¡¿Mi maldito viejo te compro o algo así?!- furioso mientras su Quirk deshizo por completo el barro de su cuerpo para liberarlo -¡Estoy furioso!- Una vez liberado fue de nuevo por Midoriya.

Pero sus movimientos de Todoroki eran lentos, más de usual, sin duda muchos se dieron cuenta de ese detalle

-(No podrás hacer nada en lugares cerrados!)- pensó Todoroki al momento de saltar y dar un golpe.

-(Parece que el frío le congeló el cerebro) mal movimiento…- pensó y dijo con calma al estar justo frente a Todoroki y éste logro escuchar lo último-

-¡Golpe directo!- Present Mic al ver como Midoriya golpeó sin problema el estómago de Todoroki para mandarle lejos de él, pero Todoroki logró usar su Quirk para congelar un brazo de Midoriya -¡Nos están dando acción!-

-(¿Por qué?)- con enojo al notar que apenas logró darle, pero a su parecer el Hielo en su brazo lo le importa.

La pelea siguió su curso, Todoroki enviando Hielo de larga y corta distancia para atrapar o dejar fuera de combate a Izuku, pero éste cada ataque enviado, sólo movía el Gunbai para provocar una ráfaga de viento que destruía el Hielo. La pelea entre ambos era sin descansó alguno donde con cada ataque la mayoría comenzaban a notar que Todoroki se estaba haciendo más lento.

-¿Debería detenerlo, Midnight? El joven Todoroki cada vez que usa la parte fría su cuento ese esta congelado, muy imprudente de su parte. A cambio Midoriya parece que tiene la intención de alargar su combate, al darse cuenta que más use su Quirk Todoroki más lento es él. Incluso si gana Todoroki, podría no ser capaz de pelear su siguiente encuentro si no usa su otro lado- con mucha seriedad Cementos.

-Dime, ¿Qué te impulsa a ser un Héroe?- pregunto de pronto Izuku mientras evadía los ataque de Todoroki -Si piensas en ser Héroes al negarte tu otra parte, es como decir que no estas seguro de ser un Héroes- serio mientras ambos detenían su pelea por momento -Tal vez No hay manera de que pueda saber todas tus circunstancias, o tu determinación. Pero para que te conviertas en Héroe y ser el número Uno sin darlo todo, para rechazar completamente a tu padre… ¡En este momento deberías dejar de perder tiempo!- con un todo severo Izuku.

Todoroki al escuchar cada palabras de Izuku no sólo detuvo sus ataques, comenzó a recordar su niñez, su padre, pero sobre a su Madre, con exactitud lo que vivió con ella en su niñez.

N/A: lo mismo que en el anime.

-El poder de mi viejo…-

-Te equivocas. Es tu poder, ¿No?. Ahora forma parte de ti ni de nadie más, algo que te distingue de los demás-

Las nuevas palabras y las de su madre cuando era niño, al fin logró ver la realidad, superar ese odio mismo hacia su otro Kosei. De pronto Todoroki libero un enorme fuego, logrando eliminar el frío interior de su cuerpo.

-Aunque quieras ganar… Maldición… Para ayudar a tu enemigo… ¿Quién de los dos esta peor ahora? Quiero… ¡ser un Héroe, también…!- con una voz calmada al principio pero mientras continuó su platica fue formando una sonrisa para que al final sonreí por primera vez después de mucho tiempo. Tener una sonrisa de felicidad y aceptación.

-¡SHOTO! ¡¿Finalmente te has aceptado?! ¡Eso es bueno! ¡Todo comienza a partir de aquí! Con mi sangre, me sobrepasarás… ¡Cumplirás mi deseo!- Grito con mucha emoción Endeavour al ver al fin a Todoroki aceptar su otro Quirk.

-¿Endeavour grita repentinamente..? Un padre tan cariñoso- Present Mic un poco desconcertado por tan repentina acción. Pero algo que casi nadie vio fue que Todoroki derramó una lágrima.

-Increíble….-

-¿Por qué sonríes? En esta situación… estas loco… No me culpes de lo que pase a partir de ahora- volviendo la serenidad en Todoroki, pero notando aun por debajo la máscara una sonrisa marcada, a su vez activando a su máximo poder ambos lados de su Quirk para reanudar su pelea.

-(A.S.: Dragón de Cristal) tal vez este un poco loco… pero aun no me has hecho ningún daño. Así que ven con todo por que yo igual lo aré- con un poco de alegría Izuku mientras a su espalda comenzó a formar un dragón de Dos de anchura, Ocho de largo y completamente hecho de Cristal negro.

Tal espectáculo creado por ambos combatientes dejo a todos mudos y asustados al presentir que si esos Dos Kosei Chocaran crearían una tremenda explosión peligrosa para muchos.

-¡Midnight! Si siguen adelante, será malo…- Grito Cementos para informar a su colega mientras activó su Quirk y creaba enormes y gruesos Muros para detener lo más que se podría ambas técnicas.

-¡Estos están planeando matarse!- Respondió y Grito Midnight para activar su Quirk con el objetivo de parar.

-Midoriya… Gracias-

-(Libérate, suelta toda es enojo guardado y acumulado)-

Ambos expulsaron sus técnicas, unos enorme Bloques de Hielo Impulsados por el Fuego que lo mandó a una peligrosa velocidad. Contras un fuerte rugido del Dragón que salió a la misma velocidad que el Hielo con un solo propósito. Pero de pronto cincos enormes y gruesos Muros aparecieron en medio de ambas técnicas con el objetivo de disminuir el peligro o en su totalidad.

N/A: De igual forma el mismo espectacular choque…

-Sólo porque algo es poderoso no significa que sea bueno, pero esto es increíble…- Cementos

-¿Qué fue lo que pasó? ¿Qué rayos pasa con tu clase?- en patas arriba Present Mic por culpa de la explosión.

-¡El aire que se había enfriado completamente se calentó de repente y se expandió. Junto con las partículas de Cristal que están cayendo- un sereno Aizawa.

-¿Eso creó la explosión? ¡¿Qué tan caliente fue?! ¡Rayos no se ve nada! ¿Quién ganó el encuentro?- al fin repuesto Present Mic y preguntar.

El humo y los Cristales comenzaron a despejarse y desaparecer para sólo ver a Todoroki de pie y parte de su ropa rasgado, aún así estaba cansado. Pero algo preocupante estaba ocurriendo.

-kun… ¡¿Dónde está el participante Midoriya?!- Grito Sorprendida y preocupada Midnight al ver al fin el lugar despejado y no encontrar por ningún lado al Peliverde… sólo al Bicolor.

La preocupación del público no se hizo esperar, muchos comenzaron a buscar por todas partes. Pero no había rastro alguno. Algunos comenzaron a pensar lo peor al no encontrarlo. No podían creer ni mucho menos imaginar que el Festival Deportivo que siempre y cada año se celebra. Por primera vez tendría un desaparecido o… Muerto.

Cada segundo que pasaba y no aparecía provocó un miedo y angustia a muchos/muchas parecía que esos segundos parecían minutos… Midnight estaba apunto de hablar, pero unas pequeñas grietas en el suelo dentro de la plataforma detuvo sus palabras.

A pocos metros de Todoroki el suelo comenzó a agrietarse para luego salir de ella de forma lenta Izuku con la mayor parte de la ropa destrozado. Sus pantalones vueltos Shorts algo roto, su polera desapareció por completo, dejando ver su Abdomen, Espalda al descubierto y ser apreciado su muy bien formado y esculpido cuerpo. *lo mismo cuando Izuku termina su entrenamiento en la playa*. La máscara que portaba desapareció por completo, siendo reemplazado por otra máscara pero esta parecía ser hecho por Cristal y arena que cubrió a la perfección su rostro.

En la forma que surgió Izuku fue por demás llamativa, no solo por su ropa casi extinta, el Gunbai en su hombro derecho, si no que este estaba totalmente cubierto con arena, fragmentos minúsculos de Hielo o cristal por todo lado y su cabello cubrió sus ojos. Dándolo un aspecto; Tenebroso, Cool y sexy.

-¿j..joven Midoriya. Se encuentra en condiciones de continuar?- pregunto Midnight un poco sorprendida pero a su vez degustando de la espectacular vista y no siendo la única. Sólo vio como este le respondía con un movimiento de cabeza.

-Izuku… Hijo- un poco preocupada pero muy aliviada Inko al ver de nuevo a su hijo-

-(Izuku-Kun… no se si castigarte o premiarte por mostrar tan majestuosa vista)- pensó con exuberante Molestia/Lujuria Toga. Todo mientras se imaginaba las Una y Mil forma de gozar con ese "Cuerpazo".

-tal parece de Izuku Midoriya aun puede continuar- Present Mic

-Continuemos…- Dijo Todoroki listo parra seguir, aunque este cansado no estaba dispuesto a perder -para definir por una vez al ganador…- con calma pero su palabra fueron cortadas.

-que así sea… Tú tienes Quirk, Yo tengo Chakra, hoy demostraré y sabrás cual de los dos es el que gana- hablo con serenidad y decirlo casi como un susurró, que logró escuchar Todoroki, Cementos y Midnight.

En un borrón desapareció Izuku de la vista de muchos y reaparecer justo frente a Todoroki -(A.S.: Gravedad +50)- la gravedad impuesta a Todoroki le mandó al suelo al instante por ser tomado de sorpresa y lastimándolo un poco. -Todoroki… Gracias- Dijo con calma, con otro movimiento rápido Agarró de una pierna a Shoto y sin darle tiempo de reaccionar lo mandó fuera.

-Todoroki está fuera de límites… ¡Midoriya-kun avanza a la tercera ronda!- anunciando por fin al ganador Midnight.

-(Liberación) escucha este Consejo que me dio mi Otosan-Sensei.. 'el mundo no es un arcoíris ni flor con rosas, es un mundo Salvaje y oscuro. Y no importa que tan dura que seas, te pondrá de rodillas y te dejara así permanentemente si lo dejas, ni Tú, ni Yo, ni Nadie golpeara tan duro como la vida. No importa lo tan duro que lo hagas, importa lo duro que resistas y sigas avanzando, ¿Cuánto resistirse y seguirás avanzando? ¡Así es como se gana! Y si sabes cuanto vales ve a buscar lo que te mereces, pero debes ir dispuesto a que ten den Golpes y no a culpar a otros y decir no soy lo que quiero ser ¡por él, por ella o por nadie!. Los cobardes lo hacen y Tú no lo eres… ¡TÚ ERES MEJOR SHOTO!... No importa lo duro que resistas y sigas avanzando ¿Cuánto resistirás? Y seguirás avanzando…. Así es como se gana'- Dijo mientras lo liberó de su técnica. Al finalizar sus palabras comenzó a salir del lugar, no sin antes curar algo de las pocas o casi nada heridas de Shoto.

-(creó que me excedí co….)- pensó Izuku mientras caminaba a la salida pero de pronto esté callo al suelo.

-_-_-_-_-aeiou-_-_-_-_-

En una sala del Festival Deportivo están tres personas, Una echado en una camilla, otro parado escuchando lo que decían y la otra preocupada mientras hablaba.

-el estado de tú cuerpo está en perfecta condición, sólo estás muy agotado. Como un vaso casi vacío- con preocupación Recovery Girl.

-en conclusión estoy con un 5% de mi nivel…- poco aburrido Izuku. Pero aun estar con las ropas semi destrozados, pero limpio. Y a un lado su Gunbai.

-¿Acaso ese ataque tuyo te consume toda su energía?- preocupado Toshinori Yagi en su forma verdadera.

-Si un solo ataque tuyo te deja sin nada… no deberías usarlo- Recovery

-Joven Midoriya…. Con exactitud, porque decidió usar esa técnica, si usted sabía que lo dejaría en ese estado… ¿o no?-

-No me consume casi nada… estoy así por Dark. También por evitar que los Cristales de mi técnica salgan disparados hacia el público- un poco cansado –

-¿Dark?- confundida Recovery

-Es un asunto que estoy seguro que sabrás Recovery. Pero por ahora lo dejaremos a un lado- All Migth.

-Para no hacerle largo Dark es mi parte maligna que desea solo Oscuridad y Sufrimiento- explicó lo más que pudo Izuku para que Recovery pueda darse idea -Al Liberarme de Dark tuve que gastar un 15% de mi energía. Luego al evitar que mi técnica sea un peligro convertí en el último momento mi cristal a agua y volverlo a cristal- dejando confundido a los dos -lo hice de esa forma para evitarme más problemas como explicación. Pero luego de hacer aquello, Dark quiso volver aparecer así que tuve que suprimir su fuerza, me costó un 65%- un poco calmada y terminando de explicar.

-Si sólo es recuperar tus energías, es mejor que descanses- al igual que Izuku, Recovery.

-All Migth, aceptó- Dijo de la nada Izuku mientras agarró una Sabana y cubrió su parte de arriba. Esas palabras al principio confundió a Toshinori Yagi, pero a los pocos segundos entendió.

-Me da un enorme orgullo escuchar esas palabras Joven Midoriya…- feliz All Migth, y listo para decirle más, pero de pronto la puerta de la habitación se abrió.

-¡Izuku-Kun/Midoriya!- los gritos de preocupación Uraraka, Asui, Momo, Mei, Poni, Ashido, Toru, Kyōka, Iida, Mineta y Tokoyami.

-¡¿Estas Bien?!... Mucho Gusto- Preocupada Uraraka y notar al Toshinori Yagi para saludarle con educación.

-Todos son muy ruidosos- Recovery.

-Chicas… Chicos ¿Qué hay del próximo encuentro?- pregunto con calma para evitar que se preocupen.

-Ya que quedó mucho daño en el escenario se tomaron un descanso para repararlo- respondió Iida de forma rápida.

-Ese encuentro de antes fue aterrador, Midoriya… ¿Cuántas clases de Pro van a pedir tu compañía?- aterrado y emocionado Mineta.

-No me gusta tu estilo de expresarlo… como estas Midoriya-kun?- Dijo Asui un poco molesta por la palabra de Mineta aunque no se notó y preocupada al final-

-Si tienes dificultad para pararte por el momento. Mis bebés pueden ayudarte mientras tanto- Preocupada Mei.

-Tu pelea fue sorprendente- emocionada Ashido aunque en el fondo este preocupada.

-Por demás sorprendente… pero…- Con alegría en su voz Toru y al final cambiar a una preocupada.

-Al final te caíste luego que proclamarte victorioso- completando la frase Kyōka con el mismo ánimo que las demás.

-Si quieres que creé unos soporte o algo puedes pedirme- De igual forma Momo ofreciendo su ayuda, pero esas palabras enojo un poco a Mei ya que ella lo dijo primero. Pero decidió no decir nada por ahora.

-Al perecer, estas mejor Midoriya- un sereno Tokoyami. Pero notando como este estaba sin herida.

-Gracias por su visita, no se preocupen sólo estoy cansado, pero me recuperó rápido…- feliz al tener amigo que se preocupan por el, mientras se levantó de la camilla, al hacerlo dejo al descubierto de nuevo su Dorso, provocando unos sonrojos a la Chicas. Pero también noto a la faltante- Tsunotori-chan es bueno volver a verte-

-Igualmente Izuku-Kun. Sólo vine a ver como estabas, eso es lo que hacen los amigos, ¿verdad?- poca nerviosa al ver de nuevo a Izuku sin polera. -¿Porqué lo somos, no?- Preocupada al decir lo último.

-Claro que somos Tsunotori-Chan- con calma y avanzar hacia una roja Poni, abrazarla de pronto -Te dije que somos amigos en el descanso, cuando me llevaste por esa boleta- con calma aun abrazando, aquel contacto dejo rojísima a Poni, las demás chicas rojas pero de enojo/envidia. Por su parte los chicos estaban casi neutros.

-Maldito desgraciados, abrazar así a una chica sexy…- con mucho enojo Mineta pero decirlo en voz baja.

Luego de aquel suceso y un poco más de charla Izuku se vistió con un cambio nuevo e ir donde otro cuarto para vestirse. Algo que molestó a la parte femeninas por no hacerlo hay mismo.

-Gracias por curar Recovery… Y a usted señor por venir y ofrecerme entrar a su agencia héroes nuevos- agradecido e inventar lo ÚLTIMO.

-Descuide Joven Midoriya, cuando tenga tiempo lo llamaré para continuar nuestras charla- Dijo con calma All Migth entendiendo y enviando una clara indirecta que sólo Izuku entendió.

-vale. Gracias por todo Recovery, antes que se me olvide- de pronto en su mano Izquierda aparecer una caja pequeña -Una muestra de agradecimiento por todo que izo por mi- entregando en las manos a Recovery -por favor ábrala cuando nos retiramos- sin mas agarró su Gunbai y salió seguido de los demás.

-_-_-_-_-aeiou-_-_-_-_-

De camino a las gradas del Curso 1-A, Izuku y compañía estaban por llegar a su destino pero en el recorrido, pasaron leven momentos casi incómodos. Iida a medio camino fue para su encuentro, Mineta era pegado en la pared cortesía de Izuku, al querer mirar o tocar algunas partes de la Chicas, Momo y Mei solicitaron llevar el Gunbai, ahora ellas dos la llevaban al igual que examinaban el arma, las demás Chicas charlaban entre ellas y Tokoyami junto con Sombra Negra entablaron una conversación con Izuku sobre la Energía extra que este le otorgó por leve momentos. Algo que tuvo Izuku que hablar y captando la atención de todas al oír, para saber más sobre la rara y extraordinaria energía.

Ni bien llegaron a su destino las Chicas del Curso 1-A más Mei y Poni la cuales decidieron estar hay, una por El Gunbai y la otra por sus nuevas Amigas, todas juntas fueron a tomar haciendo. Tokoyami por su parte salió para ir a prepararse para su próximo encuentro e Izuku sólo observó los encuentros arriba de los asientos.

Shiozaki 'B' vs Iida 'A'. Ganador Iida 'A'

-(Bien Iida, ganar a tu oponente de forma rápida para no hacerle Daño)- pensó con gusto Izuku al ver como Iida sacó de forma rápida a Shiozaki.

Siguiente enfrentamiento Tokoyami 'A' vs Ashido 'A'. Ganador Tokoyami 'A'

-(Al parecer ambos comparte el mismo pensamiento, ganar un combate de forma rápida y sin dañar a su oponente, algo que respetó de una persona)- con el mismo pensamiento Izuku al ver como Tokoyami Ganó rápido sin lastimar a Ashido sacándola de la plataforma.

-Izuku-Kun ven a sentarte con nosotras para que estés mas cómodo aquí- Dijo de pronto Tōru mientras señaló un haciendo vacío juntos en el centro.

-Vale- sin tomarle importancia.

Los demás Chico comenzaron a tener mucha envidia por la suerte de Izuku. Luego de ese leve momento, anunciaron el siguiente encuentro entre Bakugō y Kirishima. Al principio Izuku observó como Bakugō deba sus golpes explosivo a quema ropa en Kirishima pero este no recibía "Daño" alguno. Pero a mitad de la batalla Izuku sintió algo raro en el ambiente como si algo o alguien peligroso llegaba a la ciudad.

-Si me disculpan Chicas pero tengo que irme para mi siguiente encuentro. Y por favor sigan cuidando mi Gunbai- con la voz serena hacia las chicas que sólo le desearon suerte.

Una vez salió de la vista de cualquiera, cambio su rumbo hacia una ventana al exterior para luego abrir y crear un pequeño "canto" de ave. A lo poco segundo una pequeña avecilla llegó e Izuku volvió a "Cantar" por un leve momento y la avecilla salir volando del lugar a dirección desconocida luego de el último "canto" de Izuku.

Una vez hecho aquel extraño suceso de Izuku, este escucho como daban la victoria a Bakugō sobre Kirishima.

En su recorrido cruzó camino con Iida el cual sería su próximo Enfrentamiento con él.

-Listo para ir con todo Iida- Izuku con su expresión calmada de siempre.

-Más que nunca Midoriya, sobre todo estoy dispuesto a ganarte, por eso desde que comenzó este Festival mi meta es llegar ser como mi hermano y te estoy usando como un objetivo a quien ganar para cumplir mi meta- serio en sus palabras Iida.

-Esa es la determinación que me agrada de una persona, llegar y superar sus metas. Pero ten en cuenta que Nunca te la podré fácil-

-Se que no estas a tu 100%, si te ganó, quisiera una batalla amistosa contigo cuando estés con toda tus fuerzas-

-Me estas subestimado Mi querido amigo Iida, es verdad que estoy hasta al momento en un 11%. Pero eso no te da ventaja hacia mis. Recuerda nuestras fuerzas no está en cuantos movimientos y habilidades increíbles o fuertes podamos hacer con nuestro Quirk. Sino en cómo y cuando utilizarlos para atacar, defender aun si no nos queda casi nada de energía- Dijo con calma Izuku mientras ambos caminaban juntos hacia su destino.

-Tu forma de pensar y decir las palabras son dignas de escuchar, como quisiera que Entre Tu y mi Hermano se conocieran-

-Gracias… supongo. Ahora que lo dices, ¿hablaste con tú hermano o tus padres?-

-Si lo hice hace unos momentos atrás, antes que nos crucemos. Pero estaba ocupado, cumpliendo su deber. ¿Y tu hablaste con algún familiar?-

-Lo haría si no habría olvidado mi celular en casa… pero estoy seguro que ellas me están apoyando desde el inicio- un poco apenado por decir lo primero y Lugo estar seguro en su última palabra.

-_-_-_-_-aeiou-_-_-_-_-

En la calles de la ciudad varias sirenas sonaban con bastante intensidad, al igual ver movilizados a muchos Héroes Profesionales en busca de algo o alguien.

Pero en unos de los muchos callejones que tiene la cuidad observamos a un Héroe que al fin dar con su objetivo.

-No hay duda de ello… es el.. ¡Lo he encontrado! ¡El asesino de Héroes!.

 _ *******CONTINUARÁ*******_

Avisos importante el que guste puede leer el que no… igual léalo para no lamentar después.

Primero_ tanto Pain y Yo estamos pensado muy seriamente cambiarlo la historia a Cro. Así que por alguna Razón no aparece en aquí es que lo cambiamos así de fácil.

Segundo_ como sabré Pain no tiene idea con quien emparejarlo a sexy Izuku-Kun. Aunque yo le diga una y mil veces con Toga. Así que tal vez el decida hacer un Harem de Izuku con las parejas qué ustedes decidan.

Eso siempre y cuando no llegue muchas opiniones. Yo por mi parte si deciden hacer un harem a Izuku-Kun que si o si este la inocente Toga.

Y el último aviso… es de suma importancia de lean lo que diré a continuación y que tengan en cuenta estas importantes palabras…. POR FAVOR DEJEN SUS APRECIADOS Y HERMOSOS COMENTARIOS QUE YO SI LOS VALORO Y AMO MUCHO RESPONDER DE AQUÍ A ADELANTE!

ESO ES TODO HASTA LA PRÓXIMA!

 ** _¡PLUS ULTRA!_**


	12. Continúa el Festival Deportivo

_**CONTINÚA EL FESTIVAL DEPORTIVO**_

En medio de una pradera vemos a dos individuos de diferente tamaños y edad. Uno de aproximadamente Siete años y el otro Treinta ocho años. Sin perder la vista del uno contra el otro. Uno con un semblante serio mientras el otro con una expresión despreocupada acompañada de una tenue sonrisa.

El niño de siete años corrió directo hacia el otro, lanzando un puño en dirección al rostro, este sólo lo esquivo luego dio un golpe suave en la espalda del niño. Luego de aquel golpe Izuku sin perder tiempo volvió al ataque con combos de puños y patadas directo al rostro de Naruto, siendo esquivando con muchas facilidad, los combos de Izuku duraron leves momentos, colocó ambas manos en forma de X para protegerse el rostro. Pero de pronto sintió un golpe en la quijada, causada por la patada rápida de Naruto que causó la caída un poco dolorida en Izuku.

-(Debo tener cuidado Otosan-sensei me dijo que esta vez no ignoraría mis puntos ciegos y ese golpe comprueba que es verdad)- pensó por un rato Izuku para luego volver al combate.

Corriendo a una velocidad rápida para muchos, Izuku rodeó a Naruto para atacarlo por la espalda y manda unos golpes a la cabeza, pero Naruto sólo los esquivó, para luego manda un golpe a Izuku en el rostro, este por unos milímetro llegó a esquiva el puño al sólo agacharse, Izuku observó por unos momentos un punto ciego en su Sensei, no perdió su oportunidad y atacó volviendo a manda su puño, pero nuevamente era esquivado para en ese instante sentir como el aire lo abandonó por un golpe al estómago que le mandó a una distancia corta de Naruto.

-(Debí de suponer que era una trampa)- pensó al reponerse al instante para volver al combate.

Nuevamente Izuku trataba de golpear esta vez donde sea a Naruto con varios cambios de Puños y Patadas a una velocidad superior a la anterior, pero sólo recibió un codazo en la frente 'aun sigo' ignorando el golpe rápidamente mandó una patada, pero esta vez fue bloqueada con el brazo.

-(esta vez no pudo esquivarlo y lo obligue a bloquearlo. Tengo que moverme más rápido)- pensó con calma al tomar una ligera distancia de Naruto luego de su patada.

Con muchas más velocidad Izuku volvió al combate dando combos consecutivos de Puños, pero que esta vez eran bloqueos o desviados por Naruto. 'Ahora' se dijo Izuku a aumentar unos leves momentos un golpe que llegó a rozar mejilla a su Sensei. Pero al hacer eso dejó un hueco en su defensa que le causó recibir otro golpe en el estómago, pero en el último momento pudo bloquear el golpe al colocar su rodilla, 'casi'.

De nuevo volvió al ataque, dando golpe a diestra y siniestra, con la diferencia que esta vez Su sensei comenzó a mandar golpe que Izuku Esquivaba, bloqueada o desviaba a cada segundo obligando a Izuku de pasar de Ofensiva a Defensiva, cada ataque le era difícil de evitarlo hasta que al distraerse por unos milisegundos por esquivar un golpe, recibió otro directo al rostro que le mandó un poco lejos.

-(más rápido)- pensó luego del golpe para volver al combate.

De pronto Izuku mandaba combos de puño y patada a Naruto, pero en el último momento detenía sus golpes antes de ser bloqueados, estuvo así Izuku por unos momentos, pero se alejó por momento para hacer algo más.

'aaaahhh' colocó ambas manos en el suelo y con mucha fuerza sacó una Roca lo suficientemente grande que logró ocultarlo.

-¡Toma esto!- gritó con fuerza Izuku detrás de la roca y patear esta con mucha fuerza llegando a partir en muchos pedazos en dirección a Naruto.

Por su parte éste al ver el esfuerzo de Izuku y su plan, sólo comenzó a desviar con sólo pasa manos todas las rocas. '¿Dónde está?' habló por primera vez Naruto desde comenzó el combate y no ver a Izuku.

Oculto detrás de unas Rocas de lanzó y fue bloqueada por Naruto, Izuku en un movimiento rápido conecto un golpe directo al rostro. Aunque ese golpe tendría que alegrar a Izuku ya que por fin pudo dar un golpe a su Sensei, su expresión era sería porque sabía que esto aun no acaba.

-(Hay viene)- pensó Izuku a ver como Naruto caminaba de forma calmada hacia él, así que este hizo lo mismo.

Una vez estando frente a frente, Izuku sacó entre su ropas un pequeño pergamino, le estrego a Naruto y luego ambos de un salto tomar distancia.

Una vez lejos Naruto desenrolló todo el pergamino para luego quemarlo en un instante.

-Bien Izuku, ahora iré con el 0,3% de mi fuerza, así que no te límites para nada, ven con la intención de matar- con calma hablo Naruto, liberando una pequeña ráfaga de aire caliente.

-Entendido- un serio Izuku al saber que esto sería el segundo asalto de su combate diario desde que cumplió Seis años. Y siendo la primera vez en llegar hasta aquí.

'aaarrrggg…' Fue el grito de dolor por parte de Izuku al recibir un codazo entre medio de los ojos en menos de Un parpadeo por Naruto que lo mandó un poco más lejos, 'aaarrrggg' a una velocidad sorprendente para Izuku, Naruto volvió a reaparecer delante de Izuku golpeando su estómago y mandarlo más lejos. 'Es rápido' se dijo por un instante, luego del golpe 'No perderé tan fácil' justo después de evadir una patada que causó levantar y mandar a volar una Roca mucho más grande que el lanzó anteriormente.

Izuku estaba en aprietos, tenía a sus espaldas a Naruto, por tratar de tomar distancia y ganar un poco de tiempo para pensar una estrategia, pero su Sensei no lo dejaba escapar y cada rato tiraba una patada que causaba el hundimiento del suelo o que una Roca enorme salga disparado por la fuerza ejercida. 'Diablos' con una rapidez llegó a Colocar ambas manos en medio de su rostro llegando a bloquear un golpe, pero aun así fue mandado lejos, pero no pudo reaccionar a tiempo del Combazo en la espalda con las manos unidas de Naruto 'aaarrrggg' grito de dolor pero se recompuso al instante y mandar una patada con mucha más fuerza, pero fue bloqueada con un poco de dificultad por Naruto algo que causó un leve distanciamiento. Aunque Izuku comenzaba a dudar si continuar o no.

-Izuku, nunca te distraigas. Usa tu Arte Senninka demuestra que el tiempo que llevo entrenándote y enseñarte cada cosa no es una pérdida de tiempo. Demuéstrame esa determinación que siempre tienes para salir de cualquier situación, pelea por tus sueños. Sobre todo por lo que más quieres y defiéndelo con todo-

-Otosan… (Tiene razón, no es momento de pensar que tal vez sea mucho más fuerte que Yo. Es El momento de sobre pasar mis limites)… Gracias Otosan- con una sonrisa y al instante cambiar a una seria -Arte Senninka: Union Nature Being-

De pronto Izuku comenzó a expulsar un aura Verde/Blanco/Negro por unos momentos, luego de poco a poco dicha aura cubrió Todo su cuerpo, su ojos comenzaron hacerse más oscuro, el cabello cambio de color Verde Oscuro a Negro con puntas Plateadas al igual de crecer hasta dar una melena larga que llego hasta media espalda, las Pecas de sus mejillas desaparecieron y sus dientes tomaron forma puntiagudas pero sus colmillos sobresalieron, sus uñas crecieron para parecer garras, el cuerpo ganó leve musculatura. Al lo pocos Izuku parecía un Niño/Bestia.

De pronto una increíble ráfaga junto un ensordecedor sonido se escucho en el lugar que fue provocado por Izuku/Bestia al dar una Poderosa patada a Naruto pero éste lo Bloqueó con dificultad con el antebrazo.

-¡Esto recién comienza Otosan!- con una voz casi gruesa hablo Izuku, a una velocidad extraordinaria conecto unos increíble combos de Golpes/patadas en todo el cuerpo de Naruto. -¡Vamos Sensei, no me la ponga fácil!- Gritó entre los golpes de daba sin piedad, también dando a entender que tenía control de transformación.

Los combos siguió, pero de pronto Izuku retrocedió para salta a tiempo de ver como una ráfaga de aire comprimido que salió del puño de Naruto y casi le da en el rostro.

-(eso pudo hacerme daño)- pensó con poca emoción el niño/bestia

-Felicidades Hijo… ahora iré con el 3.5% de mi fuerza- con tranquilidad.

El combate siguió por un largo tiempo, donde al principio comenzaron desde las Nueve y ahora eran las once de la Mañana. el terreno estaba irreconocible; los árboles quemados/cortados/destrozados, el suelo deformado con Grietas/Cráteres/levantado. Entre medio de ese caos aun la pelea continuaba, aunque sólo unos respiraba con mucha dificultad.

-Debo de admitir Hijo que llegaste a sobrepasar tus límites, pero esa transformación comienza a pasarte factura. Es mejor de terminar con esto- con mucha seriedad en todo.

Por su parte Izuku no dijo nada, aun con lo cansado que estaba no permitiría dejarlo así. Pero su cuerpo no se acostumbraba a la Transformación, algo que comenzó a sentir los efectos secundario de hacerlo, aun así quería seguir, sabía que tal vez esta fuera su última vez que podría tener un encuentro donde su Otosan-Sensei luchó con el ahora 5% de su fuerza.

-Si… lo definimos… definimos con un solo… ataque- con aun su voz Gruesa apenas logró decir o Por el cansancio. Sólo para obtener una afirmativa.

Izuku Dio un rugido ensordecedor junto al instante de dar su última jugada, mientras que Naruto sólo espero parado, hasta reaccionar al último momento.

Dentro de una acogedora cabaña apreciamos a un Izuku dormir plácidamente, aunque por alguna razón tenía Algo Diferente.

-no puedo creerlo… logre tener mi primera pelea épica con Otosan-sensei…- se dijo así mismo Izuku luego de despertar, mientras recordaba lo ocurrido.

-Tal vez eso se podría ameritar un festejo…. Pero no lo creo- hablo de pronto Naruto al ver a Izuku despierto pero aun acostado.

-¡¿eh?!... ¿Por qué?- pregunto desconcertado, pero al ver la expresión sería de Naruto algo le decía que estaba mal.

-No se… dímelo tu mismo- con tranquilidad justo al momento de pasarle un espejo a Izuku.

-No ent….- cayó cualquier palabra, al sólo ver su reflejo -No… como…-

-es por el uso excesivo de la energía natural. También como no lo tienes bien dominado, agregando el detalle que aun no logras vencer a tu parte oscura y el hecho que tu cuerpo infantil no estaba preparado, causó eso- con mucha calma mientras tomaba una tasa de café -Cada vez de sale más mejor mi café… ¿Quieres?- sin dar importancia.

-¡No es el momento de un Café! ¡Esto es serio Sensei!-

-primero cálmate. Segundo tu aspecto es temporal, así que no tienes por que preocuparte-

-¿Lo dice enserio?... que alivió. Y cuando desaparece-

-tal vez en unas hora, días, semanas, meses…. O años- con tranquilidad.

-a..a..años…- en shock total. Al pensar que siempre estaría de esa forma. Su Transformación Niño/Bestia.

-_-_-_-_-aeiou-_-_-_-_-

-¡El primer encuentro de la semifinal! ¡Un de Galia de héroe y el otro la sorpresa del año, es una batalla sinigual! ¡Del curso de Héroes, Tenga Iida! Versus ¡También del curso de Héroes, Izuku Midoriya!-

-(¡No debo perderlo de vista o distraerme como lo hizo Todoroki!. No esta a toda su capacidad así que tengo más oportunidad. Pero como el mismo me dijo nunca hay que subestimar a nadie ni por más débil que se vea o se encuentre, un claro ejemplo eres Tu mismo Midoriya… Sólo me queda…)- con mucha seriedad pensó Iida.

-¡Comiencen!- Present Mic dando el inicio.

-A.S.: Tormenta eléctrica- de pronto arriba de Izuku se formó unas nubes oscura que soltaban relámpagos -Vemos quien resiste más Iida- De la nube salió un rayo detectó a Iida, pero este reaccionó a tiempo para esquivarlo.

-(¡El no piensa darme mi un segundo!)- pensó Iida mientras esquivaba a todo momentos los rayos –(si sigo así me tendrá donde quiere… se que Izuku no lanza ataques al azar)-

-A.S.: Pantano- de pronto el suelo alrededor de Izuku comenzó a cambiar, los bloques de la plataforma eran ahora barro.

-(Con eso ahora no podré acercarme a Izuku… que hago ahora)- pensó Iida al ver como alrededor de Midoriya Cambio el suelo.

-Discúlpame por mi siguiente movimiento Iida… pero quiero terminar con esto rápido- con calma.

-(es ahora o nunca… ¡Sea lo que sea que Midoriya esta por hacer tengo que impedirlo!)- sin perder tiempo Iida fue con todo mientras seguía evadiendo los rayos. -¡Recipro… Burst!- a una velocidad segadora Iida llegó justo frente a Izuku -(¡Tengo unos diez segundos antes de que mi motores de detengan!... ¡Tengo que ganar en ese tiempo!)- pensó rápido mientras mandó una patada a Izuku que bloqueó, pero al instante otra parada de Iida impacto en Izuku por la espalda-

-¡Un golpe directo!- Gritó Present Mic

-¡Le dio un gran Golpe!-

-¡Esa patada fue demasiada rápida, incluso para Izuku!-

-¡Iida esta tomando ventaja que Izuku no este del todo recuperado!-

-¡Algo que cualquiera de nosotros tomaría ventaja, ¿pero algo no está bien?!-

-(¡Tengo cinco segundos! ¡Yo puedo hacerlo!)- con mucha determinación Iida sosteniendo a Izuku de polera en dirección a límite del escenario para sacar a Izuku -(Lo arrojaré fuera de límites como a…)- sus pensamiento fueron cortados al notar algo -¡¿Mis Silenciador está conectado…?! ¡En que momento!- con sorpresa Iida al ver una pierna cubierto de barro.

-Admito que me sorprendiste al cruzar con extrema facilidad mi Pantano, a la vez evadir los rayos y sobre todo darme una patada- con calma -pero no tenías en cuenta que ese era un plan mío… A.S.: Gravedad +50- de pronto Iida caer de golpe al suelo.

-¿Cómo?... ¡es.. imposible!- apenas hablo Iida por la gravedad muy pesada en su cuerpo.

-Desde un principio ingenie esto… tu velocidad y sobre todo tu movimiento sorpresa o Recipro burst que podría ser muy difícil de resolver. Así que mi alternativa es que tu mismo vengas lo más cerca posible, para Inmovilizarte- justo se paró y tomó a Iida para sacarlo fuera -siento de nuevo por esto Iida… pero tengo un asunto pendiente con Kaachan…-

-¡Iida-Kun, no puede seguir! ¡Midoriya-kun gana!- anunció Midnight.

-¡Midoriya avanza a la final, no cabe duda que este chico piensa antes de actuar!- Dijo Present Mic.

-_-_-_-_-aeiou-_-_-_-_-

-Fama… Dinero… Y todos se hacen llamar Héroes…- en un callejón oscuro, una tétrica voz sonó, mientras en el suelo mucha sangre desparramaba y un cuerpo de Un héroe tirado -Pero ustedes bastardos no son héroes…- con enojo dijo aquel villano que causó ese escenario -Sólo ellos… Los únicos que dejaré matarme… son All Migth y Ridoru- con mucha seriedad hablo El asesino de Héroe. Hero Goroshi Stain mientras sostenía su Katana cubierto de sangre fresca.

-_-_-_-_-aeiou-_-_-_-_-

-¡El segundo encuentro de la semifinales… Bakugō vs Tokoyami! ¡La fiebre de Bakugō es imparable!-

N/A: la pelea será la misma. Y tengo flojera de escribir.

-¡Tokoyami-kun de rinde! ¡Bakugō-kun gana!- anunció Midnight.

-(¡Por fin tendré una pelea contigo Deku!)-

-(Es hora de enseñarte buenos modales Kaachan…)-

Todo el público comenzaron a sacar conclusiones de la última batalla, aparte sorprenderse que este año los recién Ingresados eran los que más sobresalía. Pero la mayoría sólo pensaban en Izuku Midoriya, aquel estudiante que demostró en todo comentó una calma y pensamiento frío al momento de un encuentro, sin subestimar a su contrincante. También estaba la pregunta que muchos se hacían. ¿Cuántos Quirks tienes Midoriya?. Pero eran las preguntas de aquellas personas que no sabían la "Verdad" de su "Quirk".

-_-_-_-_-aeiou-_-_-_-_-

-Ni siquiera se han dado cuenta. Esta sociedad deformada cubierta de hipócritas y vanidad…- hablo consigo mismo Stein desde lo más alto y observando desde la distancia como policías están donde dejó a un Héroe al borde de la muerte -A todos los que se llaman héroes… Se los voy a hacer notar- serio pero de pronto apuntó su Katana hacia atrás.

 ** _*****CONTINUARÁ*****_**

 _Esto se lo dedicó a mi amiga Andrea Suárez Smith. Alias HIME HIME._

 _Que el Señor te tenga en su Santa Gloria._

 _ **Capítulo Especial**_

 _ **El Primer Encuentro**_

Esta conversación ocurre luego que Izuku saliera rumbo al Festival Deportivo.

Una platica entre Inko Midoriya y Toga Himiko.

-¡Ya quiero ver como Izuku-Kun barre el piso con todos!- Gritó muy emocionada y alegre Toga

-Ten por seguro Toga-Chan que mi hijo hará eso- alegre Inko.

-¡Verdad que si… pero, me pregunto… si podrá usar su traje.. ¡no importa con cualquier cosa que se coloque se verá hermoso!- con alegría Dijo Toga y lo último decirlo con un suspiro.

-Toga-Chan ¿te gusta mi Hijo?- pregunto Inko al escuchar y notar claramente lo último. Y ver como causó un leve movimiento de Himiko.

-¿Qué si me gusta Izuku-Kun?... ¡Lo Amo!. ¡Fue, será mi primer y único amor!- con mucha alegría y gritando sin miedo. -él me salvó y evitó que cometiera un terrible error…- su semblante cambia drásticamente a melancolía cuando dijo lo último.

-¿Me puedes contar como se conocieron?- con una cálida sonrisa y una voz maternal hablo Inko al entender aquellas palabras de Toga.

-No creo que quiera oírlo, es algo horrible. Y no quiero que me odie. No quisiera que la madre de Izuku-Kun decida que no soy la chica con quien se junte- triste y con miedo Toga por primera vez después de mucho tiempo.

-Descuida querida… no soy nadie para culpar. Sobre todo, se que mi hijo elije bien a sus amistades que no le importa si tiene un terrible pasado-

-soy huérfana desde que tengo memoria….- con miedo Toga decidió contar su historia.

-_-_-_-_-aeiou-_-_-_-_-

-Todos tienen que morir y sufrir lo que yo sufro cada día- Dijo una niña de apenas Nueve años en uno de los barrios bajos y peligrosos de la ciudad Japón -Creo que ya es Hora que Yo me haga respetar por las basura de la sociedad- con una sonrisa divertida en su infantil labios de niña. Decidida en su cometido.

-¿Porqué una linda chica, esta dispuesta en manchar sus manos?- Hablo una extraña voz a la espalda de Toga.

-Creo que no hace falta buscar a una escoria, si este vino hacia mi- se dijo así misma Toga, sin tomar importancia que haiga sido escuchada.

-Sabes que eso no es necesario, ¿Verdad?. Aunque la vida sea un asco, no debemos dejarnos llevar por el odio y rencor-

-jajajaja que divertido- río Toga mientras se daba la vuelta para ver a su víctima -¡Si tan sólo eres un lindo Brócoli. Hablando cosas absurdas!- con un poco de molestia

-¡¿Eh?! ¿Brócoli?... per…- hablo con calma pero de pronto extendió una mano para sostener un cuchillo que fue lanzado hacia su pecho.

-¡eres hábil, creo que mi primera víctima no será un debilucho! ¿Quien eres Chico Brócoli?- con mucho entusiasmo. Toga Himiko apenas tiene unos nueve años sentía que el Peliverde que no era cualquier chico. Lo sabía al mirar aquellos ojos negros y su forma de estar parado

-Disculpa mis modales. Soy Izuku Midoriya gusto en conocerte…- hablo con calma mientras se inclinaba levemente haciendo una reverencia

-¡Qué alegría mi víctima es Lindo, Misterioso, Fuerte y Caballeroso! ¡Es mejor de lo que pude pedir para mi comienzo! ¡Soy Himiko Toga! ¡Espero que no me desilusiones Izuku-Kun! ¡Y que tu sangre valga la pena!- Gritó desbordando de alegría y entusiasmo.

Himiko Toga desde que estaba en el orfanato siempre estaba sola, sin amigo, sin nadie que se preocupara por ella. Sobrevivió robando y dejando lastimado a cualquiera desde que dejo el lugar a los seis desde entonces vivía en las calles peligrosas e inmundas con sólo sus astucia y Quirk. Pero no siempre era de esa forma; arisca, maniática o impulsiva. Cuando tenía Cuatro años era alegre y entusiasta con ganas de hacer amigos. Al Principio los tenías en el orfanato pero todo cambio cuándo se hizo presente su Quirk donde probó por primera vez la sangre de uno de sus amigos todo comenzó de hay, creando miedo entre los niños y encargados del lugar, algo que desde el comienzo destrozó a Himiko por el repentino cambio. Ella nunca pidió que su Quirk fuera así y deseaba no tenerlo con toda su alma para regresar a sus días felices, pero desde que por accidente saboreo nuevamente la sangre de su cuidadora la situación empeoró hasta el extremo de negarle todo a Himiko. Toga sufrió su soledad el primer mes tratado de acercarse a quien sea pero siempre era ignorada o insultada con palabras fuertes, lastimándola más cada días llorando sola por mucho tiempo, hasta que se hartó de todo esa discriminación injusta hacia ella.

Aceptó su Quirk con todo justo y comenzó a usarlo para sobrevivir, lastimando a quien la mirará como basura o alguien que nunca debió existir.

-No quiero lastimarte Himiko-san. Mi Otosan-Sensei me enseñó que jamás debo lástima a una Mujer-

-¡Me importa un cuerno! ¡pero si no peleas no será divertido beber tu sangre como tomar tu vida!- con un poco de enojo pero aun así no cambiaría su propósito -¡Si tú no peleas Izuku-kun… te obligaré a hacerlo!- Gritó emocionada justo al momento de lanzarse al frente con cuchillos en las manos y dando cortes a Izuku.

En la calle solicitaría como oscuras por la noche y sin ninguna presencia por los alrededores Izuku evadía sin problemas todos los cortes que Himiko trataba de darle, cada vez que eludía las retocadas sentía como Himiko aumentaba la velocidad como también su expresión alegre desapareció a una seria por sus fallidos ataques.

-¡eres Bueno Izuku-kun… pero no me ganarás con sólo evadir mis cuchilla!- sería por primera vez Toga mientras seguía sus ataques.

-Nunca dije que tendría una lucha contigo Himiko-San- con calma en su voz como también en su rostro.

-¡Me importa una mierda! ¡Hoy decidí tener mi primera víctima y cubrirme con su sangre! Como te apareciste de pronto ¡No me detendré hasta lograr mi objetivo!- Dijo como una Maniática mientras sacada de su ropa decenas de cuchillos y los tiraba alrededor de Izuku -Si no puedo logra mi objetivo, aunque sea tengo que probar tú deliciosa sangre!- mientras lo miraba a los ojos antes de comenzar su ataque.

Izuku tenía que admitir, los movimientos realizados de Toga eran mortales para cualquier civil, su postura al atacar tenía muchos hueco un claro hecho que ella misma lo creo y que mejoraba con cada pelea que tenía, algo que podría vencer con dificultad a un estudiante con Quirk, por sus movimientos rápido e imprecisos, añadiendo también su flexibilidad y agilidad que segura tenía para evadir. Aun que tuviera Toga Ocho o Nueve años tenía mucho potencial. Pero cada palabra que ella decía lo molestaba. No porque fueran ofensivas o amenazantes, si el hecho que sintió en todas ellas el sufrimiento y rencor guardado de su corta vida. Y lo confirmó al tener contacto con esos ojos amarillos carente de amor y amistad.

Himiko se movió más rápido dando vuelta alrededor de Izuku mientras agarró y lanzó cada cuchillo al cuerpo de Izuku dando como resultado todos impacto limpio y precisó a cada órgano como venas importantes y vitales del cuerpo humano en total más de 12 cuchillos estaban incrustados en Izuku. Tal vez Himiko Toga tendría que tener una expresión alegre por obtener su deseado objetivo cumplido, pero sólo tenía una de asombro e incredulidad.

-¡¿Cómo… Porqué… Quién demonios eres… Izuku Midoriya?!- Gritó asombrada, por primera vez con miedo y terror por lo que sus ojos tenia a vista.

-Tal vez no habré vivido tu injusta vida Himiko-san, pero conocí a alguien que si lo hizo y me contó lo difícil que es sobresalir de aquello, cada palabras que me contó lo sentí- hablo con algo de dificultad pero aun teniendo la calma -por eso me deje que clavaras tus cuchillas para que sentir aunque sea un mínimo de tu dolor del cual pasaste y estas pasando- mientras era rodeado por una energía Blanca y a su vez sacando la cuchilla que estaba clavado el su garganta

-¡No sabes nada de mi! ¡Nadie le importa mi vida! ¡Soy lo que soy y eh vivido de esta forma! ¡Sin nadie a quien rendirle cuenta de lo que haga!- Gritó furiosa, olvidando el miedo pero aun así seguía su asombro.

-Es verdad, lo eh visto en tus ojos. Sobre todo siento que con cada palabra la vida miserable que tienes- Dijo con una voz más calmada y sacando la última cuchilla, sin ningún rasgo de sangre o herida en el cuerpo. Sobre todo al sacar cada cuchilla estas se derretían -pero… déjame mostrarte que no todo es sufrimiento-

-Jajajaja buen chiste- una risa fingida -¿Qué sigue? ¿Amistad y Amor? ¡No me hagas reír diciendo estupideces- furiosa por todo, pero de pronto cambiar su expresión -Si terminaste ya… prosigamos con el juego, no me detendré hasta probar tu sangre, no imp…- sería y lista para saltar pero su acción fue detenida.

-Si quieres con mucha ansias mi sangre… toma, sírvete y provecho- con calma dijo a espalda de Toga mientras la sostenía en un agarre suave pero firmé a la vez que tenía una mano justo en su boca de ella.

Toga estaba impresionada, no sólo por la segadora velocidad que no pudo seguir o que estaba presa ni que este le ofreció sin problema degustar la sangre. Lo que la impresionó fue que al sentir cuando el Peliverde lo abrazó una calidez que jamás en su vida logró sentir ni antes de obtener su Quirk. Era una sensación que liberaba toda presión y dolor en su vida. Miró la mano frente a ella y mordió con sus afilados dientes lo suficiente para crear una herida y de ella salir la tan anhelada sangre. No dudo ni un segundo y probó dicho líquido.

Sus cuerpo sucumbió a tan exquisito, extravagante sabor de ésta. Transformándose gracias a su Quirk en Izuku. Cerró los ojos inconscientemente, al hacerlo percibió una paz mayor, escucho sus propios latidos, cada parte de su cuerpo los movimientos minúsculos que hacia. Percibía todo a su alrededor y le aterro. Estaba consciente que el lugar donde vivía no era el más hermoso ni el más seguro. Tembló sin querer y estaba apunto de gritar con toda sus fuerzas por pedir ayuda.

Pero ante de hacerlo, volvió a sentir la cálida presencia de Izuku, su temblor paró al instante cuando este lo abrazó, sintió una seguridad y felicidad que había olvidado. Eh hizo algo que nunca antes, lloró. No le importaba lo frágil o débil que esa acción representaba, lloró como nunca antes en su corta vida, se dio la vuelta y abrazo a Izuku mientras perdía su transformación y ocultaba su rostro con lágrimas en los poco marcados pectorales de Izuku.

Izuku sólo abrazo más fuerte a Himiko, dándole protección que tanto pedía su ser a grito. Estuvo por un largo tiempo en esa forma hasta que sintió como ella se durmió en sus brazos.

-descansa Himiko-chan…- susurro muy despacio Izuku mientras la cargaba de forma nupcial a Toga para llevarla a otro lugar.

Pasaron algunas horas y en una casa abandonada del lugar vemos a dos individuos acostados en una improvisada cama hecha de cartón y ropa. La aun dormida Himiko abrazaba a Izuku que estaba leyendo un pergamino. Pero este tuvo que dejar a un lado su lectura por los signos que presentaba el despertar de Toga.

-Como durmió la encantadora vampiresa- con una voz cálida de Izuku.

-No fue un sueño…. Como nunca antes Mi Izuku-Kun- Dijo al comienzo algo confundida pero aliviada y respondiendo con una hermosa sonrisa mientras abrazaba con más fuerza a su Salvador.

Tal vez en otras circunstancia Himiko Toga reaccionaría de forma salvaje o psicópata por tan extraño despertar. Pero desde que se quedo dormida luego de liberar todo su sufrimiento en sus lágrimas, soñar una y otra vez su encuentro con Izuku, aunque en cada sueño cambiaba el final cada vez más apasionante. La cálida sensación que tenía era una clara respuesta que no fue un sueño.

Izuku Inició una platica donde este le contaba algo de su vida, omitiendo muchos detalles. El tiempo paso muy rápido y al terminar de contar su vida Izuku. Toga no perdió tiempo, decidió igualmente contar su vida a Izuku. Sin importarle si este le viera débil o loca. Aunque tenía un miedo si al final decida alejarse de ella.

Pero su sorpresa fue mayor cuando al terminar su relató Recibió un cálido abrazo que duro un largo rato a placer de Himiko que sentía como su corazón latía más rápido y fuerte que nunca antes.

-Tranquila…- hablo con calma Izuku pero sus palabras fueron silenciados por el repentino gesto de Himiko.

-Gracias Izuku-kun…- con una cálida sonrisa y leve sonrojo en las mejillas de Himiko. Ella se acercó al rostro de Izuku y en un impulso le dio un beso en una mejilla muy cerca de los labios. Aunque apenas se notaban por las máscara que llevaba este.

Izuku estaba petrificado, con un rostro sorprendido y rojo donde se podía observar. Este era la segunda vez que una chica la besaba de forma impulsaba a Izuku, aunque fue en una mejilla. Su muy niño corazón apenas entendía estos nuevos sentimientos o gestos por parte del sexo opuesto. Su mismo Otosan le dijo que tenía un razonamiento de alguien maduro a pesar de su corta edad. Pero en ese ámbito era aun un niño que no tenía nada de experiencia.

-Que hermoso te ves cuando estas rojo… es debido a mi ¿Verdad?- con mucha alegría Dijo Toga al ver el rostro de su amado.

Pasaron otros incómodos momentos para Izuku y felices por Toga. Pero lastimosamente el tiempo tenía que acabar. Eh Izuku tenía que volver con su entrenamiento para seguir dominando su Chakra de Energía Natural y demás cosas.

Una dolorosa Charla por parte de Himiko surgió al escuchar como su Salvado y Primer amor se marchaba así como son nada. Donde ella se reusaba alejarse de Izuku a toda costa.

-¡Si me dejas…! ¡Voy a vol…!- Gritó con lágrimas en los Ojos y queriendo decir algo imperdonable pero fue silenciada por un dedo en su boca.

-Shhh…. No quisiera oír decirte esa palabras, ni mucho menos verte de nuevo por esos rumbos… Por favor no lo hagas ni lo pienses- con una sonrisa que estaba mascada en su máscara.

-Pero no quiero que te vallas, no quiero volver a sentirme sola de nuevo- más relajada, pero triste y con lágrimas en los Ojos.

-Nunca estarás sola Himiko-Chan- con una mano limpio las lágrimas -Me tienes a mi- con la otra acarició con cariño una mejilla -aunque no este junto a ti, siempre estaré aquí y aquí- con la que acarició la majilla apuntó la cabeza y corazón de Himiko.

-cuando te vallas seguro que te olvidaras de mi- con la cabeza agachada.

-Jamás lo are Himiko-Chan. Ya que desde ahorra eres alguien importante en mi vida- con una voz cálida y alegre.

Esas palabras provocaron un fuerte explosión en el corazón de Toga al escuchar 'Importante en mi vida' que eliminaron por completo cualquier miedo, tristeza y soledad. Y sin pensarlo dos veces se abalanzó sobre Izuku.

-Izuku-kun… ¡Mi Izuku-Kun! ¡Me haces tan feliz! ¡prométeme que no me olvidaras, me escribir as y vendrás a verme… sobre todo me contarás donde estuviste y con quien!- Gritó alegre y con algo de celos en lo último. Aunque fuera niña entendía a la perfección sus palabras.

-Claro cada año vendré a verte luego de estar con mi madre-

-¡SI!. Es una promesa… por el meñique- alegre y recordando en su infancia de la promesas del meñique.

-Por el meñique-

Luego de aquello y más situaciones vergonzosas para Izuku. Himiko Toga lo vio irse de la nada. Pero un alegre recuerdo sostenía en sus manos y nunca lo perdería. Aquel objeto le recordaría aquel chico que volvería a ver dentro de un año.

-_-_-_-_-aeiou-_-_-_-_-

-Y esa sería todo. De como conocí a su Hijo- con aun miedo Toga, pero alegre de recordar aquello

-si mi hijo no le importo tu pasado menos a mi Toga-chan- con una voz y sonrisa maternal mientras la abrazaba.

-Gracias…- Dijo aliviada y con lágrimas en los Ojos pero de felicidad por liberarse de unos de sus miedos.

-que tal sí preparamos unos bocadillos antes de comience el Festival Deportivo para echarle muchos ánimos a Mi Hijo- Con alegría.

-¡Vamos, no quiero perderme ni un segundo de lo que haga Izuku-Kun!- con mucho entusiasmo mientras se limpiaba de forma rápida las lágrimas e iban ambas a la cocina.

 _ ******Fin Capítulo especial******_

 ** _¡PLUS ULTRA!_**


	13. Final del Festival Deportivo y Suceso

_**Final del Festival Deportivo y Suceso Inesperado**_

-¡Finalmente es la última batalla del Festival Deportivo de la U.A.! ¡El mejor de los primeros años se decidirá en este encuentro! ¡Entramos al encuentro! ¡Del curso de Héroes. Izuku Midoriya! Contra… ¡Del curso de Héroes. Katsuki Bakugō! Ahora… ¡Comiencen!-

-A.S.: impacto muros simple- sin dar tiempo Izuku lanzó su técnica. A los constados de Bakugō dos muros de Roca se alzaron para después unirse, aplastando a Bakugō, pero al instante Los muros eran destrozados por una explosión.

-Maldito Deku. Cuanto más fuerte es el Kosei… ¡Más Impreciso son los ataques!- dijo enojado Bakugō al salir sin problema del ataque de Izuku para después lanzarse impulsado por sus explosiones para llegar donde Izuku y atacarlo.

-es verdad. Pero… eso no es mi caso- con seriedad Izuku al moverse al último momento de ser golpeado por Bakugō -Pero en tu caso. Tus explosiones son predecibles como tú forma de atacar- al terminar de hablar conectó un golpe seco al estómago de Bakugō sacando el aire de el-

-No… me… Subestimes… ¡Idiota DEKU!- apenas hablo y recuperando el alimento lo más rápido -¡Muere!- Gritó furioso, al instante disparar con la manos juntas frente a Izuku una gran explosión.

-Lento y débil- Dijo en un susurro que fue escuchado por Bakugō -A.S.: Big Bang- antes de ser impactado por la explosión de Bakugō. Izuku creo una explosión más fuerte de la Nada. Algo que sorprendía a Bakugō y fue mandado al otro extremo con algunos rasguños.

-¡¿Cómo?! ¡Maldito Deku! ¡No se como te volviste fuerte en el tiempo que desapareciste! ¡O por qué me ocultarse que tenías ese Quirk! Pero… no perderé,.. llegaré a la cima para ser el número UNO y mi primer paso es vencerle Deku- Furioso al principio, pero comenzó a calmarse a cada rato.

-Sabes Kaachan. Cuando regrese, tenía la ilusión que mi amigo de la infancia hubiera cambiado su despreciable actitud. Que el tiempo lo hubiera hecho madurar y reflexionar sobre su comportamiento con los demás- con seriedad en su voz mientras miraba a los ojos a Katsuki.

-¡Silencio maldito! ¡Estamos aquí para luchar y no charlar, maldito Deku!-

-Al principio noté algunos mínimo cambios de madurez, hasta llegue a pensar que en dos o tres semanas entraras en razón, pero hoy en el Festival me equivoqué- siguió sin importarle lo que dijo hace poco Katsuki -Tu deseo de ser el número UNO y vencer a quien sea sin importarte su estado emocional. Sólo pensando en Tú y nadie más- esta vez su voz era más gruesa mientras que apretaba los puños.

-¡Se eso se trata este Festival Deku! ¡Ser el ganador y demostrar a todos que eres el mejor! ¡no estamos aquí para hacer amigos, estamos para convertirnos en Héroe, ser mejor y fuerte para luchar contra los Villanos!- con enojo, pero se controlaba Bakugō.

-¡Si ese es tu pensamiento de ser un Héroe. Preferiría renunciar a hacerlo, a decir verdad en la actualidad la mayoría sólo buscan fama y fortuna. Buscando casos importantes para llamar la atención y subir para estar en ese estúpido "Top DÍEZ" dejando de un lado los casos simples para ellos- más calmado -Pero nos estamos desviando.. -otra vez apretando sus puños – el asustó es que… Hoy Hiciste algo imperdonable para mi, algo que mi Otosan-Sensei me inculcó a nunca permitir…. Y eso es… ver a una Dama ser dañada o lastimada tanto Física como emocionalmente. Tal vez al comienzo cuando luchaste con Uraraka-Chan estabas en lo correcto, demostrando que no tenías que confiarte por que sea una chica o pareciera frágil. Pero ese último ataque tuyo… fue innecesario. Ella no podía continuar, estaba en las últimas, sólo un leve golpe a la nuca y quedaba Inconsciente, sólo decidiste seguir a tu enojo. Pero esto se acabó, voy a enseñarte buenos modales a la fuerza pura y descomunal-

-¡Maldito Deku. No es momento para tus idioteces!- Furioso por esas palabras y lanzarse al ataque Bakugō. 'arg' Pero a medio camino recibió un certero golpe entre sus ojos que no pudo ver llegar.

-Kaachan desde ahora no usaré nada de Quirk…- con seriedad para después tirar una patada a la nuca de Bakugō logrando tenerlo al suelo -…Sólo con mi fuerza terminaré este estúpido encuentro…- se movió sin problema a la izquierda eludiendo una explosión de Bakugō -…y te mostraré mi estilo de pelea, creado por mi mismo al juntar muchos estilos que mi Otosan-Sensei me enseñó- 'muere' escucho decir, se movió a una velocidad media para él y aparecer detrás de Bakugō -El Estilo Ridoru- en susurro que sólo escucho Bakugō y dar un Golpe certero, crítico a la región del Riñón Derecho.

-¡Esto es increíble! ¡El estudiante Midoriya se mueve rápido y golpear a Bakugō sin piedad! ¡¿Será verdad qué no está usando su Quirk para moverse a esas velocidades?!- Gritó Present Mic al igual que la mayoría del público que miraba ese encuentro con mucha emoción.

-No sabría decirte, pero esos golpes, no son simples. El sabe perfectamente donde golpear a Bakugō- más que serio Aizawa.

-Izuku-sama realmente está furioso por lo que te hicieron Uraraka-san- con mucho respeto y miedo Mineta.

-¿Creen que después nos toque a los que combatimos… con mujeres?- muy nervioso y temblando al sólo imaginar su futura paliza Kaminari -aunque a mi me venció ella.

-No lo creo, el mismo lo acaba de decir. El aprobó que Bakugō no subestimará a Uraraka-Chan, él esta furioso por que este utilizó un ataque peligroso a una Uraraka-Chan que estaba en las últimas- con calma Momo al ver como Izuku golpea a Bakugō sin piedad entre sus ojos -¿Me pregunto…. Si? Izuku-Kun podría darle un escarmiento a Tokoyami por lastimarme de forma emocional- pregunto con una forma Inocente mientras Tokoyami tembló al escuchar aquello -jajaja Relájate Tokoyami es una Broma. Tranquilo- río divertida por la reacción de éste.

-Momo-Chan eres mala- con calma Asui -pero fue divertido-

-No sabes cuánta envidia te tengo Uraraka-Chan…- hablo de pronto Tōru y escuchar '¡¿eh?!' -Izuku-Kun esta haciendo todo esto por ti… no sabes cuánta envidia te tengo Uraraka-Chan- con emoción en su voz y con algo de celos. No sólo de ella también de las demás.

-Eso debió doler- Dijo Poni de pronto al ver como Izuku conectó una patada directo al rostro.

-Kaachan es mejor que te retires. No tienes ninguna oportunidad contra mi estilo de pelea- con calma sin ningún signo de cansancio

-¡Maldito…Deku! ¡No… me… subestimes!- apenas hablando Bakugō -¡Tus golpe no… me causaron ningún daño!- mientras se limpiaba la sangre de su boca. Si estado era casi deplorable, tenía algunos moretones, suciedad en sus cuerpo, partido una ceja, escurría poca sangre en sien, nariz, boca y cabeza.

-Kaachan no te mientas a ti mismo, se que tienes más daño interno. Y eso que me contuve luego de mi tercer golpe- con seriedad y teniendo un poco de enojo a él mismo por otro motivos.

-'Mátalo… decapitado'- con una voz gruesa hablo Dark Izuku desde el subconsciente.

-(¡Silencio…!)- Gritó furioso Izuku

-'eres patético… si estuviera en tu lugar el bastardo ya estuviera más que muerto'-

-(Tu mismo lo dijiste "Si estuviera". Pero nunca lo permitiré..- cortado sus palabras.

-'jajajaja nunca digas nunca jajajja… además se que quieres hacerlo. El desgraciado lastimó a una de nuestras mujeres'- con un tono divertido como lujurioso.

-(Deja de volver a decir estupideces)-

-'¿estupidez? Ambos sabemos que es verdad, Todas Ellas están comenzando a sentir algo por nosotros. Y te consta por la habilidad de sentir la emociones'-

-(te estas equivocando. Lo que ellas sienten es amistad o cariño de hermano nada m…)- nuevamente fue Interrumpido.

-'jajajajaja no te mientas a ti mismo jajajaja ellas tienen los mismo sentimiento que nuestra rubia maniática favorita e Igual que la Loli amante de las manzanas-

-(¿Terminaste?...)-

-'No. Vamos destroza al infeliz, saca sus vísceras, descuartízalo lenta y dolorosamente. Luego ve por ellas para hacerlas sentir todas sus fantasías. Nadie podrá hacernos frente si se atreven a sólo ir en nuestra contra. Déjate llevar por lo que más deseamos…'-

-('Ya me hartaste con tus palabras, no se como obtuviera más libertad pero eso pronto acabará. Sobre todo, no se a que quieres llegar con todo eso… si estas planeando algo… no resultará')- serio en sus palabras, pero algo de decía que estaba equivocado.

-'jeje ¿Estas seguro?...'- río de forma segura y divertida que preocupó a Izuku. Hasta que este abrió grande sus ojos al saber sus intenciones.

-_-_-_-_-Momento atrás-_-_-_-_-

-¡Que esta pasando! ¡Izuku Midoriya quedó paralizado! ¿oh es una estrategia de él?- Present Mic

-Parece que algo llamó la atención de Midoriya a tal punto de olvidar por completo a Bakugō- serio Aizawa

-Hijo…- con preocupación Inko al ver a su hijo con esa expresión.

-¡Vamos Izuku-kun no es hora de estar posando!- con enojo a ver que este no hacia nada.

Los del público y estudiantes no sabían con exactitud porque el tan inesperado comportamiento de Izuku. Su expresión sería mirando atrás de Bakugō en específico a una salía del estadio, como si estuviera esperando la llegada de alguien o algo, ese era el pensamiento de muchos hasta incluso Bakugō que no daba crédito a tan repentino cambio.

-(No será que…. Dark Izuku es seguro)- pensó con mucha seriedad All Migth al tener un fuerte presentimiento de lo que realmente le ocurría a Izuku.

-¡Maldito Deku! ¡No me ignores!- enojado Bakugō al creer que esa actitud de Izuku sería de superior. Como diciendo que no vale la pena.

-¡Desgraciado no me subestimes! ¡Habla Bastardo… Di algo!- Gritó pero no obtenía respuesta o algún gesto -(Si no decides responder esto lo ara)- pensó con poca calma mientras se levantó con mucha dificultad por los daños internos que tenía.

-¡Deja de Joder! ¿No soy lo suficientemente fuerte como para que me este ignorando ahora mismo?... Bastardo…. ¡Te mostraré lo que te ganas por pasarte de listo!- Más calmado pero aun con ira en sus palabras mientras al fin se colocaba de pie -¡Indiscutiblemente quiero ser el primer lugar! ¡No podré conseguir eso incluso si te ganó sin que uses tu Quirk y sólo uses ese estilo ridículo "Ridoru"!- continuo pero sin obtener repuestas. Pero lo dicho anteriormente dejo asombrado a todo el público – No tiene sentido si no puedo subir más alto si no reaccionas! ¡Si no tienes la intención de seguir, no te quedes frente a mí de esa forma! ¡¿Por qué estas ahora aquí parado, Maldito Deku?!- Gritó furioso mientras preparaba su ataque más letal y poderoso. Pero Izuku aun seguía sin decir nada o moverse- ¡Howitzer…! ¡Impact!- sacando fuerza de donde pudo Bakugō cargo su ataque más fuerte e impactando de lleno al aun Inmóvil Izuku. Pero en el último momento Bakugō llegó a ver a Izuku Abrir sus ojos de sorpresa absoluta.

Una Increíble y poderosa explosión se vio en la Perímetro de la plataforma que causó un leve temblor en el circuito del Festival Deportivo. Ese suceso generó muchas emociones diferentes pero en lo general eran; Entusiasmo, alegría y asombro. Por otra parte; preocupación y miedo. Estas últimas emociones eran provocados por un pequeño selecto de personas que conformaban; clase 1-A , Profesores, Héroes entre el público, Madre y amiga en una casa.

-¡Una Increíble explosión como un gran cañón! ¡Es increíble! Pero Abra Izuku reaccionado a tiempo… y el Ganador es…- Present Mic.

La Cortina de Humo que generó la explosión y tapaba de nuevo el resultado. Esta vez desapareció de un instante por una fuerte ráfaga de aire comprimido que salió del borde de la plataforma, mostrando al causante de ella a Izuku Midoriya. Pero su aspecto dejo a las que uno preocupado por no decir Horrorizado.

-El..el Joven Midoriya… ésta…- Apenas logró decir Present Mic.

-¡llévenlo a la enfermería… de inmediato!- Gritó Aizawa por el estado alarmante de Izuku.

-¡La Camilla! Rápid…- Dijo con miedo Midnight al Estado de Izuku pero callo al oír aquello.

-No traerán, Ni me llevarán a ningún lado- hablo con una voz fría carente de emoción, su voz era más gruesa y oscura -Estos Insignificantes raspones no son nada… este encuentro aun no acaba- Mientras una energía Verde, Blanco y Negro comenzó a rodearlo a su vez sanar de forma inhumana eso "Raspones" todo mientras sus ojos cambiaban de color negro y pupila roja.

El público en general no creía ni entendían nada. Izuku mismo llamó a su condición actual "Raspones". Algo inaudito, esos supuestos raspones eran quemaduras de segundo, tercer y cuarto grado por todo su frente y poco por atrás. Su ropa actualmente sólo era ahora un remedo de Short y casi intacta máscara. Su cabello casi desaparecido, salpullidos de las quemaduras y una pierna con un brazo claramente fracturado o Dislocado. Pero lo siguiente dejo a mas que uno sin palabras, aquella energía envolvió en un santiamén el cuerpo de Izuku y en un instante desaparecer para mostar a un Recuperado sin ningún rastro de aquellas horrendas heridas. Algo de sorprendió y maravillo a muchos pero varios percibieron algo mal.

-Insignificante escoria debería de agradecerte por el corto período que me diste al provocar esa Patética explosión- con una voz fría y oscura con un todo de burla dirigida a Bakugō -Pero como el Tiempo es Agonía por parte tuya no lo haré- sonrió por debajo de la máscara qué claramente se apreciaban unos colmillos.

-¡Qué… que carajo estas diciendo Deku!- Hablo apenas Bakugō por un miedo surgido al ver aquellos ojos.

-¡Nunca te dirijas a mi por ese estúpido e indigna palabra- a una segadora velocidad llegó justo frente de Bakugō para conectar un poderoso puño en la boca del estómago -Para ti y el asqueroso mundo soy DARK IZUKU, la reencarnación del Infierno- sin perder tiempo Mando un rodillazo justo a al quinto disco de la columna vertebral de Bakugō rompiéndolo como son nada y escuchar un agudo grito de Dolor apenas liberado por la falta de aire.

El Público Civil estalló de emoción de ver nuevamente algo sorprendente alentando a los combatiente a seguir, sin saber nada de la verdadera situación.

-No te desmalles o mueras aun, que esto no acaba todavía- Dijo de pronto Dark a un lado del inmóvil y herido Bakugō que no podía hablar. Pero de pronto sintió como su heridas graves y energías comenzaron a volver y sanar -Si te curo aun podrás darme más diversión-

-¡Deja de Joderme! ¡Maldito Deku… te venceré para ser el mejor héroe ¡- Gritó enojado pero aun con miedo, algo que nunca demostraría por su orgullo.

-jajajaja que buen chiste- río con sarcasmo -¡¿Héroe?! Los Héroes no existen… a los que tu y toda estas asquerosas cosas "Personas" llaman héroes son sólo unos despreciables que nada más buscan la gama y el dinero. Luego de conseguir aquello sólo se preocupan de mantenerse en su lugar ignorando a los demás. Déjame decirte… de que sirve un Héroe si no hay nadie que se atreva a resolver los casos menores -Con un tono sarcástico y burla en todo rato -Pero basta de palabras Irrelevantes, hoy pagarás por todo el daño que me hiciste de Niño…- serio mientras de la nada en todo el estadio se sintió el aumento de calor, el oxígeno era un poco más denso, la Gravedad comenzó a ser más pesado y un sonido extraño comenzó a sonar De forma lenta. Algo que sin duda aterro a todos, sobre todo aquel sonido.

N/A: este es el sonido… /-HkXHrBIIrg si desean saber si aun se acuerdan.

-(¡Esto es lo mismo que aquella vez!)- Eran los pensamiento de varios que estuvieron presente en U.S.J. y comenzaron a sentir terror.

-¡Salúdame de mi parte a 'ÉL'…- con una risa macabra Dark Izuku comenzó a juntar ambas manos una arriba de la otra con las palmas unidas, los dedos meniques y pulgar unidos por las yemas de estos, dentro de la mano -...seas bienvenido a éste infierno…- dijo con una voz gruesa y con los ojos cerrados. -...No puedes matar si ya estás MUERTO- de pronto un pentagrama con un lobo de tres cabezas en el centro aparece junto debajo de Bakugō -Arte Senninka Prohib…- antes de acabar sus palabras Dark Izuku un insoportable dolor de cabeza ocasionó perder la concentración, mientras que todo el ambiente desaparecía de golpe.

-aaarrrggg maldito…- logró decir con dolor mientras se agarraba la cabeza.

-(¡Esto jamás te perdonaré, juro que cuando llegue el momento te eliminaré de una vez por todas!)- Gritó furioso Izuku.

-Nos… veremos… para… la… próxima… Desgraciado Bakugō…- logró decir apenas en un susurro Dark que fue perfectamente escuchado solamente por Bakugō.

El público estaba totalmente desconcertado, aquel suceso dejó a más que uno con un escalofrío y miedo que lentamente estaba desapareciendo. Pero lo siguiente no daban crédito. Luego que Izuku se comportará de esa forma y agarrar su cabeza. Callo de golpe al suelo y no había signo de levantarse. Dando a entender una cosa.

-¡Midoriya ya no puede continuar! ¡Lo que significa, que Bakugō gana!- anunció Midnight. Ocasionando un grito de celebración del público bipolar. Pero también ver una cara de sorpresa de Bakugō para cambiar a uno de ira, pero antes que este cometiera algo estúpido Midnight activo su Kosei para dormir a Bakugō.

-¡Y ahora, Todos los eventos han sido completados! ¡El Ganador de este año para los primeros años de la A.U. es…! ¡De la clase "A". Katsuki Bakugō!- Gritó con emoción Present Mic alentando más al público. Aunque por dentro tenía muchas preguntas con referente a Izuku Midoriya.

-_-_-_-_-Momento después-_-_-_-_-

-¡Todo los eventos de primer año deportivo de la A.U. han terminado! ¡Y ahora, Vamos a comenzar la ceremonia de entrega de premios!- Dijo Midnight mientras el público ovacionaba a todo pulmón mientras eran elevados por una plataforma a los premiados.

N/A: no describiré la premiación por que es igual. Con la diferencia del segundo lugar.

Luego del Festival Deportivo terminó con mucho a favor para los estudiantes que participaron y llegaron hasta el final. Transcurrió unas cuanta horas más y dentro del salón 1-A.

-Buen trabajo. Así que no habrá clases mañana no al día siguiente. Estoy seguro que los héroes Pro que los vieron querrán reclutarlos. Pero consolidaremos todo y lo anunciaremos cuando regresen. Así que descansen bien y esperen eso- Hablo con mucha calma Aizawa y escuchar de todos "Si". También dando fin a la clase del día.

Una vez terminado muchos comenzaron a salir en grupo o sólo. En el caso de Izuku salió con calma mientras cargaba en su espalda el Gunbai, no tenía fuerza ni ganas para guardarla. Sus pensamientos eran un lío desde que logró despertar luego de su encuentro con Bakugō.

Sus compañeros no sabían si hablarlo, en ese precisó instante. Las Chicas a cambio ya comenzaban a planear como acercarse todas y pasar un tiempo de calidad con los 2 días de vacaciones de les dieron.

-¿Dónde se metió Izuku-Kun?-

-Pero si hace poco estaba por acá-

-¿Creen que volvió al curso?-

-Recuerda que, de hay venimos-

-¿Lo habremos pasado o se fue por otro camino?-

-¡¿Y si mejor nos apresuramos a llegar a las entrada?! Tal vez hay lo encontramos.

-¡Hay estas!-

Esas eran las palabras de las chicas del Curso 1-A en uno de los pasillos de A.U. hasta que una de ellas logró verlo a la salida del complejo. Estaban a punto de salir corriendo para alcanzarlo, pero lo que vieron le causaron asombro total a todas que quedaron paralizadas.

-Al Fin nos conocemos… Joven Midoriya- con un tono infantil dijo un sujeto a la afuera de la entrada de A.U. mientras observaba a Izuku.

-Así que tú eres el afamado RIDORU con quien tan irrelevantemente me confunden…- con una seriedad y sin apartar la vista del individuo.

-Calma Midoriya, no busco Conflicto… sólo una agradable charla en privado entre los dos- esta vez cambiando su tono infantil a de adulto serio.

-Sabes… tal vez en otra ocasión habríamos tenido una "Plática interesante" pero no estoy de humor ni con ganas de esto- serio.

-Por tu Tono esa "Plática Interesante" es más un combate que otra cosa… que lástima y yo que te tenía una oferta-

-Ya tengo suficiente con que me confunda contigo, sobre tu "Oferta" no estoy interesando en nada que venga de voz- serio mientras sentía algo venir.

-Lastima… y parece que no podremos hablar más que ya viene mis seguidores fanáticos- de vuelta con su voz infantil y apreciar justo detrás de Izuku un gran número de Héroes Profesionales tanto de la escuela como de las agencias que aun hacían rondas.

-Que deseas aquí Ridoru- Hablo serio El director Nezu con su voz tranquila aunque por dentro este más que serio y preparado.

-Pero si es el Afamado Director Nezu… con sus Guardas espaldas y uno que otro Fanático míos- alegre y levemente saltado de alegría -Y por lo que estoy aquí no les incumbe… pero tal vez esto sí le interese…- dejando aquel tono infantil para decir lo último con una seriedad – a partir de ahora hasta los siguientes Siete días o más en adelante, La Liga de Villanos soltarán a sus Mascotas o como lo llaman Noumu y traerán con ellos a su Líder- decir lo último como sin nada y ver como más Héroes Profesionales aparecían como también escuchar sirenas a lo lejos.

Tal información sorprendió y preocupo a los Héroes o algunos estudiantes que por curiosidad observaron y escucharon aquello.

-¡¿Cómo sabe eso… sobre es verdad?!- un preocupado All Migth sin dejar su sonrisa.

-de como lo sé… sólo les diré que un Lindo Pajarito me informó… y si es verdad eso depende de ustedes en creer sobre la veracidad de mis palabras- con su tono infantil y fingiendo ser ofendido -Pero bueno… creo que me iré como siempre, antes que esto se convierta en un Pandemónium- sin decir más Ridoru desapareció en una cortina de Humo.

-¡Hay que rastrillar la zona… no debe de estar muy lejos!- Gritó un Héroe al azar con la intención de capturar a Ridoru luego de superar su asombro.

Un silencio de género entre los Héroes de A.U. y algunos estudiantes luego que los otros héroes decidieran buscar a Ridoru. All Migth con algunos otros Héroes no apartaba la visita de Izuku por cualquier reacción de el.

-que fastidió- Dijo de pronto Izuku con algo de cansancio mientras reanudará su ida a casa.

-Midoriya. Necesitamos saber que fue lo que le dijo Ridoru- con seriedad Aizawa.

-porqué a mí… Aizawa-sensei estoy cansado y con hambre. ¿Lo podremos dejar para otro día?- con una expresión aburrida Izuku como si hace poco no hubiera ocurrido.

-Lamentablemente no joven Midoriya. Por favor puede acompañarnos- un poco más relajado el director Nezu.

-Bueno… mientras masa rápido acabe esto más pronto regresó a mi casa-

Los estudiante que aun quedaban en A.U. y lograron ver aquel suceso, estaban sorprendidos y a su vez preocupados por lo que le fuera a pasar con el Peliverde. Sobre todo algunas chicas.

-_-_-_-_-aeiou-_-_-_-_ -

-Haber si entendí. Nos quieres decir que Ridoru sólo te busco para tener una platica en privado y proponerte una oferta- habló un Héroe al azar que después de escuchar a Midoriya, no podía creer aquello.

-Así de simple, no dijo algo más o ¿Para que te quería hablar en privado?-

-Sólo eso… fue corto nuestro encuentro. Por que ustedes llegaron y lo restó es historia- con aburrimiento.

-No sentiste su presencia cuando estabas caminando a la salida- habló All Migth en su forma verdadera.

-No. Y en ningún momento sentí alguna presencia o que liberará algo de el, como fuera un espejismo- con absoluta seriedad Izuku.

Dentro del salón sólo se encontraban Héroes y personas de absoluta confianza a los cuales se les informó todo de Izuku, pero no sobre su Quirk otorgado o alguna otra cosas como Dark Izuku. Esa explicación duro como Una hora donde al principio se solicitó silencio hasta que acabe su relato para luego responder las preguntas y al final pasar con lo ocurrido en la entrada.

-Así que no tiene nada de el… parece que Ridoru es más precavido y que sabe de su condición de sensor- con seriedad Aizawa dando a entender un punto claro.

-Ya resultó en asunto de Midoriya. Pasemos a la información que Ridoru nos dijo sobre que la Liga de Villanos planea un ataque más grande que en U.S.J.- esta vez dijo un agente de Policía -Puede retirarse Joven Midoriya, de aquí en adelante es asunto de los profesionales- con un tono mmas calmado y respetuoso.

-Ya era Hora…- con leve alivio y caminando a la salida.

-Espere Joven Midoriya. Creo que seria más prudente que se quedé o que alguien más lo acompañe- hablo un Héroe al azar -Si va a ir sólo es lo seguro que Ridoru traté conversar con él. Además nos gustaría que nos apoye con lo que vamos a tratar-

-se a lo que quiere llegar Héroe-San. Pero en estos precisó momento estoy agotado y apenas despierto…- Bostezo Izuku dando a entender su punto.

-No te preocupé Joven Midoriya, sabemos que el Festival Deportivo le cansó al extremo, para evitar incidentes con Ridoru una patrulla lo llevará hacia su casa- Dijo en agente con amabilidad.

-Y puede tomarse un día más de descanso que se los dio a todos, por las molestias- esta vez fue El Directo Nezu.

-Descuide con un día estoy recuperado y si requieren ayuda con gusto los ayudaré- y sin otra cosa más Izuku se retiró del lugar para ser llevado como dijeron en patrulla a su hogar.

-(qué alivio… al fin podré descansar)- pensó Izuku a fuera de su casa y a unos centímetros de abrir la puerta.

-Hola Izuku-Kun…- una voz entre molesta/Alegría/Lujuriosa de escucho detrás de Izuku que estaba por abrir la puerta.

-Buenas noches Himiko-Chan- correspondió Izuku el saludo al voltearse, pero al hacerlo sintió como su vida e integridad corría peligro eminente al ver esa expresión en su amiga.

-Sabes una cosa Izuku-Kun…- con una calma mortal mientras sonreía con una cuchilla que movía con maestría Himiko -Se que sabes de mis sentimientos por ti. Y de como me pongo cuando te veo con otras muy pegados- aumentó su sonrisa y su voz sonaba endemoniadamente dulce -Pero… hoy me Di cuenta que tal vez Tú no desees estar con una chica como Yo…- cambiando drásticamente el ambiente –

-Espera Himiko-Chan…- trató de hablar Izuku al ver como Himiko tenía lágrimas en sus ojos apuntó de salir.

-Por favor déjame hablar- solicitó Himiko -Quizás sea verdad y solo sea una piedra en tu camino, Un obstáculo que frena todo lo que has conseguido. Pero déjame ir contigo, ya inclinarte esa balanza Abarrotando el lado oscuro que busca venganza- comenzando a soltar lágrimas y recordando perfectamente como Dark Izuku tomó posesión de el en el torneo -Esta Locura que nació en mi corazón tan blando y triste, Hoy una Obsesión transformada en pasión por todo lo que hiciste. Ya sabes lo que siento, deja que te lo confiese, Mataría a quien quisieras solo si me lo pidiese- llorando, a la vez soltando la cuchilla para abrazarse ella misma.

-Himiko-Chan…-Hablo para después de un parpadeo abrazar a Toga que al principio ella trató de alejarlo pero Izuku apretaba más sin dañarla -No quisiera mentirte… hay algo en mi interior que esta floreciendo y crece más al verte… pero también lo mismo pasa cuando estoy con otras pero en menor intensidad. Tú y ellas me liberan de toda preocupación, alcanzó una paz que jamás llegó a pasar por mi cuenta, crecer un miedo al sólo imaginar que les puedan hacer algún daño- son sinceridad y a la vez con una mano bajar su máscara -Vas a ser quien haga que me pueda controlar. De esta dura personalidad que provoca maldad- refiriéndose a su otro Yo -Me enseñaste la tristeza con lo cruel de este mundo y su belleza ya que mi corazón es tuyo Por que le diste con tus cuchillas en su Diana- Dijo con una sonrisa en sus labios, sus dientes con forma canino y sus colmillos casi sobresalido. Para al final de sus palabras pisar sus labios justo en la frente de una Roja Himiko.

Ambos de quedaron en ese bello momento junto sin ninguna interrupción, siendo grabado a fuego vivo en Himiko Toga. Dentro de la casa en la puerta Inko Midoriya escucho toda la conversación desde el inicio, tenía una increíble felicidad de Madre al escuchar las palabras de Himiko e Izuku. Aunque le molestó al oír a su hijo decir que sentía lo mismos por otras más, pero ella no sabía como responderle a Izuku si le preguntaba alguna solución. Pero siendo su madre estaba dispuesta apoyarlo en su decisión. Siempre y cuando no salga lastimado nadie.

 _ *******Continuará*******_

 _N/A Siento mucho por lo corto que sea este capítulo pero no tenía casi nada de tiempo o inspiración. Y también les agradecería su opinión del capítulo y como va la historia._

Broly Uzumaki: Gracias por notar varias cosas. Como ya te darás cuenta lo cambie de lugar este Fics. Sobre las rimas ni yo me doy cuenta que hay. Y sobre el Harem dime tu si es o no sobre este capítulo.

Ryu: si lees este capítulo sabrás si será un harem o no. Sobre si habrá acción caliente. Te diré la verdad, ya eh escrito más de una vez escenas Lemon pero para otros. Pero no quisiera colocar eso y mejor les dejo para su imaginación.

Guest: Gracias por tu ánimo y creo que con este capítulo te darás la idea si es o no un Harem que disfruté el capítulo.

 _N/A esta Historia de Ridoru Deku también lo encuentran en Wattpad. Hay encontrarán dibujo que are si tengo tiempo y ganar los cuales mostrarán el aspecto de Izuku en este Fics. Si lo decían pueden ir a verlo. Hasta la próxima y de nuevo siento lo corto del capítulo._

 ** _¡PLUS ULTRA!_**


	14. Día Random

**_DÍA RANDOM_**

-Otosan… me puede contar más de su vida- dije un alegre Izuku de apenas seis años de edad a la Hot del almuerzo.

-Si ya te conté toda mi vidas…- un tranquilo Naruto al pasar un plato de comida a Izuku dentro de la cabaña.

-¡Entonces cuénteme otra vez algunas de sus anécdotas!- grito de felicidad.

-mmmm… veamos… tal vez… o que tal… o puede ser…- con paciencia mientras tenías una expresión entre pensativa/divertida -La verdad no se cual contarte. Que tal si tu eliges- con una sonrisa.

-¡Que tal su primera prueba! ¡Oh, su primera Misión! ¡También los entrenamientos que tuvo con sus senseis! ¡Que tal, donde salvó su aldea!- entusiasmado -¡Los momentos memorables de su vida!- seguía con mucha alegría y a la vez comenzando a comer.

-Será los momentos Memorables- Dijo con una pequeña sonrisa -Pero antes acaba primero tu comida-

-¡Si!... ¡listo!- Dijo más que feliz para que en un parpadeo terminar su comida.

-Jeje nueva marca.. 0.5 segundos- sonrió por aquello -bueno pero ahora tendrás que esperar que yo terminé mi comida- con calma mientras observó la reacción de Izuku.

-Pero si su plato ya no tiene comida… ¡usted ya se lo comió!- Dijo con asombro nuevamente.

-jeje… creo que es momento de contarte esta parte de mi vida- con tranquilidad y emocionado a Izuku -Como sabrás, desde que un niño entra a la Academia Ninja son orientado en muchos campos para que puedan ir aprendiendo que será su vida una vez que se gradué- un poco serio -forman equipo de Tres con un Superior para que hagan misiones con los cuales puedan adaptarse. Al principio son fáciles sus misiones de rang en rara ocasión. Donde ponen a prueba todos sus sentido- esta vez más serio algo que Izuku noto para poner más atención -en el mundo ninja ninguna misión en fácil o que te garantice vivir un día más. Incluso una misión de rango D puede ser considerado un por falta de información o suceso inesperados- haciendo una pausa -Recuerda que te conté mi primera Misión de rango C-

-Si. Donde tenían que proteger a un constructor de puentes- hablo Izuku ya sabiendo esa historia.

-Donde al principio era una C y subió a B casi a una A por el peligro que presentaba. Desde esa misión hablo mis ojos y fije mi objetivo-

-"Jamás retroceder a mi palabra, ese es mi camino Ninja"- Dijo con alegría Izuku al recordar aquella frase de su sensei.

-Si pero también esta esto que me dijo mi sensei... "En el mundo Ninjas aquellos que rompen las reglas son Escoria…"- siguió Naruto pero fue Interrumpido.

-"Prro aquellos que abandonan a sus amigos son peor que escoria"- esta vez serio Izuku al saber con exactitud esas palabras.

-"El lugar donde se acuerden de ti, es al que debes regresar y llamar HOGAR"- Dijo de pronto Naruto con una sonrisa -Respóndeme a esto Izuku… "Si alguien te hace daño aprendes a odiar, cuando haces daño a los demás haces que te Odien. Pero hace falta conocer el dolor para entender ser buenos con los demás…"- terminó de hablar y ver a Izuku. Pero este sólo estaba callado sin decir nada con una expresión confusa o preocupante.

-calma Izuku, no es necesario que me lo digas en este momento. Sólo responde cuando tengas una respuesta segura- sonrió mientras con una mano revolvía el cabello de Izuku -Ahora que te dije aquellas palabras puedo contarte esto…-

-_-_-_-_-aeiou-_-_-_-_-

Han pasado los dos días de descanso que se les dio a todos en la Academia A.U. y varios estaban de ida al lugar. Pero para Izuku aquellos Días fue algo raro en su punto de vista.

Cuando llegó a su casa escucho la declaración de Toga algo que nunca se lo espero. Pero puedo resolver al igual que la pequeña plática con su madre al entrar.

El primer día de descanso recibió la visita de All Migth donde hablaron al principio de cosas triviales para después pasar sobre One For All.

-_-_-_-_-Mini Flash Back-_-_-_-_-

-Como tú condición física es más que aceptable para poder pasarte el One For All, así que sólo nos queda esto- Dijo de pronto All Migth a Izuku que observaba como saco un pelo de su cabeza -Ten cine esto y tendrás mi poder cultivado-

-Que tan peculiar forma de pasar un Kosei a otro… pero por ahora no puedo All Migth- un poco serio Izuku desconcertando a All Migth.

-¿Por qué? Si sólo ayer dijiste q…- un poco preocupado pero siendo interrumpido

-Se lo que dije All Migth. Pero por ahora no puedo aceptar, si lo hago Dark Izuku tendría Igualmente ese poder y me sería más complicado lidiar con él-

-Ahora que lo dice. No se volvió a presentar Dark-

-No. Pero tiene más libertad que antes, si me quedo con un 10% de mi energía o quedó Inconsciente puede tomar lugar de mi por corto tiempo-

-cuando seria qué se vuelva a enfrentar a Dark-

-Aquí a Tres días tengo que volver al lugar donde mi Sensei creo para entrar a mi subconsciente de forma Espiritual-

-No queda mucho tiempo… Aun ha pensado como vencerlo-

-La verdad no puedo hacerlo, si lo hago Dark como esta dentro mío se entera de mi plan, es mejor hacerlo en plena batalla- serio más de lo usual.

-Un contrincante al que no puede idear un plan, sin duda una lucha difícil- de igual forma -Sólo nos queda esperar-

-Por ese motivo aun no puedo aceptar el One For All-

-Tiene lógica…. Cambiando de tema, ¿esta seguro de Rechazar toda las solicitudes que les manden las agencias Pro Héroes?-

-Si. Mis razones ya les explique, así que por favor le pido que haga ese favor por mi-

-No hay problema joven Midoriya- con una sonrisa. Continuó por un rato período más la plática hasta que All Migth se retiró.

-_-_-_-_-Fin Mini Flash Back-_-_-_-_-

Una vez que se retiró ese día transcurrió casi "Normal" donde Himiko Toga casi le quita su inocencia en toda el día. El Segundo Día tuvo visitas de algunas compañeras de clases; Uraraka, Momo, Ashido, Mei, Asui, Poni, Jirō y Tōru. Donde todas ellas al parecer decidieron juntarse para hablar con él y salir todos juntos.

Cuando eso sucedió Casi se desata el Pandemónium/Apocalipsis en la sala de su casa. Por una Linda Rubia de cabello Hime y sonrisa canina.

N/A: aquí Toga si es conocida entre los Villanos y Héroes por sus actos. Pero nadie sabe su identidad ya que ella siempre usa su traje cuando va a hacer aquello.

Pero gracias a la intervención de Inko la rubia controló cualquier acto aleatorio que tenía en su cabeza. Donde al final Izuku y las Chicas salieron juntos dejando a una Calmada y sonriente Toga en casa. ¿El porque tenía una expresión Tranquila y dulce? Sólo Izuku tenía aquella respuesta.

Toda las Mañana y parte de la noche Izuku estuvo con ellas. Hasta que decidido que era hora de retornar a su hogar no son antes acompañar a cada una a sus hogares y a su vez tener una idea de alquilar un cuarto cerca de A.U. para serle cerca el camino de regreso.

N/A: Haré un capítulo especial de ese día "Izuku y Chicas". Si alguien desea escribir una pequeña parte de su pareja que le gusta. Puede enviarme su escrito y será puesto en el capítulo. Por su puesto que serán colocado sus nombre del que escribió.

Terminado de llevar a cada una de ellas a sus casas, volver a la suya y comentar a su madre sobre su idea de Vivir cerca de la Academia "sólo". Para después descansar a su cuarto por la hora que era, pero antes de cerrar los ojos sintió como alguien estaba a su lado de la cama.

-Toga… buenas noches y disculpa por Lo de esta mañana- con sinceridad mientras abrazaba a Himiko.

-Sabes… si tenga la oportunidad de dormir contigo todas las noches, permito esas salidas…- con un tono casi molesto pero a su vez teniendo una expresión lujuriosa-

-Por favor… te pido que solo es dormir juntos y no otra cosa Himiko- Casi serio. Pero la expresión de Himiko no prometía nada -Himiko Toga si me haces algo en el transcurso de la noche mientras duermo…- Esta vez serio mientras sacaba su máscara -Te prometo que Nunca volverás a probar mi sangre-

-¡¿Qué?! ¡No es justo!- con casi enojo pero al escuchar su nombre completo y ver a Izuku retirar su máscara sabia que su palabra era más que serio -Esta bien… sólo dormiremos… (Pero para próxima no abra nada que me impida)-

Luego de esa tranquila noche y despertar de igual forma Izuku se alistó para volver a las Academia. En el trayecto escucho muchas cosas favorable de lo que fue El Festival Deportivo.

-_-_-_-_-aeiou-_-_-_-_-

-¡¿Eh?! ¿Acaso Izuku-Kun ninguna agencia estuvo interesado en el?- confundida Asui. Aunque su expresión no se notaba

-Eso se debe a que el Joven Midoriya Rechazó a todos ellos ya que tiene planeado ir para otro lado- Hablo tranquilo Aizawa luego de explicar lo que sería su clase de hoy y sobre otra cosas.

-Es verdad Izuku…-

-Si. A decir verdad preferiría estar apoyando en otro lado. Más específico con Recovery Girl.

-Es por tu Quirk de curación… ¿Verdad?- Dijo de pronto Uraraka. Y recibir un asentamiento de la cabeza.

-Yo pensé que tenían miedo de ti por la forma macabra de luchar que tienes- Dijo Mineta con algo de miedo al recordar ese día.

-Teniendo estos resultados en mente, independientemente de si alguien pregunto por ti. Todos ustedes a exención de Midoriya, estarán en prácticas con profesionales- siguió Aizawa -en la U.S.J. ya tuvieron experiencia en combate con villanos reales, pero aun así será una formación significativa para que los PRO puedan ver su trabajo de primera mano-

-¡Eso explica los nombres de héroes!-

-¡Las cosas de están poniendo mucho más divertidas!-

-Bueno, esos nombres de héroes siguen siendo temporales, pero si no lo toman en serio…- siguió pero fue Interrumpido Aizawa

-¡Lo pagarán más tarde!- entró como sin nada Midnight atrayendo las miradas de casi todos -Debido a que muchos nombres de héroes utilizados por los estudiantes son reconocidos por la sociedad, ¡y terminan convirtiéndose en nombres de héroes profesionales!- terminó su recorrido al estar junto de Aizawa.

-(¿Cómo así es?... aunque es muy lógico ¿Qué nombre será…)- pensó detenidamente Izuku pero de pronto un recuerdo le vino enzima.

-_-_-_-_-Flash Back-_-_-_-_-

-Otosan-Sensei a usted como le decían- Dijo un Izuku de apenas cuatro años.

-¡¿huh?! Por que el repentino interés Izuku-

-¡Es que cuando sea un Héroe me gustaría tener su alias!- emocionado por escuchar.

-Cuando era niño me decían… Demonio, moustro, parias, zorro y más cosas horribles- Dijo con serenidad Naruto -Pero sólo lo decían por miedo y sin saber nada- mirando a Izuku que tenía una cara preocupante -Cuando pasaron los años obtuve otro nombre… El chico de la Profecía, Ermitaño o Sannin, Relámpago naranja de Konoha, jinchūriki, Kyubi, Séptimo Hokage, El Héroe de Konoha, El Hokage Naranja de la Hoja, Nanadaime, Hiperactivo, Cabeza Hueca y El Numero uno en Sorprender a la Gente- decir aquello con alegría y una sonrisa.

-wow muchos nombres…- sorprendido al escuchar todos ellos.

-Izuku. La forma en la que quieras que te digan debe ser tuya y de nadie más, forma tu propio camino- con calma mientras revolvía los cabellos del Peliverde -Recuerda que te conté, en mi mundo hay personajes que grabaron sus nombres en la historia por sus actos, Tantos buenos como malos. Un Ejemplo el que causó la Cuarta Guerra… Uchiha Madara- con seriedad -El Con sus actos causó caos y destrucción donde sea, pero sin darse cuenta sus actos nos llegó a unir a todos para poder enfrentarnos a un solo enemigo-

-¡Uno Sólo Pudo enfrentarse contra muchos!-

-Si. Era un enemigo del cual teníamos tener cuidado y a mi parecer casi imposible de vencer- Con seriedad. Pero cambiando el ambiente de pronto -Izuku lo que quiero decir, Elige tu mismo el nombre con lo que quieres ser reconocido algo propio de voz, donde digan lo que eres y lo que puedes llegar hacer. Si tu deseo es llamarte de una forma sutil es tu decisión-

-_-_-_-_-Fin Flash Back-_-_-_-_-

-(Quien lo diría Otosan-Sensei. Al parecer siempre tienes razón)- pensó Izuku al recordar aquel día -(Muchos deciden sus nombres llevar… y otros deciden nombres llamativos o lindos para decir)- al ver como todos ellos pasaban y decían sus Alias.

-Haber sólo nos falta… Midoriya-kun. ¿estás listo?- pregunto Midnight.

-¿Midoriya?-

-¿Estas realmente seguro con eso?-

-Podrían ser confundidos y llamado así por siempre-

-Tal vez a muchos les parezca Irónico o Absurdo. Pero ese nombre me describe a la perfección- con seriedad -Hay esta mi Infancia como fui y soy ahora. También me describe mi forma de ser y mi estilo de Combate- esta vez con un poco de felicidad -Tal vez al comienzo me confundan o piensen otra cosa pero Yo are que soy distinto a él en muchos sentidos- esta vez dejando su expresión aburrida para estar alegre -Una vez me dijo esto mi Otosan-Sensei; 'Elige tu mismo el nombre con lo que quieres ser reconocido algo propio de voz, donde digan lo que eres y lo que puedes llegar hacer'…- con una mirada decidida y alegre -¡Este es mi Nombre de Héroe!- con determinación mientras en su plantilla estaba escrito "Ridoru Deku".

-_-_-_-_-aeiou-_-_-_-_-

-¿Donde estas…?-

-¡¿estas seguro de haberlo visto por aquí?!-

-¡Si! ¡Puedo jurar por mi vida que lo he visto aquí mismo hace unos segundo!-

-¡Si es verdad. No debe de estar muy lejos!-

-(Últimamente estos Héroes están mas atento a todo)- pensó alguien ocultó de dos héroes que lograron verlo -(Creo que es hora de dejar este juego y ponerme serio)- se dijo al ver como los Héroes salían del lugar para que este saliera igual y mostrando una máscara todo el rostro y cabello con el símbolo "?" en el centro.

-_-_-_-_-aeiou-_-_-_-_-

-Ahora que todo el mundo ha decidido sobre sus nombres de héroes, hablaremos sobre las prácticas- Dijo un calmado y despierto Aizawa luego de terminar todo aquello -En cuanto a donde los estarán, aquellos que tuvieron ofertas se les dará una lista de Pros, así que podrán elegir ustedes mismos. Aquellos que no tienen ofertas elegirán entre 40 agencias alrededor del país, que aceptarán a nuestros internos. Cada ellos trabajan de diferente formas-

-Por ejemplo. Trece se centrará en rescates de accidentes y desastres más que en lucha contra villanos- Dio a entender Midnight

-Piensen bien antes de elegir- terminó Aizawa justo a tiempo de pasar unas listas y terminar la hora de clases para el almuerzo.

Mientras muchos miraban la lista de agencias. Izuku por su parte No tenía ninguna y estaba pensando en otra cosa más importante. Algo que llamó la atención de sus compañeros.

-(Si salgo hoy en la noche, estaré en el lugar muy temprano)- pensó Izuku ignorando su alrededor.

-Realmente están pensando en otra cosa Midoriya-Chan- Dijo Asui al darse cuenta por la "Expresión" de este.

-¿Porqué decidiste no estar en ninguna Agencia Izuku-Kun, con tu Quirk podrías estar en cualquiera sin Problemas- Esta vez fue Tōru.

-¡En realidad, ya eh decidido! Battle Hero la agencia de Gunhead. Tengo una oferta de ellos, y si les digo de ti seguro que puedes venir conmigo- Dijo de pronto Uraraka.

Aquella forma de decir de Uraraka dejo un mal sabor de boda a las demás, estaban apunto de decir algo por el estilo para que Izuku fueran con ellas pero este hablo antes que alguien.

-Gracias por aquellos Uraraka-Chan pero… a decir verdad solicite aquello por un motivo de viaje- esa palabra desconcertó a muchos -Es algo que no puedo dejar para otro día. Y hoy en la noche me voy, estaré ausente por Dos días o más. Por ese motivo rechace las ofertas- con calma

-Pero si regresas antes, puedes venir donde mi…- Dijo de pronto Ashido

-Gracias… pero tengo planeado ir algún hospital y dar apoyo hay- respondió con calma Izuku.

-¿porque aun hospital?-

-De seguro es por su Quirk Curativo que posee-

-Exacto, ya hable con Recovery Girl y me dio los números de diferente hospitales donde pueda ofrecer mi ayuda. Una vez que regrese-

-Midoriya-Chan siempre pensando en todo- Dijo Asui

-¡Y yo creí que es porque le tenían miedo por su actitud Macabra que suele mostrar!- con algo de miedo Mineta. Pero teniendo la atención de muchos.

-Sabes Mineta…. Esa actitud que tu dices sólo sale a flote con los pervertidos- Dijo de pronto Izuku a espalda de Mineta. Ya que se movió a una velocidad que nadie noto -Ahora que recuerdo… si oigo que hiciste algo pervertido a la agencia que irás- creando una ambiente macabros entre Mineta y el -Te quitaré lo que te hace hombre de forma dolorosa y macabra como dices- susurro en el oído de Mineta siendo que nadie puedo escucharlo -Quedó claro- de pronto volvió a su asiento y volviendo a estar como antes.

-Por más que intente ver, no noto nada. De pronto está aquí, luego allá y de vuelta aquí- Dijo una casi sorprendida Kyōka Jirō.

-¡Esa velocidad es Genial!-

-Me pregunto si eso fue su Quirk realmente o es así de rápido por natural- analizando aquello Momo.

La charla estaba apunto de seguir pero de pronto Una ave entra por la ventana y se asienta junto en la cabeza de Izuku para después picotear y jalar el cabello de este. Eso extraño y provocó algo de risa de poco por tan rara escena.

Pero de pronto Izuku agarra al ave de forma calmada mientras sacaba y guardaba una pequeña nota sin que nadie lo viera. Para luego ir a las ventana y dejar volar al ave no son antes hacer un ruido que nadie logró oír.

-(Midoriya…. Acaso tú…)- un sorprendido Tokoyami ya que este escucho lo que "decía" el ave y notar que Izuku Si lo entendió. Y al parecer le respondió.

-Eso sí que fue más que raro… pero no es mucho si te pones a pensar-

-_-_-_-_-aeiou-_-_-_-_-

Luego de aquel suceso y pasado un tiempo. Era hora de ir casa uno a sus hogares. Una vez llegado a su casa y alistar una cosas más Izuku ya estaba listo para irse pero no sin antes despedirse.

-Me tengo que Ir Madre… vuelvo en Dos días o menos- con serenidad junto a su Madre.

-Por favor Cuídate Hijo. Toga-Chan procura que no le pace nada a Izuku-

-Descuide, verá que lo traeré completo- Dijo con alegría Himiko junto a Izuku con algunas cosas.

-Recuérdame por que vas conmigo Toga- Sin ganas.

-Si te cansan más de lo necesario, yo te ayudó en lo que sea… "Lo que sea"-

-Por favor Hijo… procura cuidarte y protegerte- con sutileza cada palabra al referirse a un tema en específico que entendió perfectamente Izuku.

-Madre… por favor no piense eso- un poco avergonzado.

Después de aquella despedida y salir acompañado de una Soñadora Pelirubia. Salieron rumbo a un destino desconocido para todo menos de Izuku.

-_-_-_-_-aeiou-_-_-_-_-

-es hora. Por favor Toga. Pase lo que pase no te acerques a mi, o activa aquello si notas un cambio radical en mi- con seriedad en su palabra.

-Afirmativo Izuku-Kun- alegre mientras hizo una pose militar pero a su vez estando sería. Algo muy raro en ella.

En un lugar desconocido, observamos a Izuku sentado en unas roca en un lago, en posición de Loto preparándose para Ingresar en su más recóndito Subconsciente para enfrentar una vez más a Dark Izuku.

-'Hola de nuevo Izuku'- con expresión burlesca y sentado en una especie de sombra.

-Dark… creo que ya sabes a lo que vine- con seriedad sin apartar la vista del enemigo.

-'claro, cada año sin falta bienes por el mismo motivo'-

-Pero esta vez será la última-

-'Si, a decir verdad ya me casé de esto, creo que ya es hora de tomar lo que me pertenece'-

El ambiente de ambos era más que pesado, ambos no dejaban de mirarse atentamente sin despegar algún movimiento. Algo si era seguro Izuku Midoriya al termin8ar aquella pelea sólo se pronosticaba algo y el futuro era incierto para ambos.

Ninguno tenía ventaja del otro, ambos estaban del mismo nivel, teniendo en mano sus habilidades de todo para dejar en claro esta vez quien será el vencedor.

*****CONTINUARÁ*****

JESUSZN: si que lo notaste, a decir verdad es ese mismo instante escuché esa música así que lo puse ya que me pareció adecuado. Gracias por tu comentario y disfruta el capitulo.

Fax15: Gracias por aquello, se hace lo que se puede para que esta Historia sea original en todo sentido para que les gusten. Gracias por tu comentario y disfruta el capitulo.

Neopercival: haber si tu en verdad Ridoru en Naruto, no diré nada ya que no me gusta dar Spolier. Sobre Himiko y el Harem. Si Himiko estará en el Harem y será la Alfa. Eso lo hago en memoria de mi amiga. Pero como dije nada esta Dicho con exactitud unas cosas. Gracias por tu comentario y disfruta el capitulo.

N/A: disculpe por lo corto del capítulo pero la verdad hoy mismo me puse a escribir. No tuve tiempo estos días y como Hoy en feriado en mi país por el Día del Trabajador. Lo subo hasta aquí por que dudo tener más tiempo hasta el Sábado o Domingo donde tengo tiempo. Hasta la próxima.

 ** _¡PLUS ULTRA!_**


	15. Dark Vs Izuku Y algo Más

_**Dark Vs Izuku… Y algo Más**_

Todo Derecho de Autor son de Los cradores My Hero Academi y Naruto al igual que sus personajes.

Lo demás Son Míos como las Pendejadas que me salen y por favor eviten el robo de Historia cada Quien nos esforzamos para que ustedes tengas una lectura original y entretenida.

El ambiente que se sentía en el lugar donde estaban Dark e Izuku era por demás pesado y tenso, ninguno decía nada sólo se miraban. Pero de pronto ambos lograron decir al mismo tiempo "Arte Senninka: Unión Nature Being".

De pronto Izuku y Dark comenzaron a expulsar un aura Verde/Blanco/Negro por unos momentos, luego de poco a poco dicha aura cubrió Todo su cuerpo, su ojos comenzaron hacerse más oscuro, el cabello cambio de color Verde Oscuro a Negro con puntas Plateadas al igual de crecer hasta dar una melena larga que llego hasta media espalda, las Pecas de sus mejillas desaparecieron y sus dientes tomaron forma puntiagudas pero sus colmillos sobresalieron, sus uñas crecieron para parecer garras, el cuerpo ganó leve musculatura. Teniendo la apariencia al final de un Hombre/Bestia. Dando a decir que lucharán desde el comienzo con todo.

Sin esperar más ambos corrieron al mismo tiempo hasta quedar en frente dando Dark mandó un golpe al rostro de Izuku que esquivó sin problema, Izuku en ese momento lanzó una patada al estómago siendo interceptado como sin nada. Dark aprovechó el tener sostenido el pie de Izuku para golpear esa zona con un codazo pero antes de llegar Izuku levanta su otro pie para conectar un golpeo crítico a la parte de riñón. Dark logró darse cuenta de aquello y tuvo que colocar su mano con el que tenía pensado fracturas la pierna para bloquear el golpe.

Tal acto causó una separación leve de ambos y volver al combate donde Dark e Izuku lanzaban golpeas a las partes críticas o mortales del cuerpo siendo que estos Bloqueaban y evadían sus golpes con una rapidez, agilidad y reacción. Pero cada golpe que ellos llegaban a bloquearse causadas una onda de choques demasiado fuerte.

-'A.S.: Gravedad +300' "A.S.: Black Hole"- ambos lanzaron sus técnicas, Dark quiso aplastar a Izuku con una gravedad exagerada pero antes de aquello Izuku Creo un enorme Agujero Negro que succiono a tiempo la técnica. A la vez tomar distancia entre ambos.

-"A.S.: Tormenta Eléctrica" 'A.S.: Pulso Magnético Creación'- sin tregua alguna Izuku Creo una enorme tormenta arriba de el y Mando un Relámpago a Dark. Pero este por su parte formo Varios bloques de Metal e Imán los cuales bloqueo y retuvo sin problema el relámpago.

-'A.S.: Golem Metal'- sin desaprovechar nada Dark creo un ser con el metal teniendo también una enorme Cantidad eléctrica en el que seria mortal para quien sea.

-"A.S.: Big Bang"- Izuku canceló su Tormenta para Concentrar una enorme energía y lanzarla al Golem y destruirlo por completo. Ni bien impacto se creo una enorme explosión que causo humo y en el suelo estar con pequeño rayos.

-'A.S.: Majestic Destroyer Flame' "A.S.: Tsunami"- una inmensa barrera de fuego creada por Dark que abarcaba gran parte del paraje mental, Izuku contrarresto con un enorme Tsunami. Ambas técnicas coalicionaron para desaparecer y crear una enorme Cantidad de Vapor que llegó a cubrir todo el lugar.

\- "'A.S.: Gran shock wave'"- dijeron al mismo tiempo y una enorme corriente de aire despejó el humo del lugar.

Sin decir alguna palabra ambos reanudaron el encuentro dando Golpes críticos al otro pero sin importar cuanto se esfuercen ambos eludían los golpes del otro.

Mientras Dark e Izuku combatían a muerte en el Paraje mental del Subconsciente. A fuera Himiko estaba atenta a los cambios que presentaba Izuku desde que entró.

-¡En esa forma Izuku-Kun es más SEXY!- dijo Himiko al ver la transformación Hombre/Bestia de Izuku a la vez ver como le salían pequeñas heridas pero eran sanados en un parpadeo.

-(No se porque el afán de matarse entre Dark e Izuku)- pensó Himiko un poco confundida -(Si ambos son muy Sexys y fuertes)- con un tono dulce y Lujurioso, mientras recordaba como fue que lo conoció hace pocas noches atrás cuando durmió en la cama de Izuku.

-_-_-_-_-Flash Back-_-_-_-_-

-Donde diantres fui a para ahora- dijo un poco confundida y enojada al encontrarse en un lugar desconocido ya que según recordaba estaba en el cuarto de Izuku y durmiendo con el.

-'Pero miren con lo que me acabó de encontrar'- una voz Gruesa pero con un todo de alegría sarcástica resonó en todo el lugar.

-¡¿Izuku-Kun?!- dijo con alegría reconociendo al instante esa voz.

-'Pero miren, quien lo diría. Mi sexy rubia maniática no esta asustada y sabe a media quien soy'-se volvió a escuchar pero esta vez sonaba divertida y más relajada.

-¿Eh? A media…- dijo un poco confundida hasta encajar las cosas -¡Eres Dark!- grito contenta Himiko al entender donde está y con quién.

-'¡Bingo! ¡Tenemos una Ganadora! ¡Y su premio será…!'- con una voz Lujuriosa para aparecer frente de una sonriente Himiko –'Una experiencia inolvidable de mucho placer'-

Al momento de ver a Dark, Himiko experimentó una sensación nueva que no creyó sentir, lujuria desenfrenada, éxtasis, Placer a la sangre en niveles exagerados, Maldad, Destrucción, Caos y mucho más. Algo que sin duda le gustó pero lo que la descontrolo sus sentido fue escuchar aquellas palabras, sin duda nunca imagino que eso pudiera pasar.

-'Tal parece que tú premio no podrá ser mi maniática Toga'- dijo como sin nada Dark cuando su mano atravesó la mejilla de Himiko como si fuera un holograma.

-¡¿eh?! ¿Por qué?- confundida y sin haber notado lo que pasó.

-'Fácil mi Maniática. Sólo eres una invitada/observadora aquí'-

-¡DEMONIOS!- grito totalmente enojada.

-'No te preocupes Mi Hime Asesina. Cuando tomé el control del debilucho, pasaremos incontables días de placer'- dijo con un tono Excitante. Mientras colocaba ambas manos en las mejillas de Himiko simulando que la acariciaba.

-Sabes me gustaría que eso pasará… pero no quiero que mi Izuku-Kun desapareciera- dijo un poco triste -Y ahora que te conozco. Tampoco quiero que tu te fueras-

-'Jajaja no por nada eres mi favorita. Pero eso jamás podrá ser, entre Izuku y Yo no podrá ver tregua. Sólo uno puede ser el ganador, tomar su lugar y Claramente ese seré YO'- con mucha soberbia y confianza.

-Sería mucho pedir tener Dos Lindos, Sexys y Nerds Izuku-Kun para mi- con un tono soñador al decirlo -Ustedes tienen lo suyo que me gusta y fascina- esta vez comenzando a tener una expresión que hasta Dark le comenzó a tener "Miedo" por alguna Razón -tenerlo a ambos en un cuarto y ver como se funcionan sus cuerpos con caricias, besos y Pe××tra×××nes profundas- con mucha perversión y fantasía exageradas. Que eran producto del lugar.

Mientras Himiko seguía aumentando la intensidad de su Fantasía haciendo cada vez a Dark ponerse más pálido y lastimosamente imaginar aquello. No aguantó más y vómito sin remedio.

-('¡Que forma más despiadada de torturar es esa!')- pensó con asco y miedo -('!NO. EN VERDAD QUIERE QUE ESO PASÉ!')- grito para el mismo al notar la cara de felicidad y percibir su emociones en Himiko de perversión y lujuria en sus palabras. -('Con que Maniática/Sádica se metió Izuku')- mas calmado y haciendo que su sufrimiento termine al expulsar de su paraje a Himiko.

-¿uh?... ¿que pasó?- dijo una despierta, confundida Himiko al notar que no estaba en aquel agradable lugar pero notando que no fue ningún sueño -Izuku-Kun y Dark-Kun….- dijo de pronto en voz baja y volver a dormir a lado de Izuku y tener la esperanza de encontrar a Dark para seguir contando su "inocente sueño o anhelo".

-_-_-_-_-Fin Flash Back-_-_-_-_-

-No es justo, si pudiera haber una forma que ambos no quieran matarse para estar juntos- dijo Himiko al recordar aquel encuentro y comenzar a tener más Fantasías de esos Dos.

En el Paraje Mental Dark e Izuku tenían Heridas severas y de notaba el cansancio en ambos pero como sin nada las heridas eran sanadas rápidamente. Pero de pronto ambos tuvieron un escalofrío y miedo desconocido recorrer su cuerpo.

-("Pero que diantres fue eso")- pensó Izuku algo preocupado por aquello ya que un miedo lo invadió lo cual no sabía de donde salió o quien provocó aquello.

-('No otra vez')- esta vez pensó Dark a reconocer aquel miedo a la perfección y saber quien es la provocante de aquello y lamentablemente pasaron imágenes de aquella noche.

-("No tengo tiempo para eso… luego me hago cargo de aquel horrible sensación")- se dijo a si mismo al notar como su tiempo se terminaba -("¡cinco horas en combate y no logró nada! Y si sigo así tal vez la transformación Hombre/Bestia me cause secuelas como la última vez")-

N/A: aclaración la diferencia de tiempo lo causa el lugar donde actualmente esta Izuku. Un minuto es Una hora pero si este no estaría hay transcurre normal en el Paraje de Dark.

-'A.S.: Dragón Flame'- luego de apartar aquel recuerdo, Dark aprovechó un mínimo descuido de Izuku para atacar.

-"(Mierda) A.S.: Gran Muralla- apenas reaccionó Izuku colocando sus manos al suelo para crear un Gigantesco muro que bloqueó apenas el ataque. Pero al hacer aquello perdió la vista y dejó de percibir a Dark por unos segundos.

Aquel descuido o error Dark aparece con una lanza de piedra justo frente de Izuku para clavarle al corazón, Izuku reacciona evadiendo a la vez a colocar una mano al muro "A.S.: Estacas" Dos estacas de roca saliieron del muro y dieron a Dark enterrados Uno en el pulmón y otro en el corazón. Pero de pronto Dark Sonrió y comenzó a Iluminarse.

-"(¡Clon Explosivo!)"- dijo Izuku con total sorpresa.

Una Increíble Explosión de liberó dejando a Izuku gravemente Lastimado y herido mientras que de pronto aparece Dark de la nada.

-'Que patético eres'- hablo Dark a un gravemente herido Izuku que perdía su transformación Hombre/Bestia y caía de rodillas -'caer en una trampa tan obvia'- mientras se ponía a la altura de Izuku -'es hora de tomar mi lugar'- creando unas cuchillas solamente de aire en su mano para matar a Izuku.

-"No soy el único patético"- apenas hablo Izuku. Pero esas palabras desconcertó a Dark –"A.S.P.: Aullidos de Cerbero" Dijo con fuerza Izuku. Por su parte Dark abrió los ojos a gran media y mando su cuchilla a Izuku para matarlo. Pero estando a Milímetros de llegar su cuerpo quedó tieso y en ese precisó instante Tres cabezas de Lobo surgieron del suelo para ir con todo sobre Dark.

El paralizado Dark observó las cabezas. Uno de color Rojo el otro purpura y el ultimo negro. La primera Cabeza de color Rojo aulló quemando a Dark rápidamente desapareciendo su piel dejando sólo músculos a rojo vivo. Al instante el Púrpura Aulló causando que la sangre de volviera polvo dejando a Dark en un estado de momificación y por Último el negro Aulló para después lanzarse a Dark y comérselo de un bocado e ir desapareciendo en el suelo.

-Al… Fin…. Termine…- con extremo cansancio por usar aquella técnica donde le gastó el 55% de su Chakra y en su pelea con Dark un 37%. Pero aun así Izuku estaba totalmente exhausto y herido que poco a poco eran sanados –"(Algo no esta bien… Otosan-Sensei dijo que cuando logre vencer a Dark sentiría un gran cambio. Pero no siento nada)"- pensó sumamente preocupado. Así que observó donde Dark desapareció "No" dijo con asombro al notar aquello.

Como si fuera un mal chiste para Izuku. En el suelo se notaba un pequeño punto negro donde Dark fue sumergido, el punto se expandió poco a poco hasta crecer y ver salir a Dark con pequeñas heridas pero sin la Transformación Hombre/Bestia.

-'Usar esa técnica… conmigo… antes que yo la usará…- apenas hablo Dark pero este comenzó a reír de forma psicópata -¡jajajajajajaja ese dolor que sentí fue algo espectacular! No sabes las ganas que tengo de hacerte probar esa sensación. Pero para eludir a la muerte por parte de EL gaste más de la mitad de mi energía- con enojo al decir lo último.

-"continuemos entonces"- dijo Izuku y ser rodeado por un aura Blanca para que sal instante sus heridas sean curados pero el cansancio aumentó.

-'No se diga más'- de igual forma Dark se cubrió con el aura Blanca. Sanar toda herida pero aumentar su cansancio.

Izuku y Dark fueron directo a otro combate cuerpo a cuerpo pero en el transcurso Dark e Izuku crearon Dos Kunais de Metal en ambas manos, una patada era bloqueado, al instante un Kunai dirigido al corazón interceptado por otro Kunai, cabezazo en el rostro dejó una leve distancia que en ese instante una codazo entre las cejas dejo parejo los golpes.

-"'A.S.: Fundición de Viento y Rayo'"- en cada Kunai inyectaron chakra elemental Viento y Rato para darle una forma de espada.

-"'Ken Senninka: Danza de la Muerte'"- con los Kunais formado ahora como espadas de elementos Dark e Izuku realizaron su técnica más letal en espada.

Ambos fueron directo, chocaron espadas en forma de X para medir fuerza pero nadie retrocedía. Luego de un razón tomaron distancia, reanudando su ataque, Una espada de Viento era detenido a la altura del cuello, al poco Instante otra espada de Rayo desvió una estocada al corazón. La E.V. continuo el ataque a la región del Riñón pero era interceptado a poco centímetro de igual forma E.R. dio un corte diagonal de arriba hacia abajo pero era desviado a tiempo de llegar a conectar.

La pelea de KenJutsu Siguió por un largo rato donde En muchos Intentos de insertar un corte letal eran desviados pero en aquellos desvíos dejaban unos leves cortes en el adversario continuamente.

-_-_-_-_-aeiou-_-_-_-_-

En el exterior donde Izuku estaba y Himiko sólo observa. Mucho más alejado de hay vemos a una sombra ver con determinación aquellas dos personas en especial al Peliverde.

-(Aún no lo entiendes Izuku…)- dijo con mucha preocupación aquél que sólo se limitó a ver y evitar ser notado por ambos.

-(Por más que te esfuerces jamás podrás derrotarlo de aquella forma. Sólo hay una y al parecer estas lejos de darte cuenta)- pensó con poca molestia. Decidió que era suficiente ver y se retiró antes que lo notarán ya que observó como abría los ojos -(Hasta la próxima Hijo)-

-_-_-_-_-aeiou-_-_-_-_-

-Izuku-Kun te encuentras bien- con preocupación dijo Toga al ver como Izuku al fin abrió los ojos pero tenía Heridas Pequeñas en todo el cuerpo que eran cerradas de forma lenta.

-Creo… sólo necesito descansar- dijo en voz baja.

-¿Cómo te fue?- pregunto algo preocupada por el resultado.

-Sigue como en un principio… ¡demonios!- enojado con el mismo por no haber conseguido nada -No se que hace falta para ganar a Dark… lo he hecho de todo… ¡Pero no consigo Nada!- grito Frustrado.

-Calma Izuku-Kun-

-Cada año es lo mismo. No cambia el resultado. Pensé que hoy sería distinto hasta hubo un momento que al fin logre ganar. Pero sólo eran ilusiones mías- comenzando a perder la cordura. Pero de pronto comenzó a relajarse -Siento por aquello Himiko-Chan-

-Descuida Izuku-Kun-

-Otosan… que debo hacer. En verdad extraño sus Consejos y enseñanzas. Sobre todo que este aquí para que me digas que hacer- con mucho anhelo mirando al cielo.

-¿Y ahora que hacemos Izuku-Kun?- pregunto un poco de diversión Himiko. Aunque en el fondo este aliviada por otros motivos.

-Descansaremos cinco Hora luego volveremos a Japón. Si mi cálculo no me fallan estaremos hay en la noche.

-Entonces comienzo a preparar el almuerzo- con mucha alegría.

-¿Ya sabes cocinar?- pregunto con algo de burla y diversión. Olvidando su nuevamente empate con Dark.

-¡Qué insinúas? ¡Te olvidas que ahora vivo donde contigo y mi linda suegrita me enseñó a cocinar!- algo ofendida pero volviendo a estar alegre.

-¡haber si es cierto…! ¡sorprenderme!- con una sonrisa que se logró apreciar a través de la máscara.

Así Himiko Cocino y paso unos agradables momento con Izuku. Aunque para el Peliverde no fue muy agradable para el. Ya que en todo ese tiempo Himiko quiso hacer de las suyas. Ejemplo; Al momento de bañarse en el lago Himiko Hizo acto de presencia. Al tomar un jugo Olfateo un extraño aroma y más al sentir las perversión de Himiko supo que ese Jugo tenía algo extra que podría poner en riesgo su integridad. O cuando estaban alistando sus cosas para volver ella casi lo desnuda, literalmente rompió con sus cuchillas su ropa por una caída y "accidentalmente" causó aquello. Y por último en el camino se lastimó el tobillo Himiko por una mala pisada, pero aquello si era verdad y no tuvo de otra que llevar a la rubia de forma Nupcial ya que ella se reusó a que la Cure con su Quirk. Aunque al final no se quejó por eso.

Llegó a su hogar, contó casi todo lo sucedido a su madre y fue a dormir no sin antes llamar algunos hospitales que le recomendó Recovery para dar sus servicios y tener la aprobación en todo a los que llamó.

-_-_-_-_-aeiou-_-_-_-_-

-¡Usted es el Joven Izuku Midoriya!- dijo una muy emocionada una recepcionista con un pequeño cuerno en la frente.

-Si. Ayer llamé al director del hospital para ayudar en lo que pueda por unas horas…- con calma dijo.

-¡Si estamos enterados en el hospital que usted Solicitó aquello al director. Por favor esperé unos momentos!- un poco más calmada pero alegre de ver al Chico -(me pregunto si tiene novia. Sobre todo, espero que mi hija pueda conocer a Izuku. Como va En la misma escuela)-

En todo los hospitales de Japón los Doctores y enfermeras vieron el Festival Deportivo, observaron el peculiar Quirk de Izuku cuando se trata de curar y más al oír lo que este decía de su Quirk. Muchos de ellos querían tal vez el Joven podría ayudarles. Pero eso sería imposible ya que el Joven es un Héroe. Su mayor sorpresa fue al enterarse que tal prodigio decidiera ir a los hospitales a ayudar. Y no sólo a un hospital sino a muchos.

-Joven Midoriya. Por favor sígame- Dijo el director del hospital que resultó ser un Hombre Panda.

Izuku se despidió de la recepcionista y siguió al sujeto. En el camino hablaron y al final le entregaron unos informes de pacientes con una bata que utilizan los Doctores.

-Haber la paciente Rin Saotome… Sexto disco de la vértebra Imposible de Curar sin una cirugía muy riesgosa con posibilidades de excito 15%- se dijo afuera de una puerta de era del paciente -Es hora que actuar- se dijo a el mismo abriendo la puerta para entrar y comenzar con aquello.

El Día transcurrió tranquilo y agotador para Izuku. Todo el día fue a Tres Hospitales los cuales curó en un 100% a sus pacientes que eran 17Personas muy complicado que llegó a usar el Chakra Blanco algunas veces. Al final del día los pacientes agradecieron en mucho sentido su acto y más que decidiera venir a los hospitales en vez de ir a una agencia de héroes.

El día siguiente siguió con su rutina pero en otros hospitales pero de pronto Un informe en la noticia alarmó a Izuku.

-Siento irme en estos precisó momento Directo. Pero tengo que ayudar- dijo serio al director del hospital que estaba frente a el.

-No se preocupe. El deber de Héroe lo llama, sólo tenga cuidado- con preocupación.

-(No puede ser… justo ahora)- Pensó con enojo Izuku ya sabiendo lo que era -(que es esta sensación… desde esta mañana lo siento. Es algo familiar pero no se que es)- pensó con mucha intriga mientras salió del hospital con su traje.

N/A: el mismo que uso en U.S.J. al luchar.

-_-_-_-_-aeiou-_-_-_-_-

-Creo que ya es hora qué te des una idea de quien soy Izuku- dijo un sujeto desde lejos observando como Cuatros Noumu causaban caos en la ciudad y más apartado sentía como el Asesino de Héroes, como al igual más alejado el Peliverde.

-Como siquiera ayudar más de la cuenta. Pero me prohibieron que intervenga más es esto- volvió a decir al mirar un poco más adelante a dos Sujetos que observaban el caos de los Noumu.

-_-_-_-_-aeiou-_-_-_-_-

-A.S.: Clon de Sombra- de pronto En una cortina de Humo Otro Izuku aparece -Tu encargaré de los Noumu lo más que puedas Yo iré donde Iida- ordenó a su Clon al ver como los Noumu causaba estragos y sentir a Iida muy débil por la zona.

Izuku comenzó a corre lo más rápido que pudo en la dirección correcta no sin antes pedir ayuda alguien de su compañero, tal vez en otra ocasión no habría pedido ayuda pero estaba casi agotado por lo que uso en sanar a muchos en los hospitales y más dejar crear a un clon que tenía la mitad de su energía.

-Es muy fuerte- Dijo un héroe que estaba luchando con un Noumu.

-¡The Fly!- Grito otro al ver como un auto era lanzado donde un héroe lastimado.

-¿Qué esta pasando?-

-¿Qué pretenden esos monstruos?-

-Creo que llegue a tiempo…- dijo Clon Izuku sosteniendo al héroe que casi muere al ser aplastado por el auto o en la explosión.

-Niño aléjate, aun eres joven para luchar contra eso-

-No me subestimen- serio al decir aquello -esos seres no son nada comparado al que me enfrente en U.S.J.-

-¡Espera…! ¡¿Tú eres aquel Chico que salió de segundo lugar en el F.D.?!-

-¿eres Midoriya? Gracias por tu ayuda. Pero no te confíes-

-El mismo… pero no se preocupen. Jamás me confío en una batalla. Yo me encargó de esos Tres seres, los demás que evacuen el lugar a los civiles y heridos- con seriedad al mirar a los Noumu.

Antes que alguien diga algo Clon Izuku fue directo al Noumu más grande y lo tumbó al suelo con un golpe en la cabeza y lanzando una Barra negra de sus manos a otro.

-Es rápido y Fuerte-

-No perdamos más el tiempo. El joven nos esta ayudando. Yo y a otro apoyaremos a Midoriya los otros apaguen los fuegos y lleven a los inocentes a los refugios- dejó serio y rápido un héroe al ver la pelea e ir ayudar.

-_-_-_-_-aeiou-_-_-_-_-

Dentro de un callejón casi lejos del caos que provocan los Noumu. El Asesino de Héroes Stein. Miró con asco al Chico que tenía en sus pies.

-Primero salva a ese tipo- dijo Stein al apuntar a un Héroe profesional sumamente herido -Piensa las cosas y salva a los demás. No uses tus poderes parra ti mismo. Dejarse llevar por el odio y tratar de cumplir tus deseos… Es lo más lejano a como debe ser un Héroe- con algo de enojo mientras sacaba su Katana de Iida y probar su sangre -Por eso morirás-

-(No puedo moverme…)- pensó Iida al notar su cuerpo.

-Adiós. Serás una ofrenda para un mundo mejor-

-¡Cállate, Cállate, Cállate…! ¡No importa lo que digas, eres el criminal que lastimó a mi hermano!- grito furioso Iida al recordar a su hermano y no haciendo caso a las palabras de Stein.

Por su parte Stein detuvo su cometido al recibir un golpe en el rostro que lo mandó a estrellarse a la pared de un edificio.

-¿Midoriya? ¿Por qué?-

-Iida me decepcionas. Esa actitud tuya me da asco ver y pensar que tu juicio de nublo para pensar un una sola cosa- con leve enojo sin apartar de vista a Stein

-(¡Ese es el niño!)- Stein

N/A: la pelea de Stein contra Midoriya, Todoroki e Iida son casi lo mismo.

-_-_-_-_-Momento después -_-_-_-_-

Luego de tener una pelea a muerte con Stein Los cuatros junto a un amarrado Asesino de Héroe salían del callejón para entregar al sujeto a las autoridades pero de pronto Izuku ante los ojos al recibir los recuerdo de su Clon. Al poco Instante aparecieron más Héroes en el lugar los cuales se sorprendieron al ver a Stein sujetado.

-¡Cuidado!- dijo un héroe al notar como uno de esos Seres que atacaron Iván donde ellos.

-¡Un Villano!-

-(Demonio…. Estoy sumamente cansado para liberarme)- pensó Izuku al ser atrapado por el Noumu y notar su estado que lo imposibilita seguir.

-¡Midoriya!-

-¡Sangre! ¿escapó de un ataque?- dijo una heroína al notar que en su mejilla tenía sangre del ser.

De pronto si que nadie se fuera cuenta Stein logró liberarse de su ataduras para saltar y lamber la sangre que tenía la heroína y en el acto paralizar a Noumu.

-La sociedad repleta de falsos héroes… y los criminales que usan su poder sin control… deben ser eliminados. Esto es… para crear una sociedad más justa- con una ira y sed de venganza por parte de Stein.

-¡Salvo al Chico!-

-¡Idiota, tomó un rehén!-

-Mató a alguien sin dudar-

-¡Cómo sea, prepárense para pelear!-

-¡Qué hacen parados en grupo! El villano debió escapar por aquí- Un recién llegado Endeavor.

-¡¿Qué paso Halla?!-

-Las cosas fueron algo complicadas y el maldito de Ridoru apareció en un instante para irse después… pero ¿Acaso ese hombre es…?- Dijo con algo de enojo y notar de último a Stein.

-Endeavor- en un susurro de Stein.

-¡Asesino de Héroes!- grito listo para lanzar unas llamas al Héroes. Pero fue detenido.

-(Ese sujeto de parece a mi)- pensó Izuku a ver con más detalle esos ojos y sentir sus emociones.

-Impostor….- grito Furioso mientras liberaba su instinto asesino que congeló a casi todos por sentir algo así -Debo corregir las cosas… Alguien se cubrirá de sangre…. ¡Recuperaré lo que es ser un Héroe! ¡Vamos! ¡Vengan por mi, impostores!- con más Instinto Asesino desafiando a los congelados de miedo -¡A los únicos que dejaré que me maten, es al los Héroes Verdaderos… RIDORU Y ALL MIGTH!- grito lo último con mayor fuerza dejando un punto claro. Pero de pronto aquel Instinto Asesino desapareció de golpe dejando a todos confundido pero notaron algo.

-Está… Está inconsciente…- hablo un poco recuperado Endeavor.

-(Ese Instinto Asesino no se iguala a Otosan-Sensei- pensó Izuku ya que no fue afectado por aquello -(pero por que Ridoru sabe una técnica de Mi Padre… ¡¿que demonios esta pasando?!)- un asombrado Izuku por recordar los recuerdo que obtuvo del clon que dejó con los Noumu. No sabía que pensar que estaba pasando por primera vez estaba totalmente perdido lo que sucedía en su entorno. Pero algo esta seguro ese tal Ridoru tiene algo que ver con su Otosan-Sensei y que este no le contó algo de Ridoru.

*****Continuará*****

Fax15: ¿enserio lo crees? Tal vez sea verdad jajajaja espero que disfruté el capítulo.

 ** _¡PLUS ULTRA!_**


	16. Misterios y Verdades I

_**Misterios y Verdades I**_

A pasado tres días desde que Naruto desapareció dejando a Izuku en aquel lugar desconocido. Los tres días Midoriya los uso para despejar su mente, luego observó con mucho anhelo los Pergaminos que le dejo como último regalo de su Otosan-Sensei. Negro, Blanco y Dorado. Decidió que era hora de abrir uno para estudiar y llevarlo a la práctica. Sostuvo el Rollo Negro que era un pergamino de almacenamiento al liberar noto Diez rollos con distintos nombres de estilos de Pelea 'Taijutsus'.

'Jūken=Puño Suave', 'Hachimon Tonkō=Puertas Internas', 'Suiken=Puño Alegre', 'Yagai=Guy Nocturno', 'Hirudora=Melodía Tigre', 'Gōken=Puño Fuerte', 'Kawazu Kumite=Kata de los Sapos', 'Senbon Kumite=Kata de las Mil Hojas', 'Parusu Guntai=Pulso Militar' 'Burakku dansu=Danza Negra'.

-¿Y esto?- con intriga al notar que en el pergamino negro hay algunas letras que reconoció al instante

"Izuku probablemente si esta leyendo esto significa que estas dispuesto a seguir. Aunque Yo no este contigo, los Pergaminos que deje son Taijutsu de mi dimensión, aviso que esos estilos llevarán al límite tu cuerpo y voluntad queriendo dejarlo en más de una ocasión pero como se que no lo harás sólo te pido que leas antes de llevarlo a la práctica. Sobre todo los Rotos de: Yagai, Hachimon Tonkō, Hirudora, Kawazu Kumite y Burakku Dansu".

"Esos cincos son los más peligrosos y difíciles de aprender por que si llegas a equivocarte o perder la concentración llegarás a morir. Tómate tu tiempo con cada rollo y una vez dominado o aprendido crea tu propio estilo".

"Usa el Kage Bushin no jutsu para acelerar tu aprendizaje con los pergaminos. No excedas de los Diez. No creo que haga falta el decir porque ¿Verdad?".

"El Pergamino Blanco Ábrelo cuando tengas tu Estilo y súmalo con el arma que tiene dentro."

"Atte: Naruto Namikaze Uzumaki"

-Otosan aun después que te fuiste sigues cuidando y protegiendo- con mucha alegría.

Izuku sin perder tiempo estudió y entrenó los pergaminos con mucho cuidado por Tres años. Los cuales fueron un sufrimiento descomunal tanto Física como Espiritual al grado que en muchas ocasiones obtuvo fracturas o heridas fatales y dos veces apuntó de morir.

Luego de haber dominado al 100% todas las técnicas de los pergaminos, comienzo a crear su propio estilo, no tardó más de Cuatro meses y nombrarlo Ridoru.

-¡NO… PUEDE SER!- grito totalmente asombrado al sostener y apreciar el arma que su Otosan le dio como último regalo.

"Creo que te preguntarás ¿Por qué?. Esta Arma llamada Gunbai es una réplica superior al que se encuentra en mi dimensión. Esta hecho con Minerales de donde vengo y con de este lugar combinando con mi Chakra, tu sangre y Energía Senninka".

"Te creé ésta arma por que es la Única que conozco de mi universo que está hecha para Proteger y aumentar tus habilidades. Como tú sueño es ser un Héroe para proteger y salvar Gente el Gunbai es perfecto en mucho sentido. Ya sabes como se maniobra la arma con lo que te mostré en los Genjutsu y como era su portador.

En este precisó momento el Gunbai debe de ser de un tamaño acorde a tu edad. Tiene muchos trucos. Uno de ellos que la arma ira creciendo concorde a tu tamaño. Para saber todas las habilidades, tienes que leer el pergamino.

No tenga más que decir; sólo disfruta tu vida, cumple tus sueños, vive con tus seres queridos y forma una familia con la mujer que decidas estar el resto de tu vida.

Atte: Naruto Namikaze Uzumaki.

-Sin duda alguna Otosan esté es el Tercer mejor regalo que me diste… Primero fue tu mismo por estar siempre conmigo para enseñarme. Luego que me convirtieras en tu sucesor al darme tú Poder y ahora esto. Jamás podré agradecerte en persona todo lo que estás y sigues haciendo por Mí- con lágrimas en los ojos de felicidad

Con la inclusión del Gunbai a su Taijutsu, Izuku decidió no leer más el pergamino para el sólo descubrir las habilidades del Gunbai algo que son duda lo sorprendía cada vez más, tardó como Cuatro meses en incluirlo. Al parecer dicha arma no puede ser clonado con el Kage Bushin no jutsu para dominarlo rápido así que el sólo dedicó al Gunbai, mientras sus clones a lo otro entrenar y practicar en los pergaminos que se encuentra en su subconsciente.

N/A: se preguntaran por que en muchos capítulos que eh escrito comienzan de esa forma. Estos sería como Fragmentos de lo que pasó Izuku antes de volver a su hogar de forma permanente. Se me hacía casi irrelevante escribir su entrenamiento y estadía con Naruto. Por eso hago esto, disculpa si hasta ahora doy una explicación.

-_-_-_-_-aeiou-_-_-_-_-

-(¿Por que? ¿Cómo es posible que ese tal Ridoru conozca una técnica de Mi Otosan? ¿Será el…? ¡IMPOSIBLE! ¡Yo mismo estuve cuando el desapareció!)- son los pensamiento de Izuku esa misma noche y estar sólo en un cuarto del hospital. Sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos por un golpe de la puerta -Pueden pasar All Migth, Director Nezu y Detective-san- dijo al saber de quien era por dos motivos.

-Joven Midoriya es un alivio verlo, pero sería mejor que esto lo hablemos mañana- preocupado por su condición actual y serio por lo que hablaron anteriormente por celular.

-Imposible. Esto me esta matando de la duda, no puedo pensar en otra cosa que esto-

-¿Qué sería eso Midoriya?- con calma pregunto Nezu.

-Ridoru- respondió Izuku con absoluta seriedad.

Ese nombre causó el ambiente tenso, un nombre que desde poco años atrás causó intriga en mucho sentidos.

-Antes que diga lo que se. ¿Tienen alguna foto o retrato de como es su rostro?-

-Si. Pero sólo un retrato, hace poco año atrás logramos por primera vez quitarle su máscara y ver su rostro, entre los que estuvieron describieron hasta el más mínimo rasgo para poder encontrarlo- dijo el detective mientras sacó de su portafolios una hoja y se lo pasa a Izuku.

Cuando Izuku observa el retrato abre a más no poder los ojos. Obteniendo en ese preciso instante muchos sentimientos, entre los más fuerte, odio y esperanza. Que sin notarlo comenzó a llorar por sólo recordar todos los hermosos recuerdos que pasó con Naruto.

Un silencio se apoderó en aquella habitación los tres dejaron que se calme Izuku al notar que esto era muy delicado y tener un presentimiento que luego esto será muy revelador.

-Disculpen por lo que acaban de presenciar- más calmado Izuku limpiando con una mano las lágrimas.

-Descuidas Joven Midoriya-

-Antes que cuente lo que sé de Ridoru. Diré lo que sucedió con los Noumu y Stein-

-_-_-_-_-Flash Back I-_-_-_-_-

-(Estos Cuatros Noumu son complicado. A aunque no son como el de USJ, son difíciles de tratar y para empeorar no cuento con mucho Chakra)- pensó el Clon Izuku enfrentado a un Noumu de cuatro brazos.

N/A: la batalla sigue, donde lo dejé con anterioridad del capítulo atrás.

-¡Chico Cuidado!- Grito un Héroe al notar como a un costado aparece un Noumu Volador.

-A.S.: Látigo de Agua- antes de ser impactado por el Noumu Volador y de cuatro brazos esquivo a los dos para tomar leve distancia y capturar con su técnica a los Noumu.

-(¡demonio!)- pensó al ver como el cuarto brazo deshizo sin problema el látigo de Agua que lo sujeto.

-¡Oye Niño, Gracias por ayudar!-

-Aún no agradezcas nada, tenemos que eliminar a éstos Noumu- hablo serio mirando a los tres Noumu -(¿Tres?... estoy seguro que son Cuatro)- pensó al notar que falta uno.

-tal vez lo que diré sonará nada profesional por mi parte. Pero… ¿algún plan contra esos?-

-Los que tengan Quirk de Distancia o Parálisis se los dejó al Volador. Los que tenga Quirk de fuerza o velocidad y manipulación de objetos iremos por esos Dos. Y los restantes que evacuen la zona, busquen al Noumu restante y tráiganlo para acá- hablo serio -A.S.: Goteo- de pronto una pequeña nube negra aparece arriba de ellos y comienza a soltar pequeña lluvia en la zona apagando de a poco el fuego del lugar.

-(¡Increíble! Esta generación cada vez son más sorprendente)-

-(Está apagando el fuego el sólo)-

-¡Todos Abajo… Ahora!- alzó la voz de pronto Izuku al notar como los Tres Noumu se lanzaron hacia ellos y ver como los Héroes hicieron caso -A.S.: Pulso Eléctrico- en cada mano una cantidad de electricidad formó Izuku para apuntar al Noumu Volador y a los dos restantes que estaban juntos. La técnica salió disparado directo a los Noumu que estos al recibirlo les causó un daño Increíble por el agua que tenía sobre ellos gracias a la aun lluvia del lugar.

-¡andando!- Grito un héroes después de pararse e ir al ataque.

Algunos Héroes de enfrentaron al Noumu Volador con más facilidad que anteriormente gracias a que está estático y por alguna razón no podía recuperarse como antes. Los otros decidieron buscar al que falta para traerlo como dijo Izuku. Y por último los demás héroes junto a Izuku estaban luchando contra una que tenía súper fuerza y otro de cuatro brazos.

-(No me queda mucha energía. Tendré que usar aquello) La Primera Puerta; la Puerta de la Apertura… Abierta- en un borrón Izuku llegó Frente al Noumu musculoso conectando Un poderoso puño en el rostro y al poco instante una patada en la espalda para enterrarlo en el pavimento -(Un poco más)- sin perder tiempo paso al Cuádruple lanzó un golpe, pero el Noumu reaccionó a tiempo para de igual manera tirar un golpe que chocaron entre ellos que causó una pequeña onda sonará.

Los héroes dejando a un lado el asombro golpearon al Noumu en diferente lugares, siendo alguno conectar mientras otros fueron bloqueados.

-¡Sigamos así Todos!- grito un Héroe que observó como aquel Noumu tenía problemas para reaccionar contra todos sobre todo con el Peliverde.

-¡Cuidado!- Grito otro al notar como el Noumu Musculoso comenzó a levantarse.

-los otros vallan por el. Yo con el Peliverde nos encargamos de este- Dijo un Héroe con cuernos y fuerte eludiendo un puño del Noumu -Vamos con todo Joven- serio sin perder de vista al Ser y sólo obtener una asentamiento afirmativo de Izuku.

Izuku Junto con el Héroe con cuerno, algunas veces Izuku lanzaba técnicas que aturdían al Noumu y el héroe golpeaba con mucha fuerza pero cada vez que hacían aquello el Noumu después se recuperaba y tenía más fuerza algo que Izuku noto muy tarde.

-Necesitamos alguien con Un Quirk destructivo…. Ese Noumu tiene una habilidad de Absorción con incremento al daño- dijo casi cansado Izuku al héroe.

-¿Me estas diciendo qué mientras mas daño lo provoque más fuerte se hace después?-

-Exacto. Si seguimos de esté modo nos será imposible acabar con el-

-Espera. Tu tienes Quirk Destructivos, pued…-

-No puedo. Estoy con poca energía para hacer uno- dijo de pronto interrumpiendo al Héroe Pro -(Aparte que soy un Clon y cálculo que tengo como cinco minutos más)-

-¡Huye!- de pronto tanto Izuku como el Héroe escucharon aquello venir más apartado don de estaban. Fijaron su vista donde y observaron como el Noumu musculoso estaba detrás de una Heroína apuntó de apastarla con un Combo de puños. Pero antes que eso pasará apareció el segundo mejor héroe Endeavor que con sólo un puño mando a volar al Noumu.

-¿Puede Regenerarse. Entonces….- dijo Endeavor al notar dicha habilidad y lanzarse para acabar -¿Qué tal esto?- sujeto con ambas manos la cabeza del Noumu para después incinerarlo a altas temperaturas -Las células carbonizadas No se regenera- dijo después de matar al Noumu fácilmente.

-¡Cuidado!-

-Los que no tengan Quirk que sirvan contra él vayan a la Calle Ekou, distrito 4- hablo Endeavor al ver como el Noumu Volador huía del lugar llevando consigo un Héroe.

-¿Hay un villano ahí?- dijo un héroe.

-No lo sé, pero se los encargó- estaba apunto de Ir por Noumu.

-Aún nos falta ese de allá- hablo rápido otro apuntando al Noumu de cuatro brazos.

-Luego me ocupó también de ese. Ustedes vallan donde les dije- no bien observó al otro Noumu salió directo hacia el volador antes que escapé con lo que llevaba.

-(Así que se animó a venir Endeavor. Mejor, con el podemos eliminar a esta Cosa)- serio mientras bloqueaba con sus manos dos Golpes de Noumu.

-aguantamos un poco más Joven. Con Endeavor aquí ganaremos-

-Lo se. Pero hasta eso sigamos- dijo un poco apartado del Noumu.

Cuando estaban por ir algo inesperado sucedió. El Noumu era atravesado por todo parte con jabalina impregnadas de elemento viento. Algo que sin duda sorprendía a todos los Héroes qué llegaron a ver. Por su parte Izuku no podía creer, esa técnica se parecía a alguien que puede hacerlo y lo siguiente lo dejó sin palabra.

-Rasen Shuriken- en el lugar se escucho aquello para después ver salir algo grande entre los edificios directo hacia el Noumu paralizado.

La esfera con cuchilla impacto de lleno para llevárselo hasta el cielo una vez lejos la técnica se expandió creando un gran domo destrozando en particular al Noumu con millares de agujas. Una vez que la técnica acabó con el Noumu esta desapareció dejando caer muerto.

-¡Increíble! ¡¿Ese Quirk es muy poderoso. Quien lo hizo?!- dijo el Héroe que estaba junto a Izuku.

-¿Otosan-Sensei?- en total sorpresa -No…. Es imposible…- dijo su vista donde salió la técnica y ver a alguien en el lugar.

-¡RIDORU!- Gritaron varios Héroes al verlo en lo alto de un edificio. Pero ese ignoró aquellos por su vista fija a un lugar y ese era donde se encontraba dos individuos.

-¡Ese Quirk es de Ridoru… diablos. Esta mirando hacia acá, Joven hay que irnos- dijo de pronto el Héroe algo inquietó.

Antes que siquiera comiencen a moverse Ridoru aparece a espalda del aun sorprendido Clon Izuku, dice unas palabras que sólo este logro escuchar y en el trayecto una increíble ráfaga azotó el lugar provocando que el fuego se extinguiera.

-Muy pronto, sólo espera un poco más… Izuku Midoriya- en un susurro. Luego desaparece del lugar sin dejar rastro de su existencia.

Luego de aquel suceso los demás Héroes de aproximaron donde Izuku para ver como este estaba, pero éste apenas salía del asombro. Una vez que pudo reponerse sólo dijo que estaba bien y que era un Clon. Al principio los Héroes no entendía aquello, pero Al verlo como Izuku desapareció en una cortina de Humo entendieron esas palabras.

-_-_-_-_-Fin Flash Bank I-_-_-_-_-

-_-_-_-_-Flash Back II-_-_-_-_-

-¿Midoriya? ¿Por qué?-

-Iida me decepcionas. Esa actitud tuya me da asco ver y pensar que tu juicio de nublo para pensar un una sola cosa- con leve enojo sin apartar de vista a Stein luego de golpearlo.

-¡¿Qué?!- confundido Iida por las fuertes palabras de Izuku.

-Venganza. Ese es tu objetivo, algo que ningún Héroe tiene que tener- serio -Mejor olvídalo, dime ¿puedes moverte?-

-No. Desde que mete corto. Creo es su Quirk-

-Ya veo. (Eso puede ser un problema, demonios… si tan sólo tuviera más energía, pero use más del 60% en los pacientes y repartí mi Energía con el Clon. Sólo cuento con un 20%)- dijo y pensó. Movió su mano al bolsillo para marcar en su celular y pedir ayuda a quien ser de sus compañeros o profesional -(Además hay alguien más, de seguro el primer objetivo de Stein. Esto cada vez es más problemático)-

-¡Midoriya No te involucres! ¡Esto no te incumbe!- enojado Iida

-¡¿Qué?! ¡¿Otra vez perdiendo en juicio!?- Comenzando a enojarse Izuku.

-Tú compañero vino a salvarte. ¿No te parece una buena frase? Pero tengo el deber de matarlo. Si nos enfrentamos, el más débil morirá. ¿Y bien? ¿Qué harás?- hablo con total seriedad mirando a Izuku fijamente. Algo de el le causaba intriga.

-¡No. Detente! ¡Huye!-

-En el mundo Ninjas aquellos que rompen las reglas son Escoria… pero aquellos que abandonan a sus amigos son peor que escoria…- dijo en voz baja recordando las palabras que Naruto le enseñó. Pero esas palabras fueron escuchadas perfectamente por todos -Tienes los ojos de un asesino. Tal vez en otras circunstancias pueda haber tenido algo de miedo- con calma mirando a Stein mientras se colocaba en posición de pelea -Pero… déjame decirte esto, estuve en el infierno y me enfrentó a alguien que busca eliminarme. Así que eh visto a la Muerte más de una ocasión- sin ningún miedo.

-Esos Ojos tuyo. Veo que dices la verdad… ¡Esto será emocionante!- Stein de lanzó por Izuku que a su vez este igual hacia.

Stein preparó su Katana junto a una cuchilla para cortar a Izuku. A estar centímetros de impactar Izuku elude los corte para posicionarse a un costado y golpear a la región del Riñón izquierdo. Stein no dio mucha importancia al golpe y volvió a dar un corte con su Katana, pero fue desviada con mucha maestría hacia arriba por la Palma de Izuku que golpeó en la parte plana de la hoja. Aprovecho aquel quiebre en la defensa para golpear en el pecho a Stein, este esquivo por poco, sentía que si era dado sufriría un daño mortal porque vio que era dirigido al corazón. Sin perder tiempo Izuku corto más distancia para estar a centímetros de Stein. 'A.S.: Telón electico' sin darle oportunidad a Stein Izuku creo una fina Pared de electricidad que cubrió al Asesino de Héroe por todo el cuerpo.

-aaaa… un grito suprimido de Stein. Pero aun así con la electricidad, con la mano que Tenía su cuchilla se movió rápido para atacar a Izuku que estaba muy cerca.

-(Demonio…)- pensó Izuku al ver la cuchilla muy cerca de el. Así que no tuvo otra opción de saltar a tiempo. Pero noto como este logro apenas hacerle un rasguño. Para después sentir su cuerpo inmóvil -(No puedo moverme)-

-Esos golpe si me dolieron. Tu velocidad y movimiento apenas logre seguirlo. Por último ese Quirk Eléctrico me causaste daño. La gente que solo habla no vale nada. Pero tu eres muy distinto, así que mereces vivir- con más calma y poco recuperado por ola descarga eléctrica mientras se dirigía hacia Iida -Eres diferente a ellos-

-Detente…- hablo Izuku al ver como Stein estaba arriba de Iida con su Katana listo para matarlo. Pero sintió una forma muy reconocida.

-Uno tras otro. Hay mucha gente retornando hoy- hablo Stein luego de haber esquivado un ataque fuego y observar a un chico.

-Midoriya, debed dar más detalles en estos casos. Me hiciste llegar tarde- un serio Todoroki al ver el lugar más al asesino de Héroe.

-¿Todoroki también?-

-(Sólo Todoroki llegó a tiempo. Y veo que al Fin decidió usar su lado izquierdo…)-

Sin perder tiempo Todoroki Fue al ataque a distancia, con su Quirk de Hielo protegía a todos mientras con la parte de Fuego comenzó a Atacar a Stein.

N/A: la pelea de Todoroki y Stein es la misma hasta que Izuku entra en acción.

Cuando Stein estaba apunto de ejecutar al Héroe herido de un principio Izuku logró moverse para sujetar al Asesino de héroes y mandarlo hacia los edificios con una patada.

-Usa la sangre para paralizar a sus víctimas, pero Al parecer tiene un límite o una falla en el Quirk según el tipo de sangre.

-Así es. Es el tipo de sangre- hablo Stein desde su lugar luego de reponerse de la patada.

-Que pasa contigo Midoriya- dijo Todoroki.

-¡¿Eh?!-

-te noto más cansado o débil a lo que eres…-

-Estoy sólo agotado. Antes de venir estuve en Cuatros Hospitales ayudando con mi Quirk Curativo a muchos pacientes delicados-

-Ya veo… sólo nos queda aguantar más y esperar que mi padre mandé ayuda- mirando fijó a Stein -Quiero sacarlo de aquí cuanto antes, pero reacciona tan rápido que evita el hielo y el fuego. No puedo exponerse. Lo mejor será detenerlo a distancia-

-Todoroki esto te va a doler- dijo de pronto Izuku sacando los cuchillos que le fue clavado en el brazo por Stain-

-¿Qué?... arg..- pregunto para luego ahogar el dolor cuando sacaron sin piedad los cuchillos, después comenzar a disminuir y detener el sangrado.

-Es lo mucho que puedo hacer por hoy. Lo distraeré. Apoyaré desde la retaguardia- dijo como sin nada Izuku

-Eres complicado de entenderte Midoriya…. Es un gran riesgo, pero esta bien. Los dos los protegernos-

-Así que tienes Quirk Curativo. ¿Dos contra unos? No será fácil. (Ahora que lo pienso. Ese chico sé parece a Ridoru)-

Izuku fue directo a Stain para luchar contra el mientras Todoroki lo ayudaba a la distancia, en muchos momento Izuku estuvo apunto de ser herido pero se protegía con las armadura de su traje o Todoroki intervenía con Hielo y Fuego. Stein por su lado cada vez le comenzó a tener dificultades con los movimiento de Izuku, llegó a recibir leves golpes. No tuvo otra opción de aumentar su velocidad y estrategia, pero mientras lo hacía su enemigo igualmente aumentaba.

-(Te tengo)- pensó Stain al moverse rápido y lograr cortar muy poco a Izuku, eso era suficiente para él y paralizó a Izuku sin perder tiempo.

-Lo único que te puedo decir. ¡es que veas, lo que quieres ser!- dijo de pronto Todoroki a Iida mientras creaba mas fuego para atacar al asesino de Héroe.

Pero como sin nada El asesino de Héroe esquivo los ataque de Todoroki, corriendo hacia el con Katana en malo y estar a centímetro de cortar un brazo de Todoroki pero antes de llegar Iida logra tener movilidad y con una patada rompe la Katana en dos para después con la otra pierna golpear con fuerza a Stain para mandarlo lejos.

N/A: De aquí en adelante es lo mismo que en el anime, bueno casi.

-_-_-_-_-Fin Flash Back II-_-_-_-_-

-Luego de Dejar inconsciente a Stain lo sujetamos con una cuerda para llevarlo afuera y ver como muchos Héroes Pro comenzaron a llegar… lo demás es historia, creo que ustedes los saben- terminó de relatar Izuku los sucedido en la batalla de Stein y Noumu. Algo que le costó, sobre todo el final de Noumu.

-Con su declaración tenemos muchos huecos cerrados con las demás declaraciones de los otros Héroes- hablo el detective refiriendo a lo que contó.

-Lo que le diré a continuación quiero que jamás sea revelado o salir de esta habilitación- con un tono extremadamente serio y amenazante.

Esas palabras y tono dejo bien en claro a los presente que seria un tema muy delicado como secreto así que solo guardaron silencio y afirmaron con la cabeza para que siga.

-Para comenzar Mi "Quirk" no es de este mundo. Mejor dicho, no es de este Universo- con una mirada seria hablo Izuku. Causando que aquella información deje más que sorprendida a los presentes.

 _ *******CONTINUARÁ*******_

Genjuki: Gracias por decirlo. Espero que este más te llegué a gustar. Disfruta del capítulo.

Silber D Wolf: ¿Enserio? Gracias por eso, me gustaría saber también si te gusta este Capítulo.

Sumoner Dante: Realmente Gracias, siento que fuera corto y seguro que este será Igual. Pero como sólo tengo Tres horas para escribir este Fics. Se hace lo que se puede para no dejar al lector con ganas… Espero que este Capitulo te fuera de tu agrado.

jake5392: espero que no fuera mucha tu espera XD Disfruta del capítulo.

Neopercival: te diré algo. Antes de decidir cambiarlo a Cro. Tenía planeado que el supuesto Ridoru/Naruto fuera una Fachada de Izuku con un clon Transformado. Pero como lo cambie y daba como anillo al dedo eso. Hay lo tienes. Los otro en este capítulo espero aclarar aquello. Espero que este Capitulo fuera de tu agrado.

-_-_-_-_-Leer si lo desean-_-_-_-_-

Les estoy muy agradecido a todos aquellos de leen este Fics y más a los que dejan sus Comentarios. Aunque sea algunas palabras con eso me alegra a seguir continuando este Fics.

Otra cosa antes de Irme. Estoy pensando en escribir otro Fics, de M.H.A. con otra temática. Y si lo hago tardaría más en subirlo. O retomar mi otro Fics de Naruto que deje por motivos de Inspiración y asuntos delicados.

 _ **Hasta la Próxima. Se despido J Gladimir H Cuéllar conocido como JGHC PainGod.**_

 ** _¡PLUS ULTRA!_**


	17. Misterios y Verdades II

_**Misterios y Verdades II**_

Mis más sinceras disculpa por el error que tuvo el anterior capítulo al principio, ni bien noté lo edicte para mejor compresión del capítulo. La verdad no sabría decirle que fue lo que pasó. Pero gracias por avisar.

En medio de una pradera observamos a dos sujetos unos frente al otro. Uno de ellos comenzaba a liberar y absorber una energía perversa. Mientras que el otro comenzó a intentar calmar al Chico.

-¡Izuku tranquilízate!- un preocupado Naruto por el estado actual de Izuku.

-¡No puedo Otosan! ¡Al sólo recordar eso…!- grito enojado.

-¡Es sólo el pasado. No debes guardar rencor! Mírame, ¿acaso Yo sucumbí al odio o la venganza por lo que me hicieron de niño?- mas preocupado por los cambio que comenzaba a tener Izuku.

-¡PERO NO SOY USTED! PARA MÍ. NO ES FÁCIL OLVIDIDAR- totalmente enojado comenzando a transformarse en Niño/Bestia y la voz sonar más gruesa.

-Izuku… Hijo controla esa energía Negativa. No dejes que te invada y controle-

-Naruto…. NO SOY TU HIJO… SÓLO SOY ALGUIEN A QUIEN POR UN ERROR TUYO TIENE ESTOS PODERES. SÓLO SOY UN INÚTIL QUE NACIÓ SIN QUIRK Y LE TUVIERON QUE DAR UNO POR LASTIMA- con una voz gruesa y completada su transformación. Mientras su mirada relejaba odio, desprecio, sed de venganza y destrucción.

-Tal vez tengas razón- con calma y una expresión sería -Aunque no sea tu padre biológico, te consideró como mi HIJO-

-¡CÁLLATE!- cegado por la Ira y Odio. Izuku atacó a Naruto a una velocidad asombrosa.

-(Tengo que solucionar cuanto antes esto)- pensó al bloquear el golpe y sintiendo como cada vez Izuku absorbía energía Oscura sin control.

-TODO EL MUNDO CONOCERÁN EL SUFRIMIENTO QUE PASE POR SU HUMILLACIONES. SOBRE TODO KAACHAN- dijo en medio del combate.

'aaaaaaa' un grito de furia junto con una columna de energía Negra surgía de Izuku que hizo temblar el lugar.

Izuku/Bestia de nuevo fue al combate contra Naruto. Al llegar lanzó un puño, pero fue esquivado para después recibir un golpe controlado en el rostro. Otro puño de dirigió hacia el, Izuku sólo bloqueo con su brazo, al poco tiempo tiro una patada y puños. Para así comenzar una pelea de combos de golpes que eran Bloqueados por ambos. Cada golpe causaba temblores, fuertes sonido acompañados por ondas de choques. Pero con cada golpe Izuku ganaba más Fuerza.

No tardó mucho para que ambos golpearan entre sí sus puños que causó el quiebre del suelo y a su vez una separación.

'A.S. Cañón de Piedra' dijo de pronto Izuku y salir a su lado un gran cañón que disparó al instante.

Naruto con la expresión sería, observó venir el ataque y con una mano mando a volar hacia un costado la gran roca. Sin perder el tiempo Naruto logró hacer a una increíble velocidad unos signo 'Balas de aire caliente' sin darle tiempo, centenar de aire comprimido eran desviados por Izuku, en un momento al desviar un bala comprimida perdió de vista a Naruto.

'Arg' dijo al instante Izuku al sentir un poderoso golpe en la espalda que lo mandó lejos 'arg' no paso ni Un segundo para recibir una patada en el estómago que lo mandó hacia arriba 'aarg' un último golpe por parte de Naruto en la nuca de Izuku. Este golpe dejó inconsciente en su totalidad y que Izuku caía en picada al suelo.

-FuinJutsu: Cuatro puntos….- al notar que aun inconsciente Izuku reunía de forma involuntaria la energía de la naturaleza de ambas parte. Pura y Maligna pero desequilibrada -Yin & Yang- una vez colocado al suela y recaudar el chakra suficiente. Naruto golpeó el pecho de Izuku, al Instante un dibujo pequeño de cadenas del Yin & Yang en el corazón -con esto es más que suficiente- observó como Izuku volvía a la normalidad y el sello no estaba.

-_-_-_-_-aeiou-_-_-_-_-

-Para comenzar Mi "Quirk" no es de este mundo. Mejor dicho, no es de este Universo- con una mirada seria hablo Izuku. Causando que aquella información deje más que sorprendido a los presentes.

-Niño deja de jugar… hablo el detective sin creer aquello.

-Dice la verdad. En la actualidad, hemos descubierto la posibilidad de otros universos parecidos al nuestros o iguales a este y a su vez distintos- esta vez dijo el director Nezu.

-Pero es imposible ir a esos universos- con seriedad All Migth en su forma débil.

-Según mi Otosan-Sensei. Para poder cruzar o viajar se requiere UNO O DOS IMPORTANTES REQUISITOS- mas calmado y a su vez resaltando lo último -Primero: Conocer una técnica que pueda hacer aquello, acompañado por una monstruosa cantidad de Poder. Segundo: un motivo…- pauso un rato. Pero eso desconcertó a los tres que estaban apunto de interrumpir -…que sea del agrado para alguna Deidad o Dioses….. oh sólo UNA: que una Deidad o Dios decida hacerlo por distintos motivos- terminó de hablar para generar después un silencio en el cuarto.

N/A: Con esto no quiero ofender a nadie sobre su religión. Les recuerdo que en Japón tienen la creencia de muchas Deidades como Dioses. A cambio en la mayoría del mundo creemos en un solo Dios y todo sabemos a quién nos referimos.

-¿Como…. Fue… que… puedo viajar tu Sensei?- saliendo de a poco de su asombro Nezu.

-con la primera…. Aunque el se enfrentó a una diosa y ganó- con calma y susurrar lo último.

-Se… enfrentó… a… una… Diosa…- en total asombro el detective. Aunque fue un susurro el silencio del lugar era más que suficiente para oírlo.

-eso es… imposible-

-Increíble… sin duda alguien sorprendente-

-Nos estamos desviando del tema…-

-Como quieres que no nos desviemos. Si dices que alguien enfrentó a una Diosa de donde vino- casi alterado por esa información.

-Joven Midoriya está absolutamente seguro de lo que dice- mas calmado All Migth y serio por esa información. 'si' logró escuchar de Izuku con mucha seriedad

-Mejor díganos lo que realmente nos quiere decir Joven Midoriya- dijo Nezu al notar que si pedían más información de eso, tal vez dudaría para horas.

-Seré lo mas breve y las preguntas al final- Dando a entender su punto -Verán Mi Otosan-Sensei llegó a nuestro universo hace más de 1500años atrás. El motivo del ¿Por qué? No tengo idea. Pero al llegar aquí gastó mucha energía así que se dispuso a descansar. Lamentablemente eso causó que entrará en un estado de híper sueño, como el dominaba las Artes Sabias, con la ayuda de unos Seres inteligentes, ancestrales y poderosas. Ellos crearon un capullo que albergará su cuerpo y mantenerse de la misma edad sin ser afectado hasta este tiempo-

-Cuando al fin despertó de su letargo sueño, lo hizo en el preciso momento cuando yo estaba en el Parque junto a unos "amigo jugando". Al salir, se presentó junto a mí y ocurrió un inconveniente… su poca energía que poseía fue absorbida por mi. Eso ocurrió a mis Cuarto años.

-Desde entonces el me enseñó todo lo que podía antes de desaparecer… su estadía sería de Cuatro años y unos días. Pero en el transcurso ocurrió sucesos que obligaron a usar su energía para ayudarme, lo cual redujo su estadía. El desapareció a los Tres años y Ocho meses de lo acordado. Se desvaneció frente a mis ojos, no sin antes dejarme dos objetos valiosos, UN eran estilos de pelea de su universo y el otro un arma que el mismo creo para mi… el Gunbai que tengo-

-Se preguntarán por que hablo de una forma extraña al referirme a Mi Otosan-Sensei como si fuera un espíritu o alma andante…. El sólo era un Clon especial de una técnica suya… el Clon sólo contaba con un 3% de su energía del cuerpo real y los seres que le acompañó tendrían un 0.5% lo cual que esa energía al momento de llegar sólo dudaría uno Cuatros días como máximo para luego desaparecer, pero como el dominaba el Arte Sabio, inconscientemente absorbía la energía Natural y con eso alargar más su estadía, pero los seres que le acompañó tuvieron que usar su energía para crear aquella cápsula y otras cosas más. Luego de eso desaparecieron-

-Ahora Según lo que me contó y mostró mi Otosan-Sensei…. Su verdadero nombre es Naruto Namikaze Uzumaki. Su mundo al principio era día que tenías que sobrevivir, literalmente eran entrenados desde los cinco años para asesinar y proteger su Aldea Ninja. Cuando tuvo los 16años lograron ganar una Guerra, el mismo día de su cumpleaños. En esa guerra todo el continente Ninja se enfrentaron a un solo Hombre con poderes de un dios-

-Pero aquel hombre con quien luchaban era sólo un títere que fue usado para traer a alguien más temible y poderoso… una Diosas, la Diosa Kaguya: Diosa Conejo. Su pelea fue a muerte y al final lograron sellarla. Los años paso de aquel incidente donde reinó la Paz entre todos, aunque al pasar de los años surgirían personas con poderes de un dios con la intención de destruir su mundo, el junto a su Amigo y los seres queridos lograban ganar-

-Lo que quiero decir, Naruto me otorgó su Poder, en este caso CHAKRA… CHAKRA del SABIO. Una energía que puede manipular, crear cualquier elemento y técnicas de toda clase. Pero tengo que entrenar con mucho cuidado por que el mas mínimo error me costaría un miembro o mi vida-

-Mi Otosan me explicó cuando quedó sellado por accidente en mi interior, el CHAKRA Natural y CHAKRA de Él se funcionaron. Y como Yo no poseía ningún Quirk, aparte que tenía un espíritu Valiente, Honesto y Puro. Era como un lago vacío al que pueda llenar con calma y paciencia-

-Verán, cuando Observé por primera vez a Ridoru en la puerta de A.U. en aquella vez, quede sorprendido y alerta por ese tipo. Tenía el temor que fuera alguien de la dimensión de Naruto… pero hoy eh visto ejecutar una técnica que solamente Otosan puede hacerlo, esa técnica era como su firma, algo que le presenta… eso me causó muchas preguntas. ¿Sera Él? ¿Por qué?... según el entre las dimensiones o universo pueden transcurrir el tiempo de distintas forma. UN Día aquí, en su mundo puede ser segundos, horas, semanas, años más-

-Pero ahora que veo este retrato. No me cabe la menor duda que es él, tal vez sea otro clon espacial más o él mismo, pero lo último No creo. Me dijo que en su mundo tiene una vida hecha y moriría hay junto a sus seres amados…. Eso sería lo más resumido- terminó de contar, teniendo una expresión triste. También que en todo el momento que hablo hubieron momento tristes y difíciles de seguir.

-Algo casi imposible de creer….- dijo el detective apenas procesar esa información.

-Joven Midoriya…. Nos puede dar un ejemplo o descripción de que tan poderoso es Naruto y el Clon especial- dijo serio el Director Nezu

-El Clon especial puede dar pelea por Un Día entero en la condición actual de All Migth… y Sobre el mismo…. Lamentablemente All Migth dudo que resista más de Una Hora y si estuviera totalmente sano y sin ninguna enfermedad. Sólo Tres horas-

-Aunque me sienta ofendió, el joven Midoriya tiene razón. Su Sensei se enfrentó a sujetos semi dioses y a Una Diosa- con seriedad All Migth.

-Eso explicaría muchas cosas. En los intentos de atrápalo son un fracaso, si tiene conocimientos de batallas donde ponen en peligro su vida y con un poder que ningún Héroe tiene- analizó el detective -todo un Shinobi…-

-Antes que comience a pensar mal, el luchó para proteger a todos sus seres queridos, sin importar dar la vida, superando los obstáculos. Si se mancho las manos con sangre, era para proteger a un inocente- serio al sentir algo negativo del detective.

-Esperé…. Naruto llegó hace más de 1500 años, ¿No?- pregunto.

-Algo así, mi Otosan no tenía la fecha exacta pero calculo que ese tiempo fue lo que estuvo dormido-

-¿algo más que decir?-

-sería mucho más, pero me tomaría todo un día para terminar- Midoriya.

-Entonces… hay una probabilidad del 90% que Ridoru sea Naruto y un 10% de un descendiente de él. Y si fuera Naruto, hay un 80% que sea un Clon especial y 20% que sea el verdadero- detective.

-¿Por qué dice un 20%?- Nezu.

-Como dijo… el llegó hace mucho años. Pero como en distintos universos el tiempo corre de formas diferente, no sabríamos con exactitud si sea igual a este. Oh sí se trata de un descendiente que habrá escuchado de su padre, abuelo o bisabuela logró ir a otro universo- Dando a entender su punto el detective -Ahora bien, si en su mundo el tiempo corre más lento, él podría mandar otro clon especial para ver como se encuentra usted Midoriya- detective

-Eso explica el motivo de que solamente una vez al año aparecía y lograba eso- dijo All Migth

-siendo un Clon no tendría mucha energía y podría encerrarse el mismo para evitar gastar energía. Pero como usted volvió de donde estaba entrenando, decidió mostrarse más y que usted se de cuenta de su presencia- detective

-Tal vez sea ese el motivo de que quería hablar con el joven Midoriya en privado- Nezu

-por eso digo que sea un 20% el mismo. Si lo fuera no abría generado tanto teatro para llamar la atención de Midoriya. Si estuviera aquí, iría directamente con él y arreglar sus asuntos- detective

-Esto es un lío pero también problemas resueltos- All Migth

-Creo que es hora de irnos y dejar descansar al Joven Midoriya- Nezu

-Gracias por dar esa información Joven Midoriya- con amabilidad dijo el detective.

-No hay de qué, pero como dije antes. No quiero que esto sea revelado…. No por el momento- con calma y tener una leve sonrisa que apenas se notó en la máscara.

-Descuide, prometimos no hablar de esto y así será- esta vez el Director Nezu.

-Descansa Joven Midoriya- dijo All Migth con calma y saliendo de la puerto junto con los demás.

-Gracias…- pronunció apenas Izuku cuando la puerta se cerró.

Estuvo por un largo tiempo callado, hasta que decidió hablar a casa e informar a su Madre que hoy no llegaría. Sin más decidió dormir.

-_-_-_-_-aeiou-_-_-_-_-

Al día siguiente en todo Japón salían la noticia sobre la captura del Asesino de Héroes a manos de Endeavor y algo de los Noumu. Mientras en el Hospital General Hosu.

-¡¿Que creé que está haciendo?!- Alzó un poco la voz una enfermera al ver a su paciente parado y cambiado con una bata de doctor -Usted tiene que guardar reposo-

-No se preocupe Enfermera-San, estoy en perfecto estado. Y sobre esto…- con calma mientras apuntó a su vestimenta -Hoy comienzo mi ronda en este hospital…- dijo mientras sacaba una carta para mostrarle.

-La juventud de ahora… ¡Bien! en que podemos ayudar Doctor Midoriya- dijo con calma al confirma la firma y sello del director del hospital. También que leer que haría servicio en el recinto.

-Sólo dígame Midoriya, no tengo un doctorado. Pero por el momento quisiera ver algunos pacientes-

Pero antes de salir del Cuarto alguien entró diciendo que quería hablar con el en privado, la enfermera salió dejando a solas al sujeto con Midoriya.

-_-_-_-_-aeiou-_-_-_-_-

-¿Dices que no importa romper las reglas si termina bien?- pregunto el jefe de la policía.

Dentro del hospital, en una de las habitaciones se encontraban cincos sujetos, Iida, Todoroki, Izuku, Héroe Pro Manual y El jefe de policía de Hosu, Kenji Tsuragamae con rostro de perro. Donde hablaron del suceso que tuvieron.

-¿Un héroe no debe salvar a la gente?- pregunto enojado Todoroki. Desde que Midoriya llegó acompañado por Manual y Jefe de Policía su platica cada vez lo enojaba.

-Por eso no eres un héroe completo. ¿Qué es lo que enseña A.U. y Endeavor, guau?- dijo con calma Kenji, para último ladrar bajo.

-Perro…- furioso Todoroki por escuchar eso.

-Detente. Tiene la razón- dijo Iida al ver como su compañero estaba avanzando hacia el oficial.

-Cálmate un poco Todoroki… no actúes antes de haber escuchado todo- con tranquilidad dijo Izuku. Logrando para en seco al bicolor.

-Esa es la opinión oficial de la policía. Y el castigo ocurría si se hiciera público, guau. Si fuera público, la gente los reconocería pero serían castigados. Por otro lado, si no se hace público, las quemaduras señalaran a Endeavor como el salvador y todo terminará ahí, guau. Afortunadamente, hubo pocos testigos. Esta falta terminará así, guau. Pero significa que nadie sabrá de sus logros y buenas decisiones. ¿Qué prefieren? Personalmente, no quiero culpar a jóvenes prometedores por un solo error, guau- finalizó con el pulgar arriba dando su opinión de sus hechos.

-Como sea, nos harán responsables por no supervisarlos bien- con algo de alivio dijo Manual mientras observaba como Iida se aproximó donde este.

-Siento mucho por causarle problemas- dijo Iida disculpándose

-Bien, me basta con que entendieras-

-Gracias por encargarse- dijo Todoroki más calmado.

-Por culpa de los adultos, no recibirán los elogios que habrían merecido. Pero como protector de la paz se los agradezco- de igual forma agradeció el Jefe policial.

-La próxima vez empiece por ahí- dijo Todoroki.

-Bien, eso sería todo, nuevamente gracias y procuren no volver hacer aquello, guau- dijo Kenji para luego salir de la habitación -Joven Midoriya, gracias también por nuestra anterior platica, guau- dijo afuera mirando por leve rato a Izuku y este sólo decir 'Descuide' y con eso irse.

-También me voy. Iida espero que mejores bien y procura no volver a cometer ese error- con calma el héroe Manual y salir del lugar dejando a los Tres.

-Al mal tiempo buena cara- dijo de pronto Izuku para romper el ambiente silencioso que estaba por venir.

-Si… esto nos servirá de experiencia- Iida

-Bien, mejor comienzo a revisarlos- hablo como sin nada Izuku.

-Espera… porque tienes esa bata de doctor. Sobre todo estas curado completamente- un poco asombrado Iida al notar bien la vestimenta de Izuku ya que cuando llegó no se dijo en ese detalle por la plática.

-Debe ser por su Quirk Curativo y que esta dando su servicio en los hospitales. ¿No es así Midoriya?- hablo tranquilo Todoroki recordando el Quirk de Izuku y lo que este le hablo en aquel Callejo cuando estaban luchando con Stain

-Tan perceptivo Todoroki- aun lado de este mientras leía el informa de sus heridas -déjame ver tus brazos-

Observó por pocos segundo las heridas de Todoroki para luego aplicar un poco de CHAKRA verde en el lugar y sanar la poca herida que tenía gracias que ayer en la noche lo citó un poco en plena pelea.

-Bien, con esto será suficiente. En una hora te daré de alta, pero tómate dos para descansar y relajar tus músculos-

-Gracias… Doc Midoriya- dijo con serenidad y algo de burla.

-Si, si, si… haber Iida-

-Espera Midoriya yo…- no hablo más por la mirada serio a de este.

Izuku comenzó a examinar los brazos de Iida con seriedad, estuvo así por un minuto en silencia y al final suspirar de aburrimiento.

-Plexo braquial con severo daño, una cirugía de nervios puede resolver el daño del brazo izquierdo, tal vez tengas problemas menores con la movilidad de las manos o dedos. El brazo derecho sólo tiene fractura leves…- con algo de aburrimiento.

-Creo que es mejor así…- dijo Iida con culpa por sus heridas pero fue Interrumpido.

-Pero eso sería su no estuviera aquí- siguió lo suyo ignorando las palabras de Iida. En sus manos apareció un aura Verde y Blanco para luego envolver en completo los brazos de Iida -procura no moverte mientras te curo sin la necesidad de una cirugía- con seriedad en su voz -¿Una pregunta Todoroki?- dijo de pronto Izuku mientras aun aplicaba su Técnica.

-Cual, Doc. Midoriya- dijo tranquilo Shouto

-¿No quieres que regenere la piel quemada de tu rostro?- pregunto como sin nada.

-No. Así de simple- respondió rápido y serio.

-ok, pero cuando quieras que te sane aquello sólo dímelo- Pasó unos incómodos tres minutos luego de aquello y al fin sanar los brazos en su totalidad a Iida.

-Gracias Doc. Midoriya, pero quisiera haber tenido los brazos por un tiempo más así, para recordar mi error-

-En primera, basta de Doc. sólo estoy dando mi ayuda en los hospitales. En segundo, no necesitas algo físico para recordarte un error o sufrimiento. Con sólo recordar y prometerte a ti mismo no cometer de nuevo o algo parecido- con tranquilidad -sobre todo no quisieras ver hoy a tu hermano en ese estado en tu casa ¿verdad?- como sin nada mientras se dirigiría a la puerta.

-¡¿Qué quieres decir?!- pregunto sorprendido y confundido.

-Sólo que ayer antes de ir por ese incidente, atendí a un paciente en un estado muy delicado donde su carrera de héroe literalmente termino- con calma en la puerta sin voltear -Pero como ayer lo examine y atendí en su totalidad, puedo asegurar que en estos momentos esta caminando y en Dos semanas puede si el quiere retomar su carrera. Serás dado de alta en Una hora- sin mas abandonó el lugar para seguir con lo suyo dejando a un Iida sorprendido y llorando de alegría. Por otro lado Todoroki observó y escucho aquello con calma.

-_-_-_-_-aeiou-_-_-_-_-

Una vez fuera Izuku observó más adelante al Jefe policial con dos policías acompañados, al momento de verse Izuku fue directo a ellos.

-¿En donde esta?- pregunto directo Izuku.

-Justo detrás de esta puerta, guau- con seriedad para luego ingresar junto a Izuku mientras los dos oficiales resguardaban la puerta -Como vez, el Asesino de Héroes no puede moverse para cometer alguna cosa, guau-

-callar falso Héroe- con furia y una mirada asesina. Al instante comenzar a liberar su instinto asesino.

-Aun en este estado eres peligroso Stain. Pero déjame decirte esto…. Si te curo, para luego tu querer escapar y continuar con lo tuyo. Ahora que estoy en mi 100% de mi capacidad…- con calma Izuku sorprendiendo enormemente a Stain por Ignorar el instinto asesino que desprendía a cada segundo para aumentar más, siendo el resultado el mismo.

-Esto… esto… es… muy…- apenas podía hablar por esa presión del aire.

-Calma oficial…- dijo sin problema Izuku y fijarse como el Oficial era totalmente afectado -a diferencia de Usted, mi Otosan-Sensei me enseñó a combatir esa sensación que se lo conoce como INSTINTO ASESINO-

-Tu Maestro debe ser algo peculiar- dijo con calma Stain mientras bajaba la presión.

-Peculiar lo minimiza a gran escala… Yo diría que el es alguien impredecible- con una leve sonrisa que apenas se notó en la máscara.

-Quien es tu Maestro- dijo que pronto por un interés, al recordar Stain, como el Peliverde luchó con una maestría inigualable comparado con su modo.

-Alguien a quien no te incumbe, pero volviendo al principio… No te tengo miedo Stain, como te dije en aquel Callejo. Eh visto a la Muerte de cerca, tanto que me acostumbre. Así que te puedo asegurar que mientras este cerca de USTED, no podrá ganarme- con mucha seriedad mirando a sus ojos en uno al otro.

-_-_-_-_-aeiou-_-_-_-_-

-El tiempo se agota. Pronto este mundo será testigo de un hecho como ningún otro- se dijo así mismo una persona que estaba sentado sobre un árbol mirando a la nada -Sólo espero que estés preparado para afrontar cualquier situción- con algo de tristeza en su voz -a partir de ahora en adelante no puedo hacer mucho, sólo esta en tus manos decidir-

-_-_-_-_-aeiou-_-_-_-_-

Los días pasaron con normalidad en el ámbito Laboral en los hospitales que Izuku iba. Y en lo personal tuvo muchos cambios y sucesos. La principal tener su propio departamento cerca de las instalaciones de la Academia.

Aunque al principio a Inko le puso triste esa decisión. Era mejor, su hijo estaba creciendo muy rápido para su gusto, pero era el momento de dejarlo nuevamente ir.

Luego fueron las noticia que aun seguían del Asesino de Héroes capturado y encerrado en una prisión de máxima seguridad. Siendo el responsable de su captura Endeavor según la declaración oficial de los Testigos y Policías.

Lo otro fue que en los días que transcurría obtuvo muchas llamadas de sus Compañeras de Curso y Academia para saber algo de el. Y en un descuido reveló que tenía su propio departamento que casi ocasionó un lío.

Himiko obviamente se auto invito a vivir en el departamento, alegando que tenía la aprobación de su Madre para vivir los dos, siempre y cuando procuran no hacerle abuela… aún.

En estos momento Izuku llegó muy temprano al curso siendo el primero en ingresar, como no observo a nadie se dispuso a sacar un pergamino para estudiarlo, hasta que llegó a sentir la primera firma para luego desaparecerlo.

-¡Oh! ¡Buenos Días Izuku-Kun!- saludo con alegría la pelinegra a ver por primera vez a Izuku llegar antes que ella

-Buenos días Momo-San- devolvió el saludo de forma respetuosa.

-Y dime. ¿Ya pensante de mi propuesta del que hablamos por celular ayer en la tarde?- con ilusión en los ojos al decirlo directo y sin rodeo o esperar por una respuesta.

-Sabes, cuando me dijiste aquello me sorprendiste a más no poder…- con calma mientras se paró de su asiento para estar frente a ella -…sobre la propuesta. Déjame decirte…- acercó su rostro mis cerca de una casi roja Momo -…Aceptó- susurro en el oído de Momo con un todo calmado y muy bajo que causó en ella un cosquilleo.

-¿En… Enserio?- muy apenada y nerviosa por la cercanía de este, además que estar sólo con el en este precisó momento.

-Tú sólo dime. Y lo haré- nuevamente con aquella voz, pero esta vez fue en la otra oreja -Pero por el momento lo platicamos más después- sin decir otra cosa fue directo a su asiento.

En el instante que llegó a sentarse, entraron unos compañeros que observaron aquello con mucha dudas. Por un tempranero Izuku y por una Momo parada y completamente Roja.

 ** _*****CONTINUARÁ*****_**

PIRATA: Gracias por tu comentario. Y si soltó la sopa, pero muy poco. Creo que en este capítulo dejaré a muchos confundidos. Si se dan cuenta. Espero que te gustará el capítulo.

Solounlector: Gracias por comentar. Sobre aquello fue un problema al subirlo y no notarlo. Pero no bien noté el fatal error lo edicte para colocar lo que si se dijo. La verdad no se porque me salió así. Pero ya lo resolví. Espero que este Capitulo sea menos problemático.

 ** _¡PLUS ULTRA!_**


	18. DÍA RANDOM II

_**DÍA RANDOM II**_

-Izuku quiero que escuché con mucha atención. Lo que fluye dentro tuyo es Chakra. Pero no cualquier tipo de CHAKRA. Es decir, la energía de la naturaleza en su máxima capacidad- con mucha seriedad Naruto -para ser más franco tienes el SenJutsu y Senninka, aunque ambos poseen las mismas características, tienen sus diferencias-

-¿Ese poder como se manifiesta?- pregunto Izuku con mucha ganas en saber del poder que le fue otorgado.

-Te explicaré lo más claro y corto posible- con una pequeña sonrisa mientras se sentó en el pasto -El Chakra es la energía vital del cuerpo, el cual es esencial para cualquier jutsu, incluso hasta para el más básico, es una mezcla de la energía física presente en cada célula del cuerpo del ser vivo y la energía espiritual adquirida con el ejercicio y la experiencia. Una vez mezclado, puede ser canalizada a través del sistema circulatorio del chakra, que es como el sistema circulatorio de la sangre pero con chakra, a cualquiera de los 361 Tenketsu en el cuerpo. Podemos hacer cosas como caminar sobre el agua, escalar arboles sin las manos, exhalar fuego, creación de ilusiones, etc- de pronto Naruto creo varios clones a sus espalda.

-Sorprendente. Por más que lo veo me sorprende-

-Sigamos… El SenJutsu permite al usuario sentir y reunir la Energía de la Naturaleza que rodea el terreno para utilizarla a su favor. Los especialistas del SenJutsu pueden hacer que dicha energía penetre en ellos y se combine con su propio Chakra, creando un nuevo y poderoso Chakra llamado Chakra SenJutsu o Chakra del Sabio. El cual multiplica todas tus habilidades y obtienes unas nuevas. Lo peligroso es que si no lo dominas perfectamente puede convertirte en piedras Y eventualmente morir-

-Y por último el Senninka es casi lo mismo que el SenJutsu con la diferencia que al activarlo tu cuerpo se transforma en algo diferente, la transformación puede variar pero lo normal en que sea con tu animal o lado salvaje que tenemos todos. Lo peligroso de esto es que si llegar a reunir o exagerar el Senninka puedes cambiar tu personalidad sin su quiera notarlo, siento un peligro para todos cerca o lejos, también presentan secuelas si tu cuerpo no es acto para llevarlo aún-

-Increíble…- con un brillo en los ojos.

-es mejor que te muestre, para que sepas mejor-

De pronto un Clon Dijo 'Esto es un Jutsu' hizo unas poses de manos inhalar aire y soltar una gran corriente de aire que logró derribar algunos árboles. De pronto Otro clon simplemente se transformó en Izuku del mismo tamaño. Otro comenzó a escalar un árbol con sólo los pies sin problema. Sin previo aviso un cráter apareció alado de otro clon a su vez llenarlo de agua al instante para luego pararse sobre el sin hundirse. Los ojos de Izuku enfocaron en un lado como de la nada una imagen apareció un titánico Zorro de nueve colas color naranja, pero como así apareció de la misma forma desapareció de una forma borrosa el zorro.

-Esos son los que puede hacer el CHAKRA, "OJO" HAY un sin fin de Jutsus o técnicas las que puede uno hacer, siempre y cuando tenga cantidad o sea su elemento- con una sonrisa -Esto es el SenJutsu- en menos de Tres segundo sus ojos cambio de forma como igual aparecieron unas líneas en sus párpados.

Naruto sólo se levantó para caminar un poco hacia un Clon, lanzó un golpe que arrasó el rostro del clon, pero Al instante este desapareció cuando claramente no le dio ningún golpe. Siguió un poco más hasta estar a un lado de una gigantesca roca. Naruto sólo tomó la roca entre sus manos y lo alzó como si eso no pesará nada. Para después lanzarlo lejos del lugar.

-El SenJutsu como puede hacer maravillas. Si no lo dominas esto puede llegar a pasar- dijo Naruto con seriedad.

Un Clon De la nada comenzó a cambiar su forma a un sapo y la vez convertirse en piedad, en menos de cinco segundo el clon era nada más que una estatua de piedra

-Lamentablemente no puedo usar el Senninka por ser una pequeña parte del original, pero así sería- en una bola de humo Naruto estaba en cuatros patas, su ropa desapareció sólo se observó una clase de piel roja con parte de huesos que lo rodearon, en la parte de atrás estaban 6 colas moviéndose de forma lenta, sus ojos y el interior de su boca eran blancos.

-Esto es un ejemplo de como seria el Senninka. Aunque a decir verdad este para mi es otra cosa, pero te das una ideas, como dije puede variar la transformación, ahora bien el peligro es que en este estado tu voluntad o sentido pueden ser afectados de manera negativa y las consecuencias son atroces- de pronto Naruto volvió a la normalidad -también hay la posibilidad que tu voz sea más gruesa y profunda- terminó de explicar.

Izuku estaba más que sorprendió por observar todo lo que Naruto hizo para el, pero el último por alguna Razón lo emocionó más como también le causó miedo.

-Hay distintas Forma de CHAKRA en mi universo, pero estas serían las que tu tienes….-

-¡Otosan-Sensei! Me puede decir cual fue su primera técnica… y me la puede enseñar- con mucha emoción en sus palabras.

-No se si deba enseñarte mi primera técnica…- con duda Naruto al recordar su primera técnica creada y patentada.

-¿Por qué no? ¡¿Acaso es un Jutso poderoso?!- con emoción al imaginar algo así, ya que Izuku tenía a Naruto como algo Genial y Poderoso con habilidades que jamás a ningún Héroe ha visto y obtenido.

-¿Si es un Jutso Poderoso?... no lo se… pero Mis Senseis decían que era como un KinJutsu…- con algo de vergüenza y recordando a sus maestros y sus peculiar Fetiches -Aunque yo la creé sólo por molestar al viejo hokage en un principio y apenas tenía 7años. A decir verdad me funcionó a la perfección esta técnica contra Kaguya… pero en su versión inversa-

-¡Enséñeme! ¡Si con esa técnica funcionó contra una Diosa debe ser PODEROSA! ¡Y LO CREO A SUS 7AÑOS!- grito con mucha emoción Izuku al imaginar tan increíble y poderosa Técnica. Ahora más que nunca deseaba aprenderlo.

-Bien, si tanto insistes… poniendo de esta forma- sin muchas ganas para luego recordar algo -Esta Técnica puede ayudarte a controlar tu flujo de CHAKRA y moldeado para darle forma a lo que tienes que hacer…-

-¡SI! ¡VERÁ QUE NO SE ARREPENTIRA Y LO DOMINARE A LA PERFECCIÓN SIN IMPORTAR NADA!- grito con mucha determinación.

-No quiero que pienses mal cuando te diga la técnica y lo haga, pero recuerda que la creé de niño y funcionaba con ciertas clases de personas- rascándose la nuca -¡Orioke no Jutsu!- dijo de pronto Naruto.

En el lugar que estaba Naruto, de pronto increíble, sensual y casi desnuda mujer rubia con dos coleta, ojos azules y una perfecta como delicadas tres líneas en cada mejilla. Un cuerpo de reloj de arena, piel canela busco Casi grandes, cintura delgada, caderas y piernas de infarto. Acompañado de una ropa muy diminuta para los pechos y cadera. De edad mayor pero aun así era como ver a una diosa parada en el lugar.

-Te presentó al Jutsu Sexy Actualizada- dijo El o ahora Mujer, con una voz extremadamente sexy par cualquier persona. Mientras ella sonrió y giño un ojo al niño.

Por su parte Izuku tenía una expresión neutra, donde segundo antes era de emoción y felicidad alguna, cambio precipitadamente. Sin no saber como reaccionar aquello que estaba viendo. Su Cabeza era un lío, el mismo se dio cuenta que exigió saber y aprender esa técnica "Poderosa" como "Mortal" que llegó a funcionar contra una "Diosa" y que los Senseis lo catalogaron como "KinJutsu" por lo mortífero y letal. Respiro profundamente para aclarar sus ideas como calmar su estado.

-¿Es un Chiste…. Verdad? ¿ya enserio? muéstreme la verdadera técnica- hablo con calma.

-Es esta… mi primera creación para…- contestó Naruto justo a tiempo para regresar a la normalidad pero siendo interrumpido de golpe.

-¡Pero que clase de Senseis tuvo para que ellos digan que es un KinJutsu! ¡Sobre todo… la Diosas Kaguya como llegó a caer en tan….. tan…. Tan…! ¡NO SE COMO DECIRLE A ESA TÉCNICA!- hablo con poco enojo. Pero lo último gritando mientras se agarró los cabellos.

-Cálmate y escúchame… tal vez quería ver o llegaste a imaginar algo sorprendente y único- dijo Naruto con calma mientras colocó una mano entre las de Izuku y su cabello -Pero esta técnica la creé cuando era niño, el Jutsu me ayudó y salvo en ocasiones difíciles… ahora bien, tal vez mis Senseis habrán tenido esos defectos. Pero….- pausando un rato mientras observó como Izuku estaba más calmado y prestando atención -…por ellos soy lo que soy, sus enseñanzas como muchas otras cosas más, me ayudaron a crecer y forjar mi camino Shinobi- con una sonrisa cálida -además esta técnica te ayudará a mejor acceso a tu CHAKRA. Te recuerdo que a esa edad mi CHAKRA era superior a un Chinnin alto, con esta técnica podrás controlar darle forma y flujo-

-Viéndole de esa forma… disculpa por mi comportamiento Otosan-Sensei-

-Descuida… así que comencemos de una vez-

-_-_-_-_-aeiou-_-_-_-_-

Después de haber hablado con Momo. Izuku solo se sentó para esperar a que lleguen todos, no quería hablar del tema con Momo mientras habían otras personas, ella misma específico que sea un secreto entre ella y el. Algo que sin duda va a respetar y no revelar a nadie del asunto.

Como aun era temprano y faltaba como media hora para que lleguen todos para inicia las clases, Izuku solo observó la ventana. En su distracción este recordó como casi a un día de finalizar sus visitas a los Hospitales, un paciente le pidió ayuda para un asunto laboral.

Nunca pensó que ayudar a esa persona en su problema, ese día si que le fue de loco como descabellado. Jamás se le paso en la mente en la forma que hizo para lograr solucionar el problema del hombre.

-_-_-_-_-Flash Back-_-_-_-_-

Izuku estaba observando el folder donde estaba la ubicación como foto de la persona al que debía de interceptar.

-(Veamos… ese tipo es sólo un civil con un trabajo perfecto, un departamento de lujo, un deportivo de última generación, bla bla bla bla )- pensó Izuku al leer todo la hoja

-Creo que es hora de terminar esto… pero como es un tipo bien "Pendejo" no usar e mis poderes… sólo seré muy convincente- con una sonrisa traviesa debajo de la máscara y observando como en Ferrari del tipo llegaba.

N/A: Cuando aparezcan ("-") Izuku habla. ('-') Martínez o deudor y (""-"") Los Izuku.

"Hola mi amigo" '¿Qué pasa?' "No tan deprisa…. Usted es el señor Martínez… ¿No?" 'Si soy Yo ¿Por Qué?' eran la conversación de Izuku con el sujeto *Martínez* cuando Izuku le interceptó con unas hojas en mano antes de que entre al edificio lujoso.

"!Porqué debe 12 meses de esta casa que compró! ¡con un crédito del Banco, que previamente le otorgó! ¡Y me mandan a cobrarle de esta deuda que adquirió!". 'pero, bueno, bueno, bueno. ¿Se puede saber quien es usted?' "¡¿Yo soy un Cobrador?! ¡¿Pero no soy uno más?! ¡Cómo ve no voy de rojo ni me visto con un traj. Pero ahora me conocerás como un Cobrador Héroe!" '!Ya pasaré por el Banco!' hablo Izuku De forma Segura como sarcástica mientras seguía a Martínez dentro del edificio y este llegar al elevador para entrar y dejar a fuera a Izuku.

'!Arriba!' "!Para arriba, para abajo. En su casa o trabajo. No es tan fácil escapar y fiarse sin pagar!" Dijo poco molesto Martínez al botones del elevador para que este haga su trabajo. La sorpresa era Izuku dentro del elevador con la ropa del botones con el documento en las manos molestando al tipo que salió corriendo del elevador una vez llego a su piso e ir a su departamento.

'uuuhhh' "¡Me lo paga con dinero, me lo paga con talón. Me lo paga con la Visa o cheque por mayor!" '!Yo no ganó nada. Fuera de aquí! ¡Fuera!' entró cansado Martínez, pero ni bien cerró la puerta y volteó. Izuku con ropa de mayordomo y los documentos en la mano estaba dentro presionando al sujeto para que pague. Este arto de la insistencia de Izuku lo agarró para votarle del lugar y de última poner seguro a su puerta. Ora después suspirar aliviado por momentos hasta escuchar un timbre de teléfono.

'¡Ya va! Ya va…. ¡Diga!' "¡Puede hacerlo por teléfono o quizás mandar un Fax! ¡Ya verás cuando me pague, que tranquilo que relax!" '¡Vete a la, la, la, la, la! ¡No voy a pagar!' hablo por teléfono enojado y gritar. De la otra línea Izuku usando en mismo tono seguía con lo suyo. El hombre indignado y furioso por escuchar la voz del cobrador colgó el teléfono para irse a sentarse al sillón y encender la televisión para descansar o despejar la mente mientras grito lo último.

*¡aaarrrggg… Pagarás por esto Bili!* "¡Pagaras, pagarás, Ya verás que pagarás! ¡Hasta la última peseta, Ya verás que pagarás!" "¡Oh me das ese dinero, oh le cuento al mundo entero! ¡El cabreo del Banquero!" "¡En la Guerra o en la Paz. Ya verás que pagarás!" "¡Pagaras…. Pagarás…. Ya verás qué Pagaras….!" "¡Aun que te metas a Gánster o te escondas como un Hámster!" ni bien encendió el televisor Vio una películas del viejo oeste donde a un tipo le dispararon, para luego aparecer en ella Izuku con ropa de esa época, pistola en la derecha y documento en la izquierda, el hombre cambio de canal ahora con miedo por ver al Peliverde pero al hacerlo era noticia y en reportero era Izuku con traje, otro canal Izuku con ropa de militar, otro canal Izuku Bailando y cantando, otro canal Está vez Izuku vestido como detective antiguo parado serio. El hombre cansado, enojado y con miedo apagó el televisor para levantarlo, lanzarlo del edificio producto de la ira y la locura.

"¡¿Aunque haiga gente lista que se quiera escabullir?! ¡Yo también soy Alpinista! ¡¿Y les puedo perseguir?!" "¡AAAAA!" colgado en la terraza Izuku estaba con el mismo propósito, pero de pronto gritó al caer por que Martínez agarró unas tijera de jardinero para cortar la soga de Izuku estaba usando y ver como este callo directo.

'¡Jajajaja PUM jajaja!' '¡Esta muerto! ¡Muerto, muerto, muerto! ¡jajajaja!' '¡¿No puede ser?! ¡No puede ser! ¡No puede ser!' grito feliz y riendo como maniático Martínez al ver y lograr al fin deshacerse del molesto cobrador Peliverde. Su felicidad duro segundos al escuchar el timbre de la puerta e indignado como enojado dijo lo último para distinguirse al la puerta con la esperanza que sea otra persona.

"Perdona señor nuestras deudas así como nosotros perdonamos a nuestros deudores… pero a este pecador… ¡¿A este pecador?!" '!No… Porqué! ¡¿Por qué?!' "¡¿A ESTE PECADOR?!" ""¡NADA!"" "¡¿De malvado y Millonario?!" ""¡Me a Mandado al otro barrio!"" "!¿Y además de lo que me hizo?!" ""!Es un visco y un chorizo!"" "¡¿Qué le debe a Todo Dios?!" ""¡Cómo un millón o dos!"" ""¡PAGARAS, PAGARÁS YA VERÁS QUE PAGARÁS! ¡PAGARAS, PAGARÁS YA VERÁS QUE PAGARÁS!"" cuando abrió la puerta era Izuku con un excelente traje de Ángel con alas y un aureola encima de su cabeza, con una Biblia en la mano Derecha y los Documentos en la Izquierda. Martínez comenzó a llorar de sufrimiento por tan jodido día que comenzó a dar cabezazo a la puerta. E Izuku siguió con lo suyo mientras decía una cosa varios Izuku aparecieron detrás de él con la misma ropa mientras daban sus palabras cuando Izuku pausaba y al final Los Izuku gritaron lo último con fuerza.

-_-_-_-_-Fin Flash Back-_-_-_-_-

-(Jejejeje al final pago el dinero y más bonus con tal que no me aparezca)- pensó Izuku al recordar el Divertido día que tuvo. Pero sus pensamiento fueron interrumpidos por la voz de alguien -¿uh? ¿Disculpa que decían?- pregunto Izuku al ver que este lo hablaron

-Si que hoy estas más distraído que antes-

-No importa, te queremos preguntar ¿que opinas del video del asesino de héroes?-

-¿Cómo aguantaron hasta que Endeavor llegó?-

-¿Cómo aguantamos hasta la llegada de Endeavor?... sólo peleamos. Pero no fue mucho, el llegó rápido y nosotros sólo vimos su batalla nada más- respondió una pregunta Izuku con aburrimiento -¿Y sobre el Vídeo? Tal vez haiga personas o alumnos de esta o otras Academia o escuelas que piensen que él es genial por su forma de como fue su vida y el propósito del que le llevo a eso- seguía con aquel tono.

-Pero…. Personas como el que piensan casi que siempre están en lo correcto. Sueles meterse mucho en su meta olvidando su significado casi indetectable que significa realmente ser un héroe- con una vos calmada mientras miraba el techo recordando a Naruto.

-¿Cuál sería Izuku-Kun?- pregunto Tōru a un lado de este.

-Es verdad que las mayoría buscan fama y dinero para ellos mismo, otro sólo buscan sacar sus licencias para poder usar sus Poderes y también están aquellos que sólo lo hacen por ambición personal. Pero algunos héroes no les importa nada de eso y sólo lo hacen para ayudar y proteger a quien sea no importarle si es un caso importante o común. Con suficiente que su poder sirvió para apoyar al más necesitado- con una mirada sería -eso fue que olvidó Stain al querer cumplir su meta ciegamente. ¿Tu que dices Iida?-

-Tienes razón Midoriya. Es cierto que era muy tenaz. Entiendo que parezca genial. Pero olvidó aquello y eligió matar como resultado de sus creencias. No importa lo que crea, esa parte esta mal. Para evitar que alguien más termine como Yo. De nuevo recorrerá el camino para ser un héroe- terminó Iida y decir lo último mientras hacia gestos con la mano.

N/A: me eh dado cuenta que me salte 2 ovas. 1 después que terminó la 1ra temporada y la 2da luego de los juegos. Así que las pondré consecutivo en aquí.

Después de aquella charla Aizawa llegó e informó sobre una actividad en USJ junto 13 los alumnos sólo se apostaron con sus trajes. No paso media hora para estar dentro del lugar y escuchar las indicaciones de los profesores. Luego de escuchar las indicaciones y formar equipos estaban listo para lo suyo.

-Seres primero los heridos- con suelo Izuku

-Vamos Midoriya tomemos más ganas de ser los heridos- dijo casi gritando de entusiasmo Iida

-Vamos Izuku-Kun podemos hacerlo- con alegría Uraraka.

-Vale, sólo porque tu me dices Uraraka-Chan- un poco más despierto Izuku y regalar una sonrisa Uraraka.

-¡Lo primero es tranquilizar a las víctimas!- dijo Momo desde lo alto a sus compañero que estaban discutiendo -¡Tranquilícense! ¡Ahora mismo iremos por ustedes!- continuo pero esta vez a los que estaban abajo.

-¡Rápido, por favor!- grito Iida tomando muy enserio su papel de herido histérico.

-(sin duda mejor)- pensó Izuku al ver hacia arriba.

-Increíble… Yaoyorozu es muy buena- dijo Kirishima al escuchar las palabras de Momo.

-Realmente lo es- dijo Mineta mirando a Momo pero en un lugar explícito.

-¡Eres Basura!- dijo Kirishima casi irritado sabiendo perfectamente a que se refería Mineta.

Pero de pronto Una roca del mismo tamaño que Mineta le apasto de la nada. Muchos quedaron incrédulos y sorprendido por tan peculiar accidente por notar que la roca apareció de la nada encima de Mineta.

-¡Se donde rayos salió eso!-

-creo de verdad ahora tenemos un accidentado-

-¿lo ayudamos?-

-¡Si no quieren terminar como él…. Les aconsejo que le deje donde está!- todo escucharon aquellos voz inconfundible de Izuku dentro del hoyo. Varios se preguntaron como diablos vio y supo que mineta estaba haciendo eso. Muchos no quisieron tentar a la suerte y no hicieron nada. Mientras que las chicas sintieron alegría al saber que les cuidaban sus integridad.

La práctica siguió su curso donde los rescatista mandaron a Tokoyami al saber sobre su Quirk.

-suban primero a Uraraka ya que perdió la conciencia- dijo Izuku a Tokoyami.

-No podemos movernos, Izuku tiene la pierna fracturada y Yo estoy muy nervioso para hacer aquello- actuando su papel Iida -¿No es peligroso que sólo una persona cargue a otra?-

-No te preocupes. Yo soy dos en uno- dijo con calma Tokoyami liberando a Sombra -(Con esta oscuridad puedo lograrlo) Sombra Oscura, sube a Uraraka- hablo Tokoyami a Sombra.

-Callate- respondió este con un todo casi altanero "Hazlo" escucho este -Sólo debo hacerlo. ¿Verdad?- un poco más educado. Mientras subía a Uraraka.

-Sombra Oscura es un Quirk impresionante- hablo como sin nada Izuku.

-Esta herramienta es muy útil, aunque no puedes separarte de ella- respondió de forma calmada Tokoyami al definirlo de esa forma a S.O.

-No lo veas como una herramienta y algún objeto desechable Tokoyami. Sombra Oscura esta hay para ayudarte. Sin ambos iguales en convivencia mutua- con calma hablo Izuku. Aunque por dentro estaba algo molesto a escuchar decir herramienta a S.O.

Aquellas palabras dejo muy pensativo a Tokoyami, pero el grito de Iida le sacó de su trance para seguir, al final fueron rescatados sin problema. Después cambiaron los papeles donde Izuku, Uraraka y Mashirao tenía que salvar.

-Con esto esta listo. Tsuyu, puede que te dé un poco de miedo, pero trata de no moverte- dijo con calma Uraraka, luego tocó a Asui para después sólo elevarle y esperar que Izuku la atrape -La subiré-

-Listo Uraraka-Chan puede liberarla- con tranquilidad para luego atrapar entre sus brazos a Tsuyu -Estas a salvo Tsuyu-Chan-

-Midoriya-Chan no es que no disfruté este momento, pero bájame rápido- con alegría y a la vez pena -Es un poco vergonzoso- con las mejilla algo rojas -Aunque tengo la pierna vendada, esto esta mal…- aun sonrojada pero decir con calma lo último al referirse al entablillado.

-Descuida, ahora arregló eso… además me gusta tenerte entre mis brazos Tsuyu-Chan…- dijo Izuku con una voz más suave y formar una sonrisa con sus labios que Tsuyu logró ver sobre la máscara, causando más roja sus mejillas. Por su parte las Chicas querían ser ellas a quien fueran cargadas y no Asui.

-_-_-_-_-aeiou-_-_-_-_-

-A diferencia del primer entrenamiento, en esta habrán diferentes situaciones. El propósito de este escenario es dar una experiencia más real, los heridos se encontrarán en cualquier lugar y no se sabe en que estado están. Tendrán 8 minutos para replegarse y sólo 4 de ustedes serán los que rescatarán- daba la información del siguiente prueba 13 al estar en otro lugar, donde era edificios destruidos y de gran tamaño -¡Bien los cuatros serán ellos!-

-¡¿Por qué debo ir a rescatar a Deku?!- dijo con enojo Bakugō al esta en los que rescate. Mineta, Todoroki, Uraraka y Él.

-¡Cuando cargues a las víctimas, podrías tocar sus pechos o su trasero! ¿Será considerado una mala acción?- dijo Mineta mirando la retaguardia de Ashido y Asui.

Los demás observaron y escucharon ese comportamiento indebido, iban a decir algo pero sus palabras murieron al ver a un Peliverde detrás de este con una expresión que prometía dolor.

-Mineta, Mineta, Mineta…- con una voz gruesa y profunda Izuku a espalda del ahora asustado Minoru -Tienes prohibido cargarlas, Minoru Mineta… si lo haces, conocerás la Luna sin siquiera ser astronauta o ir en un cohete espacial- colocó una mano sobre la cabeza de Mineta mientras en la mano de Izuku Aparecía de pronto el Gunbai.

-¡CLARO CÓMO EL AGUA IZUKU-SAMA!- grito rápido y claro, como mucho miedo, sudando a mares Mineta.

-Buen chico…- con una voz tranquila y una sonrisa Izuku retornó a su lugar, a la vez desaparecer el Gunbai.

Luego de ese Incidente, todos prosiguieron a ocultarse en diferente lugares. Luego del tiempo que se dio a los 16 para ocultarse, Uraraka, Todoroki y Mineta fueron a buscarlos ya que Bakugō salió por su cuenta en terminar lo más rápido la práctica.

Pasaron los minutos en los cuales varios eran encontrados. Siendo casi todos faltando sólo Midoriya e Iida.

Por su parte Izuku estaba escondido en un edificio muy apartado, este estaba recostado en el suelo con una leve sonrisa debajo de su máscara al sentir algo.

-No creí que viniera All Migth- dijo Izuku de pronto sin siquiera abrir los ojos

-Me esta confundiendo Niño, prospecto a Héroe- un sujeto alto y fornido salió desde la sombra

-No me puede engañar a mi All Migth. Le recuerdo que soy tipo sensor y Pérsico su energía inconfundibles… pero si quieres jugar al villano, por mi no hay problema- aun sin moverse o abrir los ojos.

-Me olvide de ese detalle Joven Midoriya- con calma mientras se quitó la máscara -Eh venido para que usted me ayude en lo que tengo pensado hacer-

-_-_-_-_-aeiou-_-_-_-_-

-¡Uraraka, Jirō, Chicos todos Corran!- grito Iida desde lejos a todos y al poco instante un fuerte temblor azotó el lugar -¡Un Villano logró entrar de nuevo!-

-¡No puede ser! ¡Es Imposible! ¡¿Tiene a Izuku-Kun?!- dijo con angustia y miedo al ver como el villano tenía sostenido de entre sus ropas a Izuku.

-¡¿Cómo logró dejarle así a Izuku-Kun?!- con el mismo sentimiento Jirō al ver la escena.

-¡Debe ser una Broma!- dijo con miedo Mineta

-¡Izuku-Kun! ¡Despierta!- grito Ashido

-¡El más fuerte del curso fue vencido!- hablo con asombro Kirishima.

-¡Maldito Deku!- Gorro con enojo Bakugō al ver en ese estado a Izuku

-¡Hay que ir rápido todos con el Sensei e informar esto!- dijo Iida al estar junto a todos.

-¡No es posible, Trece e Aizawa están muy lejos. Dijeron que nos estaría observando dentro del cuarto de control. Ya deben de estar en camino!- Hablo Kaminari al recordar ese detalle.

-¡Entonces hay que correr!- grito Mineta listo para correr.

-¡No escaparan! ¡Los acabaré a todos!- grito el villano de pronto este alzó una pierna para luego azotar el suelo provocando un gran temblor y onda de viento que despejó los escombros e edificio a su alrededor.

-¡¿Qué demonios es esto?!-

-¿Qué gran poder!-

-¡¿Con esa fuerza logró vencer a Izuku?!-

-Bien… Ahora el terreno esta despejado. ¡No se escapará ninguno! ¡Pero si deciden huir. Aplastaré a este chico!- con una voz gruesa hablo el villano a la vez sosteniendo a Izuku.

-¡Huyan ustedes, yo lo derrotaré!- dijo con ira y emoción Bakugō al enfrentar al villano -(¡Este infeliz derrotó sin problema a Deku!)-

-¡Tienes agallas para decir algo semejante en un momento como este!- comentó el Villanos observando a Bakugō.

-¡Que Idiota! ¡¿Por qué no piensa?! ¡Es obvio que es mucho más fuerte que él!- dijo Mineta

Los demás observaron como Bakugō se lanzaba sin miedo hacia al enemigo, usando sus explosiones para causarle daño. Pero este villano parece no ser afectado o preocuparse.

-¡Basta de juegos!- dijo el villano cansado de las explotaciones. Con su mano libre trató de agarrar al rubio.

-¡Cuidado!- grito Iida al ver como Bakugō iba a ser atrapado a su que corrió al lugar para ayudarle.

-¡oye! ¡¿No te preocupes por los demás?!- confiado Bakugō al evadir esa mano al saltar por encima, después crear una potente explosión a la espalda del villano que dio directo -¡No te quedes parado! ¡Ayuda a esos debiluchos a escapar!-

-¡¿Por qué tienes que insultar a los demás?!- con irritación Iida.

-Oye, oye Bakugō ¿A que te refieres con "esos debiluchos"?- hablo Kirishima a un lado de él.

-Somos los 20 estudiantes de la Clase A….- dijo Momo sería.

-¡Todos seremos Héroes!- continuo Uraraka junto a los demás.

-¡Oh! Que valerosos. Sin embargo…- interrumpió el villano para luego lanzar un golpe al aire que provocó que algunas rocas fueran lanzadas hacia ellos.

Los Estudiantes se encargaron sin problema de las rocas para después luchar contra el villano. Cada uno de ellos usaron su Quirk para enfrentar al villano logrando capturarlo, sin embargo logró liberarse con mucha fuerza que provocó otra onda de viento poderosa que llegó a volar a muchos.

-Si seguimos de esta forma, no vamos a durar hasta que los profesores lleguen- con seriedad Todoroki.

-No queda más alternativa…- dijo Kaminari a un lado de Todoroki.

-Tenemos que liberar a Izuku. Si lo despertamos el puede ser de mucha ayuda- hablo Tokoyami, pero todos lograron escuchar.

-Tengo un plan…- en voz baja dijo Momo a sus compañeros que estaban cerca para evitar que el villano no oyera.

Mientras Momo explicaba el plan, Kirishima y Bakugō hacían frente al villano. Entre golpes y explosiones el villano creo otra ráfaga de viento el cual apartó a los dos.

-Ahora están cansados. Es tiempo de terminar esto- villano

-¡Lo mismo digo!- Kirishima

-¡No me hagas reír! ¡apenas estoy comenzando!- Bakugō

-¡Bien chicos… ahora!- mando Momo

Después de retener con facilidad ambos ataque de Kirishima y Bakugō. El villano saltó hacia una lado al otro por los ataques de Kaminari, Aoyama, Ashido, Aoyama, Todoroki y Hanta. Estaba apunto de lanzar otro ataque el villano pero observó venir nuevamente a los anteriores junto a otros. Bakugō, Kaminari, Shōji, Kōda, Ojiro y Satō. Todos ellos atacaron de cerca con un motivo.

El Villano comenzó a bloquear como evadir los golpes de los estudiante, hasta que pisó algo y su pie no podía moverlo.

El Llegar donde fue forzado a retroceder estaba llenos de esferas lilas cortesía de Mineta. Iida dio una fuerte patada a una roca que estaba flotando gracias a Uraraka. La roca salió disparado, Uraraka observó que estaba a poco metro de llegar así que liberó su Quirk de La roca. El villano al observar la enorme roca casi llegar donde él, con su mano libro detuvo la tocó para como instante soltar a Izuku para usar esa mano para destruir un bloque de Hielo.

Momo, Tsuyu, Uraraka, Jirō, Ashido y Tōru al ver como el villano soltó a Izuku. Uraraka tocó a Tōru haciendo más ligera, Tsuyu uso la lengua para sostener a Tōru y lanzarlo en dirección de Izuku no sin antes tener una curada elástica amarrada en la pierna de ella cortesía de Momo. Tōru agarró a Izuku de sus manos, como la cuerda ya estaba a su límite y ser elástica. Retrajo a Tōru junto a Izuku muy rápido, pero antes que caigan al suelo, Un colchón amortiguo la caiga. El villano creo otra ráfaga de viento en dirección Asia ellas pero Jirō uso su Quirk y con la onda sonora detuvo el viento del enemigo, Ashido Lanzó su asido al villano, este por su parte uso más fuerza logrando sacarse de la esfera pegajosa del pie. Llegando a evadir el ataque de la rosada.

Aquel momento Bakugō creo una enorme explosión 'Muere' logró lanzar al villano. Todoroki al observar aquello creo una columna de Hielo con resto de la esferas de Mineta donde quedó pegado el villano.

-¡Lo logró! El plan salió a la perfección!- ¡Ahora no se puede mover!- grito con alegría Mineta.

-(No salió como quería… pero estoy satisfecha con el resultado)- pensó Momo

-¡Si, al final salió esta pegado a tus esferas! ¡Tal como planeaste Momo!- dijo Iida.

-No puedo moverme- villano tratando de salir.

-¡Es hora del golpe de gracias, maldito villano!- con ira y emoción Bakugō cargando su ataque.

-¡ ! ¡Yo. Yo…!- con desesperación El villano trataba de salir -¡Yo estoy aquí!-dijo All Migth logrando sacarse la máscara para hacerse notar.

-¡¿All Migth?!- gritaron todos al ver quien era el villano realmente.

-Quería darles una sorpresa en la que al final apareciera un villano. Bueno como recordarán el suceso de hace semanas. Pero hicieron un gran trabajo no esperaba menos del Curso de Héroe…- dio su excusa All Migth a sus alumnos pero estos tenían unas miradas oscuras -Bueno… lo siento mucho-

-¡Te excediste idiota!- gritaron todos… casi todos a All Migth.

-¡¿En que demonios estabas pensando?!- con ira los alumnos estaban golpeando a su Sensei.

-¡¿Esperen si esto era arreglado.?!- dijo en voz alta Ashido obteniendo la atención de todos -¡Izuku-Kun!- giro para ver al Peliverde pero lo que vio le lleno de mucho enojo y celos no solo de ella también de las demás.

-¡Tōru Hagakure suelta en este precisó momento a Izuku-Kun!- gritaron todas a la vez al ver como su amiga estaba abrazando al Peliverde en el colchón que Momo creo.

-Tōru-Chan gracias por 'salvarme' pero la clases aun sigue- dijo con calma Izuku tratando levantarse.

-Bueno… pero recuerda lo que me prometiste- dijo Tōru al oído de este.

-Descuida… que lo cumpliré-

-¡Maldito Deku! ¡¿Estabas involucrado en esta maldita sorpresa?!- grito y pregunto Bakugō.

-¿Tu que crees?- con un tono sarcástico -Bueno fue divertido todo esto…- volviendo a tener un todo calmado -Pero me sorprendiste Momo-Chan por tan perfecto plan. Y ustedes también chicas al llevarlo acabo a la perfección- con alegría decirlo haciendo sonrojar poco por el alago

-¡Nosotros también aportamos!- grito Mineta.

-Así… que bien- sin ganas decir eso, provocando que los hombre se sintieran ofendidos -Ya enserio. Lo que hizo All Migth es correcto. Ser héroes no significa que estaremos seguros sin enfrentar a un villano hasta que salgamos de la Academia y tengamos nuestras licencias. All Migth dio un punto importante para que lo entendemos y no cabe la menor duda que estamos preparados-

Luego de aquella sorpresa, la Clase siguió su curso hasta terminar el día donde todos se fueron a sus hogares. En el caso de Izuku a su propio departamento.

-Así que ya estás lista… sabes perfectamente, una vez estés dentro no podrás venir aquí cada noche- dijo serio Izuku pero si voz sonaba preocupado.

-Descuida Izuku-Kun… puedo cuidarme sola. Además no estaré por mucho tiempo, sólo lo suficiente para juntar información- con un tono alegre Himiko.

-Se que puedes cuidarte sola, tanto que siento lástima de la persona que se atreva a molestarte- con una leve sonrisa.

-Todo gracias a que me enseñaste algo de tus movimientos. Y también gracias a "esto" no tenemos problemas con mi identidad cuando se caía la peluca- señalando un pequeño tatuaje debajo de la muñeca izquierda.

-Debo dar gracias a los pergaminos de Otosan, gracias a eso puedes tener almacenado algo de mi CHAKRA y usarlo por 1 semana sin problema con la transformación- con alegría Izuku al recordar el significado e uso del sello.

De pronto Himiko cambio el color del cabello, donde antes era rubio con un estilo de cabello Hime. Ahora era uno Rojo Sangre, largo y lacio hasta la cintura. *Imaginen a Kushina Uzumaki*.

-Si, ahora no me preocupo que se me caiga la peluca. O que sepan mi nombre… porque Hiromi Hatake no tiene ninguna relación con Himiko Toga- sonrió La ahora nombrada Hiromi Hatake.

-si Himiko-Chan… pero si tienes realmente problemas usa el otro sello de tu otra muñeca- esta vez serio Izuku a la vez refiriendo al otro sello de la derecha que era una de Invocación a la inversa. A la vez observar a Himiko regresar su apariencia.

Sin previo aviso Himiko bajo la máscara de Izuku y junto sus labios. Dando un beso muy apasionado que esta vez era correspondido. Izuku acercó más su cuerpo con de Himiko para luego rodear con sus manos la cintura de ella.

Himiko no se quedo atrás, rodeó con sus manos el cuello del Peliverde para profundizar el beso. Siguieron así por unos momentos y se separaron por la falta de aire.

-Recuerda que soy tuya Izuku-Kun- con un tono muy seductor. Mientras con una mano comenzó a desabrochar los botones de la camisa de Izuku.

-Es mejor que lo dejemos hasta aquí Himiko-Chan. Si seguimos con esto no habrá marcha atrás…- dijo con una voz ronca y pausada que generó en Himiko más pasión -(¿No se que me está pasando últimamente… cada vez que estoy con Himiko-chan o las chicas mi cordura comienza a fallar)- pensó y a la vez controlar sus impulsos para evitar perder la poca cordura que tenía en ese precisó momento.

-Por como me lo dices… no quiero detenerme… quiero que seas Tu mi primera vez- sin decir más Himiko nuevamente beso con mucha más pasión a la vez que sacaba la camisa de Izuku.

Izuku perdido por el éxtasis mandó al demonio su cordura. En un movimiento velos dejo a Himiko sólo con su brasear sin siquiera cortar el beso. '¿cuarto o aquí?' pregunto Izuku entre besos para escuchar '¿Dónde sea?'.

Un pequeño y ahogado gemido de Himiko producto por unas hábiles manos que comenzaron a masajear sus pechos a través del brasear. Izuku dejo de besar los labios de Himiko para pasar al exquisito y atrayente cuello logrando sacar suspiros y gemidos suaves que lo incentivo más.

Los besos y acaricias continuaron elevándose cada vez más para el gozo y placer de ambos, pero el sonido del timbre de puerta sacó por leve momento. Decidieron ignorar y continuar con lo suyo. El timbre sonó más fuerte y rápido. Casando del lugar a los dos sobre todo a Himiko. No con sólo molestar su momento con el timbre consecutivo ahora golpeaban la puerta con mucha fuerza, como para tumbarla.

-Parece que hasta aquí llegamos- dijo con algo de irritación Izuku mientras comenzó acomodarse para ver quien era.

-(¡Juro que mataré de lo más lenta y dolorosamente al que me quitó Mi Momento!)- furiosa a más no poder Himiko con quien sea que arruinó su noche y permitiéndose hacerlo sufrir.

Mientras Midoriya fue a la puerta su expresión cambio drásticamente por un claro y gran detalle. Sea quien sea qué esta detrás de la puerta. No podía sentir ninguna presencia. Pero los golpes y timbre de la puerta seguía.

-(¿Qué significa esto?)- pensó serio y preparado para lo que sea una vez que abra la puerta -¿Quién es?- con un tono serio pregunto. Pero no recibió respuesta y el golpe paró -(Es mejor estar alerta)- previó instante apareció el Gunbai.

Con Gunbai en mano Izuku abrió la puerta. Pero al hacerlo observó nada. Agudizó sus sentidos pero nada. Serio por tan raro como peligroso suceso. Cerró la puerta para darse la vuelta y volver adentro. No dio ni dos paso para volver a escuchar tocar la puerta. A una velocidad cegadora abrió la puerta y no encontrando a nadie.

Desde a 5 Km de distancia del cuarto que vive ahora Izuku. Un sujeto arriba de un tanque de agua observó al Peliverde parado buscando desde la puerta a alguien.

-Tal vez arruine tu noche Izuku- con una pequeña sonrisa dijo aquel sujeto que estaba observando con un binocular la expresión del Peliverde.

-como me gusta hacer esto- se dijo al el mismo para luego dar unos 3 golpes consecutivos a la nada, luego al instante liberar pequeñas ondas de aire con dirección a la puerta cerrada de Izuku.

Ni bien la onda de aire llegó golpear la puerta observó salir en un parpadeo a Izuku enojado buscando como loco su alrededor. Causando la risa inevitable de Naruto.

-No recuerdo la última vez que moleste a alguien así de esa forma jajaja- con una sonrisa de dijo Naruto -pero esto es por tu bien Izuku-

-_-_-_-_-aeiou-_-_-_-_-

Al día siguiente observamos muy temprano en el curso 1-A a un malhumorado Izuku con ojeras por la falta de sueño por su peculiar noche.

Luego de despedirse con Himiko, su noche continuo por unos minutos tranquilo, hasta que nuevamente escuchaba el timbre o golpear su puerta, siguió así. Arto y cansado mando clones para rebuscar al individuo. Pero ni aun así logró dormir, al parecer sus clones siempre tenían "accidentes" con un simple rastrillo en su camino.

¿cómo algo tan simple y estúpido puede causarle problemas? ¿Para alguien que fue entrenado en las Artes Shinobis al grado de considerarse Jounin normal en los estándares que su Otosan le explicó?.

La respuestas es que alguien o varias personas indetectable para sus clones rebasaban como un juego de niños sus defensas. Cuando un clon daba un paso un rastrillo en su camino surgía de la nada por más que este revisará el lugar varias veces. No importaba si crea 1 o 10 todo caían como moscas por el rastrillo. Podría haber ido a otro lugar, pero nunca huiría de alguien por más molesto o irritante.

Pasaron las horas e Izuku no logró dormir ni mucho mejor encontrar al responsable, hasta la hora que la Academia haber sus puertas para entrar.

-(mejor lo olvido, si sigo pensando en eso me volverá loco)- se dijo Izuku recordando su noche -Sólo espero que hoy no sea un día muy problemático- comentó a el mismo para después cerrar los ojos mientras juntaba las manos.

Pasaron los minutos en la Academia y los estudiantes del curso de Héroes 1-A observaron con mucha curiosidad a un peculiar compañero.

-en definitiva cada vez es más raro-

-¿Lo crees? Yo diría que es normal de él-

-¿A eso dices normal? Más bien yo le diría Anormal-

-¿Y tu que piensas?-

-….. …. …. ….-

-Si tienes razón esto es costumbre-

-Creo que Izuku-Kun esta meditando-

-¿Por qué dices eso?-

-Fácil… 1ro es obvio que no esta durmiendo. 2do su aspecto es tranquilo 3ro ignora todo a su alrededor, algo que suelen hacer para conseguir paz con la meditación y 4to esas aves no huyen de Izuku-Kun-

-(¡Maldito Deku!)-

-¡oigan! ¿Y si le bajamos esa máscara?-

-¿Por qué haríamos eso?-

-simple, me da curiosidad el saber que oculta-

-Ahora que lo dices a Izuku-Kun nunca vimos su rostro por completo. ¿recuerdan las veces que sus ropas fueron destrozadas? ¡Sólo su máscara estaba algo intacto. Lo suficiente para no relevar como es su nariz o sus labios-

-No podemos hacer eso. Si Izuku-Kun tiene una máscara es por algo-

-¿siempre llevaba una máscara de niño?-

-¡Porque me dices eso!-

-Simple, eras amigo de Midoriya cuando era niño. Tu mismo dijiste-

-¡El maldito de Deku no tenía máscara!-

-¡¿Enserio?! ¡Cómo es!-

Esos eran la conversación entre los alumnos del curso 1-A al ver como Izuku estaba en su asiento con varias aves en su alrededor. También con curiosidad por saber que oculta debajo de la máscara y al final preguntar al único que tenía la respuesta.

-¿No creen que seria mejor decirme a mi eso?- pregunto Izuku con calma a todos sus compañeros. Luego de escuchar la tan peculiar charla.

-¡Izuku-Kun! ¡Entonces muéstranos que ocultas debajo de esa máscara!-

-Vamos Hombre que tenemos curiosidad-

Antes que Izuku hable, Aizawa dio acto de presencia y mandó a todos a sus asientos para comenzar las clases. También observaron que detrás del profesor entraron 4 jóvenes pero uno estaba oculta de la chica.

-Guarden silencio. En la prácticas de Héroes de hoy. Lo harán en conjunto a 4 estudiantes de la Academia ISAMI. Es una participación espacial- con su tono y vos normal Aizawa.

La reacción de casi todos fue unánime de alegría y emoción. Hasta que Aizawa usa su Quirk para controlar a todos, luego sólo dijo 'Presentarse'.

-Ah, si… Los que participaremos en esta práctica, de la Clase de Héroes de la Academia ISAMI. Soy, Sekigai Kashiko- con un tono educado y formal de presenta una chica albina.

-Igualmente… Soy, Tan Dan-dan-dan. Es un placer- con algo de nervio y sudando un joven de cuerpo robusto.

-Fujimi…- directo y con fastidio el siguiente estudiante albino.

-¿Hay unas más?- dijo rápido Aizawa.

Ni bien apareció el o la siguiente estudiante que estaba oculta detrás de tu compañera, la reacción de una del Curso 1-A era extraña para muchos, por que de repente ambas estaban abrazando.

-¿Es una amiga de Tsuyu-Chan?- pregunto Uraraka.

-Es lo más prudente, recuerden que no todos vienen de una escuela- respondió Izuku.

-¡No hemos venido a jugar a los amigos con los de Yuei?- con irritación Fujimi al ver esa escena de su compañera a otra.

-Oye, ¿Qué están haciendo? ¡Te daré una lección, segundón!- grito Bakugō.

-Guarda silencio- Aizawa -Llegó la hora. Cada uno usen sus trajes. Vayan al Ground Omega. Iida. Guía a los estudiantes de la escuela ISAMI-

N/A: no hace falta colocar las reglas ni los equipos porque no habrá cambio alguno.

Una vez dicho todo aquello para adentrarse con sus equipos correspondiente.

-¿Qué tipo de estrategia utilizamos?- pregunto Uraraka.

-¿Hay alguna forma de deshacernos del otro equipo?- esta vez pregunto Tsuyu.

-Tengo muchas, pero como siempre nunca a que subestimar a nadie- respondió a las preguntas Izuku -Shoji, Jirō-Chan no tienen el mismo alcance que Tokoyami. Sus movimiento son pobres. Es probables que se encuentren con otro equipos, por el momento es mejor escondernos, vigilar y esperar. Las mejor forma de evitar problemas es no meterse en uno a la primera. Por eso aremos lo mejor posible de evitar hacer ruido- continuó teniendo la atención de sus Compañeras.

-¿Cómo lo aremos? Según recuerdo Jirō su Quirk permite escuchar los sonidos con sus entradas de sus oídos- dio a conocer Uraraka.

-¿No recuerdan de que este es un entrenamiento de supervivencia?- pregunto Tsuyu de pronto.

-¡Cierto! Como dijo All Migth! Sólo tienen que sobrevivir! Así que no se muevan de forma prematura. Como dijiste Izuku-Kun- proclamó Ashido recordando aquello también.

-Lo mejor es esperar aquí- de nuevo Tsuyu.

-Si que son muy listas Uraraka-Chan, Tsuyu-Chan, Mina-Chan- alabó Izuku con una sonrisa formada debajo de su máscara. Sacando a las tres un sonrojo.

-Gracias Izuku-Kun..- al mismo tiempo las chicas.

-Sólo tenemos que relajarnos. Entonces… ¿que tal unos aperitivos?- enseguida Ashido sacando unas bolsas de papa fritas.

-A Comer- respondieron Asui y Uraraka.

-(Eso sí es relajarse demasiado rápido)- pensó Izuku al ver como todas de pronto estaban comiendo.

-_-_-_-_-aeiou-_-_-_-_-

En un lugar muy apartado de la Academia, un hombre conocido como Ridoru, paro de golpe sus pasos y soltar sin problemas a las personas que tenía cargados para ver a la dirección donde se llevaba la práctica de Yuei .

-¿Por qué tengo un muy mal presentimiento?- se pregunto Naruto mirando serio aquella dirección -Creo que mejor dejos a estos tipos donde debe ser… este sentimiento me da mala espina-

-_-_-_-_-aeiou-_-_-_-_-

Luego de alguna explosión y por último un fuerte ruido provocados por los estudiantes de ISAMI. Izuku fue a ver un rato para verificar el sólo, le informó a la Chicas que aguarden y ocultaran por si las dudas.

-¿Qué es esto?- se pregunto Izuku al ser rodeado por un humo o gas Rosa -(¡Joder! Tengo que salir cuanto antes)- sin pensarlo dos veces Salió a toda prisa del lugar.

-¿Qué es, eso…?-

-No sé… será mejor que no nos alcancé-

-Izuku-Kun se fue por ese lugar…-

Eran las dudas y preocupaciones de Uraraka, Tsuyu y Mina. Con respeto al Gas Rosa e Izuku.

-¡Chicas hay que irnos! ¡Nos vamos a otro lugar más seguro!- dijo Izuku al poco segundo salir del extraño gas Rosa -(Demonios… respire poco ese gas)- se dijo preocupado el mismo a su vez sintiéndose raro.

El equipo rápidamente salieron del lugar corriendo con algo de preocupación hacia el Peliverde que apenas estaba consciente. En el trayecto cruzaron camino con el equipo Todoroki que igualmente estaban de huida del Gas extraño.

-Que te sucede Midoriya- hablo Todoroki al ver el estado casi anormal del Peliverde.

-No… me… sucede… nada…- sudando y cansado con leves signos de dolor de cabeza.

-No mientas… que te sucede- con un tono serio -sabes algo del Gas… acaso lo inhalaste-

-El gas lo produjo… el estudiante Fujimi, no se que hace…. Y si… repite muy poco- apenas respondiendo.

-¿Qué te pasa Izuku-Kun?- pregunto preocupada Ashido.

-No..No.. me.. pasa… na…- no logró seguir hablando por la pérdida de consciencia y caer al suelo.

-¡Izuku-Kun!- gritaron al mismo tiempos las chicas del equipo de Izuku y la ahora Tōru.

En el suelo Izuku respiraba con dificultad, su piel estaba comenzando a perder color, su expresión era de dolor.

-Izuku-Kun reacciona- con preocupación Asui.

-Alguien Viene- hablo serio Todoroki al ver el bosque

-Deben ser los otros que lograron escapar del Gas…- dijo Ojiro pero no siguió al ver el estado de sus compañeros. -Son Zombies- continuo con miedo al ver sus estado obteniendo la atención de las chicas.

-Todos están…-

-Debe ser producto del Gas…-

-Habuko-Chan…-

-son en completo Zombies…-

-Entonces, eso quiere decir que…-

-¿Izuku-Kun pronto estará como ellos?-

Eran las palabras de Pánico y miedo al ver aquello como también mirar al Peliverde con la piel casi igual a los zombies, como igual notar sufrimiento de este.

-¡¿Qué les parece mi habilidad?! Es demasiada grandioso para los de Yuei… ¡Oh, Dios mío!- hablo con un tono presumido Fijimi sobre su Quirk pero sin darse cuenta Bakugō Zombie le mordió convirtiéndolo en Zombie

-Todo por ese chico… Ahora no podremos preguntarle como combatir su habilidad- serio Todoroki por la situación -Si es así- usando su Quirk de Hielo detuvo el paso de los Zombie cerca de ellos.

Pero los Zombie rompieron el Hielo sin problema alguno. Preocupando a todos.

-¡Cuidado!- advirtió Tsuyu a sus compañero que estaban por ser mordidos por los espalda. Pero de la nada un fuerte aire salió directo a los Zombie Tokoyami, Kirishima y Mineta evitando que mordieran a Tōru y Ojiro, como también mandar a volar a Mineta que estaba pegado a la albina de ISUMI.

-¡Chicos… Todos… Corran…!- apenas hablo Izuku luego de despertar pero aun teniendo la piel Blanca y sosteniendo su cabeza por el insoportable dolor.

-Izuku-Kun, ¿te encuentra bien?- pregunto Ashido a un lado de el.

-No… pierdan… más… tiempo…- volvió a decir ignorando la pregunta de Mina. Para luego agregar -Busquen… un… lugar… y esperen… que el efecto… acabe..-

-Bien, todos andando- con seriedad Todoroki.

-Vamos Izuku-Kun…- dijo Tōru lista para ayudar al peliverde.

-No… ustedes… vallan… sin mi- apenas lograr decir.

-¡¿Qué?! ¡No te dejaremos!- gritaron las cuatros al mismo tiempo.

-Por favor… sigan sin mí… no creo… poder… estar cons.. consciente… por mucho… tiemp..- apenas hablar con calma evitando preocupar más a olas chicas, como también Creando un ráfaga para alejar a los Zombie.

-No pode…-

-¡AGANLO YA!- grito Izuku sin mirar a nadie sólo a los Zombie.

Sin decir nada más Las chicas partieron del lugar con lágrimas en los ojos por dejar a Izuku atrás. Mientras Todoroki, Ojiro y Kōda iban con ellas procurando que nadie más fuera mordido y buscar un lugar seguro hasta que el efecto pase.

Dentro de una cueva estaban los 7 encerrados y evitando que entren los Zombie. En el transcurso Asui se tropezó siendo alcanzada por su amiga Habuko pero esta no la mordió, de pronto Aoyama Zombie apareció a su espalda a punto de morderla pero nuevamente un viento golpeó a Aoyama evitando que suceda, lograron convencer a Asui de seguir. Al poco tiempo un Zombie que nadie conocía cayó del cielo, pero por suerte lograron evitarlo y seguir su camino hasta quedar donde están.

-Ojiro, ¿Cuánto crees que dure esa habilidad?- pregunto Todoroki agregando más Hielo a la entrada.

-No tengo idea… pero no creo que falte mucho. Midoriya nos dio mucho tiempo- respondió Ojiro y a la ver recordando como este se "sacrificó" por ellos.

-Espero que este Bien…-

-Aun estado por ser Zombie… nos protegió-

-Cuando acabe el efecto… le daré las gracias-

-Izuku-Kun es asombroso….-

-¿Me pregunto por que los profesores no han actuado aun?-Yodoroki.

-debe ser también como una prueba para ver como reaccionamos- Ojiro.

-Si siguen así pronto entrarán- con molestia mientras agregaba más Hielo. Pero de pronto los golpe o intentos de entrar cesó.

-Que raro. Pararon…. No creen que…- dijo Ojiro al notar aquello.

No sabían que decir, pero de pronto unas voces conocidas se oyeron del otro lado.

-¡Hey que esta pasando!-

-¿Por qué estamos aquí?-

-¡tú pequeño pervertido… suelta mi mano!-

-¡Que demonios significa esto!-

Esas y demás palabras como voces se escucharon afuera, del otro lado del hielo. Desconcertado a los demás.

-¿Creen que el efecto ya paso?-

-Sólo hay una forma de averiguarlo-

De forma lenta y muy precavido Todoroki debería el hielo creando un hueco lo suficiente para ver el otro lado sin temor que los Zombie entren. Pero al ver a través apreciaron que volvieron a la normalidad. Alegramos a todos. Todoroki no perdió tiempo y descongelo su hielo.

Al salir notaron como muchos estaban confundidos, o muy golpeados "Fujimi". Ellos explicaron lo que pasó. Pero de la nada las chicas no encontraron a alguien entre el grupo.

-¿Alguien ha visto a Izuku-Kun?- pregunto Uraraka recibiendo la atención de todos y notar quee exactamente no estaba. Pero como si el destino se tratase algo sucedió.

'!AAAAAA…!' un fuerte, grueso y aterrador grito lograron escuchar todos. De pronto una columna gigantesca como larga de color Negro y Verde de alzó hasta el cielo oscureciendo una pequeña área. Pero la preocupación llegó de algunos al reconocer aquella dirección.

Un escalofrío jamás antes sentido por todos en el lugar recorrió cada hueco de su ser. Algo que sin duda les prometía dolor y sufrimiento si se aproximaban al lugar. Una sensación nueva para muchos pero no para Todoroki e Iida. Que llegaron a sentirlo hace unas semana atrás. Pero esta era una muy superior. La sensación que Llegó hacer temblar a todos. Preguntándose que será… quien o Qué estaba generando aquello.

 _ *******CONTINUARÁ*******_

pirata: Te diré la verdad. No pude esta vez descifrar lo que trataste de decir. Gracias por comentar y espero que te guste el capítulo.

Sumoner Dante: Como dije anteriormente se guardó mucho en contar Izuku. Sobre vivir sólo con Toga. Dio a nochesque tal vez coloqué en fragmentos. De porque Momo estaba roja. Tal vez el próximo capítulo diga. Gracias por comentar y espero que disfrute del Capítulo.

N/A: Un enorme agradecimiento por esto Favs: 53, Follows: 48, y Review 46. GRACIAS POR SU APOYO. En verdad eso significa mucho para un escritor.

 _ **¡PLUS ULTRA!**_


	19. El Regreso de

_**El Regreso de…**_

En un lugar demasiado apartado de la civilización, en la pradera de alguna parte del lugar observamos a Naruto frente a Izuku en su forma Niño/Bestia por consecuencia de su combate con Naruto hace tres días atrás.

-Como ya te lo sabes Kage Bushin y lo dominas a la perfección….- con calma hablo Naruto al atento Izuku/Bestia -Hoy te enseñaré una versión más resistente y sutil si quieres que dure más tiempo-

-¡Genial, un Jutsu más, con este sabré 6 técnicas increíbles!- con mucho entusiasmo.

-¿Cómo que un Jutsu más?- un tono serio al igual que su mirada -¿Acaso crees que un Shinobi se hace fuerte con la cantidad de técnicas que sabe o lo fuerte que estas sean?-

-Claro Otosan-Sensei- dijo de pronto Izuku con alegría. Para luego callar y bajar la cabeza al notar la expresión de Naruto -¿Estoy equivocado Sensei?-

-Si. Estás equivocado, eso no es lo que hace a un ninja. Al parecer no recuerdas toda las palabras que te estoy diciendo desde un comienzo, un verdadero ninja es el que nunca se rinde y perdura siempre... Voy a decirte algo, sólo hay una cosa que importa cuando eres un Shinobi, y no es el número de jutsus que poseas. Todo lo que necesita un ninja, es el valor de nunca rendirse-

-Entonces en la vida no hay camino fáciles. Aun si tengo el poder que me dio…- bajando la cabeza -Pero pronto podré ser fuerte eh incluso más de usted Otosan-Sensei, así nadie podrá conmigo ni mucho menos que impidan mi objetivo de ser el numero 1- continuo pero esta vez con una mirada sería incluso en su rostro infantil. Algo que preocupo a Naruto.

...Escucha y recuerda siempre esto Izuku... la razón por lo que la gente de Konoha... comenzó a aceptarme, admirarme y considerarne su compañero o héroe... es porque siempre trabaje duro por que quería ser aceptado por todos... como digo "es gracias a todos ellos que uno puede llegar tan lejos"... Puede que ahora tu tengas el poder de un Jounin recién ascendido y en el futuro seas mas poderoso que Yo, estarás comenzando a olvidar de tus seres queridos. Para convertirte en un ser arrogante y crecer tu ego... un día te convertirás en ser igual o peor que Madara... No importa que tan poderoso te has vuelto, nunca trates de cargar al mundo y hacer las cosas... tu solo... de otro modo lo único que harás es fracasar... Mí padre Minato fue Hokage todo gracias a que tenía a Mí madre Kushina y a muchos amigos... Mis sueños y esperanzas son los mismos que los de mis padres... Ahora escucha y recuerda estas palabras... No es que al convertirte en Héroe numero 1 todos te acepten... Es porque todos te aceptan que puedes convertirte en Héroes sin olvidar tus principios... y no olvides jamás a tu familia y amigos- concluyó Naruto con los mirada fija en Izuku. Aun que este era un niño sabía que lo entendió

-(Quien hubiera pensado que las Palabras que una vez me dijiste Ero-semin lo utilizará en alguien más)- pensó con algo de melancolía -Bien basta de charla. Como te prometí hoy te enseñaré la técnica Clon de Sangre y si llegas a Dominarlo tal vez te diga como hacer un Clon Espiritual… o sea lo que soy Yo actualmente-

-_-_-_-_-aeiou-_-_-_-_-

-¡Aizawa pide ayuda urgentemente al director y dile que venga con todos los Héroes disponibles y de confianza!- Grito All Migth al ver aquella columna de poder en el cielo y a la vez sentir aquella sensación.

-No hace falta que me digas- con seriedad Aizawa recordando esa sensación.

Tanto Aizawa y All Migth corrieron en dirección al lugar.

-_-_-_-_-aeiou-_-_-_-_-

-(¿Por qué justo ahora estoy asustada?)- dentro de su casa Inko pensó al tener ese temor. Y a las vez pensando en su hijo. También escuchando a alguien en su espalda.

-Tiempo sin vernos Señora Midoriya- dijo aquella voz a las vez notar como ella daba la vuelta y lo observaba con un rostro de asombro.

-¡Usted!- Grito al ver a alguien que creyó nunca más verlo y más con vida.

-_-_-_-_-aeiou-_-_-_-_-

Mientras Aizawa junto All Migth se dirigían al lugar. Por otro lado Los Estudiantes 1-A de igual forma estaban yendo para aquel lugar con temor y angustia al saber que hay fue el último lugar donde dejaron a Izuku y a la vez reconocer aquel grito de este.

Mientras los Profesores y estudiantes se dirigían al lugar. En este preciso momento en aquella zona observamos a Izuku con un aspecto desconcertante.

-¡aaaaa!- nuevamente grito agarrando su cabeza con mucha fuerza. Luchando por evitar algo. Su cuerpo estaba rodeado por aquella energía Negro/Verde. Sus ojos tenían diferente color. Uno era verde completo y el otro Negro total.

Aquella energía comenzó a dañar su piel, obteniendo quemaduras de primer grado, sus ropa comenzó a tener desgastes o rajaduras al igual que su armadura.

-¡Izuku-Kun!- Grito desde lejos Uraraka al ser la primera en verlo seguido de los demás.

-¡Que diablos esta pasando!- Grito con miedo Tokoyami al ver el lugar y a Izuku.

-¡ALEJARSE TODOS SE MI!- Grito Izuku con una voz gruesa y maligna. Logrando detener en seco a todos -¡AAAAA!- nuevamente grito. Pero esta vez con más fuerza. Una onda de poder era liberado de forma brusca, causando un temblor en los zona, el cielo comenzó a oscurecer por unas nubes negras.

-¡Todos los estudiantes apartar y váyanse a la Academia!- Grito Serio Aizawa al llegar junto a All Migth al lugar como también observar desde su lugar el estado del Peliverde.

De pronto Izuku dejo de quejarse. El increíble poder dejo de fluir y salir de este. Una calma desconcertante para todos comenzó a sentirse. Pero tanto para Aizawa y All Migth en su forma musculosa tenían el rostro serio fijo en Midoriya.

De la nada Una onda de poder expansivo surgió de Izuku. El poder liberado de golpe Causó una fuerte ráfaga de viento que tumbó a todos que fueron agarrados de sorpresa causando que varios fueran tumbados y arrastrados por unos metros del lugar.

Una vez recompuesto todos por aquel viento. Observaron a Izuku y lo que vieron les dejo con la boca cerrada.

-Al fin libre de ti. Izuku-

-Dark. Dark Izuku-

En dicha zona parados uno frente al otro, dos sujetos de la misma estatura, vestimenta y forma física se estaban observando detenidamente. Ojos verdes contra Negros y rojos, sin apartar la vista del otro, ambos con una expresión sería y amenazante.

-(¡Qué significa esto!)- fueron los pensamiento unánimes de todos los estudiantes 1-A e ISAMI al contemplar aquello.

-(¡Ese debe ser Dark!)- con mucha seriedad Miró al otro Izuku de ojos negros All Migth.

-(Esto debe ser la parte maligna que habitaba en Midoriya)- de igual forma Aizawa Pensó al ver aquello y recordando como el Rubio le informó de eso en el recorrido.

-¿Qué tal si comenzamos De una vez esto? Ahora que no tenemos restricciones De tiempo- hablo con un tono amenazante Dark mirando a Izuku.

Por su parte Izuku no dijo nada. Sólo observaba a Dark como su situación. Gasto el 20% de su poder en tratar de que no le afecte el Gas como también que Dark no salga. Algo que no funcionó al final de cuenta. Aparte que estaba seguro que este estaría en su total capacidad.

-No me dejes hablando sólo Copia Barata. ¿Oh quieres que comience a divertirme con ellos?- continuo Dark con su tono Amenazante y burlesca. También apuntando a los observadores con ganas de muerte-

-Deja a ellos fuera de esto. Esto es entre… TÚ Y YO- respondió serio sin apartar la vista de Dark en ningún momento para evitar que este salga y asesine a alguien.

-¡Maldito! ¡Deku que significa esto!- Grito enojado Bakugō al superar su asombro desde su lugar.

-¡Guarde silencio Joven Katsuki!- dijo en tono severo All Migth.

-Déjalo que hable el musulmán que después que elimine a la copia iré por su cabeza. Igualmente la tuya Mosquito con músculos- con tono amenazante sin apartar la vista de Izuku.

De pronto todos los estudiantes apenas podían respirar, sus cuerpos los sentían pesados como a su vez temblar de miedo. Una nueva sensación para muchos pero para algunos no y a su vez apenas soportar aquella presión.

-(Instinto Asesino)- pensó Aizawa al soportar apenas aquella sensación que reconoció al instante.

De la nada Izuku y Dark comenzaron a tener cambios muy notorio en su rostro como en sus manos. Algo que sin duda les sorprendió al ver que ambos no tenían ahora sus Máscaras apreciando los dientes puntiagudo. Con aspecto de un casi animal salvaje o Bestia.

-Voy a terminar de una vez por todas contigo-

-Me quitaste las palabras de la boca-

Estando a escasos segundo que Dark e Izuku comenzarán su combate de muerte. Un sonido de aplausos pausados se escucho en el lugar por el silencio que reinaba. Tanto Izuku y Dark voltearon la vista al lugar donde se origina el aplauso sarcástico. Pero lo que observaron les dejo petrificado.

-Tanto tiempo sin vernos Izuku o mejor dicho Izuku's- saliendo desde los árboles con un ritmo tranquilo. Hacia apto de presencia Naruto mirando fijamente a los dos Peliverdes Transformados.

N/A: Imagine las ropa que usa Naruto en Boruto pero sin Imaginé y sombrero de Hokage

-¡Otosan-Sensei…!- dijeron a la vez ambos. Sin creer lo que sus ojos estaban apreciando.

El ambiente cambio drásticamente de Sed de Sangre a Confusión o silencio absoluto. Los estudiantes quedaron Confundidos y a su vez Intrigados ya que la mayoría sabían que el Sensei de Izuku estaba muerto por lo dicho de este, escuchar decir a ambos esas palabras no sabían que hacer.

All Migth y Aizawa quedaron alertas y con algo de miedo al percibir un nefasto poder del ahora conocido Otosan-Sensei de Izuku. Aquel que Supuestamente muerto y de Otra Dimensión.

-(Así que este es el Sensei de Izuku a su vez Ridoru)-

-(el joven Midoriya no mentía al decir que su Sensei Naruto tenía un poder superior al mío)-

-¡¿Qué… sig… significa esto?!- pregunto apenas Izuku a Naruto. Por el asombró del momento.

-¡¿Por… qué estás… Aquí?!- de igual manera pregunto Dark.

-¿Esa es la manera de dirigirse a su Sensei?- con un tono serio mientras era cubierto por un brillo plateado en todo su cuerpo -¿Del porque estoy aquí?. Digamos que vine a ver como le estaba yendo a mi discípulo en la vida. Pero me decepciona cada cosa que me entero y veo ahora mismo. Por lo tanto voy hacer cumplir una regla-

-¡¿Qué….- apenas hablo ya que fue Interrumpido.

-Izuku. ¿Cuál es la última regla del Shinobi?-

-Si un estudiante… rompe las reglas… olvidando completamente… Los Valores Shinobis….- apenas podía decir Izuku al recordar esa regla.

-Su Maestro… tiene la obligación… y derecho de…- continuo Dark con miedo absoluto al saber a la perfección las Reglas Shinobis.

-Dar de baja al Ninja descarriado- terminaron al mismo tiempo Naruto, Izuku y Dark. Que sin saberlo estos dos últimos comenzaron a retroceder de Naruto.

En un destello plateado desapareció Naruto justo frente a los ojos de todos para luego escuchar un sonido fuerte acompañado de un pequeño temblor.

-Lo que estoy haciendo, me duele más que a ustedes- dijo Naruto, teniendo en cada mano la cabeza de Izuku y Dark incrustados en el suelo.

-¡Deténgase!- Grito asustada Uraraka al ver tan brutal golpe hacia ambos Peliverdes.

Sin siquiera hacer caso, Naruto levantó nuevamente la cabeza de ambos para volver a incrustar con más fuerza contra el suelo.

-¡Maldito!- Grito Bakugō para lanzarse contra Naruto que estaba golpeando a su amigo de la infancia -¡MUERE!- cansado de observar que nadie hacia nada, al estar frente a Naruto. Bakugō libero de ambos guantes acumulado de su Quirk. Un enorme explosión dio directo a Naruto.

-Sería tan amable de no intervenir en un asunto de Alumno y Maestro- hablo con un tono serio Naruto dentro del la cortina de Humo, polvo y cenizas. Para después crear de la nada una corriente de aire que mandó a Bakugō de regreso a su lugar. También mostrando a Naruto intacto.

-'"A. S.: Black Hole'"- apenas dijeron al mismo tiempo, alzaron sus manos crearon un enorme vacío que comenzó a succionar los cualquier cosa que estuviera frente en este caso a Naruto.

-(Buena Jugada)- pensó Naruto al instante de desaparecer evadiendo ser absorbido por la técnica de ambos. Tomando una distancia considerable.

-¡Sensei. Realmente está dispuesto a eliminarme!- Grito serio Izuku al levantarse mirando con miedo y preocupación a Naruto. Para sólo recibir un silencio de el.

-¡Demonios!... Siempre eh querido pelear a muerte contigo Sensei. Ahora que estas aquí, no perderé esta oportunidad- con muchas ansias, miedo y crueldad -Iré con todo por…- Dark no dijo más al ver aquello.

-Como dije al niño. No se meta en esto All Migth- hablo con seriedad Naruto a tener sostenido con una mano en puño del héroe nuestro uno.

-No puedo quedarme con los brazos cruzados observando como es golpeado unos de mis estudiantes- con mucha seriedad en sus palabras aunque este tenía una sonrisa –(Detuvo unos de mis golpes más fuertes con una sola mano)-

-(Es oficial. Lo que tiene no es Quirk)- pensó con seriedad Aizawa al no poder borrar el Quirk de Naruto.

-Por favor. No le haga nada a Izuku-Kun- pidió de manera temerosa y de súplica Tōru.

-Lo repetiré por última vez. Esto es un asunto de Alumno y Maestro- con mucha más seriedad, liberando algo de instinto asesino para dar más peso a sus Palabras -Si se meten. Los asesinaré por igual-

Esas palabras, mirada y presión en el aire dejo helados de miedo a todos los alumnos. No podían creer lo que estaban escuchando.

-¿Quién eres?- pregunto serio Izuku a Naruto. Con su mirada agachada que ocultaba sus ojos.

-uh. Creo qu…- quiso responder pero fue cortado por Izuku.

-¡TÚ NO ERES NARUTO! ¡EL NARUTO QUE YO CONOZCO Y LO CONSIDERO MI OTOSAN-SENSEI… JAMÁS MATARÍA A GENTE INOCENTE!- Grito furioso Izuku lanzando un golpe con mucha fuerza.

La reacción imprevista de Izuku asombro a muchos. Aquel golpe que dio cargado de mucha fuerza creo un poderoso onda que hundió el suelo a la vez golpear directo al rostro de Naruto.

Al instante otro segundo golpe con la misma intensidad que el anterior a la espalda de Naruto lo dejó casi enterrado al suelo. Dicho golpe fue provocado por Dark que estaba igual de furioso.

-Mosquito lárgate. Esto es absolutamente personal- con frialdad y odio Dark observó a All Migth. Este sólo hizo casi para luego alejarse.

Ambos Izuku no aportaban la vista el cuerpo semi enterrado de Naruto. De pronto aquel Naruto explotó en humo sorprendiendo a todos y al poco instante Dark e Izuku crear un muro de roca para protegerse de una corriente de aire.

-¡Felicidades! Lograron derrotar a un Clon de Sombra especial- hablo con sarcasmo Naruto sentado en una rama de un árbol -Pero… Yo soy el verdadero Naruto- volviendo desaparecer en un destello para aparecer a espalda de ambos Peliverde al decir aquello -Rasengan- en ambas manos Naruto creo su técnica para impactar a ambos Izuku. La técnica dio de lleno pero al instante dos tronco destrozado se apreció que era lo que recibió el impacto -(sustitución… muy listos. No bajaron la Guardia)-

'A.S.: Dragón De Piedra', "A.S.: Dragón de Agua", 'A.S.: Gravedad +300', "A.S.: Tormenta Eléctrica", 'A.S.: Susurro del Viento', "A.S.: Magma". Tres Dark como Tres Izuku rodearon a Naruto, al instante todas esas técnicas fueron lanzadas de forma directa y veloz. Las técnicas crearon una explosión tremenda que hizo temblar por momento el suelo.

-Necesitan más que eso para hacerme aunque sea un rasguño- dijo desde lo alto Naruto al evadir los ataques de distancia de ambos -Arte Ninja: Aceite Negro- Luego de hacer unas posiciones de manos a increíble velocidad y apenas visibles. Expulsó de su boca unas balas de líquido negro que impactaron a los clones creados de Dark e Izuku que desaparecieron al instante y a la vez el suelo donde golpeó el aceite derretirse a increíble velocidad, dejando un enorme hueco.

El inicio de un combate de Izuku, Dark vs Naruto comenzó sin dar tregua alguna. Golpes y Técnicas eran ejecutadas sin piedad por los tres. Creando temblores y enormes ráfagas de viento acompañados de Humo o polvo sin cesar en el lugar como también dicho enfrentamiento irse adentrando al bosque.

-¡Que increíble… poder destructivo!- Grito asombrado y con miedo Mineta.

-¡El antiguo Maestro de... de Midoriya es aterrador!- de igual forma Kirishima.

-¡¿Se dieron cuenta… Tiene el… mismo Quirk… de Midoriya?!- asombrado, preocupado a más no poder Iida.

-(Maldito Deku. Tienes ese poder oculto)-

-¡Tenemos que ir ayudar a Izuku-Kun!- Grito preocupada Ashido y comenzando a dirigirse al lugar.

-Alto hay. Nadie ira donde el joven Midoriya- hablo alguien que recién estaba llegando.

-¡Directo Nezu!- Gritaron todos al mismo tiempo a ver a roedor blanco haciendo acto de presencia.

-Por que nos pide eso Director- Hablo serio All Migth. Listo para partir al lugar.

-Por que eso es un asunto privado de Naruto- respondió con calma Nezu.

-Si ese señor… va a matar a Izuku-Kun- hablo preocupada Jirō no creyendo lo que el director estaba diciendo.

-Calmado todos- dijo de pronto Aizawa -¿Hay algo que nos quiera informar Director?- pregunto al tener un presentimiento.

-Seré Breve. Los que esta sucediendo ahora mismo es una pelea de Vida para Izuku creada por su primer Sensei…- hablo con calma Nezu pero fue Interrumpido.

-¿Una pelea de Vida? ¡Si ese sujeto lo quiere muerto!- Grito indignado Denki.

-Espere. Según lo que escuché y me contó algo Midoriya. Su anterior Sensei murió- un calmado Todoroki al recordar aquello.

-En primer lugar lo que les contaré a continuación será un secreto. Quisiera que los estudiante de ASUMÍ también guarden silencio y no digan nada por favor- dijo Nezu para observar a todos y por último a los 4 restantes que afirmaron con su cabeza -Verán. El Sensei de Izuku fingió su muerte por justo este momento. Se podría decir que el Quirk de Midoriya es algo inestable. Por otra personalidad dentro de el llamado Dark Izuku y es aquel que observaron-

-¿Otra Personalidad?- pregunto Shōji

-te doy un ejemplo. Es como el joven Tokoyami con Sombra oscura. Pero a diferencia de ellos, Izuku tiene de lidiar con Dark para que este no ocupe su cuerpo para siempre ya que este sólo busca destrucción-

-¿Pero vimos que ese tal Dark esta afuera de Izuku?- pregunto Mashirao un poco entendiendo.

-Usualmente no debería jamás haber sucedido eso. Según Naruto no habría haber sucedido aquello. Es algo que Yo no logró entender como paso- explicó Nezu y su vez por más que este pensaba que habrá pasado para que eso suceda no hallaba la respuesta y eso que era alguien súper listo.

-¡Debe ser por el Gas Rosa!- Dijo de pronto Tsuyu al tener una teoría -Desde que ese Gas apareció e Izuku decir que llegó a inhala un poco. Se comportó extraño-

-¡Es verdad!- Grito Uraraka recordando aquello -Creímos que Izuku-Kun estaba resistiendo al Quirk- continuo.

-¡Esperen un momento! Mi Quirk no tiene nada que ver con eso- Grito indignado Fujimi por ser acusado.

-Calma Joven Fujimi. Pero lo que dicen ellas puede ser vedad, su Quirk habría ser el detonante para que Dark pueda salir y materializarse. Según me dijo Naruto el Tenía planeado hacerlo muy diferente sin que este salga…-

-Director no estamos desviando del tema- corto Aizawa un poco cansado por tanta vuelta al asunto.

-El punto es que Naruto quiere de una vez que Izuku lidie con Dark para así a la larga Dark no tomé ventaja y en cualquier momento cumpla su objetivo-

-¿Pero por que de esa forma?- pregunto preocupada Momo.

-Yo podría responder tu pregunta- hablo Naruto apareciendo arriba de un árbol observando a todos.

-¡TÚ! ¡MALDITO, DESGRACIADO…- Grito furioso Bakugō al observar a Naruto que estaba tranquilo.

-Tranquilo Muchacho. Y perdónenme todos por lo que escucharon y apreciaron- se disculpó Naruto a todos haciendo una referencia. Mientras a su espalda una fuerte explosión de escucho desde lejos.

-Señor Naruto. ¿Izuku-Kun donde está?- pregunto Tōru al verlo hay sólo.

-Siguen luchando Junto con Dark contra el jefe-

-¿El jefe? ¡¿Acaso es un Clon o algo por el estilo?- pregunto Tokoyami.

-Es correcto muchacho- respondió Naruto para luego -volviendo a su pregunta señorita- mirando a Momo -Lo hago por tres motivos. La primera es ver que tanto a avanzado sin mi desde que "fingí" mi muerte. Segundo por su bien, ya que estoy seguro que hoy hallará una forma de encontrar la respuesta para Dark. Y por Último… ¿Se lo digo Director o usted?- pregunto lo último con cierta sonrisa divertida.

-Mejor que sea una sorpresa Naruto- respondió con el mismo tono Nezu desconcertando a todos.

-¿Una pregunto Señor Naruto?- pregunto de pronto Iida y recibiendo 'Dime' de este -¿Usted es Ridoru?-

Aquella pregunta sorprendió a todos en especial a los adultos. Observaron al Rubio mayor con bigotes en la mejillas que diría este.

-Si. Si lo soy- respondió sin problema alguna. Regalando una sonrisa despreocupada -Ya terminó la pelea el Jefe. E Izuku encontró la respuesta a Dark en medio de la contienda- dijo de pronto Clon Naruto al no percibir nada del lugar donde estaba la pelea y observar que entre los árboles a Naruto venía cargando a Izuku como costal de papas -Me despido, en un momento el jefe llega- sin más este desapareció dejando a los estudiantes con la boca abierta por la anterior respuesta.

El día de ayer paso muy lento para algunos y rápido para otros. Donde al comienzo observado a Anterior Sensei del Peliverde cargándose a este sin cuidado y llegó con ellos para tumbarlo sin compasión al suelo. Otro alumnos que salieron de su asombro volvieron a entrar a ella al darse cuenta del Estado de su amigo y del Rubio Bigotes. Izuku estaba hecho trizas literalmente, su traje de héroe o mejor dicho inexistente. A cambio Naruto su aspecto era normal, como si este no habría luchado nada. Algo que sin duda increíble que daba a entender que era alguien verdaderamente fuerte como All Migth o posiblemente más que este al recordar como este detuvo sin problema un golpe del Héroe.

La preocupación no se Hizo esperar por la Chicas de Yuei al enterarse por parte de Naruto que Izuku despertaría en toda la noche por el sobre esfuerzo que este se exigió y haber encontrado la paz con Dark.

-_-_-_-_-aeiou-_-_-_-_-

-Bueno como ya sabrán. Espero lo que pasó ayer no salga del curso 1-A- hablo serio Aizawa a todo el curso mientras a un lado suyo se encontraba el director Nezu.

-Bueno hoy tendremos una práctica y una noticia para todos- hablo como sin nada Nezu. Obteniendo la atención de todos.

-¿Práctica y noticia?- preguntaron todos a la vez.

-La práctica lo llevaremos en este precisó momento. Luego de darle la noticia- con aburrimiento. Pero por dentro era todo lo contrario.

-¡Puede pasar por favor!- Grito alegre el director Nezu a la persona que estaba detrás de la puerta esperando.

Al momento de que la puerta era abierta de manera muy lenta dejando a casi todos los alumno inquietos por saber quien era. Al momento de abrirse por completo y observar a alguien ingresar sobre ella. Las miradas de todos quedaron sorprendidos o asustados.

-¡Les presento a su nuevo Profesor de la clase 1- A de Yuei- hablo sin preocupación pero con una sonrisa Nezu.

"¡Señor Naruto!", "¡Otosan-Sensei!" gritaron al mismo tiempo todos al presenciar al hombre que causó muchas emociones el día de ayer a todos. En específico a Izuku. Varios miraron al Peliverde para ver como reaccionaria al ver a su Sensei justo frente a frente y más ahora saber que aquel que forjó al alumno más fuerte de la clases sería su profesor. Algunos estaban sumamente emocionados "'Bakugō'".

-Buenas a todos. Me presento formalmente antes ustedes- sonriendo a todos -Soy Namikaze Uzumaki Naruto. Pero sólo díganme Naruto- terminó de hablar antes todo. Pero de pronto este Tenía sostenido entre sus dedos un Kunai que estaba destinado a su frente.

-¿Qué significa esto Sensei?- pregunto enojado Izuku al ver a Naruto.

Desde que ayer que luchó contra el a muerte y despertar hoy en la mañana. Tenía muchas preguntas que lo estaba molestando y confundiendo sus emocionesññ. Creyendo que al despertar este por lo menos estaría hay, pero nada. Ahora lo ve frente, en su Academia y a partir de ahora uno de sus Sensei. El enojo le llegó de golpe, algo que sorprendió a muchos por el repentino cambio de personalidad del peliverde.

-Sabes que podemos hablar más después Izuku- con calma Naruto mientras el kunia era desintegrado a vista de todos-Ahora bien, seré su Sensei en el lado de desarrollo y comprensión o complejidad de sus Quirk. Pero no sólo de ustedes 1-A. También de los alumnos de otros cursos si piden mi ayuda- explicó Naruto a todos.

-¿Pero esa parte de encarga Aizawa-Sensei. Naruto-Sensei?- pregunto Momo algo incómoda por la presencia del Rubio.

-Como dije Namikaze se enfocará en su área, pero será como un apoyo a todos los cursos. Pero más a nosotros- explicó Aizawa ese detalle.

-¡Cómo un suplente!- dijo como sin nada Tsuyu.

-Exacto, Señorita Asui- felicitó la respuesta y sinceridad de la Chica rana. Causando en ella una sonrisa acompañado de un rubor en sus mejillas.

-¿Dónde esta viviendo Sensei?- pregunto algo enojado Izuku por notar aquel gesto en la Peliverde causado por su S_E_N_S_E_I….. *Celos*.

-Con tu madre- respondió tranquilo y una sonrisa Naruto.

 ** _*****CONTINUARÁ*****_**

Pirata: Gracias por comentar, ya sabes como es Naruto algo troll cuando quiere. Gracia por comentar.

 ** _PLUS ULTRA_**


	20. Inefable

**_Inefable_**

Lamentó mucho la demora pero no cuento con mucho tiempo disponible gracias a un nuevo trabajo que ocupa la mayor parte de mi tiempo. Por último pucblico primero en Wattpad y luego aquí, es que en la otra Web es más fácil y rápida. Sin más...

El curso entero quedó en absoluto silencio. Pensando haber escuchado mal lo que acaba de decir el hombre Rubio al Peliverde.

-(Calma Izuku… tal vez oírte mal)- pensó con calma -¿Me repite aquello?... creó que no escuché bien Sensei…-

-Claro no hay problema…- sonrió sin problema Naruto para después decir -Con tu Madre- volvió a decirlo con su actitud de siempre -Y antes que comiences a hacer algo estúpido, debes escuchar antes la situación- terminó de decir Naruto al notar el cuerpo tenso de Izuku.

-Habla- serio, mirando fijamente a su Sensei Rubio.

-Tendrás que esperar, por ahora estamos en clases. También responderé a tus preguntas que estoy seguro que tienes sobre "eso"-

La situación de pronto volvió a como antes, como aquello nunca ocurrió. Desconcertando a los demás estudiantes sobre aquella plática que tendrían su compañero y ahora nuevo suplente Sensei.

-Bien volviendo a lo nuestro, como dije El señor Uzumaki estará a partir de ahora con nosotros, también quisiera que mantengas en secreto lo que sucedió ayer- hablo Nezu a todo que aceptaron con tranquilidad la petición.

-Mejor no perdamos tiempo. Todo vallan a vestirse con sus trajes de Héroe. Hoy tendremos una practicas de sus rendimientos físico- dijo Aizawa a todo para iniciar su clases.

-_-_-_-_-aeiou-_-_-_-_-

Vemos a todos los alumnos reunidos con sus trajes correspondientes, menos Izuku ya que este su traje estaba Hecho añicos por su pelea con sus Sensei usando la ropa del Festival Deportivo. También estaban algo sorprendidos de ver a All Migth junto con Naruto hay presente de forma tranquila observando el lugar.

-¡Bien! ¡Hoy será una práctica de Carrera!- dijo All Migth a sus alumnos mientras ellos observaron el lugar -Como sabrán esta semana que pasó fueron hacer sus prácticos con diferentes agencias y también tener su práctica de supervivencia… aunque no salió como era de esperarse- Continuo pero al decir lo último los de la Clase A agacharon sus cabezas al recordar aquel día tan extraño.

-Tranquilo All Migth- hablo de pronto Naruto obteniendo la atención de todos -olvidando lo que sucedió ayer. Como dijo, hoy observaremos como va su progreso en el uso de sus Quirk y a las vez su condición física, por ellos se hará unas carreras de 5 que utilizarán sus Quirk al máximo-

-¿Máximo nuestros Quirk?-

-Según los informes que obtuve de ustedes varios llegaron teniendo un conocimientos del 10 al 30% de sus Quirk. En el tramo de los meses de seguro que por lo menos habrán explorado y extendido el porcentaje, aunque sea un 10% como mínimo- respondió Naruto.

-Exactamente. Hoy aremos eso- concluyó All Migth -Bien. Los primeros en correr serán: Todoroki, Iida, Bakugō, Izuku y Hanta. Ustedes 5 cuando entraron, daban a entender que tenían un conocimiento de sus Quirk 25 a 30%. Es hora de saber si realmente aprendieron estos meses que les enseñamos-

-Al finalizar esta clase de práctica les daré mi opinión y Consejo a todos sobre sus Quirk al verlo usarlo al máximo- redactó Naruto -Les aconsejo que no se contengan-

Dado las órdenes la clase comenzó y las carreras igual. Al terminar todos y ahora estar nuevamente reunido para escuchar las palabras del Rubio con bigotes de gato.

-Que opinas All Migth- dijo Naruto algo serio.

-ellos han mejorado bastante desde su ingreso- alabó el robusto a sus estudiante por el desempeño. Causando sonreír a la mayoría.

-Si tu lo dices- declaró sin mucho ánimo Naruto. Sin duda dejo a muchos confundido por aquellas palabras.

-¿Por qué dice aquello Uzumaki-Sensei?-

-les seré sincero, muchos de ustedes aun tienen miedo, son despistados o impulsivos al usar sus Quirk- respondió tranquilo Naruto.

-Explíquese Sensei- dijo serio Izuku.

-les diré desde el último hasta el primero. Las señorita Hagakure, prácticamente sólo corrió en todo el camino. Si bien se que su Quirk la hace invisible y nada más. Ella toma eso como un hecho inevitable donde está segura que no puede hacer nada más. Grave error- explicó Naruto obteniendo sorpresa de muchos -Rikidō, Kirishima, Kōda y Kaminari casi hicieron lo mismo, a diferencia que en ocasiones usaron sus Quirk para hacer su recorrido menos molesto, pero olvidaron desactivarlo en lugares donde no eran nada necesario, como a la hora de subir o trepar...-

-¿Por qué dice eso?-

-Las preguntas al final- dijo al ser interrumpido -Aoyama. Al usar tu Quirk al último momento fue sabio y a su vez indebido- continuo -Shōji usaste hasta la mitad de la carrera correctamente tu Quirk, pero luego te dio miedo seguir usándolo en los obstáculos algo casi compresible. Señorita Kyōka uso su Quirk apropiadamente pero a su vez en ocasiones actuó de manera impulsiva. Señoritas Uraraka y Ashido, sin duda pensaron bien en como y cuando usar sus Quirk, lamentablemente tuvieron miedo en los obstáculos y decidieron seguir así nomas. Mashirao y Tokoyami casi estuvieron perfecto pero en el trayecto dudaron en el recorrido. Minoru el uso adecuado de tus Quirk fue sin duda simple a la vista, con muchos descuidos y errores tuyo auto provocados. La señoritas Asui e Yaoyorozu probablemente fueron las más apropiadas y dignas de sus Quirk en esto, lo malo era que flaquearon-

-Ahora los 5 primeros. Hanta el área era más favorable para vos, pero no pudiste sacarle provecho. Tenya en si tuviste problemas y los pasaste pero hubo ocasiones que dudaste o te dio miedo seguir, aunque llegaste. Todoroki sientes miedo en usar tu otro Quirk. Bakugō realmente impulsivo confiando que sólo puedes general explosión por tus manos. Y Tu Izuku realmente hoy tuviste Inefable, no juntes estudió con vida personal- concluyó Naruto dejando a más de uno sin comprender exactamente sus palabras.

-¿No entiendo lo que dijo?- pregunto Mineta.

-¿Por qué nos dijo aquello?- con duda Hagakure con aquellas palabras.

-Señorita su Quirk no solamente la hace invisible y eso estoy seguro, un ejemplo sería que puede crear barreras invisibles o cúpulas que la protejan a usted y otros- dijo con calma y en serio acusando asombro en ella y los otros.

-¿A nosotros cuatros?- pregunto Kirishima.

-Rikidō al consumir muy antes el azúcar gasto antes de tiempo sus energía por eso al llegar estaba algo cansado. Kōda si bien se que tu Quirk es voz animal con el cual puedes comunicarte con los animales, no pudiste usarlo ya que aquí no hay ninguno cerca, tal vez podría haber usado a los insectos del lugar para ayudarte pero tengo el presentimiento que les tienes miedo, algo que debes de superar. Kirishima en muchos lado Olvidaste desactivar tu endurecimiento, como al subir o saltar, eso ralentizo tus movimientos y flexibilidad. Kaminari no pienses que tu Quirk de electricidad sólo sirve para ofensiva y defensiva, si te hacer cubrir por una pequeña capa de electricidad puedes hacerte más rápido, resistente y fuerte, recuerda que la electricidad es rápida pero a su vez caótica pero no imposible de darle orden y calma- respondió Naruto dejando con mucha sorpresa.

-Aoyama no tienes la obligación de soltar todo tu poder de una sola vez como lo hiciste al final de tu carrera, podrías disparado de vez en cuando en tu trayecto para impulsarte y tomar ventaja algo que podría fortalecer tu láser como tú estómago- continuo -Shōji como dije tu problema fue los obstáculos en donde decidiste pasar caminando, con el miedo que sin querer que golpee algunas parte de tu Quirk, compresible pero indebido, donde se supones que debes que usar tu Quirk en situaciones como estas si por alguna Razón te encuentras-

Naruto siguió explicando a todos, pero cuando llegó al final. Este simplemente no dijo nada por el simple hecho que Izuku ya sabía que diría Naruto.

-Bien eso sería todo- dio por terminado All Migth la clase de hoy.

-All Migth, Izuku nos vemos en la oficina del Director- susurro Naruto lo suficiente para que ambos escucharán a la perfección. Para luego desaparecer en un destellos plateado y dorado.

-¡WOW! ¡Eso es sorprendente!-

-¡Increíble!-

-Naruto-Sensei si que es genial-

-¿Qué clase de Quirk posee Naruto-Sensei?-

-¿Ahora que no dices… parece el mismo que el tuyo Midoriya?... ¿Midoriya?-

-¿Dónde se fue Izuku-Kun?-

-Hace poco estaba aquí-

-All Migth igual desapareció-

-¿Acaso hoy es el dio que todos nos desaparecemos sin decir nada?-

Mientras los alumnos 1-A seguían con sus preguntas a la vez retirándose a almorzar porque no faltaba casi nada para el medio día. Izuku acaba de llegar justo frente a la puerta del Director junto a All Migth con el propósito de saber la verdad de Naruto.

-Si que tardaron mucho. ¿No cree eso Director Nezu?- dijo y pregunto en un tono calmado junto al director, ambos con tasa de café. A la vez apreciar a otros dentro del lugar.

-Así parece Señor Uzumaki- respondió Nezu de igual forma -Pero nos falta uno Más y el más importante para que inicie usted- Continuo.

-Puedo sentir que llegará en unos segundos- habló mientras dio un sorbo a su tasa de forma muy refinada -Déjeme decirle Nezu que este café suyo es exquisito-

-Me alegra mucho qué le guste. ¡Al fin hay alguien que aprecie el buen gusto del Café!-

Varias gotas resbalo por la nuca de todos al observar tan peculiar charla. En la sala observamos; All Migth, Izuku Midoriya, Aizawa, el jefe de Policía, un Detective, Present Mic, Midnight. Obviamente Naruto junto a Nezu. De pronto la puerta se abría dando paso a dos. Uno era normal vestido de traje negro, mientras que el otro de igual forma vestían pero si apariencia de asemejaba a un León.

-Sea bienvenido Presidente y General- dijo Nezu mirando a los recién llegados.

N/A: a decir verdad no me acuerdo si alguna vez mostraron o dijeron como son el Presidente de Japón en el anime o manga. Por ello le doy esa forma. Si me dieran alguna información de lo agradecería.

-Gracias Director Nezu- hablo con tranquilidad el Presidente para luego mirar al Rubio de lado -así que usted es aquel que nos dio muchos problemas. Ridoru-

-En efecto, lamentó mucho mis anteriores actos pero no me retracto ni arrepiento de nada- respondió Naruto a la máxima autoridad.

-En este precisó momento usted debería estar bajo arresto y mandado a prisión de máxima seguridad por sus crímenes- con mucha seriedad hablo el general del Ejército a Naruto.

-Calma General. Hoy estamos aquí para escuchar lo que tiene que decir. Por que dudo que será algo simple-

-En efecto- dio un sorbo a su café -Si después que me escuchen y quieran atraparme pueden hacerlo. Pero les deseo mucha suerte en su cometido- continuo Naruto con un sonrisa y derrochando confianza.

-Antes que comience los insultos o amenazas o actos indebidos- dijo rápido Nezu al notar el ambiente casi tenso -Sería tan amable de comenzar señor Uzumaki-

-Por mi no hay ningún problema. Pero me gustaría que guarden sus preguntas hasta lo último. No quiero ser interrumpido ni repetir lo mismo dos veces- dijo con serenidad y continuo -Como la mayoría sabrán, gracias aun "Loro con Pecas" no soy de este universo. Provengo de otra Dimensión para ser más exacto y como la mayoría somos mayores o listos no creo que haga falta entrar a detalle lo que implica aquello-

-A la dimensión que provengo se le conoce como el Mundo Shinobi o Naciones Elementales, aunque en la actualidad no es más que un recuerdo o mito. Yo "morí" a mis 248 años. Y si, no escucharon mal, gracias a varios factores eh vivido más que el humano promedio o una tortuga. Aquellos factores fueron; Mi sangre Uzumaki que me dan una increíble cantidad de energía, resistencia incluso cuando nacemos pero lo principal eran nuestro cabellos rojos y nuestras longevidad permitiendo vivir hasta los 150 o 180 años. Lo siguiente es gracias a unos Bijuus o seres inteligentes, leales y poderosos hechos completamente de Chakra. Al nacer unos de ellos y el más poderosos de todos fue sellado en mi "El Zorro de Nueve Colas" conocido así al principio, el punto es que a mis 175 años, él juntos a sus ocho hermanos al observar que nuestro mundo cambiaba para bien así olvidando y perdiendo las costumbres ninjas. Desvaneciendo la red de Chakra en los humanos hasta el punto que seria el último Shinobi con vida- pauso un rato para tomar nuevamente de su tasa de Café -cuando los nueves Bijuus se reunieron decidieron ellos desaparecer ya que nuestro mundo avanzaba a pasos agigantados en lo tecnológico y siendo ellos seres de pura energía como de tamaño titánicos, no pasaría mucho tiempo en que los humanos los vuelvan a temer o buscarlos por su poder e incluso experimentar con ellos- apretando fuertemente sus puños, aunque su mundo estaba en paz lastimosamente era una paz pasajera -ellos al estar junto y siendo Yo El último Shinobi o Uzumaki de sangre más pura. Antes de desaparecer me dieron todos ellos su energía y conocimiento. Con lo cual extendieron la esperanza de vida sin querer. Eh visto a mi Amada Esposa Hinata, hijos, Nietos, bisnietos, etc. morir con el pasar de los años, también evite que mi mundo cayera nuevamente en guerra y más. Pero a mis 280 años me llegó los recuerdo de un Clon Espiritual que envíe para buscar una dimensión por razones que no diré-

-apreciando que mi mundo no me hacia falta decidí seguir el mismo destino que mis amigos, seres queridos y Amada. Al no saber cuando me llegaría mi hora final y al parece presentí a que nunca llegaría. Decidí irme a la Luna y sellar mi cuerpo junto a mi poder otorgado, fuera del alcance de la humanidad. Pero de pronto despierto en un lugar oscuro siendo observados por seis personas una de ellas lo reconocí como el Dios de los shinobis y padre de los Bijuus. Mientras que los otros cinco eran deidades o Dioses- con absoluta calma, pero los presentes no sabían que pensar -tuvimos una conversación que es irrelevante decirlo, pero al final decidieron en enviarme a esta dimensión donde tenía que resolver la pequeña alteración que hizo mi clon espiritual. Como también en no meterme en los sucesos importante por tres veces y si me metía las 3 simplemente me volverían a mi mundo-

-se puede decir que este es mi 1er strike, en el suceso de Midoriya. Y esto sería el resumen del por que estoy aquí. Ah sí, lo que hice desde que llegue se debe a asuntos personales por ello no me arrepiento de nada- terminó de dar el último sorbo del Café -para ser claro lo que yo poseo es Chakra y no Quirk. Unas de las 5 energías capaz de crear o destruir en todas las dimensiones que tengo conocimiento. ¿Preguntas?- terminó de hablar Naruto y a la vez pregunta si tenían duda.

-¡¿Creé usted que me voy creer toda esa mentira?!- pregunto muy ofendido el Gral. Ejer.

-Eso se lo dejó a usted si creerme o no. Yo acabó de decir la verdad de mi procedencia-

-Nos quiere decir que usted es un Colonizador o Conquistador- hablo serio El Presidente de Japón.

-Ni lo uno ni lo otro. Soy más bien un Visitante que busca emendar su inconveniente-

-¿es posible para usted volver a su mundo?- pregunto Aizawa.

-La verdad si, pero el problema radica en la diferencia de tiempo entre este y el mío-

-¿Cuándo es la diferencia?-

-Aquí puede pasar 3 días en mi mundo sería sólo 30 min-

-Nos podría decir con exactitud, lo que busca emendar- dijo Midnight al tener la vista fija.

-Lamentablemente no puedo dar esa información Señorita y si lo hiciera sería otro Strike-

-¿Ese era todo su poder cuando sucedió lo del joven Midoriya?- pregunto con seriedad All Migth al recordar el poder que este emano.

-No. Y no planeó liberarlo o seria un Strike-

-planea seguir con sus actos de Ridoru?- pregunto en jefe de Policía.

-No lo creo. Como dije los hice de forma personal en un comienzo. Ahora qué ya resolví la mayor plaga, no hay por que seguir. Pero eso no queda el hecho que si veo o escucho algo parecido, no dudaré en actuar- mirando seriamente a todos -además no me afecta ya que eso no cuenta como Strike-

-¿No quiere ser un Héroe Profesional?. Con sus conocimientos y poder usted fácilmente puede serlo- pregunto y dijo con calma el Detective.

-No lo tomen a mal. Pero según veo, escucho y Percibo. Las mayoría de los Héroes sólo buscan fama, dinero y poder usar sus Quirk sin problema por sus licencias. Y en eso concuerdo con el Asesino de Héroes pero no su método. Por eso a su pregunta es un rotundo NO-

-Si no quiere ser un Héroe. ¿Por qué quiere ser un maestro donde los estudiantes tienen su objetivo de ser Héroes?- pregunto el León presidente.

-Simple, me aburrí estar de aquí ha allá. Demás puedo ayudarles a estos jóvenes con su Quirk. El que no tenga uno, no quiere decir que no lo entiendo. Estoy aquí desde más de 4 años por lo cual no perdí mi tiempo en nada-

-¿Por qué dijo que vive con mi madre?- pregunto muy serio Izuku.

-Al fin te dignas a hablar, ya estaba creyendo que estabas paralizado-

-Responde de una vez- reclamó, evitando subir su voz.

-Verás Izuku. El mismo día que sucedió aquello de Dark. En la mañana me topé con tu Madre Inko. Como estaba decidido de ir por voz, no vi el inconveniente de tener una charla con ella. Una cosa llevo a la otra que al final Inko dijo que podía vivir en la misma casa que ella, pero en un cuarto para visitantes-

-Entiendo. Por favor Sensei. Proteja a mi madre si no estoy Yo en el lugar-

-No hace falta pedirme aquello Izuku. La protegeré con todo, no me importa si aquello conlleva a un Strike- dicho aquello fue a dirección a Izuku y darlo un abrazo -Estoy casi orgulloso de tu desarrollo-

-Gracias Otosan-Sensei. Pero por que dice casi-

-Fácil. Eh visto que estas actuando arrogante, presumido, orgulloso extremo y estúpido. Pero como estoy aquí, me encargaré de arreglar tus defectos. Con verdaderas Torturas- sonrió de manera siniestra.

-¿Que…rras decir… entrenamiento Otosan?- pregunto con miedo al ver esa expresión.

-Si tu quieres decirlo así no es mi problema- puso una sonrisa más terrorífica.

El ambiente quedó por unos minutos más, una vez pasado aquel momento y esperar que el Peliverde salga completo de aquello.

-Entonces señor Ridoru…- dijo en León Pres y escuchar *Dígame Naruto* -Señor Naruto, si usted tiene Chakra y a mi parecer El Joven Midoriya tiene lo mismo. ¿Por qué?-

-Verán, según los recuerdos de aquel Clon Espiritual. Al momento que Izuku hizo contacto con el clon y este haber estado 'Durmiendo' la energía que tenía fue absorbido al instante por su cuerpo y por lógica afectó de gran medida en Izuku. También ayudó que sea puro de alma y de corazón valiente. Mi otro Yo al notar que el niño tenía aquel sueño, me hizo recordar al mío. Creo unas venas nuevas y vacías que están vinculados el poder que mi clon tenía con la sangre del niño.

-Quiere decir que le transfirió su Quirk…. Perdón su Chakra por lo tanto ¿es igual a usted?- volvió a preguntar el Presidente.

-Si y No. Verán, al momento que mi Clon le dio el poder que radica en el. Y esto no te lo dijo él Izuku. Es que Izuku Si tenía dos Quirk durmiendo que se manifestaría seguramente a sus 20 o 25 años y esos eran de tu Madre Inko como el de tu abuelo paterno….- con seriedad relató Naruto hasta que fue Interrumpido.

-Espere un segundo Otosan, mi abuelo no poseía un Quirk-

-Calma a eso voy Izuku. Y si me interrumpes aumentaré la intensidad de tu tortura. ¿en que iba?... Tu abuelo eran de los muy pocos que tenían un Quirk peligroso por ello y miedo a ser catalogado de villano, decidió nunca decirle a nadie. ¿cómo se aquella información se preguntaran?. Mi hobby es la recolección de información y las bromas. Volviendo al tema, mi clon fusionó el Quirk y Chakra dando como resultado una nueva energía que obtiene lo mejor de ambos- concluyó Naruto.

-¿Qué Quirk sería "ese" del abuelo del Joven Midoriya?- pregunto All Migth.

-Crear un portal. Pero no cualquier portal, era uno que conecta al inframundo. Por ello puedes hace aquello Izuku y sin tener consecuencia con "él"- respondió con calma a la vez volver a servirse más café.

Esa repuesta dejo asustado a muchos, al imaginar a una persona poder crear portal hacia el infierno no era un chiste, todos daban gracias la decisión del hombre al ocultar semejante Quirk. También a otros les llegó los recuerdo del Festival Deportivo y lo ocurrido en U.S.J. donde de la nada sintieron un ambiente y música aterrador. Nuevamente dieron Gracias que el Peliverde sea del bando correcto. Aunque de igual forma comenzaron a tener muchas más preguntas.

-Nos quiere decir que ahora son los únicos en todo el mundo con Energías o Poderes-

-En efecto. Pero ni bien les digo esto. Si algunos de ustedes o otras personal quieren experimentar con ambos. Sólo diré que el infierno será un hermoso jardín de flores a lo que planeó hacer aquellos que traten aquello o algo parecido-

-¿Nos está amenazando?- pregunto con enojo el Gral. Ejer. Por dichas palabras.

-Sí y No. Porque esto no es una amenaza… es una promesa. Y Yo nunca rompo mis promesas- absolutamente serio -Todo puede estar en Paz siempre y cuando no intenten nada estúpido-

-Entendemos señor Naruto. Y no se preocupe por aquello- hablo el Presidente -Lamentablemente los actos que hizo desde su "segunda llegada" van en contra de las leyes por lo tanto tiene que ser enjuiciado y encarcelado por varios años- mirando serio al Uzumaki que estaba todo tranquilo para luego dar un largo suspiro de cansancio -Pero… al enterarnos de su procedencia y poder. Estoy un 99.99% seguro que no podremos ni siquiera tocarlo en el intento de capturarlo. Así que sólo nos queda que acepté algunos términos razonables para ambas partes. Que al final usted pueda transitar libremente por las calles- terminó de hablar.

-Por mí no hay problema. Aunque no lo necesite. Pero les recuerdo que no intenten salir por la tangente para voltearla a su favor. Aunque tenga el cuerpo de 34 años mi conocimiento e intelecto y espíritu es de 252 años- con absoluta calma -Si no hay más preguntas. Quisiera ir a almorzar-

-¡Esperé! Una última pregunta. ¿Los poderes de Midoriya y usted pueden ser heredados?- pregunto el León.

-En efecto. Como cualquier Línea de Sangre- respondió al momento de salir del lugar par ir al comedor a su vez tener una pequeña sonrisa que nadie noto.

-¿Qué opinan de él?- pregunto Nezu que hasta el momento estaba callado, observando a todos.

-Un hombre indescifrables en muchos aspectos-

-Es buena la decisión de querer enseñar a todos estudiantes-

-Alguien con un poder y conocimiento que se asemeja al de un Dios-

-Pero también tranquilo, alegre y sobre todo Guapo, Sexy… un bombón ejemplar-

-Si el lo quisiera podría conquistar este mundo-

-Pero Uzumaki no ah optado por esa opción, y pueden creerme loco o incrédulo. Pero tengo confianza en sus Palabras como igual al hecho que no tenemos que provocarlo-

-Me duele admitir, pero él sujeto al estar en Guerra en su mundo y sobrevivir en ella nos dice que es un estratega Militar. Aunque él no lo dijo, esos ojos y expresión es de alguien que vio a la muerte en mucha situación a temprana edad y que deidades o Dioses decidan hablar con él significa que reconocen sus logros como su poder-

-Bueno, ustedes dijeron todo lo que pienso de él. Por el momento me centraré en el tratado de beneficio equitativo-

-¿Y usted Joven Midoriya? ¿cómo se siente al saber que Namikaze este aquí y sea unos de sus Sensei?- pregunto nuevamente Nezu al Peliverde que estaba con una pequeña sonrisa y apreciar que dejó al descubierto su rostro completo.

-Feliz es decir poco. Sólo me queda decir que a partir de hoy muchas sorpresas nos esperan. También nos ayudará en problemas difíciles, si eso significa una falta o Strike como dijo Otosan. Y como lo conozco se que no dudará en ayudar si eso significa dar la vida o estadía-

-Bueno, eso sería todo. Es mejor seguir el ejemplo de Naruto eh ir a disfrutar un merecido almuerzo- finalizó la reunión para ver como casi todos salían de la sala. Sólo quedando All Migth, Midoriya y Él.

-_-_-_-_-aeiou-_-_-_-_-

La tarde prosiguió sin ningún contratiempo, como también enterarse que su nuevo Sensei estaba en otros cursos presentándose. Toda una clase normal en fin de cuenta para muchos.

-eso es todo por hoy. Falta una semana para los exámenes. Todos están estudiando, ¿No? Seguro que ya lo saben, pero además del examen escrito habrá uno práctico. Recuerden entrenar su cuerpo y su mente. Eso es todo- hablo despreocupadamente Aizawa al concluir la clase al día siguiente.

Ni bien salió Aizawa varios actuaron nerviosos por el examen escrito y práctico. Como también recordar en el puesto que estaban.

-¡Cómo delegado, espero que todos actúen!- dijo Iida. Puesto 4.

-Es difícil reprobar si ponen atención en clases- hablo Todoroki. Puesto 5.

-No se porque hacen tanto escándalo… si se esfuerzan, lo toman con calma y sin miedo alguno pueden mejorar- dijo Izuku de manera sencilla. Puesto 1.

-¡Cuidado con sus palabras!- se manera dolorosa dijo Kaminari al verlo y escucharlos.

-Tal vez pueda ayudarlos con las clases- dijo Momo con alegría. Puesto 2. "¡Yao-Momo!" escuchó decir -Pero no puedo ayudar con lo práctico…- de pronto su semblante cambio a uno sombrío por un instante al recordar algo extremadamente importante -¡Izuku-Kun me ayudarás. Recuerda que lo prometiste!- dijo con mucha alegría y sonrojada. Aquella palabra llamó la atención de muchos.

-No hay ningún problema Momo-Chan. Con tal de ayudarte y a los demás no tengo inconveniente- confirmó desde su lugar Izuku con una sonrisa bien marcada. Ahora que Izuku no tenía máscara qué cubriera medio rostro. Todas apreciaron aquella sonrisa provocando leves sonrojos en ellas.

-Si Izuku-Kun planea ser de maestro. ¿Puedo unirme? Tengo problemas con las ecuaciones…- se unió a la plática Kyōka. Puesto 7.

-Lo siento, yo también. ¿Me ayudarán con Lengua Clásica?- Hanta puesto 17.

-Yo también. Hay mucho que no entiendo…- Ojiro puesto 8.

-¡Yo igual quiero estudiar más!- Dijo Hagakure a un costado de Izuku. Puesto 16.

-¿Puedo unirme Izuku-Kun?- pregunto Uraraka al esta a lado de este. Puesto 13.

-No me haría falta algo de ayuda en lo que me dificulta- hablo Asui uniéndose al Peliverde. Puesto 6.

-Como dije antes por mi no hay problema Chicas. Momo-Chan, ¿crees que podremos entrar todos?. ¿Y que tus padres no se molesten?- dijo Izuku y a la vez preguntar a la pelinegra.

-En absoluto Izuku. Recuerda que mi casa es grande y mis padres de podrán feliz si vamos a estudiar y sobre todo verte de nuevo. Dice mi Padre que quiere la revancha como de lugar- respondió feliz Momo a su vez recordando aquel día que su Amigo fue a la casa de ella y al instante agradarle a su padres sobre todo a su papá.

-¡¿Conoces la casa y padres de Momo?!- pregunto Ashido con cierto asombro y celos. Puesto 19.

-¡¿Cuándo paso eso?!- de igual forma Kaminari. Puesto 20.

-Fue en los días antes del Festival Deportivo- respondió con simpleza Izuku.

-¡Entonces, tengamos una sesión de estudio en mi residencia!. En ese caso, debo nuevamente avisar a mi madre para que preparé el gran salón y el de práctica. Mi padre esta ahora de viaje y vuelve en dos días pero se que le dará gusto aquello- con una actitud alegre, carismática de Momo al planear desde un inicio lo que seria su plan de estudio y el práctico con ayuda de Izuku nuevamente.

Luego de formar grupos algunos para ayudarse en el próximo examen que se aproxima, todos fueron al comedor para disfrutar el buen Almuerzo, al principio conversaron sobre el examen, los conversación fue Interrumpida por la inoportuna llegada del estudiante de la Clase 1-B Monoma.

-Últimamente la clase 1-A esta muy llamativa. Escuché que encontraron al asesino de héroes, como también de un incidente en el área del bosque de práctica. Igual que el Festival la clase A siempre llama la atención, ¿eh? Pero eso no es porque la gente esperé mucho de ustedes. Es porque sólo atraen problemas, ¿No? Sobre todo Midoriya. Ah, que miedo. Un Día, los demás podríamos terminar metidos en sus problemas y seremos víctimas de eso… como una maldición del dios de la pestilencia… ¡Ah, qué mié…!- dijo de manera acusadora, tétrica y sonriendo pero fue cortado de golpe al recibir un en la cabeza por una chica.

-Monoma, no es gracioso. ¿No sabes que paso con Iida? Y sobre todo con Midoriya- dijo de manera calmada y tono de regaño la presidenta del curso 1-B Itsuka Kendo -Lo siento, clase A. El corazón de este tipo es algo…- refiriendo al golpeado y casi inconsciente Monoma -Parece que no saben que habrá en el examen práctico, ¿No?. Parece que será combate contra robots como en el de ingreso- aviso ella al pequeño grupo.

-¿En serio? Aunque puede ser una posibilidad. ¿cómo tienes esa información- pregunto y analizó aquello Midoriya con absoluta calma.

-¡¿Eres Midoriya?! Sin tu máscara casi no te reconocí. Bueno, un amigo mayor me lo dijo. Aunque es como trampa- aunque al principio le sorprendió ver al joven sin su máscara, aviso lo que sabía ella.

-en teoría puede ser igual. A su vez puede cambiar cada año sus métodos. ¿Kendo tu informante es confiable?- dijo con calma Izuku y preguntando al final a la chica.

-Idiota Kendo. ¡teníamos la ventaja en la información! ¡Era nuestra oportunidad de vencer a la desagradable clase A!- dijo apenas Monoma al estar despertando y comenzar a volver a su actitud pero nuevamente era noqueado.

-No son desagradable. Y a tu pregunto Midoriya. Si es confiable pero como dijiste puede cambiar algo cada año. Me retiró, hasta la próxima clase A- sin más de retiro arrastrado a su compañero después de responder y dar algo de razón al Peliverde.

Una vez pasado el incidente como el almuerzo, los demás compartieron aquella información a sus compañeros que se pusieron felices por saber de que trataría el examen práctico. Pero aun así y después de alguna pláticas entre todo callaron al ver los amigo de la infancia mirarse seriamente.

-No se lo que ocultas realmente sobre tu Quirk y No me interesa saberlo. Pero de verdad me molestas más que nunca Deku. No necesito otro resultado como el del Festival. En el próximo examen habrá notas individuales y sabremos quien es mejor. ¡Te venceré sin lugar a dudas! Y me importa una Mierda si ese día te enfermas ¡Te Mataré!. ¡Todoroki! ¡Tu También!- bramo con fuerza sus palabras a los dos pero más al Peliverde.

-¿Alguien quiere aportar algo más?. Digo, es el momento adecuado para decirlo- pregunto y dijo de manera despreocupada Izuku como si las palabras de Bakugō no fuera nada de otro mundo. -(Kaachan… esa ira y odio hacia los demás y más hacia Mi. No es sano. Espero que Otosan le ayude lo más antes posible)-

El día paso donde Momo e Izuku ayudaron en los estudios a los compañero que decidieron venir, en lo práctico tuvo algunos inconvenientes con algunos de ellos, pero aun así pudo ayudarles. Aunque conllevaron a momentos incómodos y vergonzosos.

Los tres días del examen pasaron donde la mayoría estaban callados con las preguntas del examen que al finalizar los exámenes no pudieron estar más que felices y agradecer la ayudar de su compañera Momo como de igual forma de Midoriya. Hasta llegar al examen Práctico.

"Área del examen práctico. Plaza central"

-Ahora empezará el examen práctico- Anunció Aizawa frente a sus estudiantes como estar junto a otros maestros de Yusei -Es posible reprobar este examen. Si quieren ir al campamento, no cometan errores- terminó de hablar.

-Hay muchos profesores-

-Espero que reunieran información antes de tiempo y se imaginen lo vamos a hacer- continuo Aizawa.

-¡Pensaremos contra robots, ¿Verdad?!-

-¡Cohetes! ¡Curry! ¡Prueba de valor!-

-No. Por varias razones, el examen será distinto esta vez- anunció una voz dentro de las vendas de Aizawa, al salir de ellas salió el director Nezu.

-¡El director!-

-¿Diferente?-

-Desde ahora, nos concentrarnos en combate y trabajo de héroe y estrés más parecido a una pelea real. Así que… Formarán equipos de dos y juntos pensarán contra un profesor. Pero a lo último tendrán a alguien más- anunció el director a los estudiantes que estaban sorprendidos. La mayoría.

-¿Contra los profesores?-

-Además, las parejas y contra quien pelearan ya fueron decididos. Los elegí yo según varios factores, incluso estilo de pelea, notas y relaciones, así que estas son…- prosiguió Aizawa a la vez decir los equipos.

Decir que no estaban nervioso o emocionados era mentira. Varios al saber con quienes formaría equipo y quien seria su contrincante les emocionaban a tal extremo, sobre todo a Bakugō e Izuku sobre todo al primero, al saber que lucharía con unos de los más fuerte héroes y objetivo a superar como de lugar.

-el tiempo límite es de 30 minutos. Su objetivo es ponerle estas esposas a su profesor o permitiendo que uno escape del área. Los combates iniciarán al mismo tiempo. Para dar paso a su último encuentro. Para aquellos que no logren pasar a sus maestro al igual a los que si pudieron. Tendrán una última oportunidad pero de manera Grupal, es decir los 20 se enfrentarán al último obstáculo colocado- terminó decir Nezu a los estudiantes que tenían pequeñas dudas.

-Capturar al profesor o escapar. Es como un entrenamiento de combate-

-¿De verdad podemos huir?-

-¡Si! Pero en la última fase. NO- respondió Nezu.

Los profesores comenzaron a hablarles en motivo del por que esa decidió y que al comenzar piensen en los maestros como villanos y que no tengan temor al usar sus Quirk. También pensarán antes de actuar en las habilidades y debilidades tanto de ellos como del enemigo al momento de tener su batalla.

También observaron que sus maestros de colocaban pesas ultras pesadas con el objetivo de limitar su fuerza o Quirk más de la mitad para que no estén en desventaja. También informa que la creadora de los inventos era nada más que Hatsume Mei del departamento de apoyo.

-¿Para considerar enfrentarnos? ¿acaso nos subestiman?-

-¡Esperen! ¿De que se trata la última fase grupal?- pregunto Momo al darse cuenta de aquello.

-Eso te responderé Yo. Señorita Momo- hablo el recién llegado a espalda de los estudiantes.

Los del curso 1-A al oír y ver al propietario de esa voz muchos se sorprendieron a más no poder. Frente a ellos estaba Naruto Namikaze Uzumaki con una sonrisa y luego estar junto a los demás profesores.

-La última fase o mejor dicho objetivo grupal, seré Yo- dio la respuesta de Momo. Dejando a más que uno estupefactos -A diferencia con los profesores donde pueden ganar si al menos unos de ustedes pasé dejando a su aliado atrás. En el mío como será 20 vs 1 , aquello no es una opción- de manera sería -Recuerden esto; En el Mundo aquellos que rompen las reglas son Escoria. Pero aquellos que abandonan a sus amigos son peor que escoria- de manera más que seria y voz gruesa al decirlo -Además quiero que ustedes vallan por mi a Matar, se que suena espantoso para muchos, pero de ese modo verán las cosas como son. Los villanos actuales no irán por usted con la intención de sólo lastimarles. Ellos irán por su vida a la mínima oportunidad que les den-

Decir que muchos estaban aterrados era poco, pero sabían que esas palabras eran muy cierta por muy dura que sean. Además aquella palabras que les dijo Naruto sobre las reglas y abandono dejaron a más que uno sorprendidos. Algunos estaban por preguntar algo pero este se adelantó.

-Como dije antes su objetivó seré, a diferencia de ellos yo no utilizaré nada que me restrinja, así que yo no los voy a subestimar de igual forma ustedes no lo hagan. A parte ustedes tendrán 10 minutos para vencer ya sea que me capturen, me ganen o de otra manera. En el mundo hay muchas forma de ganar. Es de ustedes averiguar cuáles son- concluyó para luego sonreír -Les deseo la mayor de la suerte con su batalla primaria y más conmigo-

Pasaron unos minutos donde varios procesaron aquella información, algo estaban más que emocionados con su último encuentro donde seria el Sensei de increíble poder que mucho de ellos no tenían ni idea de cuanto seria y eso les aterraban como lo emocionaban a más no poder.

Los 30 minutos pasaron y observamos a los 20 estudiantes de la clase 1-A frente a su último objetivo, varios de ellos estaban sucios, sus trajes estaban rotos algunas partes, con leves heridas, miedo y emoción.

-Valla con que muchos lograron pasar y otro quieren pasar ya que si me ganar sus pérdida no contarán- dijo Naruto al ver los Estados de todos al igual las miradas de determinación en ellas -Entonces que comience la carnicería…-

 _ *******CONTINUARÁ*******_

 _Les doy muchas gracias a sus comentarios._


End file.
